harry potter and the dark side
by ditakino-chan
Summary: los fundadores gritaron su nombre cuando lo vieron desaparecer entre la niebla de magia. dicen que la tristeza y el poder de merlin provocaron que... CAP 19!feliz navidad!
1. this is the true history

eto..oli! jijijijijij solo advertirles que soy mala en gramática y ortografía jijijijijij. ojala les guste la historia y esop!1

a... me falta decir ...: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en harry potter son mios o creados por mi, todos pertenecen a J. .

* * *

** Harry Potter and the dark side**

**Chapter 1 :this is the true history**

El pelo azabache se movía con la brisa del viento mientras unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sin brillo, miraban nublarse el antes cielo estrellado bajo la cómoda oscuridad de un árbol de la mansión Riddle .

Un joven de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, delgado y con una muy pronunciada musculatura, disfrutaba de su descanso antes de su siguiente clase de artes oscuras con su padre ,por que hoy, 31 de julio, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños y querer disfrutar en su día, el estudiaba y se esforzaba cada vez mas para mostrar con orgullo el porque era él el heredero de Tom Marvolo Riddle .

Un relajante canto lo sacó de los pensamientos en los que se encontraba sumido, su vista bajó hasta uno de los árboles frente a él, donde una orbes verdes lo observaban penetrantes .

El muchacho sonrió y estiro el brazo antes los ojos verdosos tan parecidos a los suyos, un majestuoso fénix blanco de tres colas negras voló hasta posarse en el brazo de su dueño sin dejar de cantar.

Firex , era su nombre, había sido el presente que le regalo Tom al cumplir los quince años. Su nombre era la combinación entre fénix y su elemento favorito, el fuego …

A su "humilde" opinión, el nombre de su fénix había sido muy fácil de elegir. En lo primero que pensó fue en fuego, uno de sus elementos, ya que el era un elemental y uno muy poderoso, pero a pesar de poder controlar esa brava esencia, también podía requerir al viento, agua y tierra cuando la situación lo ameritaba .

Firex batió sus alas pidiendo atención y el joven se la concedió sin ser consciente de que se había sumergido en la laguna de sus pensamientos una vez mas en el día , en el cuello del fénix se encontraba atada una nota que el muchacho desató con cuidado y hasta con cierto grado de flojera, no había necesidad de apurarse si la nota era escrita por Voldemort.

" _por hoy a sido todo , es tu cumpleaños a si que tomate un descanso"_

_T. _

_PD: el resto de los inmortales ya han llegado , por lo que les dije donde podían encontrarte . _

_Otra cosa ….. tu rubia de ojos negros ya ha regresado de su misión_

Una mueca de sorpresa cubrió toda su cara , no esperaba que le dieran el resto del día libre , menos que sus amigos llegaran tan pronto de sus asignaciones y además ¡su rubia venia con ellos!

-¿Quién es? – sus ojos fueron cubiertos por manos suaves y la pregunta fue hecha con un tono muy provocativo en su oreja derecha .

-mi princesa oscura – respondió el pelinegro con diversión, las manos que tapaban su visión ya no estaban.

-no era lo que esperaba … Pero es aceptable - frente al ojiverde se mostró una joven rubia muy hermosa, con unos ojos negros como la noche extremadamente soñadores. Ella sonreía y él la abrazo

-te extrañe – confeso, ella solo lo apretó mas contra si

Firex en ese momento alzó el vuelo cantando una hermosa canción, mientras que los jóvenes enamorados se separaban y el muchacho miraba a la que seria su futura prometida.

Una bella muchacha rubia de casi 17 años era su novia , su cumpleaños era en un mes mas, el cabello dorado le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, era alto pero tampoco demasiado, simplemente perfecta, delgada y con curvas envidiables, sin embargo lo mas hipnotizante eran sus ojos negros que le miraban con ternura, cariño pero por sobre todo con amor.

El muchacho sonrió pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar con ella en estos momentos.

Es cierto que la rubia ahora se mostraba abierta y cariñosa, pero se comportaba así solo con sus amigos, con los que confiaba, con los que se sentía segura. La ojinegro podía llegar a ser tan fiera como un tigre si tu no la conocías Al final, era como el….

Con una máscara de frialdad sola para protegerse , con una voz que podía ser tan fría, cortante y seca si no te tenia la suficiente confianza, todo basado en confianza, algo que a él le costo ganarse, pero que finalmente logró.

-¿que sucede? – pregunto ella acariciándole una mejilla

-nada , solo recordaba - rió , tiro de ella y la sentó sobre sus piernas , la mujer oculto la cara en su pecho abrazándolo.

-los demás llegaran pronto – le informó la rubia

-pensé que venían juntos – contestó el muchacho

-y así era …pero en algún momento Draco y Pansy comenzaron a pelear y los demás se quedaron a ver en que terminaba el espectáculo y hay fue cuando aproveche y me escapé para verte mas tiempo – explicó ella

-ya veo – sonrió – mereces un premio – se miraron mutuamente sonrojados y se besaron, solo la falta de aire fue el encargado de separarlos

-he! Anna ! Harry! – gritó una voz lejana

-nos buscan princesa – susurró Harry a la rubia

-que nos encuentren entonces – fue la respuesta de Anna parándose de las piernas de Harry

-de acuerdo , pero les daré una pequeña ayuda – el pelinegro se paró y sacando su varita pronuncio fuerte y claro - ¡INMortu´ol!

Una luz azulina salió de la varita de Harry, para luego explotar en el aire y tomar la forma de un fénix blanco de cola negra y ojos verdes, que tenia las alas abiertas y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba , debajo del dibujo mágico y como si estuviera escrito con sangre, la palabra "inmortales" resaltaba con majestuosidad.

-¿a eso le llamas pequeña ayuda? – se burlo Anna

-¡fue lo primero que se me ocurrió¡ - se defendió el moreno riendo

-¡!Harry! – escucho el ojiverde antes de caer de bruces al suelo con el peso de cinco jóvenes

-¿Draco? – preguntó confuso mirando una mata de pelo rubio por encima de todas las demás – ¿se podrían bajar por favor?

-a sus ordenes "príncipe oscuro" – dijeron a coro los cinco muchachos mientras se paraban y ayudaban a Harry también

-saben que no me gusta que me digan así – reclamó el moreno

-va! Patrañas! Es mejor eso a decirte "mi lord" – dijo Nott hijo

-tiene razón – apoyo su novia , una chica de pelo rojizo ¿su nombre? Ginevra Riddle Weasley , aunque es preferible llamarle Ginny

-además, como todo buen líder tienes que tener un nombre clave – opino una pelinegra , la novia de Draco, Pansy Parkinson

-¿Por qué no se lo cambiamos?, ese es muy largo – el misterioso y pervertido del grupo habló , Blaise Zabbini - y no es para nada un nombre clave...

-oigan …nos estamos desviando del tema – dijo Draco , su mejor amigo

-¡!es cierto! – gritaron a coro pansy y ginny , haciendo que los demás rieran

-bueno, Harry amigo, como hoy es tu cumpleaños tenemos un regalo de parte de todos los miembros de los inmortales – habló con voz solemne Draco

-no es mucho , pero esperamos que te guste - siguió Theo

-¡!feliz cumple! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo , mientras Blaise le entregaba un paquete cuadrado

-gracias – fue lo único que dijo en el momento el ojiverde tomando el paquete y desenvolviéndolo

El regalo era simple, pero muy detallista, álbum de fotos. La tapa de cuero negro resaltaba el símbolo de los inmortales. Cuando lo abrió una sonrisa se formo en su cara. En la primera pagina estaban escritas dos simples oraciones que le ensancharon la sonrisa. Con la punta de los dedos recorrió el libro bajo la atenta mirada complacida de sus amigos, cada foto había sido un momento especial en la vida de los presentes, recuerdos inmemorables…

No se pudieron contener las visones , los recuerdos vecinos …

Cuando conoció a sus amigos fue uno de sus mejores días de la vida que había escogido, por no decir el mejor .

Tenia cinco años y merodeaba por la fortaleza oscura , lugar de entrenamiento durante los once primeros años de todo futuro buen mortífago, luego de eso se iba a Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería dirigido por Albus Dumbledore , donde se seleccionaban a la casa de Slytherin . Y sin embargo él no seria mandado allí, ni ninguno de sus amigos.

_En ese entonces Harry había sido advertido de no dejar sus habitaciones, pero la curiosidad y su instinto "merodeador", como lo llamaba Tom, no resistió demasiado y salio en busca de una pequeña aventura, a fin de cuentas igual recibía una buena tunda de cruciaticus, al que era inmune ahora._

_Con ese fuerte pensamiento en mente salio a recorrer el castillo, no sin antes tomar su preciada máscara de plata que le habían regalado en su cuarto cumpleaños, solo como medio de prevención ._

_Recorrió la fortaleza de arriba a abajo, siempre con el cuidado de que no lo vieran, estuvo explorando por mas de dos horas sin encontrar en que entretenerse y caía la noche, se reprocho mentalmente por su tardanza y corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban hacia su habitación, solo faltaba doblar la esquina en el siguiente camino cuando choco. Un niño rubio un poquito mas alto que él y al parecer de su misma edad yacía en el frió piso de piedra mirando un poco molesto a su agresor …_

_-¿Quién eres? – preguntó curioso el rubio_

_-me llamo Harry, Harry Riddle - el ojiverde, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre, se sacó la mascara sin dejar de mirar al rubio_

_-¿Riddle? – el pequeño descendiente de la dinastía Malfoy pensó por un minuto – lo siento mi lord, soy Draco Malfoy – con reverencia se presento ante el moreno, tal y como le habían enseñado_

_-¿mi lord? – repitió Harry confundido – dime Harry – pidió_

_-pero , mi … Harry – corrigió rápidamente el rubio_

_-no soy tu lord, tengo cinco años, eso suena de viejo – el comentario hizo reír a los dos_

Ese fue el principio de una amistad duradera, desde ese momento Harry y Draco tomaron clases juntos, por petición del pelinegro. Una amistad que surgió desde el primer momento y continuaría, por promesa de ambos, hasta el final de sus días.

A sus siete años conoció a Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabbini y a una pequeña Ginevra Weasley, que según le había comentado su papá, fue sacada de su casa por mostrar un gran potencial mágico. Así obtuvo a una hermana, una pelirroja con la que se llevaba muy bien y que tomo el apellido como muestra de que eran una familia. A las pocas semanas ya todos eran amigos inseparables y juntos formaban el escuadrón mas difícil de derrotar incluso por sus superiores y maestros, pero había un problema … Un vacío en el grupo que Tom se encargo de llenar cuatro años mas tarde.

Un día en que tenían clase de artes oscuras, Voldemort presentó ante los seis jóvenes a una muchacha rubia de casi once años y ojos negros penetrantes como el onix. Hablar con ella era difícil, mostraba una gran habilidad en todas las materias pero no socializaba con ninguno de sus compañeros, por la simple razón de no confiar en nadie. Harry fue el primero en acercarse, y tras varios intentos fallidos, ganarse su confianza, así en los siguientes cuatro años abrirse a sus compañeros y éstos al fin encontrando el elemento que les faltaba, y saliendo nuevamente a batalla.

Los siete se juraron lealtad mutuamente, seis juraron lealtad a su líder en batalla y fuera de ella, pero lo mas importante, los siete juraron no engañarse entre ellos a través de un enlace mágico, y ya fuera que este se rompiera, seria solo por traición o mentiras al grupo con un castigo no mas pequeño que la muerte. Eran hermanos de batalla, simplemente hermanos.

Sonrió, le encantaban esos tiempos, los extrañaba completamente. Una foto en especial le llamó la atención, sus dedos se posaron en ella con cautela … recordando.

Tenían catorce años y la rubia y el moreno estaban sentados en una banca muy sonrojados mientras Draco, Theo y Blaise reían a carcajadas y a su lado pestañando soñadoramente estaban Pansy y Ginny. Una risilla escapó de sus labios al recordarlo, la foto fue sacada justo en el momento en que el ojiverde se le declaraba a la rubia y pedía su mano como novia oficial …próximamente daría un paso mas importante.

-gracias chicos – dijo Harry luego de revisar todas las fotos

-de nada – contestaron todos

-en verdad se los agradezco , me recuerda muchas cosas – continuo el moreno entrecerrando los ojos

-vamos! No te pongas sentimental – reprocho Baise divertido

-es cierto , esa actitud no le queda al líder del mejor grupo oscuro – dijo Pansy riendo con los demás

-nos espera una fiesta en la mansión – les recordó Theo

-¿fiesta? – repitió Harry con una sonrisa inocente

-Si! Vamos! – gritaron cinco voces al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia la mansión, el moreno sonrió resignado

-¿vamos? – pregunto Anna tomando la mano de Riddle con cariño

-si – suspiro resignado, pero embargado por una emoción desconcertante

-no te emborraches he?! – exclamó la rubia – tomas demasiado firewhiskey , aun así todavía no comprendo como soportas la jaqueca

-secreto de familia – rió el moreno – bueno vamos – el ojiverde tomó de la mano a la rubia y empezaron a caminar en silencio

-solo no te emborraches – pidió nuevamente la rubia pero esta vez casi en un murmullo, Harry paró en seco, su novia casi nunca utilizaba ese tono

-¿ocurre algo , amor? – preguntó mirándola de reojo y levemente preocupado. Desde antes de que su padre los mandara a distintas misiones en solitario Anna se comportaba de manera extraña.

-Nada – contesto ella.

-¿segura? – cuestiono Harry dándose vuelta completamente

-Segura – respondió repitiendo tal palabra como afirmación y tratando de convénserse a si misma

-No te creo – aseveró en tono frió, congelando a su rubia acompañante – es mentira que no te pasa nada –continuo soltando la mano de la rubia y mirándola con dureza – hace tiempo te comportas extraño , dame una explicación antes de que yo averigüe que te pasa por las malas .

-hablemos después de tu fiesta ¿ok? –pidió – no es nada grave lo prometo

-esta bien – acepto el morocho no muy convencido pero tomando su mano nuevamente y comenzar a caminar nuevamente - ¡firex! – llamo junto con un pequeño silbido a continuación – tenemos fiesta amigo – informo el ojiverde al majestuoso fénix blanco posado en su hombro, el ave cantó feliz.

No hace falta decir que el camino de vuelta a la mansión fue silencioso, todo lo contrario a lo que era el salón en ese momento. La estancia , antes tranquila y acogedora para presentaciones formales de Riddle , paso a ser un caos total. Todo estaba repleto de globos, serpentinas, mesas rodeadas de comida y elfos que a cada llamado entraban con distintas botellas de licores y manjares de variados tipos. Música a todo volumen y gente por todos lados la mayoría mortífagos en entrenamiento y uno que otro mortifago del circulo interno.

-ojala papá no se enoje al tener a sus servidores con jaqueca mañana – comento Harry riendo, su compañera solo sonrió y se fue donde estaban Ginny y Pansy

-eh! Harry! – grito Blaise entre la multitud y corriendo hacia el – ya te tardabas demasiado ¿gustas? – agrego entregándole un vaso de firewhiskey

-claro – respondió el pelinegro tomando el vaso y vaciándolo de un sorbo - ¿no tendrán las botellas de la bebida que cree el año pasado? – cuestiono sirviéndose otro vaso ofrecido por un elfo

-¿ese licor raro con no sé cuantas cosas y de las que hiciste como diez botellas? – Harry asintió mirándolo – creo…..creo que quedan como seis o siete botellas en el bar.

-Genial, por que no nos reunimos los inmortales, tu los llamas y yo pido las botellas – Blaise sonrió cómplice – juntemos en los sillones de allá – indico en dirección una esquina apartada de la habitación, donde un sillón para tres personas estaba frente a la pared y dos sillones dobles se situaban a cada lado del sillón mas grande, formando así, un cuadrado alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. Blaise asintió

Diez minutos después estaban los siete sentados , las tres chicas juntas y los hombres repartidos en par .

-¿ y bien? – pregunto Draco viendo un mazo de cartas en la mesa - ¿ a que jugamos , cumpleañero?

-Al nervioso(1) – respondió el aludido – pero con la diferencia que el que pierda, aparte de llevarse las cartas correspondientes, se tomara un vaso entero de esto – termino mostrando las seis botellas de su creación

-He de suponer que el juego acaba junto con las botellas – Harry asintió al comentario de Theo

-Bien ¿jugamos? – pregunto Harry con una mirada ansiosa - mmm….. el que pierda la mínima cantidad de juegos recibirá como premio veinte mil galeones de mi bóveda – los chicos asintieron inmediatamente, las chicas suspiraron - ¿empezamos? – pregunto barajando el mazo y repartiendo. el heredero Malfoy comenzaba

-Uno – jota de corazón

-Dos –cinco de trébol

-Tres – tres de pica, siete manos reaccionaron abalanzándose hacia la carta pero una quedo ultima, pares de ojos buscaron al poseedor de aquella palma blanca, este sonrió nervioso

-Muy bien dragón , serás el primero en probar esa cosa – rió Pansy pasándole un vaso lleno a su novio

-Allá voy – contó hasta tres mentalmente y tomo el contenido de un solo sorbo - ¡esto esta delicioso ¡¿Qué tiene?

-Secreto de cosecha – contesto Harry sonriendo – sigamos jugando para que lo prueben

Continuaron por mas de dos horas, eran las dos de la madrugada y los mortífagos ya se habían ido, los inmortales eran los únicos en pie en ese momento. Anna y Harry eran los sobrevivientes de las botellas de licor, de los demás... digamos que no se encontraban en tan buenas condiciones

-ultimo juego chicos – aviso Harry riendo

-bien ..hip..pero..hip…el que primero ..hip..ponga la …ponga la mano..hip..gana..gana todo – logro decir un borracho Theo entre hipidos

-si! Hip..y los ..los demás..hip…no tomamos la bo..hip botella – continuo el emborrachado rubio

-¿están..hip..de..de acuerdo? –pregunto Blaise mientras Harry oía contento la disimulada risa de Anna, todos asintieron.

-Bien! – exclamo Pansy alzando un vaso lleno de la bebida – dragoncito hip…-llamo luego – si pones la mano …hip después de mi..hip..duerme…duermes en…im habit..habitación …y a..mi..merced – termino con una voz extremadamente sensual

-Bueno..hip…pero si..es..hip..al revés…- Draco pareció pensarlo-..hip..es..en..mi cama..hip..y.a..hip..mi..merced hip ¿trato? – la pelinegra asintió estrechando su mano

-esper!..hip..esperen yo quiero..hip lo mismo –dijo Theo mirando a Ginny , la pelirroja solo asintió

-¿listos?- pregunto Anna barajando divertida , ninguno de sus compañeros estaba plenamente en los cabales de su conciencia para darse cuenta que habían apostado con la persona con la que ya dormían, Harry rió esperando a Ginny para partir

-Uno-jota de pica

-Dos-tres de corazón

-Tres-reina de corazón

-Cuatro – diez de trébol

-Cinco – siete de diamantes

-Seis – ocho de corazón

-Siete – diez de corazón

-Ocho – cinco de trébol

-Nueve – cuatro de pica

-Diez – káiser de diamante

-Jota – un as de corazón

-Quína – dos de trébol

-Káiser – ¡káiser de corazón! Las manos, a pesar de los reflejos de borracho, se precipitaron hacia la carta, al final solo el ruido de manos chocando unas a otras fue lo único que se escucho mientras, segundos después, se veía el resultado, tres caras sonrieron triunfantes

De primero al ultimo : anna – harry – theo – draco – ginny – blaise y pansy

-genial ¡! Veinte mil galeones a mi cuenta ¡!- grito la rubia parándose con un vaso de whyskey en la mano. El moreno la siguió con la vista antes de perderse en la entrada al balcón principal

-querida..hip..ginny..hoy..eres..mi..mía – dijo Theo llevándosela a la habitación que compartían los dos

-lo mismo..hip..digo, …vamos..hip..Pansy – la pelinegra se sonrojo y siguió al rubio en silencio

-genial..hip..simple..simplemente..hio…genial – murmuro pese a su borrachera Blaise – tendré..hip..que conseguirme …a ..hip ..alguna aspirante y mandarle … hip …un…hip.. _obliviate – _rió parándose rumbo a quien sabe donde, seguramente a molestar a las cadetes que dormían en el segundo piso de la mansión

Harry llenó un ultimo vaso con firewhiskey y se fue a buscar a Anna, dejando un oscuro y vació salón por detrás. Como había previsto anteriormente, encontró a la rubia sentada en el barandal de la terraza tomando un vaso de whyskey mientras las pocas vrizas de viento jugueteaban con las largas hebras doradas y la luz de la luna la hacia ver exquisita para los ojos del moreno

-tardaste mucho – comento ella sin mirarlo pero con un tono de voz que ni siquiera llegaba a ser duro

-lo lamento – contesto el ojiverde, su rostro se torno serio antes de preguntar - ¿y bien?, ¿Qué sucede? , o mejor dicho ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Digamos que me entere de algo – contesto rápidamente encarándolo y bajándose del barandal – en realidad son dos cosas

-Bien , la noche es larga – Harry se sentó en el suelo apoyado contra la muralla a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Un gesto de mano fue suficiente para invitar a la mujer a sentarse a un lado de él, la rubia acepto y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro permitiendo a este jugar con los cabellos dorados

-Recuerdas… que hace… tres meses aproximadamente, te encargaron una misión – Harry cabeceo afirmativamente y ella lo abrazo por la cintura – ¿podrías repetirme que fue lo que te pidieron?

-…. – el ojiverde dudó un momento – averiguar quienes eran los herederos restantes , ya que papá es de Salazar slytherin y yo de Godric Gryffindor - respondió - ¿Por qué?

-¿ que encostraste? – preguntó ella

-Mmm….. empecé por Hufflepuff y cuando la encontré estaba muerta en una habitación quemada, no hace falta decir que murió calcinada completamente, al parecer fue un accidente si no mal recuerdo. Se llamaba Amanda Bainns, tenia once años, no pudo dejar descendencia – contesto – de Ravenclaw … estaba a mitad de la investigación cuando papá me ordeno que no continuara con la tarea – terminó

-Ya veo ¿ hace cuanto fue eso? – cuestiono curiosa

-Si no mal recuerdo – pensó un momento – un mes , justo antes de que los mandaran a una misiones

-Comprendo –susurro la joven escondiendo su cara en el pecho del muchacho sumergiéndolos en un profundo silencio , roto por ella misma – yo... lo siento

-¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido

-Te hice perder demasiado tiempo – Harry no entendía nada – que lo que buscabas estaba frente a tus ojos todo el tiempo – prosiguió

-Sigo sin entender – confesó el moreno

-Voldemort, tenia un buen motivo para dejar de investigar sobre el heredero restante – aclaró Anna

-Eso significa que lo encontró ¿no? – ella asintió - ¡magnifico, le preguntare mañana al respecto ¿pero porque no me lo dijo?

-Por que el heredero te lo diría personalmente, fue pedido por él antes de mandarlo a entrenamiento por un mes a la selva tropical para que controlara y terminara de desarrollar bien sus poderes – contesto mirando la luna llena …

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – cuestiono Harry. Un _"ingenuo"_ resonó en su cabeza - ¡hey! – exclamó indignado el ojiverde ante el pensamiento de la rubia. ella solo rió

-¿Por qué crees que lo sé? – pregunto divertida ,separándose de Harry y tomando el vaso de whyskey que estaba al lado de ella - ¿Por qué lo sé? – repitió tomando un sorbo del contenido y mirando al pelinegro atentamente

-Tu tuviste una misión que duro un mes ¿estuviste con él? – pregunto celoso , otra vez la voz invadió su cabeza pero recalcando la palabra "_idiota"_

-Es imposible que me acompañe a mi misma – rió y a que su novio captara la indirecta

-¿tu misma? - Harry cabeceó un momento y abro los ojos sorprendido – tú ….tú

-Yo, Anna Dillon, soy la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw – confesó intentando no reírse ante la incredulidad del moreno

-Es asombroso¡! – exclamó sin poder contenerse – ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Una semana antes de irme a entrenar – contesto la chica ya sin poder contenerse y riendo a carcajada limpia – me lo dijo Voldemort después de unos pequeños accidentes

-Eso explica mucho – sonrió el moreno - ¿y que es lo otro? – pregunto refiriéndose a las dos cosas que le tenia que decir

-Pues….tu sabes que los herederos controlan un elemento especifico de la naturaleza, por lo que además se les considera elementales. Somos, digamos, una rara raza de magos – Harry asintió – como tu controlas los cuatro elementos yo no me podía quedar atrás así que ….- hizo una pausa dramática – agua y fuego – terminó

-¡dos ¡ - Harry se paro sobresaltado mirando a la rubia que se paraba poco a poco - ¿por eso estabas nerviosa?, ¡pero si es grandioso! – Anna negó lentamente

-Era por tu regalo de cumpleaños – confesó – sé que sonará estúpido que me haya puesto así solo por un presente, pero es que bueno, toma –trato de explicarse mientras le tendía una pequeña cajita que Harry acepto curioso – ábrela – pidió suavemente

El ojiverde obedeció al pie de la letra ,y destapando la cajita de terciopelo negro con extremada calma, murmuro un sincero agradecimiento al encontrarse con una brillantísima cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un cristal en forma de lagrima que rodeaba protectoramente a una mas diminuta lagrima de color amarillo que brillaba singularmente con luz propia, una muy singular luz de color morado…

-espero te guste – hablo la mujer a un lado de él – esta hecha completamente cristal, no se rompe y es único al igual que sus propiedades mágicas – comento seria – quizás no sea el mejor regalo que esperes de mi ,pero … una parte de mi siempre estará contigo.

-¿de que hablas? – preguntó Harry colgándose la cadena

-Puede curar heridas si tu así lo deseas y cuando lo necesites actuará de forma que te de ventaja en la situación que lo necesites – explico ignorando la pregunta del moreno – es decir, este o no yo cerca de ti actuara de la manera en que yo lo haría

-Explícate – ordeno el muchacho sin entender el significado oculto de las palabras de la muchacha

-Ya lo hice – respondió ella – es tan simple como eso

-¿Por qué estabas nerviosa entonces? – pregunto perspicaz el pelinegro

-Debía estar segura de que era lo correcto – Harry la interrogo con la mirada – sé que controlas los cuatro elementos , por que así se te fue enseñado, pero yo aprendí algo que tu no pudiste desarrollar , porque no era tu naturaleza, y te estoy entregando parte de él – harry la abrazo y ella correspondió al gesto

El ojiverde la apretó fuerte contra si , si era lo que él pensaba no podía estar más agradecido a la vez que sorprendido y preocupado. una mezcla de emociones que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo .

-¿Qué hiciste Annita? – pregunto esperando lo peor y hundiendo su cara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de ella.

-te di parte del poder curativo del agua, junto con un poco de su energía – respondió cohibida – significas demasiado para mi, como para perderte en alguna misión – el pelinegro profirió una especie de gruñido – nunca hemos fallado una misión y nunca hemos salido demasiado lastimados, pero sabes al igual que yo, que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, demasiado para mi agrado –explico

-¿sabes que esto no es bueno para ti? – pregunto harry en un reproche y sin soltarla, anna no contesto – el momento en que traspasaste tus poderes pude ser fatal – continuó el ojiverde , esta ves con un tono mas cariñoso – sin embargo te lo agradezco, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, annita – confeso para separarse de ella y besarla con cariño

-Estamos empatados – dijo al separarse del beso por la falta de aire – yo te dije lo mismo al regalarme esto – señalo una cadena de plata de la que colgaba la figura de un pequeño angelito hecho de diamante azul - ¿lo recuerdas no?

-Si – suspiro – pero yo no corría riesgos como tu –Anna asintió – eres una elemental extraña, una de esas herederas que aparecen en décadas, agua y fuego es una extraña combinación, en especial por que son opuestos – el muchacho sonrió – tus lagrimas son cristales amargos cuando tu tristeza es grande, el aire las convierte –explico con cariño

-Por eso mismo casi nunca me veras llorar, llamaría demasiado la atención – rió ella – además tu también eres raro , creas cosas con solo pensarlo … Aunque creo que para eso debes tener un gran sentimiento de por medio – dijo antes de fundirse en un beso mas apasionado que el anterior .

Harry acorralo a la muchacha contra la pared para profundizar el beso, un momento mas tarde las fuerte manos morenas exploraban la espalda blanca de la mujer. gemidos eran reprimidos en la boca de ella …

- mmm …. Yo gané el juego de cartas, así que yo escojo – harry sonrió , de todas las demás parejas ellos dos eran los únicos que aun no dormían juntos – tu pieza y tu mandas – el pelinegro se sorprendió – considéralo tu otro regalo – una curva se formo en los labios de ambos antes de que Harry la cargara a su habitación para disfrutar del preciado regalo…

continuara ...

* * *

N.A: primero he de decir que es mi segunda historia , y no tengo mucha experiencia asi por fis sean piadosos jijijijijij , y si me pueden dejar reviews para saber si les gusta la historia y continuarla plisss y esop !

lamento escribir quina tan mal , es que supongo que se esbribe asi jijijijij si alguien sabe por fis corríjame , por adelantado gracias

(1) nervioso : como sale arriba es un juego de cartas inglesas , donde se reparte el mismo nuemero de cartas a cada jugador , las cartas van boca abajo de modo que tu veas solo la parte de color , empiezas a decir las cartas de menor a major ( as, dos , tres ..etc)y cuando sale la carta correspondiente al numero tienes que tratar de que tu mano quede encima de la carta y no ser el último , al final el que se quede sin cartas gana.

jijijjijiji chaitooo!


	2. the past

N.A: bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo , ojala les guste y les repito ... mi ortografia es pesima jijijijijijij

eso y que ninguno de los personajes de harry potter me pertenece , son todos de J.

* * *

**Harry potter and the dark side**

Chapter 2 : the past

La oscuridad se consumió por completo dejando al descubierto un lugar muy conocido para ella, pero que le era difícil recordar. Tenia un aire familiar pero a la vez desconocido, algo que estaba dentro de sus memorias pero encerrado bajo llave para no poder recordar.

Las flores a su alrededor parecían hechas a mano, las hacia resaltar un "no sé que" encantador. Los árboles crecían en las orillas de los ríos por lo que las ramas rozaban sutil y graciosamente el agua bajo ellos dejando ondas que danzaban con el paso del translucido liquido. Columnas de concreto deslumbraban un paraje donde lo primordial eran las flores, columnas que encerraban un territorio en circulo donde en el suelo, y hecho de cerámica, resaltaba lo que al parecer en algún tiempo había sido el emblema del lugar junto con su nombre, una lengua extraña sin entendimiento pero que en el fondo ella comprendía bien.

Pero así como todo relucía, todo cambió. La oscuridad cubrió todo lo que podía observar anteriormente, su vista se paseo de un rincón a otro tratando de encontrar algo que indicara su camino, pero encontró oscuridad por donde mirase. Si estaba caminando… no lo sabia, puesto que no escuchaba el eco de sus pisadas al andar. Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza soltando un largo y profundo suspiro. Abrió los ojos. Su cara adoptó una expresión de terror realmente impresionante, su vista no le mostraba nada, en el sentido literal de la palabra... no veía sus pies, no veía sus manos. Pero sin embargo las sentía, sentía todas sus extremidades.

Corrió a todo lo que le podían dar sus piernas rumbo a cualquier lugar solo para poder salir de allí. La desesperación hacia un caos total en la mente de la muchacha, mas sin embargo no sacaba nada con desesperarse ahora. Gotas de sudor bañaban su rostro y descargas de frió recorrían su espina dorsal, su boca exhaló una pequeña nube de vapor, prueba inequívoca de que la temperatura había descendido, y ya sin fuerzas, se rindió abrazándose a si misma dejándose dominar por la oscuridad…

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no lo sabia … Sin embargo pareciera que días y días aquello que a lo mejor eran solo un par de horas.

El canto de un fénix era todo lo que necesitaba para que un pequeñísimo rayo de esperanza alumbrara esos ojos color onix, Firex aparecía delante de ella y emprendía el vuelo luego de observarla por algunos minutos, sin saber porque... lo siguió….

Esa esplendorosa ave paró el vuelo sin previo aviso, lo que sucedería después no se lo podía creer…

Lo que antes era un fénix blanco como la nieve era, ahora, una mujer alta de ondulado cabello rubio con ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas. Un elfo era todo lo que la joven necesitaba para saber que estaba al borde de un horrible sueño. La mujer le sonreía como si la conociera de toda la vida y ella la miraba desconcertada. A paso lento , seguro y sordo la mujer se acercaba cada vez mas a la joven sonriendo con cariño. Anna retrocedía con torpeza. Manos firmes la sujetaron por los hombros, con miedo miró hacia atrás …. Otra sonrisa y unos ojos iguales a los suyos la miraban nuevamente con cariño y seguridad.

-te entregaremos un don – habló la mujer – uno que mostrara tu vida en un pasado cercano, un don que compartirás con el que amas , pero que será tu perdición a la hora de revelar los secretos – con un ágil movimiento la muñeca de la rubia menor era sujeta por la firme mano del único hombre

-un don que te hará sufrir el dolor que veas como si fuera tuyo –el contacto de la elfa con la piel de la joven era frió, como la piel de un ser muerto. Dillon intento moverse, pero no podía, tal vez por el shock o simplemente por que la habían paralizado – serás marcada como todos aquellos iguales a ti – terminó de explicarle la voz del hombre que la sujetaba

Una luz rojiza salió de las manos de la elfa …quemaba, ardía y dolía como no había sentido antes, esas "sombras" le estaban cortando la muñeca. El proceso fue lento y doloroso, la sangre de la joven rubia bañaba el piso negro mezclándose con los pedacitos de cristales rotos, calida agua salada surcaba el rostro de la elemental. Una curva en los labios de ambos opresores se formaba lastimeramente ante esto.

Sin saber por que o llevada tal vez por alguna emoción, los dos adultos soltaron a la joven muchacha que sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca lastimada…

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Anna a la mujer, sus miradas se habían vuelto tan apagadas, tan…vacías.

-es necesario – respondió con cariño – no eres la única ….no sufrirás sola – comento con un tono no tan carente de emoción – muchos vinieron antes de ti

-¿de que hablan?

-Los herederos poseen poderes en común – respondió la elfa

-Entonces….¿harry también estuvo aquí? – curiosidad invadía el ambiente y predominaba por sobre todas las demás emociones

-El heredero de Grodic….si….tenia 15 ó 16 años si no mal recuerdo – contesto e hombre mirando el brillo morado en la muñeca izquierda de la rubia

Anna bajo la mirada para observar su muñeca y porque el afán de los pares de ojos sobre ella. Un fénix negro de ojos plateados intensos con la cola dando vueltas alrededor de la muñeca se mostraba como un tatuaje

-si no mal recuerdo el de Godric era blanco y de ojos verdes – menciono la elfa – el de Slytherin era algo mas extraño ….. curioso

-¿Qué es lo curioso? – pregunto la joven inmortal

-Que la forma de Godric y Rowena son casi iguales cuando deberían ser diferentes, pero en fin no es nada malo – respondió sin restarle importancia y tomando la mano del hombre entre las suyas

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Anna cuando las dos figuras se hacían casi transparentes en un destello de luz

-Deja que él te explique – contesto el pelicastaño –él t..

Fuego rodeo a ambas figuras, gritos de auxilio retumbaban una y otra vez en los oídos de la muchacha. La mujer gritaba sollozos al aire mientras el hombre la abrazaba por la cintura mirando suplicante a la rubia menor…

Sangre, como espectadora veía horrorizada como la pies de ambos adultos se arrugaba entre las llamas y sangre salía por cada poro de piel quemada a mas no poder, los ojos de las dos personas delante de ella brillaron. Anna comprendió todo, pero era imposible que "ellos" estuvieran allí, delante de ella, simplemente no podían…..

Con un movimiento de mano apareció tenia delante de ella miles de pequeñas esferas de agua que se esmeraban por apagar el fuego, sin embargo falló . Y ya con el nerviosismo invadiéndola y mil pensamientos por segundo en la cabeza, junto las dos manos en una plegaria al fuego, tal y como le habían enseñado sus maestros. El fuego era ahora un verde crepúsculo que trataba de envolverla con sus abrasadoras llamas.

Gritó mientras veía caer a esos dos cuerpos tan familiares al suelo …. Y sin vida, rogó por ayuda cuando fue su piel la que empezó a arrugarse y su sangre empezaba a manchar el suelo una vez mas. Gritó de dolor en el ultimo momento en que su cuerpo era sacudido por la inconsciencia.

-¿Anna?!reacciona! – grito Harry sacudiendo a la rubia que sudaba y temblaba visiblemente.

Con abrupta rapidez y tomando una bocanada de aire necesaria la heredera de Ravenclaw abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama y tapándose con las sabanas de forma mecánica .

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue su muñeca, en un acto reflejo inconsciente, quedando sin palabras al observar el tatuaje de sus sueños, muy en el fondo de ella solo deseaba que hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla .

-amor – llamó Harry su atención - ¿Qué sucede? – el muchacho estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama solo con un pantalón de pijama puesto - ¿una pesadilla?

-ojala hubiese sido solo eso – respondió ella parándose y buscando con la vista cualquier cosa que ponerse para no tener que pasearse con la sabana. Conociendo las intenciones de su novia, el ojiverde apareció un camisón con un movimiento de su mano – gracias – dijo besándolo

-no hay problema – contesto mientras se daba vuelta, por ordenes de la rubia, para dejarla cambiarse – todavía no entiendo por que hago esto si ya te conozco enterita – rió

-por que si – contesto abrazándolo por la espalda ya vestida

-¿Qué soñabas?¿por que gritabas tanto? –pregunto con la curiosidad plasmada en la cara. Anna no contesto, lo dio vuelta y le tomo el brazo izquierdo donde en su muñeca se veía el antes mencionado fénix blanco de ojos verdes, la chica suspiró. ¿como era posible que no haya visto antes aquel dibujo? - ¿Qué sucede con esto?

-Mira – la descendiente de Rowena le mostró su fénix. No sabría explicar bien cuantas emociones pasaron por el rostro de Harry, pero era seguro que aquellos minutos de silencio fueron bastante incómodos

-¿Qué te dijeron? – rompió el silencio con una voz áspera y fría que asusto a la rubia

En respuesta, ya casi como siempre hacia cuando quería mostrarle algo, Anna le toco la mejilla proyectándole en la mente lo que había visto omitiendo, por supuesto, la primera fase del sueño y la transformación del fénix

-¿solo eso?,¿nada mas? – Anna negó con la cabeza – bien yo ….. por lo que vi , no alcanzaron a explicarte mucho – la muchacha asintió – primero: lo que viste fue real, tu subconsciente te paso a un mundo "neutro", por llamarlo de alguna forma, no era para nada una ilusión – la chica aspiro sorprendida – las personas que viste en tu "encuentro" eran una elfa y un mago, y creo saber, al igual que tú, que eran tus padres – la mano que la rubia mantenía en la morena mejilla, cayó con pesadez a un costado de su cuerpo

-¿vi morir a mis padres? – pregunto nerviosa – pero ellos ya estaban muertos ¡no pueden ser ellos! – exclamo indignada

-cuando a los herederos o a cualquier mago se nos escoge para llevar este "don", la persona encargada de hacerlo son los últimos descendiente muertos en la línea familiar, sus espíritus vuelven por unos minutos a tu mundo subconsciente para entregarte ese poder – explico calmándola , los dos tomaron asiento en la orilla de la cama

- nunca conocí a mi progenitora – informó. Harry la miro incrédulo, el había pensado, y suponía que Anna también, que su madre era mortífaga junto con el padre – papá me contó, cuando tenia cuatro años, que cuando nací la elfa me entregó diciendo que lamentaba el no verme crecer. Tres años después , a mis siete años, Ralhp murió de un ataque mortífago – el ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendido – a pesar de ser heredero de Ravenclaw no pudo contra ellos, mis poderes aun no despertaban, y no podia luchar... menos contra Voldemort. Murió fruto de la maldición asesina – concluyó mirando el techo encantado de la habitación que mostraba estrellas

-¿no lo extrañas? – la rubia no contesto - ¿Por qué te uniste a nuestras filas entonces?¿no deberías tener algún rencor contra nosotros? – preguntó

-En ese entonces yo era una futura mortífaga en entrenamiento – confesó bajando la cabeza – no me dolió cuando lo mataron, si por mi hubiese sido yo habría lanzado la maldición – sus manos que descansaban en su regazo se apretaban mutuamente – uno no puede vivir pensando que es feliz, cuando simplemente no lo es…. Así que bueno , digamos que no lo hecho de menos – el ruido sordo de algo cayendo llamo la atención de Harry, Anna miro hacia el lado y levanto la cara respirando hondo

-Amarga – susurro el moreno. Entre sus dedos yacía un vidrio con la misma forma de su collar, solo que mas pequeño y sin brillo.

-Digamos que…- desolada y rencorosa sonaba la voz de la rubia – después de mis cuatro años me di cuenta de una manera bastante cruel que la vida no es puras maravillas . ralhp dillon ravenclaw merecía morir , o si no yo estaría muerta- la tristeza invadió sus ojos mas su cara era inexpresiva

-Nunca te vi en el castillo entre los 8 y 10 años – harry cambio de tema y la ojinegro se lo agradeció con una sonrisa

-No me permitían salir de mi habitación, varias veces intente escapar sin éxito – explicó – me entrenaban los mismos mortífagos que a ustedes le hacían clase

-¿Cómo lograste que papá te trajera con nosotros? – cuestionó con curiosidad

-Lo impresioné – contestó con simpleza – no me demoraba mas de dos minutos en derrotar a los maestros, la verdad es que todos esos mortífagos eran unos incompetentes – sonrió – además, hace tiempo que voldemort hablaba de los inmortales y que veía que les faltaba algo, así que allí entre yo – terminó

-¿por que no le preguntas a papá sobre tu madre? - cuestiono – él podría saber algo

-te lo agradezco, pero será mejor que no lo haga – el ojiverde la miro interrogante – he pasado 17 años sin ella, no la necesité y no la necesito ahora, si me dejó a cargo de Ralhp fue su problema, no el mió – explicó – además no me gusta perseguir la sombra de alguien muerto

-pensé lo mismo cuando vi a mis verdaderos padres –confesó Harry, la rubia lo miro ceñuda

-¿Lilians y James Potter? – el moreno asintió - ¿te hubiera gustado conocerlos?

-No te voy a mentir, creo que tenia derecho a conocer a mis padres antes de que voldemort los matara …!me hubiese encantado!, pero por algo estoy aquí ahora, además prefiero vivir en el presente que en sombras del pasado – sonrió

-¿Voldemort no te dijo nada sobre ellos? – el sentimiento de curiosidad no paso desapercibido para Harry que ahora reía a gusto

-Solo lo que yo quería saber, como los mato, porque ellos y yo no – contestó el ojiverde – y que la mayoría de la gente cree que estoy muerto, otros que estoy vivo por milagro y que algún día los salvaré del malvado asesino – los dos adolescentes rieron

-¿lo harías? – preguntó seria – si fuese necesario... ¿lo harías? – Harry la miró de reojo

-No te voy a negar que la idea me repugna... es la persona que crió 16 años, tendría que haber algo demasiado grande de por medio para recién pensar en matar al que yo considero mi padre de toda la vida – contestó serio – en fin cambiemos de tema ¿que tal Beauxbatons?

- Pansy, Ginny y yo somos adoradas por la directora, según ella somos las mejores estudiantes que ha tenido en décadas – contestó sarcástica - ¿y Dumstrang?

-Lo mismo, aunque Karkavov no lo admita, los profesores nos lo hacen saber. Además que en quidditch nadie nos supera. Puedes ser derribado por los Theo y Blaise, jamás anotar por Draco, o simplemente esperas a que yo termine el partido – indicó divertido

-Ginny es excelente cazadora, deberías verla volar, creo que lo lleva en la sangre – el moreno sonrió – y entretanto en las notas no sacamos menos de un extraordinario – agrego con pose altiva

-mmm…nunca hablamos de los timos ¿Cuántos sacaste? – preguntó curioso – yo once junto con los demás , no había manera de que pasara adivinación

-sacamos doce – dijo mirándolo con orgullo – un poco de magia sin varita te ayuda bastante a ver formas en la bola de cristal – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡no es justo! – gritó el moreno - ¡no se me ocurrió!

-Bueno súper buscador estrella, no me extraña tu falta de suspicacia. Acuérdate que justo para ese examen estabas encargado de la estrategia del ataque al callejón Diagon si no me equivoco – sonrió – según me contó Draco, estabas demasiado alterado durante esa semana …aunque valió la pena –agrego mirándolo – el ataque fue un éxito, y todo gracias a ti

-y al gran equipo a mi cargo, somos los mejores – dijo honestamente

-¿y qué tomaras este año? – preguntó cambiando nuevamente de tema

-Creo que pociones, aritmacia, runas antiguas, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, artes oscuras, transformaciones y encantamientos …adivinación esta descartado totalmente …..esa vieja es un fraude en comparación a lo que nos enseñaron hace cuatro años – dijo molesto

-No puedes comparar a una maga con la antigua arte de un centauro – reprochó la rubia

-bueno…El caso es que perdería el tiempo en eso y entre las materias, quidditch y hacerte visitas nocturnas me agotaré todo el año – se justificó riendo

-de acuerdo, entonces yo también dejare adivinación …uso demasiada magia sin varita en una sola hora de clase, además temo que me descubran – suspiró – hablaré con Madame Maxim haber que me dice

-¿Qué excusa le vas a dar? – preguntó el ojiverde riendo – no creo que le digas que te agotas demasiado por usar magia sin varita, podría ver eso, seria chistoso – sonrió

-No lo creo, imagínate a ti decirle eso a Igor Karkavov… Te comería vivo y yo estaría en primera fila para verlo y con una cámara fotográfica – con los dedos de las manos formó un cuadrado apuntando a la cara de Harry – eso, seria completamente cómico

-Si se da el caso, que no dudo, solo tendría que lanzarle un obliviate – contestó con voz orgullosa, Anna frunció el seño

-Pesado, me acabas de arruinar la diversión – dijó haciendo un puchero – pero te lo perdono por darme una idea de que hacer con la directora si se pone pesada

-oye amor – llamo el pelinegro, Anna lo miró – tengo una curiosidad

-déjame escuchar la tontera que se te ocurrió – bromeó ella sentándose en las piernas del muchacho y acariciándole el pelo

-no es tontera – replicó haciéndose el ofendido - ¿Por qué dijiste que tu madre ya estaba muerta, si nunca la conociste?

-Cuando me dejó con Ralhp ella desapareció para mi – contestó con sencillez – tengo una curiosidad cariño – informó dejando el pelo de su novio

-Dime – dijo apoyando a la rubia en su pecho

-¿de que se trata este "don"? – preguntó acurrucándose

-Visiones – respondió – pero en cada par de herederos es distinto – la ojinegro lo miró interrogante – Slytherin y Ravenclaw ven el pasado por lo tanto Hufflepuff y Gryffindor ven el futuro cercano, pero eso desarrollará otra habilidad en ti, pronto te darás cuenta – explicó simplemente

-¿se lo dijiste a los chicos? – Harry asintió - ¿y porque yo no lo sabia?- preguntó indignada

-Fue el día que te enojaste conmigo por, como dijiste en ese momento, un sentido sentimentalista tan vacío como el de un troll – rió – era fácil saber que pasaba si te seguía y por eso no lo hice

-Idiota – murmuró bajo y el moreno sonrió feliz

-¿ ellos saben sobre tus recientes poderes? – ella asintió sonriendo triunfal - ¿ y porque ellos saben y yo no? – pregunto imitándola a la perfección

-cuando cierta persona tomaba un descanso en el jardín, se los dije – contesto - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las once y media de la mañana .

-¿ a que hora te desperté? – pregunto abrazándolo por el cuello

-A las nueve y media – contesto dejándose embriagar por las caricias de la rubia

-Llevamos dos horas hablando – susurro la ojinegro en el oído del moreno

-Lo sé – el pelinegro se tiro de espalda sobre la cama llevándose a la rubia consigo – me encanta estar contigo – confeso abrasándola por la cintura en signo de posesión – te quiero solo para mi

-idiota – susurro la joven sonrojada y apoyándose en el pecho del mago

-Quiero que te mudes aquí – Anna alzo una ceja – quiero que de ahora en adelante duermas conmigo, en esta habitación – explicó a una muy roja muchacha

-Gracias – dijo besándolo con pasión, pasión que fue correspondida

-Les diré a los elfos que cambien tus cosas – informó el ojiverde al separarse del beso - ¿bajamos?, tengo hambre

-iré a bañarme primero, ven conmigo si quieres – propuso guiñándole un ojo

Harry rió y la cargo en brazos hacia el baño, entre besos y manos furtivas los dos terminaron de bañarse juntos. Al salir, el muchacho bajaba al comedor con una sudadera negra y pantalones negro holgados mientras que la rubia usaba una polera de tirantes negra y una mini falda azul oscuro. Tomados de la mano caminaron por el pasillo encontrándose con un elfo al que el moreno dió la orden de trasladar las cosas de la rubia.

Entre una que otra risa llegaron al comedor. Una habitación ni muy grande ni demasiado chica , solo el espacio suficiente para que la ocuparan siete personas, una larga mesa de vidrio adornaba el centro y sillas de madera tapizadas de rojo la acompañaban cálidamente, alfombras verde oscuro y miles de retratos de las distintas familias descendientes de Salazar Slytherin adornaban gran parte de las murallas.

Draco y Pansy ya estaban tomando desayuno cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron, con una saludo informal se sentaron a desayunar también.

-¿y los demás? – preguntó Anna

-durmiendo – contestaron al unísolo Draco y Pansy

Los platos de ambos recién llegados se lleno inmediatamente de comida. Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras los faltantes iban de a poco llegando. Los chicos hablaban de quidditch con Ginny, mientras que la rubia y la pelinegra comentaban sus respectivas noches con sus parejas haciendo sonrojar a los mencionados.

Decir que todo era tranquilo seria mentira. Voldemort, Bellatrix y Rodolphus lestrange entraban con muy mal humor al comedor de los jóvenes. Haciendo uso de todos sus modales, los siete se pararon y saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza que era correspondido por los tres mayores.

-me enteré de que tuvieron fiesta anoche – tensa y siseante la voz de voldemort congeló a todos con excepción de sus hijos, el mago tenebroso dejó escapar un suspiro – por hoy las misiones serán canceladas – los presentes asintieron sorprendidos – no puedo planear un ataque cuando todos mis mortífagos tienen jaqueca – explicó para luego mirar a bellatrix

-Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Ginny …vengan conmigo – ordenó saliendo de la sala seguida de su marido y los mencionados

-les mostrara sus nuevos trajes – informó Voldemort – Bella les hizo una cuantas mejoras, se diferenciaran fácilmente de todos los demás mortífagos, aunque deberán seguir llevando sus mascaras, sólo por protección .

-¿tienes alguna nueva misión para nosotros? – preguntó Harry al tiempo en que la heredera de Ravenclaw se empezaba a sentir fuera de lugar

-Si, pero te la diré mas tarde – contestó – no hay apuro en que planees una estrategia todavía, hijo – agregó con una imperceptible curvatura de labios -¿Dillon ya habló contigo?

-Si papá, ya lo hizo – sonrió

-Bien, bien – de entre sus ropas sacó algo envuelto en paños de seda dorados – me costo bastante quitárselo al viejote ese así que espero que lo cuides, pero en fin, es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado – dijo pasándole el paquete

-Gracias – dijo el ojiverde desenvolviendo la tela y encontrando una hermosa espada con incrustaciones de rubiales, la luz de algunas antorchas dió contra la hoja plateada mostrando la grabación de un nombre…

-Perteneció a Grodic Gryffindor, como heredero es tu deber poseerla ahora – explicó – el viejote me dio pelea para conseguirla, pero como siempre, nadie se resiste a Lord Voldemort – rió orgulloso, la rubia bajo la cabeza .

-Si me disculpan – llamó la atención Anna, Voldemort y Harry la miraron – me retiro – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

El mayor de los hombre se fijo en ella con detenimiento y la tomo por la muñeca observando el tatuaje con fascinación

-interesante – murmuró antes de ser conciente como la joven caía al piso desmayada al precensiar su primera visión

* * *

_no nos hagas esto – murmuro la voz de un hombre_

_es lo mejor para los dos – dijo una muchacha, lo único que se podía ver era su pelo rubio_

_no, por favor – susurró con voz queda - ¿Qué pasara con ella?¡es nuestra hija!- sollozos. Las lágrimas silenciosas caían por la mejillas de ambos_

_de verdad lo lamento – murmuró intentando consolarlo_

_pensé que la querías ¡es tu hija maldita sea¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!- dijo con rabia y sin dejar de mirarla -¡¿Por qué ahora?! _

_Ya no…_

* * *

La rubia abrió los ojos, las morenas manos de Harry la sujetaban. A su lado, Lord Voldemort la miraba con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos.

-lo lamento, señor – se disculpó la joven soltándose del ojiverde

-es normal que te pase esto en las visiones – contesto con un tono diferente en la voz, que la muchacha por un momento llego a imaginarse que era de comprensión

-por lo menos sabemos tu punto – comento Harry, Anna lo miro – puedes tener una visión directa cuando te toquen el tatuaje

-¿desde cuando? – preguntó Tom Riddle con tono frió

-Su función de heredera se activo hoy en la mañana – contesto Harry por la ojinegro y con el mismo tono frió del mayor – los chicos ya salieron de la reunión, júntate con ellos y esperen en la sala de estrategias a que llegue con la información del ataque – ordenó sin mirarla, ella asintió en silencio y salió de allí sin mirar atrás – te pediré que no acoses a mi novia

-Tonterías – murmuró Voldemort saliendo unos minutos después junto con el moreno – atacarán Prive Drive – dijo el hombre – un barrio muggle, la hermana de Evans vive en el numero cuatro con su familia – las esmeraldas brillaron con malicia – la orden del fénix estará allí, al parecer tenemos a otro espía entre nuestras filas – dijo con asco

-Eso nunca ha sido problema para completar las misiones –contesto Harry – nuestros ataque nunca han fallado por la presencia de Dumbledore o por información de un espía, además esos aurores son unos novatos en comparación a ía no entiendo como es posible que sabiendo tan poco les den un titulo de auror – comentó

-por eso, cuando salgan de la academia, ustedes se convertirán en la nueva generación de aurores que ayudara al señor tenebroso a tomar el poder del ministerio por completo- voldemort sonreía

-aun no entiendo porque no te tomas el ministerio si la mitad del circulo interno tiene la suficiente jerarquía para tener al ministerio a tus pies – comentó el moreno – en fin, Ginny no quiere ser auror – Voldemort frunció el seño – no quiere trabajar para el ignorante de Cornelius Fudge – el pelinegro paró el paso y miro a ese hombre mayor que cuando joven se parecía a él – quiere ser medimaga, la sanadora de los inmortales – concluyó al fin

-nunca me lo espere de la pequeña Riddle - ¿es un año menor no? – Harry asintió – bien, le quedan dos años todavía, veremos que sucederá – dijo emprendiendo el paso nuevamente, el ojiverde asintió feliz y le siguió el paso, ¡su pequeña hermana podría ser medimaga!, lo único que tenia que hacer era seguir con sus extraordinarios tal y como iba ahora

Cuando la conoció no era mas que una niña de seis años pero que podía hacer grandes cosas solo con su magia involuntaria, por lo que fue separada de su familia, de su hogar, de los Weasley´s. Una familia de sangre pura que se caracterizaba porque todos sus hijos eran pelirrojos. La orden del fénix estuvo a cargo de la búsqueda por mas de seis años, rindiéndose al no encontrar ya nada y al parecer centrándose en otro cosa. Todos los Weasley lloraron la perdida, sin embargo, poco después actuaban como si nunca hubiesen perdido una hija, una hermana.

A los ocho años, a la pequeña pelirroja se le explicó el motivo por el cual estaba ahora en manos de Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, y no con su familia, los Weasley´s, dándole la posibilidad de volver con ellos, no sin antes recibir castigo. Pero para sorpresa de todos la niña dijo que le gustaba el lugar y que su familia eran Harry y Tom, por lo que se quedaba. Poco tiempo después Voldemort le dió su apellido y se convirtió en Ginevra Riddle Weasley hermana de Harry Riddle Potter, he hija de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Así, aunque no tuviera muchos contactos padre-hija, ella era feliz y lo seguía siendo, además que Voldemort se preocupaba bastante por ella en secreto.

Entre la filas de mortífagos, ambos hermanos Riddle eran conocidos como los asesinos oscuros. ninguno tenia clemencia, sus presas eran las mas peligrosas y sin embargo,para ellos, las mas fáciles de matar, por eso, y por su eficacia, ninguno de los siete inmortales fue marcado como mortífago, ellos simplemente eran mucho mas. Era raro que solo le dieran misiones al dúo asesino ya que, por mas hijos de Voldemort que fueran. Pero cuando se daba el caso los dos hermanos actuaban con sigilo, rapidez y eficacia haciendo resaltar el apellido que llevaban tan orgullosamente.

A los inmortales solo les conocían la identidad el grupo o circulo interno de Voldemort; es decir, los mortífagos mas leales y eficientes del lord, donde se encontraban la pareja Malfoy, la pareja Lestrange, Mcnair y Avery.

Hubo en un tiempo un tal Severus Snape que insistió en que tantos años al servicio del señor oscuro ameritaban su entrada al circulo. Era un excelente pocionista que trabajaba como profesor en Hogwarts, justo donde Dumbledore era director, por lo que el hacia trabajo de espía. Por sus pocos pero buenos méritos Voldemort lo iba a agregar, pero justo en la noche de iniciación Harry con apenas 15 años tenia su primera visión sobre lo que era Snape.

Un espía doble que estaba de parte de la luz no podía seguir entre los mortífagos, menos formar parte de la orden tenebrosa. Encarcelado y torturado por los propios inmortales, fue devuelto a hogwarts en unas condiciones lamentables y con una advertencia:

"_no se meta donde no lo llaman , hay cosas que no tiene derecho a saber"_

_INMortu´ol_

Harry rió recordando la cara del viejo ese día. Siguió caminando por los pasillos y antes de entrar a la sala de estrategias se despidió de su padre. Su rostro se torno serio

-atacaremos prive drive la noche del 2 de agosto mas precisamente a las doce de la noche – informó sentándose frente a los adolescentes – el objetivo es causar pánico y matar a los durley´s, mis "únicos" parientes vivos – sonrió malévolamente, los demás lo acompañaron

-¿la orden del fénix estará allí? – preguntó Ginny

-Como siempre – contesto Harry riendo – al parecer tenemos otro espía, pero en fin, su estratega es Sirius Black – los adolescente sonrieron burlones – este es el plan … – los seis formaron un circulo escuchando a su líder

_dos joyas para los amantes prometidos _

_dos símbolos de amor eterno y una vidas juntas que duraran por siempre..._

_un juramento silencioso de cuidado mutuo..._

_un recuerdo que perdurará por el resto de sus vidas..._

* * *

y aqui esta el segundo capitulo! qu mocion , no pense que medemorara tan poco , pero bueno... ojala les haya gustado ya que ami no me gusto nada , pero es que en algun capitulo tengo que hablar de como se formo el equipo y esas cosas que mas adelante seran importantes jijijijijij

gracias a _**MYsweetAngel**_que ojala te haya gustado elo segundo capitulo) y a **_shinji kun112_** (que respondiendo a tus preguntas , la primera creo que en este capitulo puedes intuirlo un poco pero mas adelante lo explicare mas detalladamente y la segunda es que ron y hermione van a aparecer mucho mas adelante , digamos que como enemigos al pricipio ...pero se arreglaran jijijijij) esop!

esperando que sea de su agrado me despido bye! .


	3. one attack , one feel

N.A : .

oli!! de nuevo... bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de la historia ijijijiijijij ... ojala les guste y si pueden me dejan su opinoin!¿Siiiii?!

Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen , son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**

* * *

****harry potter and the dark side**

Chapter 3 : one attack , one feel

En línea recta , serios , firmes y listos . seria la descripción perfecta para los inmortales , los siete adolescentes vestían sus nuevos trajes de batalla , por que hoy 2 de agosto se llevaría a cabo el ataque a prive drive .inquietud lleno el ambiente.

Las chicas con un vestido corto chino , que llegaba mucho mas arriba de las rodillas ,de color negro con detalles en plata y un escote en "v" un tanto pronunciado , debajo del vestido iban unos pantalones de karate negro , que hacían mas fácil el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los movimientos de espada , zapatos de tacón color plata y por ultimo , en el cuello , una tiara de oro blanco ajustada a la garganta , donde iban grabadas la palabra inmortal escritas con oro en élfico

Los hombres con una sudadera negra y los mismos pantalones de karate negro , la única diferencia eran las zapatillas verde oscuro y que , en vez de un collar , utilizaban una pulsera en la mano derecha con la misma descripción

Brillos plateados resaltaron con la luz de la luna , mascaras de plata cubrían la cara de cada uno de los inmortales , dejando ver solamente los ojos . un símbolo de orgullo para cada uno de ellos . seis mascaras iguales y una distinta …..

Como si fuera un río de lagrimas , las mascaras de seis adolescentes mostraba una línea vertical que iba desde el ojo derecho hasta el borde del mismo lado . por ultimo , la forma de un relámpago adornaba , debajo del ojo izquierdo , en el líder del grupo . la misma forma que tenia la cicatriz de su frente

Fenixes blancos , símbolo de los inmortales , se alzaba majestuoso en la espalda de cada uno plasmada en túnica encapuchada que portaba cada uno encima del uniforme. Capucha que hacia sombra en los ojos dándole un completo aire de misterio sumado con la palabra inmortal escrito con hilo rojo , debajo del fénix , asemejando sangre.

Voldemort miraba todo desde una esquina junto con los demás mortífagos . la salida y llegada de los inmortales era un espectáculo digno de ser visto . además que las pequeñas palabras del ojiverde antes de cada partida , subían el animo de las cadetes menos experimentados

-varita – ordeno harry frente a los seis jóvenes que mostraban lo pedido por su líder con aire altivo – espada – el proceso era repetido – bien , esto es algo rutinario y no hace falta que lo repita siempre – los siete rieron

el circulo interno apareció detrás del lord , mirando con orgullo a sus jóvenes maestros

por separado , los inmortales juntaron sus manos y las abrieron a los segundos para mostrar una pequeña bola de energía negra que se retorcía nerviosa entre las manos de cada uno . voldemort asintió hacia harry . esa era la prueba de control en la magia sin varita , donde los siete eran los mejores

- la misión esta dicha – empezó a decir harry – el objetivo claro – continuo – terror , miedo , angustia , dolor y sufrimiento se plantaran hoy en prive drive – hubo sonrisas en cada uno de los mortífagos – no quiero vivos , pero tampoco los quiero a todos muertos , nunca están demás los trabajos para la asquerosa orden del fénix – siete risas macabras llenaron el lugar , los aprendices se removieron incómodos al escucharlos – no quiero fallos … pero nunca ha habido uno así que esta no será la excepción . la estrategia esta planeada y las palabras dichas – seis asentimientos de cabeza - hoy quiero mas que un logro , quiero que este sea un regalo para uno de nuestros miembros – miro a anna que se ruborizo bajo la mascara – cuando volvamos tendremos mas de algo que celebrar – alzo la mano al aire , los seis inmortales ante él posaron una rodilla en el piso en forma de reverencia . los mortífagos y tom miraron con interés - ¡ a la batalla iremos , a ganar ….o morir –siete columnas de fuego cubrieron a los jóvenes que desaparecieron dejando atrás solo cenizas

-veremos que tal les va – dijo voldemort retirándose al salón del trono . una de las tantas cosas por la que odiaba la cicatriz que tenia el muchacho , era porque el mismo se la había hecho hace tiempo y la otra era que había conectado sus mentes , por lo que si el ojiverde le permitía al mayor entrar a su mente , este podía ver lo que pasaba en las batallas con total libertad .

una campanada dio el aviso del las doce en punto en prive drive , siete columnas de fuego aparecían de la nada y desaparecían tan rápido como habían aparecido , interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar . personas que paseaban por el lugar a estas altas horas ,se detenían para observar aquellas sombras que se movían en la oscuridad de la noche .por que aunque sonara extraño , el espectáculo los atraía , los llamaba , mas sin embargo no podían moverse

los siete encapuchados que permanecían arrodillados de enderezaron mostrando una pose altiva , con rapidez los siete se separaron formando un circulo en las posiciones acordadas . palabras en otro idioma eran lo que escuchaban los muggles que , aun con el terror envolviendo su cuerpo , no era capaz de correr .

una burbuja encerró todo lo que era prive drive , sin dejar escapar a nadie …y sin que nadie mas pudiera entrar al ataque . el truco perfecto de un mago .ahora la curiosidad formaba parte de la alta adrenalina en el cuerpo de los muggles , curiosidad que no duraría demasiado.

-draco – ordeno harry en silencio . el rubio blandeo la espada una y otra vez contra los desesperados , pero desafortunados muggles que gritaban pidiendo ayuda al vació, mientras su cabeza caía con un ruido sordo , rodando por la acera de prive drive , y bañando de sangre el lugar . ríos de sangre llegaban a parar en las alcantarillas.

-excelente – exclamo theo , el rubio inclino la cabeza

-divirtámonos un poco antes de acabar con la misión – ordeno el pelinegro avanzando entre las cabezas cortadas de las personas

siete varitas apuntaron a casas distintas y con voz fuerte y clara un "incendio" resono en el lugar.

Las casa ardían en llamas , la gente corría tratando de salvarse solo para morir por el filo de una espada , los que podían gritaban ayuda pero morían en el vano intento de salir del lugar . mas sin embargo ni los gritos , ni correr salvaría a esos muggles . ni la orden del fénix podría , ya que el viejo de dumbledore se demoraría demasiado en debilitar el escudo anti-aparición que habían colocado , para cuando aparecieran su misión estaría completa

La sangre predominaba en el lugar , cuerpos sin vida se hallaban a montones en el suelo, alguno sin cabeza , otros muertos producto de la maldición asesina

Tal vez , las únicas personas con suerte serian aquellas que ahora se hallaban siendo torturados por los inmortales , aquellas personas que desde el principio fueron los que buscaban para completar la misión

-¡por favor , piedad! – gritaba petunia dursley con la fallida intención de salvar a su familia

-¡mira eso harry , él también pide piedad! –le grito theo torturando, junto con ginny, al primogénito de los dursley

-¡este se retuerce en el piso como un gusanito! –grito blaise con la varita en alto , y torturando a vernon dursley en compañía de draco

-¿podemos matarlos luego¡ya me aburrí! – grito ginny lanzando un nuevo cruciaticus a duddle , que chillaba como un apequeño cerdito

-¡adelante! –concedió el ojiverde , dos "avada kedavra" se escucharon seguido de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo inertes

-¡noo! – grito petunia , antes de ser pateada en el estomago por la rubia

-¡después de esta vámonos rápido , que hay que ir a celebrar otro cumpleaños!- demando pansy llegando junto a todos los demás al lado de harry

-Es cierto bien – el inmortal miro a su tía , que temblaba presa del miedo – "avada ke..

Rayos rojos golpearon el escudo desestabilizándolo y luego desapareciendolo , una sacudida experimento el cuerpo de los siete adolescentes al sentir el quiebree de su hechizo . siete sonrisas burlonas surcaron los labios de cada uno tras la mascara

Con un sonoro "plop" , aparecían para hacerles frente otras siete figuras humanas que se presentaban delante de los inmortales . kingsley , alastor moody , sirius black , remus lupin , dos personas que iban tapadas por una capa , y por ultimo albus dumbledore , al que estaban esperando ansiosamente ….

-ya decía yo que tardaban demasiado – comento ginny para sus compañeros

-correcto hermana – contesto harry , su varita toco la sien de petunia , quien temblaba ahora con mas fuerza , y miro fijamente al mago mas viejo – todos atrás – ordeno el moreno , los seis retrocedieron un metro de distancia - ¿le costo mucho , dumbledore, porque esta vez nos esforzamos mas de lo necesario en ese campo anti-aparición

-mas que otras veces , si , siempre me cuesta mas eliminar los campos que crean – respondió con calma – gran espectáculo montaron aquí .

-ya sabe , gajes del oficio – contesto con sorna -¿le gusta? – pregunto burlón

-no , para nada – contesto – saben que aun tienen oportunidad de redimirse , dejan de hacer estos destrozos – dijo esperanzado

-toda las veces que se ha enfrentado a nosotros nos dice exactamente lo mismo , cada vez con h tono mas carente de esperanza , pero a la vez lleno de manipulación – gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por la frente de petunia , un encapuchado de la orden se removió inquieto . para ninguno paso desapercibido el movimiento – todas las veces con un mismo motivo , tratar de entrar a nuestras mentes mientras conversamos , sabiendo después de ,¿Cuántos¿cincuenta veces?, que no lograra nada – siete risas inundaron toda la calle – y ahora yo pregunto ¿vale la pena lo que hace , anciano?

-Siempre tendrán posibilidades para ver el lado correcto, no importa que tan adultos estén –empezó a explicar el mago , un gesto sarcástico interrumpió su discurso

-Nos esta diciendo viejos , hermano – murmuro ginny molesta y cruzada de brazos

-Sabia que esta ropa me hacia ver anciana – dijo pansy causando la risa de sus amigos

- ¿Cuántos años cree que tenemos , viejo? – el ojiverde desvió la conversación mientras se fijaba de reojo en todos los miembros de la orden que los rodeaban

- pues , es obvio que ya no son menores de edad – respondió sirius black interrumpiendo las palabras de dumbledore

- lo que lleva a pensar la ignorancia , no black – dijo malfoy haciendo uso de todo su tono arrogante

- a combatido con nosotros desde que tenemos diez años ¿y ya perdió la cuenta? – pregunto harry burlón

- calcule bien anciano ¿o es que su memoria le esta fallando? – comento theo riendo

- aun así tiene posibilidades de cambiar su bando , en el que están no es el correcto y lo saben – dijo el director e hogwarts

- si las cosa hubiesen sido diferentes , en este momento , yo seria un títere manejado por usted – dijo sonriendo tras la mascara

- ¡lo dices por que eres manejado por voldemort , muchacho estúpido! – grito sirius, draco se adelanto a la contestación de su líder

- van a disculpar que interrumpa este intercambio de …palabras . pero es una ofensa total a los inmortales escuchar tal desfachatez de una persona que ni siquiera puede hacer una estrategia decente – se apresuro a decir – además saben muy pocos sobre nosotros – el pelo rubio platinado brillo con la luz de la luna al ser descubierto

- hicimos una buena elección – dijo pansy bajándose la capucha y dejando ver su pelo negro

- elegimos el lado de la guerra que mas nos gusto – blaise siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros

- vimos las ventajas de este lado – siguió theo – y no nos arrepentimos

- nuestras condiciones fueron cumplidas – dijo anna bajándose también la capucha

- pero lo importante , es que lo decidimos juntos , como un equipo .el equipo que nunca lograran vencer – dijo la pelirroja con arrogancia

- fuimos llevados ante el lord oscuro por una razón , cada uno acepto ser miembro de su comunidad por su cuenta y el equipo se formo por que así lo quisimos todos – el pelinegro golpeo el cuello de petunia dejándola inconsciente – no somos mortífagos – dijo mostrando el antebrazo izquierdo – somos mucho mas que simple títeres , somos unos de los titiriteros – aclaro con voz orgullosa

- además como segunda al mando , no tolerare tal insolencia al lord oscuro , menos delante de sus hijos – ginny se divirtió con la reacción de todos

Dumbledore balbuceaba cosas sin lograra decir nada , lupin y sirius hacían ademanes con las manos al mismo tiempo , por un momento los encapuchados se quedaron quietos y kingsley le susurraba cosas a moody.

Todos miraron al ojiverde cuando este empezó a hablar nuevamente

-no se como volvieron – dijo mirando a los encapuchados . sus compañeros centraron la vista a donde harry dirigía la suya – james potter y lily evans ¿hasta cuando se esconde tras la túnica? – pregunto burlón y tomando por el pelo a petunia , levantándola a la altura de su cabeza

los inmortales volvieron al lado de su líder , una vez que mataran a la ultima dursley ya no tenían nada mas que hacer allí

el matrimonio potter se saco las capuchas , evans miraba suplicante a harry con sus ojos verdes

-dime evans – empezó a decir su primogénito olvidado , la mencionada se estremeció entre los brazos de james - vinieron aquí a tratar de convérsernos de que les diéramos información de las personas que hace años dejaron de buscar , si saben cual fue su destino ¿para que vienen¿ a saber quien los mato?- pregunto dejando caer a la hermana de su madre al suelo

Lily se hecho a llorar en los brazos de james quien miraba al imponente líder de los inmortales con rencor mientras intentaba consolar a su esposa . el ojiverde sonrió nuevamente

-asesino oscuro – llamo remus , harry lo miro - ¿ por que no se van de aquí, no creo que necesiten matar a petunia

-nuestro trabajo no ha terminado , licántropo – dijo blaise . ginny tomo a petunia esta vez por el pelo

-nos iremos cuando este listo – agrego la pelirroja

-¿ eres hermana biológica del joven riddle? – pregunto dumbledore a ginny . harry abrió los ojos furioso

la ojicastaña , sabiendo el humor de su hermano , se acerco y le susurro palabras tranquilizadoras al oído . ya calmado , el ojiverde asintió y a los pocos segundos la espada de godric Gryffindor estaba clavaba en una semi-muerta petunia

-enérvate – susurro ginny tirando a petunia al suelo , la mujer abrió los ojos gritando desesperada mientras trataba de sacarse la espada de rubiales del estomago . sangre caía de su boca y de la herida tiñendo el piso

-el hecho de que le hallamos dicho algunas cosas , no significa que le contestemos todo lo que usted quiera – dijo con rencor el moreno sacando la espada del estomago de su tía

petunia avanzaba tambaleándose hacia la que reconoció como su odiada hermana lily , la pelirroja tenia las manos en la boca y lloraba entre los brazos de su esposo

-carpe retracrum – dijo draco , a los pocos segundos petunia era envuelta en una mano dorada y llevaba al lado del rubio – príncipe oscuro – llamo , harry se dio vuelta a mirarlo – son la una de la madrugada y lord voldemort querrá que lleguemos rápido ¿podría terminarla ya? – pregunto

-bueno , suéltala – ordeno , draco la tiro al suelo para y al caer lo único que había era el cuerpo inerte de la que antes era petunia dursley

un grito desgarrador lleno el ambiente , los siete miembros de la orden miraban estupefactos al ojiverde , quien sostenía la cabeza de la fallecida por el pelo

-es todo , no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí – tirando la cabeza a los pies de lily empezó a limpiar la sangre de la espada . rubiales brillaron bajo la luz de las estrellas y los pocos faroles encendidos que había , un brillo extraño se instalo en los ojos azules del viejo directos

-papá ya sabe esto – confirmo ginny , harry asintió

-fue un placer conversar con usted nuevamente – dijo harry tomando posición frente a los inmortales – tenemos compañía muchachos ¿retirada o diversión?

-¡diversión! – exclamaron los seis

Cinco minutos después eran rodeados por los aurores enviados por el ministerio de magia . carcajadas terroríficas llenaron el ambiente asustando a los aurores mas nuevos en aquel trabajo .mas de la mitad había retrocedido , por lo general no mandaban a tantos jóvenes aprendices a combatirlos , era como mandarlos al suicidio inconscientemente .

-quedan detenidos bajo el cargo de matanza en la comunidad muggle y mágica – explico uno de los aurores

los inmortales rieron nuevamente y sacaron la varita . si era cierto que podían utilizar magia sin varita , esta era mas agotadora que utilizar un objeto que canalizara tu magia , por lo que ello preferían solo utilizar su magia sin varita en casos extremadamente necesarios o para la curación de alguien .

formaron un circulo perfecto , espaldas contra espaldas , las varitas se alzaban majestuosas en las manos de sus portadores , sonrisas socarronas surcaban , tras la máscara . al minuto los enviados del ministerio se lanzaban al ataque contra los siete jóvenes

-¡expelliarmus!! – gritaron los siete al mismo tiempo , una onda expansiva se formó arroyando a todos los aurores que encontraba a su paso - ¡avada kedavra! – el proceso se repitió , la mitad de los aurores jóvenes y aprendices caían al suelo muertos en su primera misión .

-¡malditos engendros! – grito un auror ,de no mas de treinta años ,lanzándose contra ginny - ¡avada kedavra!

El rayo verde salio disparado contra la pelirroja . un esquivo , una patada y el sonido del crujir un cuello fue suficiente para dejar muerto al auror

-¡ excelente , amor! – grito theo batiéndose a duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con otro auror

-¡chicos , me quiero ir a casa! – grito pansy travesando con su espada el corazón de un desafortunado mas

-¡ quiero fiesta ¡ -grito blaise quebrándole la columna a uno mas

-¡ es cierto ¡! Mi lord ¡ - grito ginny para llamar la atención de harry - ¡tenemos que celebrar , vámonos! – agrego lanzándole un avada a una auror que estaba en la espalda de su hermano

-¡ en todo caso me estoy divirtiendo! – grito anna quebrándole el cuello a una joven aprendiz

-¡bien! – grito harry -¡inmortales! – a la exclamación los siete dejaron de pelear dejando estupefactos a los presentes . como siempre , esto ha sido de nuestro agrado , no esperaran mucho ya que se repetirá pronto . y como ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo , no hay necesidad de quedarnos – harry alzo la mano derecha dejando donde la pulsera con la palabra inmortal resplandecía bajo los rayos lunares y se reflejaba en esas aguas carmesí .

Seis inmortales hicieron una reverencia , una bola de fuego azul apareció en la palma del líder . siete columnas aparecieron de la nada rodeando a cada inmortal …….

Moody corrió todo lo que podía para saltar sobre harry justo antes de que pudiera desaparecer , cayendo al suelo con un furioso ojiverde atrapado. Dumbledore coloco un escudo anti-aparición , dejándolo sin la posibilidad de escapar .

-¡estúpido auror! – grito harry fuera de si y golpeando con ambas piernas el estomago de su captor , logrando soltarse de su amarre y pararse para empezar a caminar por el borde del escudo dorado como un león enjaulado

- ¡ ríndete¡ no tienes a donde ir ¡- grito sirius en una muestra de total alegría e intentando acercarse para noquearlo

- ¿esta es su estrategia? – se mofó harry – por que si es así , déjame decirte que esperaba mas del famoso auror sirius black – agrego desapareciendo su túnica con el grabado del fénix . colores rojos cubrieron la cara del animago – querían pelea , la tendrán – guardo la varita en uno de los tantos bolsillos del pantalón y miro con rabia ,destellando de sus ojos verdes , al pelinegro. - ¿sentido porque mate a su querido ahijado? – pregunto con burla

-¡canalla¿Cómo pudiste matarlo siendo tan pequeño¡expelliarmus! – el hechizo reboto en la mano alzada del moreno y fue devuelto al auror que calló al suelo

- por lo mismo ,era pequeño e incompetente – otro expelliarmus fue devuelto -¿a quien intentas desarmar si tu oponente no utiliza varita? – pregunto divertido el moreno

- ¡stupeffy! – grito sirius , el ojiverde lo esquivo con facilidad para luego golpearlo en el pecho de una patada

-dime ¿con quien crees que te enfrentas, te lo mencione antes , no soy un estúpido mortifago – el ojiverde levanto la mano derecha – desmaius – fue apenas un susurro , pero que daba directo al animago quien caía desmayado

-¡avada kedavra! – grito kingsley viendo con horror el resultado

Lo que era antes la maldición asesina , flotaba ahora como un hilo verde entre las manos de harry , mientras este sonreía tras la mascara . un rápido movimiento de muñeca y kingsley shacklebolt cayó muerto al suelo fruto de su propia maldición

-¿ alguien mas? – preguntó harry , los aurores que lo miraban con miedo se arrinconaron contra la pared invisible de la barrera , el ojiverde los miro con asco y rió . rió tan divertido como no lo hacia antes . rió por la satisfacción del miedo corriendo por las venas de sus victimas . rió por el terror que invadió sus caras al ver de cerca los múltiples rayos verdes que lanzaba contra los atemorizados aurores . rió por ver como caían al suelo con los ojos aun abiertos del miedo.

La risa se apagó lentamente . albus dumbledore miró con curiosidad como gotas de sangre se acumulaban en la orilla derecha de la plateada mascara , para luego caer . el asesino oscuro suspiro caídamente y con un movimiento de mano limpio la sangre , pero esta no paraba de salir , y esto solo significaba una cosa …. Su padre estaba molesto por no haber llegado con su equipo

-dumbledore , es hora de irme – le dijo – mi padre esta molesto por lo que intentaron y yo pagare las consecuencias – apareció la túnica y se la puso – si me haces el favor de desaparecer la barrera amablemente antes de que te mate – pidió

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto remus sin prestar atención a la petición del muchacho – por ultimo tu segundo nombre – comento

-pregunta otra cosa y te corto la cabeza – amenazo el ojiverde y con la espada de godric en la mano – viejo , elimina la maldita barrera o te mato y la elimino yo – agrego

-¿Por qué no te atacamos y te llevamos con nosotros mejor?- pregunto james potter con rencor y alzando la varita contra su hijo sin saberlo

-Hagan lo que quieran – contesto de mal humor y avanzando a paso lento en dirección de una de las tantas limitaciones de la barrera. Lily le interpuso el paso y el se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella

-¿Por qué mataste a mi hijo? – pregunto con voz ahogada -¿Cómo murió? – lagrimas invadían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Harry se detuvo a mirarla un momento , de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes brillantes , quizás por las lagrimas , no había envejecido nada con el paso de los años . parecía como si ni siquiera se hubiese presentado ningún cambio mínimo en su cuerpo

Los ojos verdes le llamaron la atención nuevamente , muy a pesar de lo que quería creer , los ojos de su madre portaban un brillo único y natural , no era producto de las lagrimas ….

_Debilidad….._

Debilidad invadió su ser al darse cuenta de que los suyos portaban una diferencia , ese brillo cadencioso no formaba parte los ojos verdes ,mucho mas oscuros , del moreno , y cayó .

_Comprensión ….._

Cayó y cerro su mente a voldemort para contestar de la única manera que el podría esa pregunta , casi inconsciente revelaría un poco de sus sentimientos a personas que el pareció olvidar hace tantos años

-perdidas importantes dañaron su corazón de infante – empezó – mas uno no puede vivir con el recuerdo de personas muertas – lily ahogo un sollozo – una persona que cuido de él como si fuese su hijo se convirtió en su padre – james abrió la boca para preguntar , pero lily le pego un codazo .

ojos azules brillaron guardando memoria de todo lo que estaba diciendo el joven inmortal

-una piedra su corazón era , por que la oscuridad lo consumió poco apoco , cuando lo conocí ya era demasiado tarde para él , aunque nunca se arrepintió de lo escogido – harry suspiro con tristeza – su muerte estaba marcada por el destino mucho antes de nacer , vivir no era una opción para tu hijo , mas sin embargo acepto con …¿orgullo? Su muerte – concluyo harry

-eso quiere decir que mi ahijado no murió de inmediato ¿Cuándo lo mataste¿Cuándo mataste también a ginny weasley? – pregunto n sirius ya conciente

el ojiverde sonrió con nostalgia recordando sus primeros cinco años de diversión , en realidad sus primeros cinco años mas pacíficos por que aun así tenia un entrenamiento agotador , dirigido por la que tomo como su madre. Bellatrix lestrange .

busco una respuesta mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia el cielo , la cicatriz le ardía mas que antes y no dejaba de sangrar , sin embargo no se quejaba , llevaba 17 años aguantando el enojo de su padre , siempre con un nivel mas colérico que el antecesor

no esta de mas decir que sus amigos se preocupaban por él cuando la cicatriz sangraba pero para el moreno, eso ya no era un motivo por el cual preocuparse , simplemente lo que sentía ahora era un cosquilleo comparado con los ataque y nauseas del principio . incluso la cruciaticus de su padre era mas débil que el dolor de la cicatriz

_recuerdos…… memorias ……._

Odiaba esas dos palabras .suspiro , los ojos verdes sin brillo se posaron en los centellantes verdes de su madre biológica . todavía no sabia como es que estaban ahora allí en carne y hueso , lo averiguaría después , pero sin embargo , ahora que los tenia tan cerca deseaba tanto ¿abrazarlos?. No , eso no podía ser , no lo educaron para aquello , no esperaría los mimos y el perdón de sus verdaderos padres , por que no los quería ¿o si?

Lily era hermosa , espectacular . james era valiente y orgulloso y por su musculatura se notaba que era un buen jugador de quidditch . hubiera sido genial haber sido normal y ser criado por aquellas dos personas que se veían tan maravillosas , pero el eligió a quien era su padre y no se arrepentía de ello

-murió a los tres años por no querer aceptar la realidad – y en el fondo era cierto , por que , a pesar de su corta edad , a los tres años voldemort había hablado con él contándole todo sin ningún tipo de lastima o compasión , y eso , harry se lo agradecía

-¿Cuántos años tenias tú? – la pregunta hecha por james estaba fuera de lugar, al igual que la varita de potter en la sien del muchacho . pero por alguna extraña razón contesto , y dumbledore sintió en aire esa flaqueza

-¿importa? – pregunto desinteresado , los ojos de su madre mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos inédita , y le dolió . james apretó mas la varita

-Si – contesto serio dumbledore , si no podía entrar a la mente del muchacho , entonces le sacaría información ahora que estaba flaqueando

-La misma edad que él – respondió

La sorpresa ,en distintos grados, cruzo por la cara de cada uno . el ojiverde bloqueo un ataque mental del viejo . james potter todavía no bajaba la varita

-me entrenaron para matar , servir , mandar y ser el mejor . su hijo era un estorbo en mis planes – les dijo a los potter´s

-¡crucio! – grito james molesto , el rayo rojo dio de lleno en la cabeza de harry , quien no se movió ni se quejo . después de tantos años de castigo bajo esa maldición lo único que sentía era un pequeño cosquilleo

El moreno invoco la espada de godric y se la coloco a lily en el cuello , la pelirroja jadeo sorprendida

-si yo fuera tú dejaría de hacer eso , me da dolor de cabeza – confeso

el potter levanto la maldición mirando a su esposa preocupado .moody se acerco por detrás del pelinegro y con un expelliarmus le arrebato la espada al muchacho , clavándosela en un costado del estomago. Solo un quejido salio de sus labios . lily corrió hacia su esposo

el ojiverde tosió sangre tras la mascara y se llevo una mano al costado herido . liquido carmín baño sus manos , sin embargo el miedo no invadió el ser del inmortal

los seis adultos rodearon a harry alzando su varita , ojoloco moody tiro la espada de godric , bañada con la sangre de su heredero , a los pies del muchacho . el moreno la tomo molesto , la empuñó con fuerza , y olvidándose de su costado herido , corrió hacia moody

en coro se escucho la maldición asesina , seis rayos verdes se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia harry , pero estos rebotaban por algún tipo de escudo invisible . la magia involuntaria del muchacho estaba haciendo su trabajo .

harry abrió su contacto con voldemort nuevamente , y se preparo para su duelo con el mejor auror del ministerio

alastor convirtió su varita en una espada para hacerle frente al adolescente . pero muy para desgracia del auror , la gracia y destreza del muchacho estaban por sobre los limites comunes de un herido

las espadan danzaban en una lucha donde cada vez se ponía mas fuerza , mas sin embargo el moreno llevaba la ventaja , con un ágil movimiento de muñeca la espada de moody voló por los aires para luego clavarse en el suelo y transformarse en la rota varita de alastor moody . lily y remus corrieron para salvar a su compañero

_pero era tarde……_

"_siempre lo era"_ pensó el moreno . con un giro de 360 grados , y sin piedad , corto al auror por la mitad . conciente de que quizás si lo atendía rápido tal vez tuviera salvación , clavo la espada en el corazón que dejo de latir de un momento a otro, y le corto la cabeza , como hacia con cada una de sus victimas .

La hermosa túnica negra estaba manchada de sangre , casi imperceptible desde lejos .gotas pequeñas del mismo liquido carmín adornaban la mascara , el mismo liquido espeso que caía por el filo de la espada manchando el suelo.

-eres la segunda persona en lastimarme , pero lamentablemente no vivirás para contarlo – las palabras salían de su boca sin misericordia , solo llenas de odio y un rotundo asco

ninguno de los cinco adultos que quedaban vivos se atrevió a acercarse al cuerpo de moody , horror y miedo remplazaron los brillos de victoria que abundaban en ellos unos minutos atrás . el ojiverde se permitió una sonrisa aun estando molesto

se acerco a la barrera y la toco con suavidad , un simple murmuro fue suficiente para desaparecer la debilitante capa dorada que lo encerraba . camino hasta la cabeza de ojoloco y la alzo por el cabello

- un excelente recuerdo de este encuentro – dijo el muchacho ahora envuelto en un circulo de fuego – como siempre , fue un placer……¡INMortu´ol! – la columna se alzo al aire ,mientras en aire se formaba el fénix , marca inequívoca de los inmortales .

Cinco personas miraban con asombro y temor lo que ellos nunca pensarían que era su esperanza . mas al final , un destello de ligera diversión y aprensión cruzaron por los ojos de los sobrevivientes …… ahora estaban seguros , solo faltaba capturar a aquel grupo que por años había causado la muerte de miles de personas ….

Desde el cielo , el fénix blanco de cola negra los miraba con soberbia……

_Tres espadas que se blanden con la elegancia de la dama que las posee..._

_Tres espadas para las damiselas de la noche….._

_Que formaran parte de los siete escogidos…._

_Un significado ardiente y un mismo destino para las tres inmortales._

* * *

oli!!! jijijij otra vez creo haberme demorado poco en subir el capitulo , en fin espero que le haya gustado nuevamente ... 

aparte es para decirles que creo que empezare a demorarme mas en subir los capitulos por que se acabaron mis vacaciones y tengo clases otra vez , asi que cuando tenga timepo me dedicare a escribir el proximo capitulo que ya va por la mitad (jijiji esta escrito en un cuederno) de verdad lo lamento si me demoro demasiado , pero no por que me demore significa que dejare de lade el fics jijijij

MYsweetAngel : ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien , gracias por tu apoyo

princess.noelia - green.gir...: jijijijij como me pediste me pase a leer el fics y te deje mi opinion jijijiji , gracias por leer the dark side .

ferick : me agrada saber que ahora tengo un fiel lecto jijijijijij graciass

shinji kun112 : espero haberte contestado alguna pregunta , en todo caso ...sobre lo que me preguntaste de sirius mmm...no tengo pensado matarlo todavia y no creo que lo haga , por que cuando lei el quinto libro llore a mares ese capitulo , pero no se puede que lo considere jijijij. tu segunda pregunta : lo de la traicion de harry no lo se todavia , por que el que harry no traicione a voldy es una idea muy pero muy buena , en fin hay veo que pasara . tu tercera pregunta : sobre anna , lamento decirte que no tengo planificado que ella sea la espia , pero si en algun momento llego a cambiar de idea te lo hare saber . en todo caso eso va a aparecer mucho mas adelante , lo tengo planificado para el capitulo doce pero alli veremos jijijijij

weno , esperando que esten bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo ...e de decir

bye!!!!


	4. by only one destiny , by only one reason

oli de nuevo !!! lamento haberme demorado tanto , pero ya esta aqui la continuacion , ojala les guste

Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen , son propiedad de J.K.Rowling jijijijij

para los que querian saber al pasado de nuestro querido ojiverde , aqui tiene un poquito de sus vivencias , pero solo un poquito jijijijij o si no arruinaria la continuacion futura del fic jijijij. .

disfruten el cuarto capitulo

* * *

**harry potter and the dark side**

Chapter 4 : by only one destiny , by only one reason

Ira , odio , terror , rencor . el lord oscuro mas poderosos de todos los tiempos , parecía nervioso ante la presencia o ausencia de algo , mientras los mortífagos se arrinconaban en una esquina , nerviosos por enfrentar la ira de de su señor , tom riddle daba vueltas alrededor de su mismo eje , inquieto , expectante….. . y solo por una razón , tal vez estúpida , pero importante

Su mejor grupo asesino ,que estaban parados tan quietos como estatuas en el centro del salón , llegaban victorioso mas no con su líder ….. con harry …con su hijo.

Hacia apenas unos míseros diez minutos que los inmortales se presentaban sin su hijo y este a los pocos minutos había cortado contacto con él , dejándolo con una emoción, parecida a la preocupación , rondando por su cabeza , para terminar invadiéndolo por completo . era un simple escalofrió que recorría toda su espina dorsal , una escalofrió cargado de una corriente extraña .

En las breves , cortas , duras y molestas palabras que había cruzado el lord con los adolescentes acerca de la misión se formo el tenso silencio en el que todo presente se sumergía y retorcía inquieto . voldemort asentía con la cabeza a algún comentario de los jóvenes , pero aun así no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación

Quince minutos mas tarde, el mago tenebroso detenía su nerviosa caminata para sonreír en una mueca de completa satisfacción que no paso desapercibida para nadie . Su macabra risa resonaba en todo el salón , logrando asustar a los mortífagos de bajas filas . El circulo interno permanecía impasible …..esperando. Un adulto ,de cabellera rubia platinada , miraba de vez en cuando al adolescente rubio parado frente a su señor , un brillo extraño se asomaba en sus ojos .

Los seis inmortales miraron al lord con curiosidad plasmada en la cara

Dos minutos mas tarde, las grandes puertas de roble negro se abrían para dar paso a unas juguetonas corrientes de aire que revoloteaban divertidas con pequeños rastros de fuego y algunas cenizas , que se colaban inquietas y paraban su andar a mitad del salón .

Olor a sangre junto con el repugnante olor a carne fresca , tal vez cruda , llegaba de lleno en las narices de todas las personas de la habitación , retorciéndose de satisfacción por los efectos que causaba en cada una .

Brillo plateado apareció entre las sombras de la mañana oscura del tres de agosto , inmortales miraban con curiosidad , inclusive con sorpresa , al enmascarado que aparecía con porte altivo en la mansión

Reconociéndolo , la pelirroja y la rubia se echaron a correr al encuentro del joven líder , segundos después el resto del equipo seguía los pasos de sus compañeras , incentivados por ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes caminaba a paso seguro pero lento , para ser una herida que no le había hecho mayor daño interno , sangraba bastante .

Si su apariencia irradiaba terror no lo sabia , pero suponía que si lo hacia por que los mortífagos bajos retrocedieron algunos pasos , sin embargo no los culpaba , y por primera vez no los llamaría cobardes . un personaje bañado en sangre y con la cabeza de un auror famoso en la mano ….. bueno, no era algo que se viera todos los días , y si los mortífagos antes temblaban por la ira de lord voldemort , ahora sudaban de una manera bastante exagerada por la apariencia del heredero de este

Dos encapuchadas con mascara de plata se abalanzaron corriendo hacia él , atrás de ellas , sus compañeros seguían sus pasos . las dos mujeres mas cercanas se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho abrazándolo fuertemente sin importarles mancharse con la sangre en la tunica de su líder . todos sus compañeros lo abrazaron , todos transmitiéndole lo mismo , dándole tranquilidad y orgullo en un gesto de cariño.

Harry , recordando su posición , ordeno a los seis inmortales a sus posiciones , formando los seis una línea horizontal , el pelinegro se coloco delante de ellos y los siete caminaron hacia voldemort.

-lamentamos el retraso , señor – empezó a decir el moreno – en realidad lamento el mió , señor – dijo con una pequeña pizca de vergüenza – sin embargo la misión fue exitosa y sin ninguna complicación – informo

-una vez mas vuelven a mi victoriosos – comenzó a contestar e lord oscuro – una vez mas los felicito , han hecho un excelente trabajo . como siempre , tiene el permiso de celebrar – blaise sonrió – ahora retírense , asesino oscuro ….quédate – concluyo

en silencio , todos fueron desapareciendo dejando solo a voldemort y su hijo para que hablaran . ambos se miraron desafiantes , pero sin embargo , el lord oscuro hizo algo que descoloco a su hijo de sobre manera , como muy pocas veces pasaba , voldemort , mejor conocido como tom riddle , abrazaba al ojiverde tan fraternalmente …… y harry se dejo , sintiéndose llenar por una sensación extraña

_cariño _

-¿Por qué rompiste el contacto, me tenias preocupado – _eso si era nuevo ,_ _¿desde cuando lord voldemort decías sus emociones, esta bien que fuera su hijo ….pero no por eso dejaba de ser extraño._

Tom riddle emprendió camino por uno de los tantos pasillo que rodeaban el vestíbulo , harry lo siguió en silencio ….. pensando en que contestar .

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto el señor oscuro , esta vez con el tono autoritario que harry conocía y que le daba seguridad

-están vivos – contesto , voldemort lo miro con los destellantes ojos color escarlata – los dos ….. mi visión se volvió realidad , por alguna razón ,que todavía no logro comprender , estaban allí ….preguntando por su hijo y por ginny , como si nunca hubiesen muerto , como si los años no le hubiesen dado ningún cambio ….. los potter´s estaban frente a mi – explico con tristeza y llevándose la mano libre a la herida sangrante , todo sin que voldemort se diese cuenta

-¡¿los potter´s?!! – el grito de pregunta del señor oscuro , retumbo en los oídos del pelinegro, el camino paro abruptamente - ¡pero están muertos,! Yo me asegure de ello antes de traerte conmigo¡ninguno de sus pobres cadáveres respiraba ¡no puede ser cierto! – grito mirando con ira a harry , el cual agacho la cabeza.

-¡pero yo los vi. , señor ¡ - reclamo el adolescente de vuelta – es su decisión el creerme en lo que le diga …. Pero le recuero , señor . que usted también lo vio – _hay estaba , el ojiverde salía nuevamente victorioso , si es cierto que solo llamaba señor a voldemort cuando estaba molesto ,el sacar en la discusión las habilidades de la cicatriz le daba totalmente la victoria ._

-¿por eso me sacaste de tu mente? – pregunto el mago oscuro derrotado y continuando con el camino olvidado - ¿Qué les dijiste , hijo? – su voz se volvió un siseo de advertencia

-que estaba muerto , que su hijo murió a temprana edad – respondió esta vez con dificultad , la perdida de sangre lo estaba mareando . la cabeza de ojoloco moody rodó por el suelo , mientras el moreno se llevaba ambas manos a la herida

-¿Qué te paso? – era inaudito como la voz del lord podía pasar , de una total advertencia siseante , a una de completa preocupación en solo unos segundos

-un pequeño percance que desearía no estuviera – debajo de la sudadera de distinguió una luz moradosa , el moreno se llevo la mano al cuello sacando el colgante en forma de lagrima , que no dejaba de retorcerse nerviosa entre sus dedos . segundos después , el brillo se apagaba y la herida se cerraba completamente , como si nunca hubiese estado allí .

el moreno le agradeció mentalmente a la rubia y guardo nuevamente el colgante bajo la sudadera .

-¿dillon te dio su poder curativo? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido el lord oscuro - ¿sabia el riesgo por el que corrió al renunciar a tan preciado don? – pegunto , la marcha se había reanudado por segunda vez.

- si , los sabia – respondió siguiendo el paso – aun así ,o hizo , y yo se lo agradezco – agrego sonriendo tras la mascara plateada , que aun no abandonaba su rostro , y tomando la cabeza de moody botada en el suelo – un recuerdo para tu colección de fastidios famosos – le dijo al mayor riddle , mostrándole el pedazo de carne sujeto en su mano

- ya te demorabas – el ojirojo sonreía – gracias a ti ya tengo la colección completa – agrego desapareciendo la cabeza con un movimiento de su mano – será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu habitación – propuso al llegar al salón del trono y sentándose en la alta silla al final de la habitación

- íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de anna – dijo harry delante de tom riddle – además no estoy cansado , un poco de adrenalina todavía recorre mis venas – informo

-tus amigos están cansados , demasiada tensión – rió- digamos que sufrieron tu demora , bajo los efectos de una insoportable tensión –el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada - además no puedes negar que tienes sueño , y seria poca caballeroso de tu parte dejar esperando a tu novia , sola , en sus habitaciones – sonrió nuevamente el lord – por que , ya me entere de que están durmiendo juntos , igual que pansy con draco y mi pequeña ginny con theo ….y bueno , blaise con una chica diferente casi todas las noches , ya era hora de que te tocara – el ojiverde se unió a la risa del lord

-supongo que viste a los elfos domésticos trasladar las cosas hace algunas semanas – el señor oscuro asintió – ¿y por que no lo comentaste antes? – tom riddle solo se encogió de hombros – entonces no creo que te importen mis planes futuros ¿ no es así?

-¿planes futuros? – curioseo tom - ¿Qué planes futuros? – pregunto con sorpresa . rápidos flashes aparecieron en la cabeza del mago tenebroso y desaparecieron con la misma rapidez – me sorprende verdaderamente , aunque era de esperarse – comento- tienes todo mi permiso y bendición – sonrió con orgullo.

-Y aunque no los tuviera , mis planes se efectuarían de igual manera – contesto harry con petulancia – " nunca has sido un obstáculo para mis propósitos" , es tu frase , y yo la sito aquí y ahora – rió el muchacho . voldemort lo miro con una ceja alzada

-Bien , bien …..pero ahora ve a tu habitación mientras busco la forma , o razón , por la que los potter´s están vivos – ordeno resignado y a forma de despedida

Harry abandono la estancia con una sutil y cortes despedida , para luego dirigirse al dormitorio pensando en sus futuros planes , la contestación de anna era lo que mas le preocupaba …..podría ser que ella no quisiera y…., tal vez era demasiado pronto

No….. , el moreno estaba seguro de lo que hacia , este era el momento apropiado . tanto él como la rubia habían hablado alguna vez de su futuro juntos y él ……. Si , definitivamente este era el momento.

El pasillo , donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los inmortales , estaba demasiado silencioso , las puertas de las cuatro habitaciones estaba cerrada , por lo que el moreno dedujo que sus seis compañeros dormían placidamente.

Con sigilo se adentro en sus aposentos buscando con la mirada a ala rubia , sin embargo la recámara era de por si amplia , y además la mujer no se veía por ninguna parte .

La habitación debería medir , por lo menos , veinte metros por cada lado , si no era mas . mirando desde la puerta , la esquina superior izquierda estaba rodeada de estantes de libros , antiguos ,nuevos , algunos escritores mágicos he incluso muggles , que alcanzaban una altura de diez metros tocando el techo encantado , que en esos momentos mostraba las estrellas . frente a las repisas un escritorio caoba con una pequeña lámpara de noche , la esquina inferior izquierda era rodeada por los roperos negros con detalles plateados con motivos de serpientes , estrellas y lunas, y una amplia colección de armas . dos grandes ventanales , con el mismo alto de las estanterías , eran tapadas por cortinas blancas con detalles dorados .

La cama , con sabanas de seda , se apoyaba en la muralla entremedio de los dos ventanales , uno de los cuales daba a un pequeño balcón con la colección de bonsái de la rubia . la puerta del baño en la esquina inferior derecha . alfombras de pieles rodeaban casi toda la estancia y combinaba con el color verdoso de las murallas , miles de cuadros con paisajes , otros con rostros , adornaban las vacías paredes de concreto. La chimenea de mármol , en la esquina superior derecha , se encontraba encendida y un sillón rojo se situaba frente a él.

El moreno entro ,luego de inspeccionar el lugar , cerrando la puerta detrás de si , buscando aun a la rubia .

Se saco el uniforme que portaba , se dio una pequeña ducha y se coloco los pantalones de pijama negro dejando el torso desnudo . todo lo hizo aun sin notar la presencia de la chica . los ojos esmeralda se posaron en la chimenea , que lo invitaba a pasar una rato agradable junto al fuego . y por fin la encontró ….. la heredera de ravenclaw dormía acurrucada con un camisón corto de seda negra .

Acomodándola en una mejor posición , el ojiverde se sentó apoyando a la rubia contra él . un resplandor morado en la muñeca le llamo la atención , el tatuaje del fénix blanco revoloteaba por la muñeca de la rubia batiendo las alas sin parar . sin poderse contener ….su mano izquierdo conecto la visión de ella.

* * *

_-¿por esa estupidez te vas?_ – el hombre de pelo negro le gritaba a una consternada rubia -_¡cuando nos casamos dijiste que eso no te importaba!_

_-¡pero ahora las cosas son diferentes!_ – grito la mujer sin poder contenerse y comenzando a llorar - _me tienen con la espalda en la pared y tu no me ayudas mucho_ – susurro

_-Lamento que pases por est_o – el tono de ironía en la voz del hombre , descoloco un poco a la rubia – _pero entenderás que no dejare , que por unos simples caprichos , mi hija tenga que marcharse , para quizás nunca volver , además , por muy elfina que sea ….. es mas de aquí que de tus tierras_ – concluyo

_-¡entonces me iré sola ¡_ -grito la mujer - _!porque . por mas que te quiera , no puedo faltarle a la orden elfica!_

_-¡y que esperas para irte!_- contesto él - _¡nadie te va a detener!_ – agrego tomando a una bebe en brazos – _no te necesitamos_

_-Las cosas no tiene que ser así_ – intento razonar la mujer – pueden _venir conmigo y …_

_-No deseo vivir por mas tiempo , que el que tenga predestinado, no es el destino de los magos_ – interrumpió cortante - _¡vete ya_!

La mujer desapareció con un grito desgarrador , con un surco de lagrimas en la cara y una última mirada a su hija .

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos con pesadez , preguntas rondaban por su cabeza . un gemido de dolor , lo hizo mirar a su izquierda , en ese momento , la rubia parpadeaba algo inquieta miro al pelinegro con sorpresa , para luego apoyarse en el hombro de este.

-¿lo viste verdad? – pregunto jugando con sus manos – "ellos" discutían , al parecer por mi culpa ….pero la visión nunca se completa – sonrió con tristeza

Las manos de él buscaron las de ella , el brillo en las muñecas de ambos se intensificaron , en ruido sordo cayeron al piso….

* * *

_-¡es él,!ve por harry y corre¡yo intentare detenerlo¡corre lily¡corre!_ – una mujer de cabellera rojiza corrió al segundo piso del hogar , con el pánico consumiéndola poco a poco

Justo antes de pisar el ultimo escalón , una luz verde lleno con total libertad el primer piso. Un cuerpo caía al piso , luchando contra las lagrimas , lily potter fue directo a la habitación de su pequeño bebe . segundos después el señor oscuro entraba en la alcoba

-¡_muévete estúpida! _– rugió el mago tenebroso apuntándola con la varita

- _¡a harry no ¡mátame a mi , pero deja a harry en paz!_ – rogó la de ojos esmeraldas

Sin piedad , ni contemplación ….lily potter caía al suelo muerta . el llanto de un bebe lleno la estancia , lord voldemort sonreía superior y alzo la varita contra el pequeño ser

_-mi señor_ – bellatrix lestrange , aparecía en el marco de la puerta – _los de la orden se acercan , mi lord_ – informo mirando al pequeño ser dentro de la cuna con un poco de pena y compasión , ella no tenia hijos , y rodolphus no los quería.

_-Terminemos rápido con esto ¡avada kedavra! _– lo que vendría después era algo que el señor tenebroso no esperaba , por alguna extraña razón la maldición rebotó en el niño y le paso rozando la sien derecha .

Bellatrix se acerco al niño , mirando preocupada la cara de incredulidad de su señor . ¡el niño seguía vivo¡la maldición no le había afectado, casi con delicadeza , la varita del lord examino la frente del niño , quitándole los mechones de pelo negro , donde había impactado la maldición asesina

Una cicatriz en forma de rayo ……el único rastro de que el pequeño ser había sobrevivido a una de la imperdonables

Una sonrisa surco los labios de ambos seres mayores en la habitación del bebe

* * *

-recuérdame no volver a juntar a los fénix – murmuro divertido harry , parándose del suelo

-un buen experimento – comento la rubia , ayudada por el moreno a pararse del suelo

-nuestros caminos hubiesen sido distintos – dijo de repente el ojiverde – me pregunto que pasaría si papá no hubiese atacado a mis padres biológicos . ¿nos conoceríamos , si tu madre te hubiese llevado consigo?

-No lo sé pe…. – su voz se apago y la marca del fénix nuevamente brillaba con majestuosidad. Nuevamente la inconciencia recibía a ambos jóvenes con la manos abiertas

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro, de seguro una tormenta estaba próxima…. El viento azotaba con fuerza las ramas de los escasos árboles que se encontraban en aquel desolado campo de batalla . incluso en pleno verano , el clima podía cambiar drásticamente

Dos bandos , un destino . el viejo mago , de barba blanca , hablaba a susurros con las herederas de ravenclaw y hufflepuff . ambas jovencitas miraban seriamente a sus oponente , pero sin embargo , ninguna podía ocultar un sentimiento de cariño olvidado en el interior de su alma

Lord voldemort se mostraba en porte altivo junto con harry , ambos respaldados por un impresionante numero de mortífagos.

_-¡las cosas no tiene que ser así_! – grito anna

_-¡así las eligieron ustedes!_ - grito harry - _¡ ahora nada impedirá sus muertes!_ – los mortífagos rieron

- _¡ no sabes lo que dices¡ no sabes por lo que luchas_! – una niña de once años le hacia frente - _¡ la oscuridad te consumirá!_

- _¡entonces que así sea ¡_ - contesto el moreno alzando la espada de godric gryffindor

- _¡ no estas siendo razonable ¡_ - grito sirius - _¡harry , las cosas no tiene porque ser así ¡_

- _así las elegí yo_ – murmuro molesto – _lo lamento elfina_ – agrego mirando a anna

- _entonces que así sea_ – sollozo ella , pequeños cristales cayeron a la tierra , haciéndose trizas – _no tenia que ser así …..harry_

La batalla estallo con el sonido de un relámpago , ese día se recordaría por siempre

* * *

Una corriente eléctrica , sacudió el cuerpo de ambos adolescentes , separándolos con brusquedad . los dos respiraban agitados , pera la rubia cayo al suelo con pesadez y un semblante de sorpresa . el ojiverde se apresuro a recogerla , pero el contacto de sus manos activo todo nuevamente y la oscuridad hizo su trabajo….

* * *

_- los elfos no formaran parte de su bando , no lo ayudaran en esta batalla_ – una rubia hablaba frente al mago oscuro . el ojiverde se sentaba a la derecha de voldemort

_-no era lo que me esperaba , tú y mi hijo se quieren ¿eso no influye en la decisión tomada por el consejo?_ – pregunto suspicaz

_-la decisión ya fue tomada , no cambiara _– respondió caminando hacia la salida . la voz del lord oscuro la detuvo

_-si tu madre no te hubiese llevado consigo , ahora serias una muy buena mortífaga_ – comento son una sonrisa

_-a veces las decisiones de una persona , no son lo que la otra espera con tantas ansias_ – contesto retirándose del lugar

* * *

Harry parpadeo confundido por u momento , la especie de corriente eléctrica aun sacudía su cuerpo al momento en que fijaba la vista en la rubia . la heredera de ravenclaw estaba tirada de lado en el suelo , el cabello rubio le tapaba la cara , los brazo caían sin pose al mismo lado que la cabeza y con las piernas flexionadas un poco

El pelinegro la cargo y deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado. Ella respiraba lenta y pausadamente al estar desmayada

Suspiro con cansancio . el pelinegro no había logrado lo que se proponía en ese momento , pero por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto. Ya sabia lo que podía ver la ravenclaw , consecuencias o algo muy parecido era lo que las imagines que pasaron por su cabeza le dieron a entender . si controlara esa habilidad seria estupendo , pero gastaba demasiada magia , y la rubia sufriría el desgaste de magia con el tiempo .

Con uno últimos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza , harry se acomodo en la suavidad de su colchón y los tapo a ambos con las sabanas de seda azul , quedándose , como nunca , profundamente dormido……

* * *

_-¡!harry!!_ – llamo una joven rubia que caminaba con un bulto envuelto en mantas blancas

El paisaje era maravilloso , la mansión era rodeada por plantas de todo tipo , los arboles destellaban como si sus hojas fueran de colores . el cielo despejado mostraba a un radiante sol , todo en paz …..todo sin esa guerra

_-hasta que te encuentro_ – suspiro la mujer a un muchacho acostado en la sombra de un árbol – _te estamos buscando . ginny va a dar una noticia importante_ – le informo al joven que en esos momentos se paraba

_-ya era hora de que theo se decidiera _– rió el ojiverde mirando a la mujer - _¿Cómo esta?_ – pregunto mirando una cabecita con mínimos mechones de pelo negro - _¿no te dio problemas?_

_-Tu eres al único que le da problemas cuando va a visitar a sus abuelos_ – rió – _lo tienen mal enseñado , u padrino tu , es todo_ – agrego

_-Puede ser _– dijo tomando al bebe entre sus brazos con cariño – _pero así esta bien_ –dijo antes de besar a la rubia – _vamos adentro antes de que le de un ataque a ginny_ – rió harry caminando junto con la rubia a la mansión

* * *

A la mañana siguiente , el pelinegro se despertaba de muy buen humor . el suelo que tuvo lo había dejado bastante feliz. Luego de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió al comedor al no ver a la rubia en la cama . el lugar lo encontró ocupado por sus amigos , pero sin rastro de las tres mujeres del grupo

-pansy las convenció de ir a la peluquería – fue la respuesta de los chicos al preguntarles

-pansy dijo que ginny y anna , necesitaban un cambio de look , y que aprovechando ella también se arreglaría – explico draco

-hace poco llego un mensaje de voldemort , ordenando que retomáramos el entrenamiento – informo blaise – tendremos pociones , con el mismo lord , en unos minutos

los cuatro muchachos se marcharon del comedor riendo . las clases pasaron con rapidez y facilidad , para ellos . después de años practicando el arte de la pociones enseñadas por el lord , era imposible equivocarse.

Era hora del almuerzo ,las chicas aun no llegaban , y los jóvenes se divertían viendo a blaise tratando de conquistar a una chica ,de las líneas bajas, en los patios de la mansión riddle

Tres figuras encapuchadas llamo la atención de los inmortales . corrieron hacia el vestíbulo para observar a las visitas , y se llevaron una grata sorpresa. Frente a ellos las tres desaparecidas adolescentes hacían gala de su nuevo corte de cabello. Las parejas de las tres las miraban de arriba abajo , mientras blaise murmuraba algo de querer tener una novia

-hola dragón – saludo pansy dándole un beso al rubio . las tres chicas llevaban un escalonado , como corte de cabello , pero de distinto largo y con pequeños detalles. Pansy tenia el pelo largo y rizado hasta la cintura - ¿qué tal? – pregunto

-te ves hermosa – susurro malfoy en el oído de su novia

-¡vamos anna, si te ves bien! – gritaba ginny empujándola hacia harry – hola theo – la pelirroja se había hecho bisos de color negro y el pelo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda - ¿nada mal , verdad?

-Nada mal – respondió él sonriendo - ¿Por qué demoraron?

-Tuvimos que ocultar las huellas – respondió pansy , los cuatro chicos la interrogaron con la mirada – anna mato a la peluquera por el corte – explico

-No me gusto , es todo – contesto la aludida . ella tenia el pelo un poco mas debajo de los hombros , pero de la parte baja de la cabeza , de salían tres pequeñas trenzas que colgaban hasta la cadera – a nadie le gustaría que te hicieran esta porquería – agrego

-Solo exagera – rió ginny – te ves bien , además , a harry le gusta – comento

La rubia miro al pelinegro unos segundos y luego se marcho rumbo a su habitación , harry le siguió poco después

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación , como la noche anterior , se sento al borde de la cama , esperando a la mujer . anna salía del baño secándose la cara con una toalla , cunado harry la miro , ella corrió la vista avergonzada

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la joven sentándose nuevamente en el sillón rojo , frente a la chimenea

-No lo sé , dímelo tú – contesto el muchacho, tomando asiento al lado de la rubia para luego abrazarla , ella oculto su cara en el hombro de harry – no matste a la peluquera por el corte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No era mi día , es todo – contesto ella

-No me mientas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - insistió el muchacho

-Fuimos a una peluquería muggle – empezó a contar ella – pero temprano pasamos por el callejón diagon a comprar ingredientes y otras cosas , las tres nos separamos , en el camino de regreso …..digamos que me perdí y un hombre rubio , alto , me encontró……el punto es que , era hermano de mi madre – harry se sorprendió – Ralhp y ella no están muertos , harry . luego de que me fuera con los mortífagos y el lord , la elfa fue a buscar a un semimuerto ralhp y se lo llevo a sus tierras. Me buscan , y yo no quiero estar con ellos . el elfo desapareció y descargue mi frustración con la muggle – termino separándose del ojiverde para mirarlo

-Así que están vivos , igual que los potter´s – murmuro harry pensativo – los elfos podrían haber ayudado a james y a lily a sobrevivir – comento ante la cara confusa de su novia - ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

-Soy una bruja , no quiere vivir para siempre o mas años de los que me corresponden , no esta dentro de mis planes volver con ellos – contesto – este es mi unido destino

-¿recuerdas por que te desmayaste anoche? – pregunto cambiando de tema

-Si – afirmo ella – pero no es algo que controle , solo consume todas mis energías y pasa cuando quiere – agrego con una sonrisa triste – te esperaba ayer

-No debiste , estabas cansada igual que todos – reprocho sonriendo – pero te lo agradezco ¿para que me esperabas?

-Decidimos ayer , cuando tu hablabas con voldemort , que hoy en la noche celebraremos mi cumpleaños , dijeron que no se cumplen 17 todos los días y blaise necesitaba motivo para celebrar algo – rió divertida - ¿tu que dices?

-Que te daré tu regalo esta noche entonces – contesto antes de besarla

Las horas del día pasaron rápidamente , blaise , de repente , desaparecía para ver los detalles de la fiesta

El salón nuevamente se convirtió en zona de fiesta , la música sonaba a todo volumen con un ritmo pop-tecno que enloquecía a todo el mundo , que bailaban al centro de la pista . mesas en las orillas de la habitación estaban llenas de firewhiskey y bocadillos . grandes globos de colores cubrían el techo

Las chicas tiraron a los cuatro hombres a bailas con ellas . con movimientos seductores y sensuales , las tres llamaban la atención de la mayoría de los jóvenes mortífagos presentes , que se situaban al lado de ellas tratando de bailas con las tres mujeres , lamentablemente los tres celosos novios salían a su protección , mas blaise que bailaba con las tres juntas , bajo las atentas miradas de draco ,theo y harry

-ven – el ojiverde tomo a anna de la Cintra y se la llevo al mismo lugar donde , anteriormente , había jugado cartas . los dos se sentaron juntos y el moreno le tomo las manos a la rubia – sabes que te quiero y todo pero….este…..va a sonar cursi ¿me quieres?

-Sabes que si , si no , no estaría contigo – contesto confundida

-¿lo suficiente para aguantar mis caprichos y tonteras? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Harry , te he aguantado , obedecido e incluso mandado en alguna ocasión necesaria , si tu pregunta es que si estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo , la repuesta es sí y la razón es una sola , te amo – contesto ella molesta y con las mejillas sonrosadas

-¿sabes por que te preguntó esto? – cuestiono divertido y con una sonrisa boba adornando su cara

-¿quieres humillarme antes de decirme que encontraste a otra persona para ti ¿- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado , con semblante molesto

-No .- rió el moreno , acercándose a ella para susurrarle tiernamente en el oído – quiero estar seguro de que me digas que si , cuando te pregunte si quieres casarte conmigo – anna lo miro asombrada y harry sonrió

-¿Qué me acabas de decir? – pregunto

Harry se hinco frente a ella y le extendió una cajita de terciopelo azul , la abrió con cuidado mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y un diamante rosado en el centro.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo? – la pregunta fue repetida , siempre con una sonrisa en la cara

Anna se lanzo encima de él , besándolo con efusividad , harry la sujeto por la cintura correspondiendo

-tomare eso como un sí – dijo el ojiverde al separarse de ella

-¿eran necesarias tantas preguntas? – cuestiono la rubia

-No , pero fue entretenido verte molesta – rió el muchacho tomando el anillo

-Idiota – murmuro la rubia

-Un idiota que te quiere – contesto harry – tu mano – pidió , la rubia se la consocio algo nerviosa – bien , buscaremos fecha para la boda , nos casaremos , tendremos hijos y viviremos felizmente . próximamente serás la señora riddle – rió

-Será un honor – contesto ella parándose – espera a que las chicas vean esto . murmuró emocionada , plantándole un ultimo beso al muchacho y salir corriendo en dirección a las jóvenes inmortales

Años antes se había prometido hacerla feliz y no abandonar nunca a la persona que quisiera , esta vez , esa simple promesa , seria ahora un juramento de magia que se fortalecía a cada día pasado

Fue un mutuo acuerdo silencioso por ambas partes , que se renovaría can mas fuerza todos los años…….pero que quizás en un momento de desliz se rompería por el menos pensado.

_Un dibujo que paraliza a cualquiera_

_Que alce la vista para contemplarla….._

_Un recuerdo de la leyenda de los inmortales …_

_Un signo de esperanza al terminar la guerra…_

_Un grupo creado solo para matar ….._

* * *

_oli !!!!! weno jijijiji perdon , perdon , perdon ...lamento demasiado la demora ... _

_ojala que este capitulo alla compensado miretraso en subirlo , pero como habia dicho con anterioridad , entre recien a clases y ya tuve una prueba , donde por cierto me fue atroz jijijijij ..._

_lo mas probable es que comience a subir los capitulos nuevos todos los domingos , o los lunes a mas tardar , en la noche , como a las once jijijijij _

_doy las gracias por los review de: _

_FT.Anderson _

_Dolly-chan _

_lordaeglos _

_ferick (que respondiendo a tu pregunta , sipis , ron y hermi apareceran en el fic , pero mucho mas adelante , y digamos que no seran muy buenos amigos jijijijij solo eso te dire por ahora)_

_esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo , me despido bye!!!!!_


	5. one mission , have a new destiny

oli!!oli!!! weno etooo...

**_los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen , son todos de la propiedad de J.K.Rowling_**

eso y ... ojala disfruten el quinto capitulo... (que por cierto va dedicado a unas compañeras de colegio , para Isi , que me molesto hasta que le dije como se llamaba el fic , y para Vale , que es la que lee todos los capitulos antes de que yo los suba)

* * *

**harry potter and the dark side **

_Chapter 5 : one mission , have a new destiny_

El escenario se repetía . cada vez que los inmortales se preparaban para una misión importante , ocurría lo mismo . los mortífagos se apelotonaban para mirar y escuchar las palabras del heredero del señor tenebroso , voldemort y su circulo interno se postraban ante ellos , con una mirada de orgullo y aliento , con la seguridad de que cumplirían satisfactoriamente su tarea.

-¿todo listo y preparado? – el grito afirmativo de los seis muchachos resonaba en el salón . cuando el ultimo eco se escucho , el moreno continuo – callejón diagon sucumbirá ante nosotros esta noche . esta vez no quiero a nadie vivo , no me importa la edad , todos morirán hoy en nuestras manos – gritos y vítores no se hicieron esperar – otra fecha resaltara hoy en "el profeta" al terminar el ataque . tengan en cuenta que es el ultimo de este verano y por lo tanto saldrá perfecto – alzo la mano derecha mostrando un pequeño torbellino de agua - ¡ a la batalla iremos , a ganar ….o morir! – siete columnas de agua , cubrieron a los inmortales que desaparecían al instante de ser tocados por el elemento .

Gotas de agua fueron los únicos rastros de las palabras de aliento , los vítores , y la presencia de los jóvenes en el salón .

Ojos plata brillaron en la oscuridad de las sombras …..por fin se llevaría a cabo el plan que se trazo hace dieciséis años .

El callejón diagon estaba bastante pacifico , a pesar de que miles de sombras vigilaban las calles con miedo y nerviosismo esperando la llegada de los siete niños que les hacían el trabajo imposible .

Una vez mas , la orden del fénix se encontraba aguardando la llegada de los inmortales . escondidos en la tienda de sortilegios weasley , la tienda de bromas de los gemelos weasley , que estaba casi al final del callejón .

-¿todos saben lo que harán? – pregunto dumbledore sentado frente a un grupo de personas

-Todo en orden – respondió sirius - ¿seguro que sabes como anular su magia sin varita?

-Si – respondió el mago mas viejo – aunque no creo que el hechizo funcione en el líder . – sirius resoplo molesto – en elementales , el encantamiento no funciona , sirius , - explico dumbledore – pero bueno , mi querido muchacho , cuando los capturemos los llevaremos al cuartel , sin el consentimiento de Cornelius , porque eso perjudicaría nuestros propósitos – todos asintieron

Explosiones se escucharon por doquier , gritos llenaron el ambiente . pronto , los pocos magos que quedaban a las altas horas de la noche en el callejón diagon , huían despavoridos para tratar de escapar .

Albus dumbledore sonrió . su espía en la orden tenebrosa estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Los cinco adultos se pusieron de pie , seguidos de fred y george que no se perderían la diversión y que además saldrían a defender su local. Con demasiada paciencia esperaron el aparecer de sus enemigos . después de tantos años , por fin lograrían capturarlos y hacerles pagar por sus masacres.

Con un ultimo grito de agonía ,que desaparecía en el aire , los siete jóvenes inmortales se mostraron ante los integrantes de la orden del fénix . su rostro cubierto con la mascara de plata y la espada brillando bajo los escasos ases luminosos de la luna , cada uno de estos jóvenes cubiertos con distinta cantidad de sangre . cada uno con una sonrisa que ocultaba la máscara .

Un par de ojos brillo al identificar a dos seres conocidos …..

-¡la orden, siempre impidiéndonos el paso – exclamo theo divertido - ¿nunca se aburren de hacernos frente? – pregunto medio divertido a harry

-No lo sé – contesto este - ¿desean algo caballeros , señoritas? – pregunto caminando hacia los de la orden , junto con sus compañeros

-Como siempre sacas a relucir tu lado suspicaz – el ojiverde hizo una mueca de asco – los llevaremos con nosotros , pero su magia sin varita nos molesta – explico el senil mago

-Es una lastima – opino pansy – pero encontró forma de impedirnos realizarla , como siempre ¿ no? – los de la orden sonrieron con autosuficiencia

-Eso es un cambio de planes , mi lord – comento draco , guardando la espada y sacando su varita

-¡petrificus totalus! – los siete integrantes de la orden gritaron al mismo tiempo . los siete inmortales esquivaron el hechizo

-¡crucio!

-¡everte statum!- Baise y draco gritaron al mismo tiempo , remus lupin se retorcía en el suelo , mientras que sirius black era derribado por el heredero malfoy

-¡incarcerus¡incendio! – theo y ginny acorralaban a los gemelos weasley´s

-¡immobulos¡ sectumsempra! – las dos rubias del equipo tenían contra la espada y la pared al matrimonio potter

-¡avada kedavra! – el grito del heredero de voldemort se escucho en todo el callejón . por un momento , un brillo rojizo oscureció los ojos del moreno.

Dumbledore caía al suelo ……… y se convertía en polvo

-¡expello! – la onda expansiva de magia , junto a todos los inmortales en un circulo , la varita de los siete seguía alzada en defensa - ¡ilouca impede maxim!

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de los siete inmortales , que cayeron de rodillas al suelo jadeantes . rayos de luz roja se dispararon hacia cada uno , dos encapuchados saltaron , los demás gritaban de dolor , bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciaticus

-sabia que el encantamiento no afectaba a elementales , pero nunca me imagine que dos elementales formaran parte de este grupo – comento dumbledore , empuñando con jovial entusiasmo su varita . - ¡ataquen! – ordeno

-¡rubias a los gemelos, hermana al hombre lobo , trío fantástico a los que quedan , dumbledore es mió ¡ - grito harry molesto- ¡ el que necesitemos varitas , no significa que seamos menos que ellos!

Ráfagas de aire , convocadas por el ojiverde , atacaban al viejo mago , que soportaba a penas con su escudo. El muchacho envaino la espada de gryffindor dispuesto a despedazar a dumbledore , miembro por miembro …….

James potter se colocaba entre los dos poderosos magos , envainando una espada.

Por el rabillo del ojo , harry vio que blaise y theo tenían problemas con lily potter y que estaban sangrando ……al igual que sus demás compañeros

Convenciéndose a si mismo , de que quitaría a potter de su camino primero y luego ayudaría a sus amigos , se hundió en una batalla contra su padre

Una danza de espadas era efectuada por ambos potter´s , parecía como si las espadas se fundieran formando un circuito perfecto al chocar una y otra vez . pronto el ritmo fue aumentando , y en cada estocada se podía sentir el poder emanando de cada uno.

Un giro , un esquivo , salto , golpe , bloqueo y volver al principio ……

A pesar de los años de entrenamiento , el ojiverde ya tenia el brazo cansado , y a cada golpe le costaba mas levantar la espada de rubiales .

Todo a su alrededor se había detenido , todas las miradas se posaban en los dos combatientes , para luego seguir con su propia batalla …

Un salto , un bloqueo y …. Los brazos de james cedieron bajando así la guardia , un movimiento muñeca , por parte de harry , fue suficiente para desarmar al hombre mayor y posar la espada de rubiales a milímetros de la garganta de james . todo estaba claro . harry había obtenido la victoria , ahora con un poco de fuerza él …..

El grito de pansy le llego a harry como un balde de agua helada , sin sacar la espada de su posición , miro hacia donde provenía el grito . sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a draco caer al suelo con la espada de james potter , clavada en el estomago del muchacho por culpa de sirius black .

Una ola de ira y poder lo recorrió de arriba abajo…

Con los ojos palpitando por cambiar del hermoso verde esmeralda al rojo sangre , miro a james un minuto , y sin remordimiento ni compasión , bajo la espada hacia el estomago del potter imitando a sirius y la clavo ….. james potter caía al suelo . sirius grito junto con remus y lily al ver caer al patriarca potter .

Harry , haciendo caso omiso de los chillidos de aflicción , miro con detenimiento la situación : draco estaba herido de gravedad , de eso no había duda , el maldito de dumbledore había encantado las espadas con una especie de veneno o pócima , por que el rubio sudaba a mares y jadeaba como si no pudiera tomar aire.

Cinco inmortales no podían usar magia sin varita .

Blaise y theo , por mas conocedores de hechizos que fueran , tenían problemas con lily potter , que era como una enciclopedia completa de hechizos y maldiciones

Ginny no iba tan mal , pero tampoco obtenía ventaja ….

Pansy estaba tirada en el piso inconciente , bajo los ataques de uno de los gemelos , y anna acababa de desarmar y desmayar a los weasley , con un certero ataque a las cabezas , dirigiéndose ahora a ayudar a ginny con el hombre lobo .

El ojiverde busco con la mirada a dumbledore mientras ayudaba a theo y blaise con lily , así que , después de dejarla inconciente al minuto , registro todos los escondites posibles …. Sin éxito.

Diez minutos mas tarde la situación seguía igual , con la diferencia de que ahora , blaise y theo examinaban a los heridos , draco y pansy , mientras ginny , anna y harry , luchaban contra sirius y remus ,porque el viejo director aun no aparecía . un cruciaticus y una estocada fue suficiente para dejar a los dos adultos fuera de combate …….

Sirius ….remus …..james ….lily ….. fred…..george ….ya tirados todos en el suelo , inconcientes o muertos , desaparecían en una nube de polvo verde .

-esto es increíble – comento ginny cansada – tantos años de combate contra ellos para esto….

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – interrumpió harry – tengo un mal presentimiento , papá viene en camino – agrego

-Tenemos que curar al dragón – comento anna caminando hacia el rubio jadeante

-¿tu regalo no lo puede curar si yo lo deseo? – pregunto el ojiverde esperanzado

-Eso solo te cura a ti , y aunque tu ,lo desees no funcionara . pero podría…

-No – interrumpió harry , sabiendo lo que quería hacer su novia

-Sacar el poder de la joya y curarlo rápidamente con lenguaje elfico – terminó de explicar cansada , al igual que sus compañeros

-¡es peligroso! – exclamaron el moreno y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo

-Puedes perder el control de tu magia – recordó blaise preocupado

-O caer en coma y no despertaras jamás – agrego theo

-Es la única manera de salvarlo o morirá – dijo anna tercamente – no voy a dejar que un hermano de batalla muera tan fácilmente y de esta manera , seria una vergüenza – se explico

-Tenemos que ver las posibilidades – opino theo , despertando a pansy

-¿Cuál? – pregunto irónica la ojinegro – no podemos desaparecer , por que es obvio que el viejo coloco una barrera anti-desaparición , no la podemos quebrar , porque el maldito del viejo nos canso con sus trucos , nos demoraremos demasiado en llevar a dragón a la fortaleza ¿ves otra manera? – anna se cruzo de brazos molesta

El lugar se sumió en un completo silencio , mientras blaise le explicaba a pansy lo que estaban decidiendo . la reacción de la pelinegra fue igual a la de los demás , mas sin embargo , si era la única manera de curar a draco ella la apoyaba

-¡por merlín ¡ - grito la rubia frustrada – escúchame – le ordeno a harry – dragón esta ardiendo en fiebre y estoy segura de que no fui la única en darme cuenta que el viejo encanto las espadas , si es veneno ,o algo por el estilo, hay que sacarlo de inmediato o morirá – se explico ya molesta

-Bien – dijo el moreno pensativo – solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa , detrás de la mascara , al fin – ven – el ojiverde se agacho al lado de ella

-Atentos a cualquier movimiento – ordeno el moreno a los demás , ellos asintieron

Anna tomo el collar ,en forma de lagrima, entre sus dedos y se apoyó en el hombro del moreno pronunciando un conjuro elfico . la luz propia del collar se iba perdiendo poco a poco y de vez en cuando la rubia hacia muecas de dolor . cuando la joya se volvió negra , la joven se separo del muchacho

-el poder volverá a la joya , cuando termine de curarlo – dijo con voz apagada . harry la miraba preocupada , mientras los demás paseaban su vista de draco a anna

se acerco al rubio , que jadeaba y retorcía de vez en cuando , sus manos se apoyaron en la herida manchándose de sangre . respiro profundo varias veces para concentrarse . los inmortales guardaron absoluto silencio , como su fuera al funeral de alguien

entre las sombras , ojos azules miraban con curiosidad …..

de las manos blancas emanó una luz moradosa que envolvió a draco por completo , tranquilizándolo pronuncio casi en un susurro

_-waisé heill _– el rubio pronuncio un grito de dolor cuando las heridas empezaron a cerrarse , polvillo negro se juntaba en la mano izquierda de la rubia ,formando una pequeña pelota , todo proveniente de la herida del rubio.

El proceso duro apenas un minuto de inquietante silencio y preocupación . dillon respiraba entrecortadamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros . con un ultimo grito , la herida se cerraba sin dejar rastro . un hilo mágico de color morado salía del cuerpo de la rubia y se depositaba en la joya de vidrio. La rubia se paro tambaleándose y con los ojos entrecerrados

-pronto va a despertar – las palabras se perdieron en el aire y la heredera de ravenclaw cayo en los brazos del heredero de gryffindor , totalmente inconciente

-¿ella va a estar bien? – pregunto pansy , levantando a malfoy que empezaba a abrir los ojos

-No lo sé – contesto harry – tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí pronto , esos a los que derrotamos eran marionetas , por eso se convertían en polvo, caímos en su trampa como novatos – agrego molesto

-¿Qué sugieres? – pregunto theo

-Yo…..

-No creo que quieras sugerir nada – interrumpió la voz de dumbledore , que aparecía empuñando una espada en la garganta del moreno , tomándolo por sorpresa – ríndete ahora , inmortal

-Primero muertos – respondieron todos los jóvenes , alzando su varita hacia el anciano

Cinco rayos rojos les dieron de lleno en la espalda , dejando a harry boquiabierto. Por primera vez en toda su vida , los de la orden lograban dejarlos desmayados …..

-me parece que ahora puedes rendirte – rió sirius junto con los demás

el moreno aun seguía en shock , los miembros de la orden sostenían a sus amigos sin piedad por el pelo

-¿no le parece algo cobarde, dumbledore? – presunto el ojiverde molesto – un chantaje, eso es lo que esta haciendo

-Y caerás , lo sé – respondió el anciano – por mas ordenes que te hayan dado

-¿Quién dice que lo hará? – pregunto james sonriendo burlonamente

-Esto – respondió sirius quebrándole la muñeca a blaise , que en la inconciencia , profirió un gemido de dolor

Lo siguiente fue molesto para el ojiverde , remus le quebró un braza a pansy , lily lo imito con theo , james pateo a ginny en el estomago despertándola y haciéndola toser sangre , porque le había roto una costilla , y por ultimo george weasley le rompía la muñeca izquierda a draco.

Con la impresión aun sin dejarlo moverse , el gemelo de george , fred , le quito a anna de los brazos de improviso , y la sujeto con cuidado por ordenes de dumbledore

-¿ te rindes? – pregunto el anciano

Furia exploto en el interior del moreno , los ojos completamente rojos hicieron retroceder a la orden .

Su padre estaba cerca …… lo sabia , la cicatriz le estaba ardiendo , solo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo.

-primero muerto – repitió el ojiverde , lanzándose al ataque contra dumbledore

-¡impedimenta! – conjuro el anciano

-¡glacius! – el piso a los pies del director se congelo , atrapando sus piernas en el proceso – pagaras por esto anciano

-No lo creo ¡ incendio! – pronuncio apuntándose los pies congelados

-O no , no te iras tan fácilmente ¡ sectumsempra!

-¡protego! – la maldición reboto , cambiando de dirección . el moreno la esquivo a penas – es cansancio te debilita …

-¡crucio! – nuevamente el rayo rojo era repelido por el escudo

-Deja de hacer tiempo muchacho , voldemort no podrá llegar – los , ahora , ojos rojos del moreno , centellaron

-Eso lo veremos ¡avada kedavra! – la defensa del anciano había bajado , la maldición le rozo la oreja izquierda - ¡crucio!

-¡crucio! – james potter había levantado la varita , la maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda a harry

-La ultima vez , te dije que eso no me hacia nada – los ojos molestos del moreno lo enfrentaron , olvidándose de dumbledore , encaro a james

-¡petri

-Incendio - susurro el ojirojo , dejando guardada su varita , y concentrándose en el fuego que ardía cada vez mas ante james

Las llamas rojas envolvieron la palma de harry , el fuego se volvió verde . un grito de horror salio de los labios de lily . las llamas verdes empezaron a rodear poco a poco a james potter .

Gotas de sudor empezaron caer de su frente , hasta que ,por fin, las llamas lo empezaron a quemar ……

-¡aquamenti! – grito james con miedo. El agua no lograba hacer nada contra ese tipo de llamas , él lo sabia , pero no se resignaría a morir así

-¡relaskio! – sirius apunto al líder de los inmortales , el cual salio volando hasta chocar contra una pared , el fuego verde desaparecía como si nunca hubiese estado allí - ¡confundus! - harry ,con todo uso de sus reflejos, se hizo a un lado .

Escombros de la casa con la que había impactado , lo atoraron sin dejarlo salir

-depulso – las rocas se empezaron a mover , apartándose

-¡desmaio! – el hechizo de sirius le dio directo en la parte baja de la cabeza , aprovechando que esta estaba desprotegida cuando el muchacho intentaba apartar las rocas

-¡ finite incantatom! – gritaron cinco voces a la vez , las piedras explotaron liberando al muchacho

Con una pizca de profundo odio , sirius black clavo , la propia espada de godric , en el estomago del chico . sangre salio de la boca de un semiconsciente harry . sangre fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que se lo llevara la oscuridad .

El hombre lobo levanto al muchacho del suelo y se acerco a dumbledore , los demás miembros lo imitaron , todos cargando con un inmortal.

-entrégamelo - la voz fría y llena de odio , obligo a los de la orden a mirar hacia atrás

lord voldemort los miraba amenazantes junto con el circulo interno detrás de él . la varita de tejo con pluma de fénix se alzaba de forma imponente , hacia dumbledore

-llegas tarde , tom – fue lo ultimo que dijo el anciano antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz blanca , junto con todos los de la orden …..

lo ultimo que se escucho , antes de que la oscuridad invadiera todo el callejón y la marca tenebrosa se alzara sin vestigio de victoria en el cielo , fue el grito desgarrador , cargado de ira , de lord voldemort ……...

mientras que lejos de allí , gotas de sangre caían de la cicatriz en forma de rayo de un inconciente muchacho .

_caminos forzados a tomarlos separados …._

_Situaciones que se adelantas a paso rápido…_

_Siempre un paso mas adelante que todos..._

_Esperan por mil años antes de querer separarse…_

_Mas sin embargo …_

_Las circunstancias para los elegidos no estarán dadas en bandeja._

* * *

oli!!!! debo decir que es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito en semanas jijijijij pero en fin , lo subi antes porque digamos que tengo una prueba el dia martes y espero estudiar mañana , y como les habia prometido subir una capitulo todos los domingos pues aqui esta , para no faltar a mi palabra ...jijijijijij

weno , qui viene la parte de los agradecimientos :

MYsweetAngel : que weno que te haya gustado el cuerto capitulo , ojala este tambien te haya gustado . y gracias por todo tu apoyo

lordaeglos : mm... me la pusiste dificil jijijijijij , como volvieron lily y james no creo que sea capaz de explicartelo en tres capitulos , porque lo ire diciendo de a poco jijijijij , y si , digamos que tiene una cierta relacion con los padres de la heredera de ravenclaw , y no , por el momento no tengo contemplado que anna sea la espia . pero en cada capitulo voy dando pistas asi que ojala lo descubras pronto jijijijjijijij

shinji kun112 : jijijij por los inmortales no te preocupes , no los matare ...aún ( risa macabra) , no hablando en serio , no los matare ...jijijijij por lo menos no ha todos jijijijij (bromita) , lo otro , sipis ,... la heredera de hufflepuff como bien explique en el capitulo dos esta muerta y lo que vieron harry y anna fue una vision , que tuvo anna ... es que no se si me explique bien , pero digamos que anna puede ver como las ¿concecuencias? de las elecciones , o una cosa asi ...espero aclarartelo en otro capitulo jijijij.

eso es todo , por ahorita...

bye!!!!! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!!


	6. everything , absolutely everything

oli, oli!!!!! ijijijjiji weno aqui les va el sexto capitulo del fic. como siempre digo, ojala les guste ...y si me dejan review se los agradezco un monton jijijijj

como siempre : los presonajes de harry potter no son mios, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling 

**advertencia: **-puede que este sea uno de los capitulos mas largos que haya escrito y escriba . y que...no quede satisfecha con este capitulo, pero en fin...

**dedicados:** para una compañeras de clase ...jijijijij, para la Vale( que siempre lee el fic antes de que lo suba), y para la Javi ( que creó hasta una carpeta para guardar el fic, y me reto por la grmatica jijijij)

disfrutenlo!!!

**

* * *

****harry potter and the dark side **

**Chapter 6 : everything , absolutely everything , change …now**

Los parpados luchaban con poder abrirse, todo el cansancio recaía ahora en todo su cuerpo. Los ojos verde esmeralda se escondían traviesos tras esa piel , la luz le restregaba felizmente que era de día y que debía levantarse …. Era un nuevo amanecer, y debía prepararse para el ataque…

_Ataque…._

Fue en ese preciso momento en que los parpados dejaron de pesarle y los ojos verdes miraron con preocupación la luz del sol. Alivio lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Miedo lo reemplazo al instante….

Un suspiro quedo fue lo único que salio de sus labios, se llevo las manos a la cara comprobando que todavía llevase su preciada máscara. Otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación salio de sus labios. Las esmeraldas observaron , tras los ojos de su preciada posesión, el lugar en donde se encontraba …..

Una habitación, oscura…. Miles de retratos en las paredes, siete camas se esparcían por la habitación, contando la suya, el piso de madera, que rechinó con el primer paso que dio fuera de la cama……

Si, definitivamente, esa no era su habitación…. Ni su casa

Se quito la capa, cubierta de sangre, quedando sólo con la sudadera cubriendo su pecho del frió que entraba por algún rincón de la habitación.

Con cuidado despertó a Draco, que era uno de los ocupantes de la cama a su lado. El rubio haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, por encontrarse en otra alcoba que no fuera la suya, fue despertando a los demás inmortales.

Ya despiertos, un circulo se formo alrededor del líder….un hueco quedo entre Pansy y Ginny. El moreno entrecerró los ojos

-¿Dónde esta Anna? – pregunto , miles de dudas pasaban por su cabeza

Los chicos señalaron una de las ultimas camas, la mas apartada, donde aun dormía la rubia .un suspiro casi inaudible salio de los labios del moreno

-no a despertado , suponemos que demorara luego de que , bueno….- la pelirroja dudo un momento , mirando los verdes ojos de su hermano – nos curara nuevamente

-¿Qué..?

-Cuando caíste inconciente – empezó a decir Draco – antes de que llegáramos a este lugar , ella despertó y nos fue curando , dumbledore no se negó , recobramos la conciencia cuando nuestras fracturas desaparecían – termino de explicar en un susurro

-Por mas raro que parezca, el viejo no se negó a que nos curara …pero el cansancio fue demasiado para ella, cuando termino de curar al ultimo …cayó dormida en los brazos de Fred Weasley – Harry se molesto – no sabemos donde estamos , por que antes de llegar nos durmieron – concluyo Theo

-¿Por qué un Weasley? – fue lo primero que pregunto Harry

-¡estas celoso! – exclamo Ginny, sin poder creérselo – parece que Fred y George se sienten atraídos por tu rubia – rió – la miraban de una manera extraña cuando nos curaba, no quitaban la vista de la mascara de ella – los demás asintieron. el moreno estaba rojo de cólera tras la mascara

-Cambiando de tema…. ¿que harán con nosotros? – cuestiono Pansy , tristemente

-Primero informaran al ministerio de nuestra captura , y luego nos mandaran a azkaban , donde los dementotes nos darán el beso – contesto Blaise como si fuera los mas obvio

-No se hubieran tomado tantas molestias – opino Harry

-Correcto , joven lord – Dumbledore entraba en la habitación , dejando la puerta abierta

Tan calmado , como siempre parecía estar , Albus Dumbledore se situaba en el centro de la habitación , seguido de un sequito de personas de la orden :Sirius Black , Remus Lupin , James y Lily Potter ,el matrimonio Weasley , Fred y George Weasley , mas dos personas , que ninguno de los inmortales pudo reconocer , una mujer rubia seguida de un hombre de pelo castaño . Harry suspiró, al igual que sus compañeros

Casi con miedo, Harry guió su mirada hacia la durmiente rubia, Dumbledore, notando el gesto, lo imitó

-tengo motivos para pensar que ella es una elfa – hablo el anciano – conoce el idioma de tan prestigiosa raza y...

-todos conocemos el idioma antiguo – interrumpió Ginny, parándose del suelo junto a los demás. por ningún motivo dejarían que supieran que Anna era una elfina , no una elfa , precisamente tal.

-Ella suele usarlo con mayor frecuencia es todo – agrego Pansy , con voz fría

-Ya veo – murmuro el anciano – teníamos la certeza e que era una elfa, Naia ,aquí presente, opinaba lo mismo que yo. Estábamos seguros….

Esa fue la primera vez que harry se fijo con detalle en la mujer, piel blanca, ojos azules profundos, cabellos rubios ondulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda, alta, delgada orejas puntiagudas. La presencia de una elfa, que perteneciese a la orden del fénix, solo significaba que Voldemort no había conseguido su alianza, con tan prestigiosa nación. Pero un pensamiento más pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos…

La visión de Anna …..

_Una mujer alta de ondulado cabello rubio con ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas._ _. La mujer le sonreía como si la conociera de toda la vida y ella la miraba desconcertada._ _La mujer se acercaba cada vez mas a la joven sonriendo con cariño……Otra sonrisa y unos ojos iguales a los suyos la miraban nuevamente con cariño y seguridad._

Ojos onix , como los de Anna , lo miraban con curiosidad , desde un lado de la mujer rubia ….. Harry abrió los ojos.

Piel blanca , cabella castaño , alto y de contextura musculosa ….. Ojos color onix, hay esta nuevamente la sensación conocida para el joven moreno…

_Los ojos de las dos personas delante de ella brillaron . Anna comprendió todo, pero era imposible que "ellos" estuvieran allí, delante de ella, simplemente no podían……_ _Gritó mientras veía caer a esos dos cuerpos tan familiares al suelo…_

Lo comprendía todo, absolutamente todo. Y no fue el único, los inmortales se miraron entre ellos incrédulos. Frente a ellos se encontraban los padres de su rubia compañera. Las dos personas tan familiares para la rubia. Las dos personas que deberían estar muertas, por la propia mano del lord. El hombre que sobrevivió a la maldición del mago tenebrosa. La mujer que lo fue a salvar cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. Las dos personas que dejaron en soledad a una pequeña niña……la misma niña, que habría condenado al hombre a la muerte

Miedo , ira , enfado …..No sabría describir por las emociones que paso en una fracción de segundos

-pero si es una elfina …eso cambiaria las cosas…..- la voz de Dumbledore lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué es lo que desea, anciano? – pregunto Blaise amenazante – no viene aquí, y con esta _gente _solo a charlar.

-Correcto, querido muchacho – Blaise bufo molesto – queremos sus identidades. somos consientes de que tiene habilidades grandiosas , si me permiten felicitarles

-No le permitimos nada – interrumpió Draco

-Pero cinco de ustedes fueron hechizados, por lo que son incapaces de utilizar tan fantástica habilidad – el rubio del grupo inmortal enfureció – hasta que yo levante el hechizo.

-Al grano , viejo – demando Theo

-Pero los elementales no son afectados , y aquí hay dos , mas una duerme – dijo mirando a Anna – por tanto solo quedas tú , asesino oscuro – finalizo sonriendo con esa cueva en los labios , que Harry cada vez que la veía le daba asco – sus varitas fueron requisadas , y guardadas cuidadosamente , se me olvidaba comunicárselos – agrego con un brillo divertido en los ojos

-¿no se le olvida algo más viejo? – pregunto Harry molesto. el moreno se acababa de dar cuenta de que no sentía su magia , fluyendo libremente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo

-Les dimos a todos una poción , hecha por nuestro experto en pociones , que les anulara la magia por unos tantos días - dijo como si acabara de recordarlo

-Maldito viejo chiflado – murmuro Ginny. una sonrisa adquirió el semblante del matrimonio Weasley

-Sus identidades , o será a la fuerza – los seis negaron con la cabeza adoptando una posición de ataque – muchachos , Fred – llamo el director

Sirius, Remus, James, Arthur, el hombre castaño y George apuntaron con su varita a los inmortales. Fred, sonrojado, tomo a la durmiente rubia en brazos y le quito la capucha, la luz del sol reflejo en la máscara de plata.

-¡No!!!! – gritaron los inmortales, lanzándose al ataque

Un fuerte grado de adrenalina los invadía por completo al empezar otra lucha contra los de la orden. Lucha que fue en vano, a pesar de su entrenamiento en todo lo que era combate a cuerpo. Sin magia, sin varitas, sin espadas y sin energías, no eran más que conejillos de indias para los adultos allí presentes.

Aun a sabiendo todo esto, los jóvenes se lanzaron contra los de la orden, mientras Fred intentaba huir de Harry. El ojiverde sintió un jalón de cabello que lo detuvo y retrocedió, seguido a continuación de un fuerte dolor en las muñecas al ser apresado. Sirius Black lo sostenía por el cabello como a los demás inmortales

-resultaron bastantes fieros – comento el hombre castaño sujetando a Ginny

-pero no son difíciles de controlar – comento James , manteniendo a Draco Malfoy

-empecemos por la izquierda , entonces – ordeno Dumbledore

-¡tu nombre! – reclamo Arthur sujetando a Pansy. la mascara seguía en su lugar , mas no por mucho tiempo - ¡contesta! – ordeno ahora el patriarca de la familia Weasley, quitando el tan preciado objeto de plata , revelando el rostro de la joven y el brillo de terror que invadían sus ojos cafés.

-será peor si no hablas – comento Lily , examinando a la pelinegra con la mirada

-¡vamos, dilo! – un ruido de huesos quebrándose y un sollozo se escapo de los finos labios de la inmortal – si no hablas…..

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson – murmuro la pelinegra, al percibir el asentimiento de cabeza que Harry había dado. Si por ella hubiese sido, hubiera muerto antes de revelar su nombre.

-¡tu nombre! – repitió, esta vez James Potter, mientras le doblaba el brazo. otro crujido sonó. a fin de cuentas, de nada había servido que Anna los hubiese curado , tal vez ese era el plan de dumbledore . Harry asentía con la cabeza nuevamente , mirando a Draco

-Malfoy , Draco malfoy – dijo entre dientes y tragándose todo su orgullo

-Pero mira nada mas , justo el niño , que Lucius dijo , había desaparecido , te dije que lo estaba protegiendo , cuando el ministerio lo apreso hace dos años y lo dejo libre – dijo Sirius a James , con enojo presente

Esto estaba mal, definitivamente lo estaba. Dumbledore había jugado bien sus cartas, esta vez, al haber anulado la magia de los siete, Voldemort no se podía contactar con Harry y este tampoco con Voldemort. Perdidos ….había que aceptarlo , por primera vez , en los años que llevaba combatiendo , Dumbledore hacia gala de su ingenio.

Sin poder evitarlo , la cicatriz del moreno empezaba a arder ….. Su padre estaba realmente molesto, y lo peor, decepcionado por saber que habían sido capturados por su peor enemigo. Los minutos pasaron lentos, cuando le toco el turno a Ginny, Theo tenia una muñeca y un brazo roto y Blaise solo la muñeca.

-tu nombre, asesina oscura – pidió Remus con amabilidad, aunque ejerciendo una fuerte presión en la muñeca. el objeto de plata seguía cubriendo el rostro de la pelirroja. el licano ejerció mas presión – ya sabes lo que viene a continuación, así que, dinos tu nombre – la mascara caía al suelo en un ruido sordo. la pelirroja con la vista gacha y los ojos cerrados , no dejaba que contemplaran su rostro

La matriarca Weasley se acerco a ella sin contemplación, de un rudo tirón, en la barbilla, le levanto la cabeza……los ojos castaños de la niña miraron con odio a la mujer delante de ella.

Molly Weasley dio un pequeño grito de horror junto con Arthur , esa facciones ….esos ojos , el cabellos rojizo …..Su pequeña Ginny estaba delante de ellos, sujeta por Remus Lupin.

-¿Ginny¿Ginevra Weasley? – pregunto con terror la matriarca Weasley

-Ginevra Riddle – respondió ella , sonriendo fríamente

-¡mi hija es heredera de un asesino! – exclamo aterrorizada la mujer mayor

-No soy tu hija – respondió la pelirroja con vos fría – soy una Riddle con mucho orgullo – agrego, venenosamente. Molly salio de la habitación con un mar de lagrimas

-Fred – llamo el anciano cansadamente – haz el honor

-Enérvate – dijo el muchacho , apuntando con su varita el pecho de su prisionera , aun con la mascara puesta , la rubia parpadeo confundida

Con un grito ahogado, emitido por ella misma, fue sorprendida. Fred le sujetaba desde el pelo preguntándole el nombre. Una pregunta que ella, aun adormilada, no lograba asimilar. Uno de los gemelos Weasley, le rompía la muñeca. Un mero quejido salio de sus labios, mas no dijo nada a pesar del movimiento afirmativo de cabeza que le dedicaba el moreno ojiverde

-¡déjala en paz, idiota! – grito Harry furioso y sin poder moverse

Naia , la elfa , se acerco hasta Fred y cogió a la rubia del brazo quitándole la máscara, lo que vio la dejo sin aliento ……a pesar de que nunca la había conocido , mas que cuando era una bebe , eran idénticas sus facciones , con excepción de los ojos color onix , iguales a los de su padre.

-¿Ralhp? – pregunto mirando al castaño. su marido la miraba incrédulo

-¿Anna? – pregunto el soltando a Blaise. la elfa soltó a la rubio , que cayo sobre la muñeca herida y grito de dolor

-¿hija? – llamo la elfa, tratando de levantarla. la muchacha fue cogida por las muñecas, por Fred -¡Anna! – llamo mirándola fijamente

-Anna Dillon – murmuro ella con veneno – no me trates con tanta familiaridad , elfa – agrego con odio – ustedes no son na…- la mejilla le ardió , la mujer rubia la había callado de una cachetada , mientas lagrimas silenciosas cursaban su rostro

-el líder siempre al ultimo – Harry escucho que decía James

-veamos si tendremos otra sorpresa – dijo Sirius sin esperar mas. La máscara caía al piso y daba vueltas alrededor de su eje. Ojos verdes contra azules, black no creía lo que miraba…..

El muchacho era idéntico a James, con la única diferencia de los ojos verdes y que el cabello lo tenía un poco mas largo. James soltó al heredero Malfoy de la impresión, el rubio cayo al suelo dolorosamente.

-¿eres Harry? – pregunto Lily sin aliento - ¿mi pequeño Harry?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Su hijo esta muerto, Evans – siseo el ojiverde, peligrosamente y mirando a Dumbledore con rencor – ya se lo había dicho antes- recordó.

-¡pero eres Harry Potter! – grito Sirius - ¡mi ahijado, Harry James Potter! – Lily y James se miraban mutuamente con tristeza, Dumbledore y Remus parecían vacíos, y Sirius sacudía a Harry por los hombros- ¿Qué te hicieron? – pregunto en un tono tan bajo, que casi llego a ser un susurro

-Nada, Black – respondió cortante – Harry Riddle – se presento él, soltándose de Sirius y haciendo un amago de reverencia – hijo de lord Voldemort – un estremecimiento general sacudió la habitación

-¡no! – exclamo Remus sin poder contenerse – eres Harry Potter, hijo de…

-James y Lily Potter, se supone que murieron a manos de voldemort cuando este les buscaba, por lo que no entiendo que hacen aquí- interrumpió el moreno al licantropo- se supone que se han enfrentado a papá mas de tres veces y han salido airosos- agrego - ¿estarán desilusionados supongo? – pregunto mirando al matrimonio Potter

-No – vacilo en contestar James – empezamos a sospechar algo cuando atacaron por primera vez, hace cinco años, y vimos la masacre con la que se dieron a conocer – se explico, su mujer se abrazaba a él buscando consuelo

-Sin embargo, para nosotros, sigue siendo nuestro pequeño bebe y esperaremos, si es necesario, para que nos consideres tus padres nuevamente – agrego la pelirroja de Lily con amargura

-Esperaran por largo tiempo entonces – dijo Harry seriamente y moviendo la mano derecha adolorida por el agarre de Sirius. Una flamita de rojo y naranja se encendió por unos segundos. Dumbledore lo miro con sorpresa, el moreno solo le sonrió cínicamente – Anna – ordeno

-Suéltame – le dijo a Fred, moviéndose para que éste le hiciera caso – fuego – susurro la rubia, por un pequeño instante el calor se junto en sus manos, logrando que le pelirrojo la soltara. la rubia se acercó al ojiverde, parándose a su lado izquierdo y mirando a sus compañeros - ¿puedo..?

-¡no! – gritaron los inmortales, asustando a los presentes y soltándose del agarre al que los tenían sometidos. Los adultos volvieron al lado de Dumbledore.

-Deja que se cure de forma normal – dijo Theo tratando de afirmarse el brazo roto de manera que no doliera tanto

-¿para que¡nos van a mandar a azkaban!, que caso tiene que nos curemos – comento blaise, los inmortales conversaban como si estuvieran solamente ellos y nadie mas. Juntándose en un circulo, he ignorando las miradas de curiosidad, siguieron con la discusión

-Eso no es seguro – opino Draco – no creo que el viejo chiflado quiera perder, a la que él piensa, es la "esperanza del mundo mágico" – se explico el rubio. Dumbledore cerro los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara – lo único que falta es que le lave la cabeza con sus ideas – ironizo el rubio

-¿y quien dice que no lo intentara? – pregunto enfadada Pansy – y si lo hace, luego intentara converserlo de que mate al lord, y luego le dará la espalda diciendo que se alzara como nuevo lord oscuro – opino la pelinegra. Los Potter´s miraron con una ceja lazada al anciano

-Si claro – dijo sarcástica la pelirroja – o si no, mmm…..espera, espera ¡ya sé!, va a esperar a que Harry y Anna tengan un hijo, lo robe y lo ponga en su contra como ultimo recurso – la rubia y el pelinegro se sonrojaron completamente. Los adultos sonrieron sorprendidos

-Ginny, por favor… - pidieron los dos jóvenes colorados

-¡pero es cierto! – exclamo la pelirroja. Los miembros de la orden, que estaban presentes, la miraron con curiosidad - ¡ la unión entre ele..

-¡Ginevra Molly Riddle Weasley! – gritó Harry enfadado e interrumpiéndola -¡no estamos solos¿recuerdas¡por Merlín, gracias a ti, nuestros enemigos saben de nuestra relación, y lo que es mas, se podrían haber enterado de cosas que quizás todavía no saben¡es más, todos ustedes han dado ideas de lo que podrían hacer con nosotros, cosas, que a lo mejor, todavía ni se les pasaba por la cabeza!. ¡Merlín! – les grito mas que molesto. Sus amigos agacharon la cabeza apenados

-Lo siento hermano – se disculpo Ginny. Arthur bajo la cabeza, mirando una grieta que parecía interesante. Fred y George miraban a la pelirroja con aprensión oculta.

-Esta bien, basta – ordeno el moreno. El circulo se deshizo y formaron fila frente a Dumbledore – este seguro _anciano_…… que cuando los efectos de su poción dejen de funcionar completamente nos iremos de aquí – dijo con cansancio y apoyándose en la pared detrás de él, sus compañeros lo imitaron – pero mientras tanto, déjeme felicitarlo, nos tiene a su merced – dijo con ironía – por primera y ultima vez – agrego al ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de James Potter

-¿Eso es una amenaza? – pregunto Ralhp, tomando la mano de su esposa

-Tómalo como quieras – respondió Anna por el ojiverde

-¿Qué es lo que hará? – pregunto sin mas el moreno – todos le han dado ideas, creativas, divertidas y de cierta forma buenas, pero ya sabe….para mi no es nada agradable – rió fríamente

-Por el momento….tendremos que informarle a Fudge de su captura y

-Nunca creí ver al famoso Albus Dumbledore dependiendo del patético ministro de magia – comento Draco con una pequeña sonrisa

-Escuchara mis sugerencias de que hacer con ustedes – continuo diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del heredero Malfoy

-Lo primero que pensara ese idiota del ministro será mandarnos a azkaban – dijo la pelinegra

-Ya veremos que pasa – murmuro Dumbledore – lamentablemente no les puedo dejar andar por la casa libremente, por lo que se quedaran aquí y tendrán lo que necesiten, no tendrán contacto con nosotros mas que le necesario – el anciano rió por las facciones de alivio que cruzaron por el rostro de los adolescentes - ¿necesitaran algo especial?

Por la mente del moreno ojiverde pasaron miles de ideas, entre el porque el viejo se mostraba tan amable, que tenia planeado, por que sonreía con satisfacción, como había logrado la unión con los elfos…..

-esta semana terminábamos con las clases avanzadas – Pansy le susurro a Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era irreal, simplemente irreal….. no podía estar apunto de pedirle al anciano chiflado los libros que le faltaban para completar sus estudios, simplemente era increíble que estuviera cediendo.

-aritmacia, pociones, runas antiguas y artes oscuras – le indico Theo al moreno

-nos aburriremos bastante – murmuro la pelirroja

-¿tiene libros de lo mencionado¿por ultimo algo para matar el tiempo? – pregunto el ojiverde, cediendo ante la voz de su cabeza que le indicaba que flaqueara ante las atenciones del anciano – libros avanzados y de S.Loguies.

-El fue un mago oscuro, no de gran importancia, pero lo fue al fin y al cabo – comento Remus, mirando con repentino interés a los siete jóvenes

-Pero es uno de los mejores magos en cada rama mencionada, además esta muerto, sus libros no harán nada – dijo Harry con simpleza – agréguele a la lista una sobre historia de la magia – pidió el ojiverde, frotándose los ojos con cansancio

-Retirémonos – ordeno el anciano, saliendo de la habitación junto con los demás. Algo lo detuvo en la puerta, Harry lo miro molesto – supongo que sabrás que no te pasare un libro de artes oscuras, no es algo en lo que me haya interesado alguna vez – dijo con una mirada alegre

_Mentira, una completa mentira……_

Y el moreno lo sabía. Sabia que el anciano mentía. Para llegar a ser tan poderoso como Dumbledore era, como lo era Voldemort, como llegaría a ser él, era necesario un conocimiento previo de las artes oscuras, incluso la practica de esta "magia negra", para llamarla de algún modo.

-como quiera – contesto el ojiverde fríamente y dejando de mirarlo. Un grito de dolor se ocultaba en esas cortas palabras

Cuando el senil portador de ojos azules desapareció tras la puerta, los siete jóvenes inmortales se sentaron en el suelo, la rubia fue al lado de harry y apoyo la cabeza de éste en su pecho, acariciándole los rebeldes mechones azabaches con cariño.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Blaise

-Tengo un serio dolor de cabeza – Anna ahogó un pequeño gritito de dolor. Sangre pintaba sus dedos. La cicatriz de Harry sangraba

-¿Estarás bien? – pregunto preocupada Ginny

-Mis reservas de magia alcanzan para una corta conversación con él, mi magia elemental esta anulando poco a poco los efectos de la poción – explico frotándose la sien – pero papá esta haciendo presión para entrar en mi cabeza, y molesta…bastante

-Habla con él entonces – dijo Theo, yendo al baño, junto a la habitación, en busca de un botiquín de emergencia

El moreno guardo silencio mientras abrazaba a anna por la cintura y cerraba los ojos

-¡Theo! – grito ginny, frotándose las muñecas lastimadas – con un botiquín no puedes curar fracturas, necesitamos pociones y

- podría curarlos nuevamente – comento anna interrumpiéndola – no con el poder de la gema - agrego rápidamente – el poder de reserva del agua, mas la pronunciación élfica, podría sanarlos – explico sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Harry

- ¿no hay nada peligroso si haces eso? – pregunto Draco abrazado a Pansy. La pelinegra se frotaba las muñecas y el rubio solo hacia gestos de dolor al acariciar la espalda de su novia.

- no lo hay – respondió la heredera de Ravenclaw en un susurro. Su cara no reflejaba dolor, pero cada cierto tiempo se frotaba las muñecas lastimadas al igual que los demás

Luego de diez minutos, el moreno abría los ojos afligido. Su conversación con Voldemort no había terminado en un buen tono, en especial por que la plática termino con una discusión mental y con Voldemort cerrando su conexión con Harry, hasta que decidiera hacer las paces. De sus ojos luchaban por salir chispas de enfado, y no pudiendo contener las emociones que lo embargaban, sus ojos mostraron un pequeño tinte rojo fuego. Las orbes verde se oscurecían mostrando puro odio.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Pansy adolorida. Los inmortales se juntaron alrededor del moreno, quien se había soltado de Anna bruscamente sorprendiéndola

-El idiota de Voldemort, eso es lo que sucede – respondió con el ceño fruncido. Cinco jóvenes se reunieron en torno a su líder. Una rubia se encerraba, sin ser notada, en el baño continuo, una sensación de dolor, que no comprendía, la recorría de arriba abajo – no nos va a ayudar a salir de aquí, el muy estúpido cree que es parte de nuestro plan – concluyo con una exhalación de desesperación y molestia

-¿pero Voldemort..?

-Empezamos discutiendo por como habíamos caído en la trampa del viejote loco, luego nos gritamos cuando le conté que Anna te había curado – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Draco - personalmente creo no debió curarte en plena batalla, fue un desgaste importante en nuestras fuerzas – el rubio asintió entendiendo el punto de su líder

La ojinegro, que estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño escuchando todo, suspiro con tristeza, aparte de malinterpretar las palabras del moreno, ella sabia que había cometido una estupidez. Sin embargo si no hacia nada, puede haber pasado que el rubio ya no se encontrara entre los vivos.

Con desgana y cansancio abrió el grifo de la única bañera que había en el cuarto, con la intención de calmar sus nervios.

Era cierto, en algún momento no pensó en las consecuencias que acarrearía el curar a Draco y a sus compañeros, y aunque ahora era en vano haberlo hecho, ella se había tomado demasiado en serio lo que ella hace años prometió

El mínimo roce de agua con la amoratada e inflamada muñeca, provoco un gemido de dolor imperceptible. Cerro lo ojos con desgana. Un suspiro prefundo salio de sus labios antes de hundirse por completo en el agua, dejando que esta se llevara sus preocupaciones.

-¡salvo a Draco! – grito Ginny -¡ de no ser por ella, dragón estaría muerto¡no fue una estupidez!

- no pensó en las consecuencias – agrego Theo con seriedad – sin embargo fue la única capaz de cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos todos, yo estoy de parte de Ginny – dijo al fin

- pudo haber quedado en coma - el rubio de ojos grises comento con aparente calma

-¡Draco! – exclamo su novia - ¡te salvo la vida!, no puedes despreciar lo que hizo por ti así como así – dijo molesta y defendiendo a su amiga, sabia que la rubia se había encerrado en el baño para no ser testigo de la discusión

-Su inestabilidad de magia es mayor que la de Harry – Blaise movía su cabeza en un gesto de desolación pura. Pares de ojos miraron al ojiverde pidiendo una explicación

- el pervertido quiere decir que necesita descanso, mas o igual al que nuestro cuerpo nos pide – los demás no entendieron, y el moreno sonrió – uso magia avanzada y élfica, la combinación es peligrosa, mas si la utilizas más de una vez – explicó

- ¿eso quiere decir…?- pregunto Draco

- le darán bajas de energía repentinamente, en otras palabras se desmayara – contesto Ginny por su hermano – en fin salvo a Draco y esta viva, solo necesita descanso

- no discutiremos mas esto, el punto es que estamos a merced del viejote y sus hombres, Voldemort no nos ayudara, nos dieron una poción para anular la magia y ni Anna ni Harry están en condiciones de sacarnos de aquí – enumero Blaise

- ¿opciones? – pregunto Ginny

- morir, azkaban y un milagro – contesto Theo

- el viejote podría tener la decencia de curar nuestras heridas, ya que él las causo – murmuro Pansy. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de todos

- si nos cura y nos manda a azkaban, no valdría la pena – cometo Draco

- ¿Dónde esta anna? – pregunto el moreno de blaise mirando a Harry. La pelinegra y Ginny se mordieron el labio inferior para callar y el ojiverde las miro con una ceja alzada

- Ginny – llamó, la pelirroja miro hacia la puerta del baño - ¿desde cuando?

- desde hace veinte minutos, cuando empezamos la discusión – contesto la pelinegra novia de Draco

- bien – el moreno se paro del suelo, luego de un breve golpeteo, desapareció en la estancia continua

El silencio reino entonces, presa del nerviosismo y la tensión del ambiente, la pelirroja empezó a tararear una canción

-me trae recuerdos – dijo simplemente cundo termino la canción - ¿lo recuerdan?- pregunto con una sonrisa - ¿la canción?, teníamos quince años, Anna y Harry aún no eran novios y jugábamos a verdad o reto

-¡si!... – exclamo Pansy – yo me acuerdo…. La pregunta fue para Anna y como no contesto ni quiso pagar la penitencia, le lanzamos un hechizo y le ordenamos que cantara – rió la pelinegra – me gusto mucho esa canción – agrego soñadoramente – luego de eso, nuestro querido asesino oscuro y rubia se hicieron novios.

-Pero no olvides que luego ustedes se unieron a la función, y al acabarse el hechizo las tres salieron corriendo mas rojas que un tomate – rió Blaise

-Pero las voces de las tres se escuchaban bien¿aún cantan igual? – pregunto Theo sonriendo ampliamente – creo que nos calmaría a todos

-¡no vamos a cantar! – gritaron las dos muchachas a la vez

-¿Por qué no cantan ustedes? – pregunto Ginny avergonzada

-No nos sabemos ninguna canción…- se excuso Draco

-Eso podemos arreglarlo – comento Pansy en un susurro, y acercándose peligrosamente a los tres jóvenes

Una dulce voz lleno la habitación, los cinco inmortales se pararon para escuchar de donde provenía la canción. Sus pasos los guiaron hacia el baño

_I li__e awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I´ve only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

Draco abrió la puerta, casi con miedo. Con sorpresa observaron como Harry yacía sentado en el suelo a un lado de una vestida rubia. Ambos se pararon para ir a la alcoba. La rubia tomo la mano de sus dos amigas y las guió al centro del salón, donde formaron un pequeño circulo. La ojinegro siguió cantando mirando a las dos mujeres

_I lie awake and pray _

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

Los chicos se sentaron al borde de una cama para escuchar con atención. Los cuatro cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía. Ginny y Pansy aspiraron profundo y se unieron a Anna

_Oh my pretty pretty boy i love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one _

_Before you…_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

Los siete adolescentes sonrieron. Aunque la canción no representara nada de lo que estaban viviendo ahora, la letra les traía grandes recuerdos…

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I do, let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you…_

Las tres muchachas cerraron los ojos con suavidad. Ninguno de los siete inmortales se dio cuenta de que nueve cabezas los observaban curiosas

_I used to writ__e your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometime I think I hear_

_You call_

_Right__ from my bedroom wall.._

_You stay a little while_

_And touch me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

Los chicos movían la cabeza al ritmo de la canción mientras la tarareaban. La misma canción que habían escuchado hace apenas dos años atrás

_Ho my pretty pretty boy __I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one_

_Before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

La pelinegra repitió por segunda vez el ultimo verso de la estrofa mientras las demás abrían los ojos sonriendo…

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Ho my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make__ me stay right beside you_

La brisa revoloteó juguetona con el cabello de las tres mujeres

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_Oh__ my pretty pretty boy_

_Oh__ my pretty pretty boy….._

La pelirroja había empezado con un tono suave y dulce, rápidamente fue seguida por Pansy y Anna, luego siguieron cantando las tres juntas

_Say you love me too_

Naia y Ralhp entraron en la habitación sin ser escuchados, a paso silencioso, los otros siete siguieron su ejemplo

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one _

_Before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

Esta vez la pelirroja repitió el ultimo verso, imitando la acción de Pansy hace a penas unos segundos atrás

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay_

_Huuu…right beside you…_

La rubia termino la canción soltando las manos de las dos muchachas y mirando a Harry, percatándose por primera vez de la intromisión de Dumbledore, y la orden, en la habitación

-su curiosidad es demasiado grande, para un anciano de sus edad – fue el recibimiento de Blaise. Todo lo que las tres hermosas voces de las adolescentes habían logrado, desaparecía por la intromisión y curiosidad de un vejete manipulador

-¿Qué desea¿no es suficiente con habernos encerrado aquí? – Ginny miraba con furia a sus progenitores. Molly Weasley se removía, incomoda, en el abrazo de sus marido

Queremos que respondan algunas preguntas – fue la corta explicación de la rubia elfa – sus estudio – agregó, mirando a su hija

-No creo que tengan problemas en averiguarlo, solo debe averiguar en que escuela estudiamos – respondió Draco, tomándose el brazo, el dolor, que había desaparecido mientras escuchaba las voces de sus compañeras, volvía otra vez y con mas fuerza

-Nos saldría mas fácil si ustedes nos dan la información – explico Dumbledore – nos servirá de referencia para tratar el acuerdo con Fudge

_Mentira….._

Otra vez el anciano mentía, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Y todos los que le rodeaban caían en su juego….todos

-no queremos ningún acuerdo de Fudge, menos la compasión de un vejete inútil – contestó Pansy

-no los llevarían a azkaban – el castaño de Ralhp, habló con voz profunda y grave

-no nos importa ir a azkaban – comento Theo. Sus compañeros asintieron, dándole la razón

-¿no les importa pasar el resto de sus vidas en una celda? – Lily Potter parecía impresionada por tal afirmación

-No – esta vez Harry estaba molesto. Su mirada siempre fija en el anciano director de Hogwarts

-Aún así sus estudios son importantes, mi hijo no pudo pasar 16 años de sus vida sin haber ido, por lo menos una vez, a una escuela de magia – James Potter daba un paso al frente. Harry Riddle fruncía el ceño

-Lo único que tenemos en común es la sangre, muy a mi pesar. Así que no vengas a comportarte como mi padre, luego de 16 años sin habernos visto – el ojiverde le dirigió una mirada de hielo al adulto Potter. James se quedaba sin habla

-Esperamos que comprendan que ustedes son enemigos, hace mucho tiempo dejaron de ser nuestros progenitores. Son luz, y nosotros odiamos la luz – Ginny miró fijamente a sus padres, ellos sólo agacharon la cabeza

-¿piensas lo mismo, Anna? – pregunto Ralhp - ¿ya no nos necesitas?

-Nunca los necesite – fue su contestación – mi vida era un infierno, hasta que, supuestamente, te habían asesinado

-Anna Elizabeth Dillon Clay – la rubia se removió incomoda al escuchar su nombre completo. Naia la miraba furiosa – tu vida no fue un infierno, de ser así no te habría dejado con tu padre…

-En primer lugar, tu no me dejaste, Ralhp no permitió que me llevaras contigo- la hija interrumpía a la madre , quien abría la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra – segundo, no viviste mi crecimiento, por lo que no tienes derecho a opinar. Y tercero, si hubiese sido mas experimentada, yo misma me hubiera asegurado de dejarlo bien muer…muerto – la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, la rubia perdía la noción del tiempo. Brazos morenos la sujetaron de la cintura

-Pero..

-Ni …ni se te ocurra acerarte….nueva..nuevamente a mi, no son .. na..nada mió – la heredera de Ravenclaw cerraba los ojos con cansancio. La elfa cruzo miradas preocupadas con su marido

-Dumbledore – llamo el ojiverde, captando la atención de todos -¿si le decimos lo que quiere saber, se ira? – preguntó, mirando a sus amigos que afirmaban con la cabeza

-Naturalmente – respondió el anciano

-Pansy Y Anna, séptimo curso en beauxbatons, Ginny va en sexto curso en la misma escuela. Si le pregunta a Madame Maxim, le dirá que son las mejores estudiante que ha tenido en años – la pelinegra tomo a Anna, para que Harry hablara mejor, y la apoyo en la pared para calmarla

-¿timo´s? – pergunto Molly, levemente interesada.

-Doce todas – respondió Ginny por Harry – no solemos hablar de ello – agrego simplemente

-¿y ustedes? – pregunto Sirius refiriéndose a los cuatro varones del quipo, dentro del animago crecía una inexplicable agitación

-Los cuatro vamos a dumstrang, tenemos once timo´s cada uno – respondió - ¿ya se van? – pregunto inquieto

Como respuesta, el portador de una extensa barba blanca guiaba a los demás miembros de la orden fuera de la habitación. No sin mirar por ultima vez a los inmortales

-ésto está cada vez peor – comento la pelirroja

-la situación no es favorable para ninguno de nosotros – dijo Harry, depositando a la agitada rubia en la cama

-nuestras fracturas tampoco ayudan – agrego Pansy – el viejote es un idiota – murmuro

-sólo queda esperar – opino Theo

-ya no hay nada que hacer – siguió Draco

-no tenemos opciones – agrego Blaise

-inmortales – llamó, con voz firme, el ojiverde – hemos salido de peores situaciones, esta no será la excepción, sólo nos queda esperar a que el tiempo nos favorezca, o perezcamos en él – los demás asintieron con aceptación

"_que sea lo que merlín desee…" _fue el ultimo pensamiento del moreno, antes de ser atrapado por las calidas manos de Morfeo.

_Un recuerdo del pasado que ayudara en el futuro_

_Una historia reveladora sobre la vida de los elegidos_

_Un libro que en el ultimo momento…_

_Cambiara la elección que decidirán los siete inmortales.._

_Los hará dudar….los hará pensar_

_Y finalmente…_

_El corazón podrá mas que la razón._

* * *

weno, weno ...oli!!! de nuevo jijijij 

otro capitulo mas entregado a tiempo jijijij, casi me demoro mas...tengo una semana agitada, empezando porque tendré dos semanas llenas de pruebas jijiji, pero en fin, es lo que hay ..TToTT pero morire bububububu...

La cancion le pertenece a M2M, para que no me pregunten luego, y aunque no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo, la puse porque hace dias que estaba rayada con ella.

como dije arriba jijijij(para los que leen arriba) este no ha sido uno de los mejores capitos, a mi opinion personal. espero que el otro sea mejor...

agradecimientos:

FT.Anderson: weno jijijij, es cierto es uno de los capitulos mas cortos que escribire, ojala este haya llenado tus expectativas

MYsweetAngel : jijijijij, gracias por desearme suerte en la prueba...espero que este capitulo haya respondido tus preguntas, y que ademas te haya gustado..nos vemos pronto

lordaeglos: no esta de mas decirte que puede que tengas razon ¬ ¬ jijijijij, pero no te lo dire todavia, jijiji ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo

jijijiji, como siempre..nos vemos el proximo domingo!!!!

bye bye !!!


	7. one unexpected answer

oli, oli!!!!weno, weno jijijij otro capitulo mas que espero disfrute jijijijij

como siempre: los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling

dedicados a: como se esta volviendo costumbre jijijiji : para val ( que ya parece mi editora jiijiji) y para javilind ( que es fanática de canuto, y me hizo super fan de harry jjijijij, y que me pregunta todos los dias que porque no subo los capitulos antes, yo me pregunto lo mismo jijijiji)

advertencia: personalmente, tampoco me gusto este capitulo jijijij

en todo caso, disfrutenlo!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7 : one unexpected answer 

Un silencio sepulcral invadía toda la habitación. El sonido de hojas pasando, una a una, con infinita rapidez, era como el zumbido de un mosquito en medio de la noche. Los siete ocupantes de aquella estancia estaban, cada uno por separado, leyendo los libros que dumbledore les había hecho llegar hace apenas un par de días. Un bostezo acompañó al sonido de las hojas.

Desde la última visita del anciano director de hogwarts, ninguno de los siete adolescentes había vuelto a tocar el tema de su "captura". Fue un acuerdo de mutuo silencio…

Las fracturas ya no estaban, cada una había sido sanada por una enfermera que, según dijo, trabajaba en hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey, como se presento, los examinó con meticuloso cuidado y luego les recetó una poción "crece huesos". La noche en que se la tomaron fue terrible para los lesionados. Con una despedida de "nos vemos luego", madame Pomfrey abandonaba la habitación de los siete residentes.

Ahora, después de llevar casi tres días encerrados en aquellas cuatro paredes, sin poder hacer magia, y a merced de la orden del fénix, la inquietud, y cruda realidad, se apoderaba de los jóvenes inmortales.

-ya termine con esto, Draco me pasas el de aritmacia – pidió un ojiverde aburrido

-lo llevas leído mas de siete veces, y yo me aburro de no poder poner en practica todo esto – respondió el rubio, tirándole el libro en la cara

-estamos todos en las mismas condiciones – informo pansy, dejando de lado el libro de pociones que estaba leyendo

-¿no tendrán esa especie de entretenciones muggles por aquí? – pregunto blaise, quien estaba quedándose dormido en su cama

-Busca – contesto theo, abrazado a ginny

El moreno de zabbini se levanto de mala gana y maldiciendo por lo bajo a su amigo, theo reía mientras blaise daba vueltas todo el lugar buscando en que entretenerse. Draco fue al lado de pansy y harry se sentó a un lado de anna. La rubia leía con profundo interés el libro de historia de la magia.

-¿algo interesante? – pregunto el moreno a su novia

-Nada – contesto ella dejando el libro a un lado y mirando al ojiverde – sólo, una que otra, diferencia entre un elfo y un elfito, paro a parte de eso, no hay nada más – agrego

-¿Qué es lo que, exactamente, buscas? – cuestionó la pelirroja del grupo

-Las complicaciones entre la unión de un elfo y un mago – respondió – busco las causas de la separación de Naia y Ralhp – se explico mejor – y su regreso, tengo curiosidad por la supervivencia de Ralhp – se permitió agregar

-¿y crees que eso sale en un libro de historia? – le pregunto el ojiazul de theo

-No, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos me diga nada – respondió anna resignada, y apoyando, con cansancio, la cabeza en la pared. El poseedor de ojos esmeralda la miro de reojo

-En este lugar no hay nada con que entretenerse – informo blaise sentándose al otro lado de las rubia heredera de ravenclaw – me aburro…- suspiro el muchacho

-Lo sabemos, igual que todos – comento la pelinegra apoyada en draco

-Harry – llamó ginny, el pelinegro la miró - ¿papá no se ha contactado aún? – el ojiverde negó con la cabeza en respuesta – era de esperarse – murmuro la pelirroja

Al parecer el silencio era el mejor amigo de los siete jóvenes. La escena nuevamente se repetía, y el silencio hacia gala de su presencia. A los pocos minutos theo y ginny dormían juntos en la cama continua, y blaise se iba a acostar con el aburrimiento reflejado en los ojos. El rubio y la pelinegra se quedaron conversando con la ojinegro y el moreno sobre los "elfinos"

-entonces no vives eternamente como los elfos – concluyo draco en pose altiva

-correcto – afirmo la rubia, acostada en el pecho del ojiverde mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello

-pero tienes casi todas sus demás cualidades, a excepción de su apariencia – agrego pansy abrazada al rubio

-así es – contesto la ojinegro sonriendo

-una combinación extraña, si me permites decirlo – opino el joven de ojos plateados

-ya lo creo – contesto la rubia entrecerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en el pecho del ojiverde

-¿sueño? – pregunto harry divertido, y atrayendo mas hacia sí a su prometida

-Cansancio – respondió ella, reprimiendo un bostezo con la mano izquierda

-Duerme entonces – dijo el ojiverde - ¿Dónde van ustedes dos? – pregunto, mirando a draco y pansy, que entraban al baño juntos.

-A darnos una ducha, hay que aprovechar ahora que todos se vana dormir – contesto el rubio, desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta con una sonriente pelinegra atrás

El heredero de gryffindor sonrió con picardía. Con suavidad se apoyo mejor en la pared y acomodo a la dormida elfina entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, el sueño lo fue venciendo y se dejo guiar por las manos de Morfeo, que lo recibía gustoso…

* * *

_-¡rápido! – gritaba anna, que era sostenida por sirius black_

_-¡no las pienso dejar aquí! – grito harry en contestación, mientras noqueaba a fred weasley y hechizaba a james potter_

_-¡es la única oportunidad que tienen! – grito ginny, tratando de zafarse de las manos de remus lupin, sin éxito_

_-¡nos vamos todos, o no nos vamos! – esta vez, theo gritaba intentando hechizar a lily potter_

_-¡no las dejaremos aquí! – grito la pelinegra, sosteniendo a george weasley bajo la maldición cruciatas_

_-¡somos un equipo, recuérdenlo! – grito blaise, esquivando a arthur weasley_

_-¡vamos a regresar todos juntos! – el heredero malfoy se batía a duelo con Ralhp Dillon y su esposa_

_La rubia y la pelirroja observaban la situación con los ojos abiertos. Unos segundos fueron los que sus miradas se cruzaron, unos segundos bastaron para asentir en un mutuo acuerdo. La elfina cerró los ojos concentrando su magia, la poca que podía controlar…_

_-lo siento – murmuro. Harry la miró con horror plasmado en la cara….un grito fue lo último que escuchó el moreno._

_

* * *

_Sobresaltado y sudoroso, el heredero de godric despertaba. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tratando de alejar las imágenes que lo rodeaban de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, sin embargo…fue demasiado real para ni siquiera intentar desecharlo con simpleza. 

Su respiración se normalizó al mirar a la joven dormida en su pecho. Las suaves exhalaciones de la rubia lo hicieron caer nuevamente ante las garras de Morfeo, nunca notó el brillo dorado en su muñeca izquierda…

------------------------------------

Lejos de allí, las cosas no iban del todo bien. Parecía que la mansión riddle se había sumergido por completo en el caos, la desesperación, el odio y la venganza. En conclusión, era un total caos. Mortífagos corrían en todas direcciones, gritando y recolectando información para el lord, mientras el mago oscuro descargaba tensiones, torturando a un mortifago de baja índole.

El antes calmado, y arrogante, heredero de slytherin estaba hecho una furia, y un manojo de nervios, hace a penas tres días. El mismo tiempo en que su grupo mas orgulloso, había salido a una misión para no volver jamás. el mismo tiempo en que tubo una seria discusión con harry.

Ese fatídico día en que habían desaparecido, el grito de lord voldemort furioso, despertó a todos los ocupantes de la mansión. Era media noche. El circulo interno, del hablante parcel, no tardó ni cinco minutos en presentarse ante su señor, al recibir el llamado de la marca.

Con vos fría y llena de cólera, el siseo del señor oscuro dio una orden que heló a la mayoría de los mortífagos.

"saben lo que quiero, saben quien los tiene, nos descansaran hasta encontrarlos, y por su bien …. Espero que los encuentren pronto"

Al instante, los seis mejores mortífagos desaparecían de la mansión con un sonoro "plop"

Desde entonces habían pasado tres días, y las puertas de roble negro se abrían para dar la bienvenida de las mismas seis figuras que dejaron la mansión, con una misión casi imposible entre manos.

La mirada rojiza, penetrante y furiosa, del señor oscuro los recibió en el despacho. La misma mirada con la que les ordeno partir en busca de información. Las palabras que sostuvo con el moreno de ojos verdes, hace tres días, lo hizo ponerse atento respecto a lo que le informarían sus súbditos

-he de suponer que me traen noticias importantes para que me honren con su presencia – la siseante voz de lord voldemort asustó a los seis mortífagos. A pesar de todo, lucius malfoy, reuniendo el valor suficiente, dio un paso al frente – habla, lucius – ordeno tom riddle

-mi señor…hemos encontrado a los inmortales – los ojos del señor oscuro brillaron por un momento. Un gesto de mano le indico a la cabecilla de los malfoy que continuara – están en la guarida de la orden del fénix, mi señor – lucius volvió a su lugar en la fila

-¿Dónde? – pregunto el slytherin a sus sirvientes frente e él

-Grimmauld place numero 12, señor – esta vez contesto Narcisa malfoy – pero…

-¿algún inconveniente? – interrumpió el lord

-La escondieron bajo el encantamiento fidelius, mi señor. Solo los miembros de la orden pueden entrar y salir a conveniencia, señor – con voz calma, avery contestaba

-Un hechizo de magia oscura podría hacer que el encantamiento los reconociera como miembros de la orden – dijo sin prestarle mayor importancia. La cara del circulo interno no era del todo conforme - ¿algo mas que deseen agregar?

-Mi señor… - la voz de rodolphus lestrange se fue apagando

-Mi señor – siguió bellatrix por su esposo – el viejo dumbledore hechizo a los inmortales, no pueden utilizar magia – informo seria

-El "ilouca inmove" he de suponer – la pelinegra asintió en silencio – esa magia no afecta a los elementales¿Qué hay de harry y anna?

-El traidor, severus snape, les inyecto a todos una poción que neutralizo su magia – respondió rodolphus con el ceño fruncido. Voldemort enfureció – sorprendentemente, aún se percibe su aura mágica y al parecer puede usar magia de baja magnitud, lo que explicaría el porque no han podido escapar – se apresuro a agregar

-Bien – "harry no me contó eso", fue el primer pensamiento que curso la mente del lord – lucius, estas encargado de preparar el ataque. Los quiero a todos ustedes listos para mañana en la noche – el rubio asintió – solo llévate a los mejores de las filas bajas, nada de novatos – agrego

Los seis destacados mortífagos dieron media vuelta para retirarse, pero la voz de lord voldemort los hizo detenerse

-los quiero a todos¿entendido? – los seis asintieron rápidamente – me los traerán sanos y salvo todos, sin excepción – ordeno el lord. Nuevamente se vieron seis asentimientos de cabeza y luego el abrir y cerrara de una puerta, indicando la salida de los mortífagos

Se llevó una pálida mano a la sien. Después de todo, su hijo no estaba tan indefenso pero si desprotegido. Tragándose todo su orgullo, intento entablar una conversación mental con el moreno, el que se pudiera sentir su aura mágica era un buen indicio de que no habían dejado tan desprovisto a harry de su elemento, y que además sus reservas elementales estaban eliminando los efectos de la poción poco a poco.

Abrió su mente para conectarla con la de el ojiverde, no se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta, pero si se preocupo por la falta de resistencia. Desde su discusión con el chico que no había vuelto a abrir su mente para el moreno. Sin embargo, una de esas noches de arrepentimiento, el lord oscuro cedió antes los impulsos de disculparse y hablar con el ojiverde, pero harry tenia la mente cerrada, o por lo menos intentaba resistirse a hablar con él.

"harry"- llamo mentalmente. No tuvo respuesta. El sentimiento de preocupación, que ya estaba empezando a carcomerlo por dentro, se intensificó- "harry" – repitió el llamado, esta vez mas fuerte

"¿papá?" – una débil respuesta sonó en la cabeza del lord oscuro

"si harry, soy yo" – una repuesta idiota de su parte – "¿Por qué no contestabas?" – pregunto tranquilamente

"lo lamento voldemort, pero estaba durmiendo" – contesto el ojiverde con voz neutra – "en este lugar no hay nada que hacer" – informo el muchacho

"¿no puedes usar magia?" – algo en su interior deseo que lo que le habían informado no fuese cierto

"severus snape" – fue toda la contestación del muchacho. La rabia surgió dentro del lord

"¿algún movimiento del viejo?" – pregunto fríamente

"voldemort, no soy espía" – respondió molesto el muchacho – "aparte que no puedo salir" – agrego como si fuera lo mas obvio

"esta bien, me rindo, contigo es imposible conversar sin discutir en el proceso" – suspiro el lord

"tu empiezas" – se explico simplemente el muchacho

"¿los potter´s?" – preguntó para cambiar de tema

"están vivos, ya te lo había dicho" – respondió cortante

"harry" – llamo voldemot con suavidad – "esta bien, lo lamento, tenias razón, no debí discutir contigo esa vez, pero me tenias preocupado, hijo, llevas cuatro días allí y mis nervios están de punta, lo siento ¿vale?" – la disculpa era sincera, y harry, aunque no pudiese verle la cara, lo sabia

"ok, disculpa aceptada" – el estrecho espacio para conversar, que harry había puesto al comienzo, se agrando, pudiendo el lord percibir el estado de la magia del moreno

"¿noticias?" – pregunto voldemort un tanto avergonzado

"naia y ralhp" – contesto el moreno percibiendo la curiosidad de su padre – "los padres de anna, están vivos los dos. Por cierto me debes una, hace un par de días acabo de arreglar una discusión con ella, que tu causaste" – se explico con voz cansada pero riendo vivamente. El señor oscuro lo notó

"¿te encuentras bien?" – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

"lo lamento, la poción de snape tiene inestable mi magia, magia de tan bajo nivel me cansa demasiado rápido" – contesto

"bien, no te preocupes, el circulo interno atacara mañana en la noche para sacarlos de allí, estate atento para que escapen" – ordeno el lord de ojos rojos

" de acuerdo, le avisare a los demás, adiós" - el contacto se cerró completamente

Tom marvolo riddle se recostó con pesadez en el sillón de cuero. No perdería a los elementales. No perdería ni a ginny ni a harry. No perdería al elemental mas fuerte de los herederos. No perdería a unos videntes de gran potencial, pero por sobre todo, no perdería a sus hijos…

----------------------------

En grimmauld place las cosas tampoco iban demasiado bien. Hacia pocas horas, el anciano director había llegado de una reunión con el ministro de magia, Cornelius fudge, y con la respuesta de lo que pasaría con el futuro de los siete inmortales

La noticia, que dio dumbledore, dejo helado a mas de uno. El anciano ojiazul sonreía con picardía y diversión, mirando la reacción de los presentes

-¿estas seguro, albus? – pregunto lily – quiero decir, es fantástico pero…no será un peligro para…

-No lo serán – interrumpió el director – perderían muchas cosas si revelaran su identidad

-No lo tomaran con calma, eso te lo aseguro, albus – comento james abrazándola su esposa por la cintura – pero me alegro por el acuerdo

-Confiamos en que no harás las cosas que menciono la joven , seria una deshonra a nuestro trato – comento naia. Pares de ojos observaron a dumbledore sonreír

-Por supuesto que no, mi querida lady elfa, me dirán chiflado pero no lo estoy – dijo con un poco de humor

-Sigo pensando que es capaz de cualquier cosa, lo mantendré vigilado – murmuro entre dientes Ralhp. La rubia elfa miro, con un brillo extraño, los ojos de su esposo. El anciano ensancho su sonrisa

-¿Cuándo le dirá a los chicos? – pregunto remus, cambiando de tema

-Mientras antes mejor – opino sirius y, como pocas veces, serio

-¿Cómo le dire a ron, a todos en la familia, que su hermana esta viva y que además una inmortal al servicio del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – murmuraba aterrorizada molly weasley

-Tranquila, querida, ellos entenderán – trataba de apaciguarla arthur

-Pero es que es increíble, mi hija, mi pequeña inocente..!una asesina! – grito sin poder contenerse y llorando sobre el hombro de su marido

-Lily y james se abrazaron mas fuertemente en mutuo conforte. Naia y ralhp miraron en otra dirección, aguantando las lagrimas mientras sus manos entrelazadas se apretaban mas firmemente. Los gemelos, a los pocos minutos, abrazaban a su madre para consolarla. Tanto sirius, como remus, se quedaron quietos en su lugar, sin saber que hacer o que decir

-al principio será difícil, pero es posible que ellos cambien si les damos tiempo al tiempo – murmuro con tristeza el anciano

-¿tiempo al tiempo? – pregunto sarcástico ralhp – todos los presentes, sabemos que tiempo es lo menos que tenemos en este momento - dijo con sorna

-Mi muchacho, un año es suficiente para que un alma endurecida por la oscuridad cambie – se explico el director con calma – solo les mostrare una cara de la verdad que no les han contado – agrego pasivo

-Si les dieran a elegir, seguirían escogiendo el mismo lado – murmuro sirius – viste sus ojos la primera vez que luchamos con ellos, aún siendo unos chiquillos de diez años, tienen la misma expresión vacía y decisiva

-En eso estoy de acuerdo padfoot – comento james con un pequeña sonrisa

-No podemos estar tan seguros de eso – dijo dumbledore esperanzado – no es algo certero aún – finalizó, con los ojos brillándole detrás de las gafas de media luna

-No los habremos visto por 10 o 16 años, pero nosotros los notamos, albus, con sólo mirarlos a los ojos, que lo que dijeron sirius y james, es cierto – comento ralhp

-Cambiaran su manera de ver las cosas con el tiempo, en este lo importante es sobrevivir a su furia – dijo con decisión molly weasley

-Las personas no cambian de un momento a otro, mamá. Mi hermana no renunciara a ser como es, sólo por que se lo pidas y ella no tenga otra opcion – opino george seriamente

-Lo sé, pero no perderé la esperanza – contesto molly

-Bien, veremos como se desenvuelven las cosas a partir de ahora – el anciano dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras con destino a la habitación de los adolescentes

-Esto causara mas dolor del que parece – comento con resignación, remus lupin. El hombre lobo subió detrás del director

-Tal vez esto sea innecesario, pero todos sabemos…que no hay opciones posibles – lily subió resignadamente seguida por todos los demás

--------------------------------

Harry despertó suavemente a todos para comunicarles su posible rescate. La noticia causó gran impresión y distintas reacciones en los seis receptores del mensaje

Pansy irradiaba pura alegría en el rostro, ginny saltaba de jubilo abrazada a theo, quien sonreía. Blaise chocaba palmas con draco, junto con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, y por ultimo anna se abraza a harry riendo feliz, junto con el moreno

-¿entonces, ya te reconciliaste con papá? – pregunto al ojiverde la pelirroja

-Reconciliados, reconciliados…no – respondió el moreno sonriendo – pero digamos que acepte su disculpa – aclaro

-Pero no tenemos nuestras varitas, y sin magia no podemos llamarlas – objeto de repente el ojiceleste de theo, cambiando el humor de todos

-Tampoco podremos defendernos mañana – agrego pansy decaída

-Y nos quitaron nuestras espadas también – continuo blaise

-Las espadas reaccionan a su nombre, y a la voz del portador, no importa si no siente su aura mágica – recordó la heredera de ravenclaw a los demás

-Y si es por las varitas…creo, creo que podremos llamarlas con ayuda de harry y anna ¿no? – propuso ginny - ¿es posible? – cuestiono mirándoles

-Si, pero… - el moreno dudo un momento y miro con detenimiento a la rubia recostada en su pecho - ¿Cuánto te queda de reserva? – pregunto sin rodeos, la rubia bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-No mucho – susurro en respuesta – pero sí puedo..

-No – la corto harry tajante, para luego agregar con dulzura – no es necesario, con la que a mi me queda es suficiente. Así me aseguro de que estarás bien para cuando entres a beauxbatons

-Pero mañana – objeto ella

-Yo puedo defenderte – respondió él

-No necesito que me defiendas, no soy de cristal – dijo ella fríamente, separándose del muchacho

-Para mí lo eres, y para dumbledore también –explico el ojiverde tomándola del brazo, provocando que la rubia elfina lo mirara con odio

-¿Qué quieres decir harry? – pregunto draco

-Unas de las tantas visiones de anna – empezó a explicar el moreno – ella estaba del lado del vejete. Para dumbledore, seria una gran arma poseer a los cuatro herederos – termino

-Tiene a dos ya¿no?, potter y dillon – replico la pelinegra

-Ellos ya no son herederos – respondió sencillamente anna, soltándose del moreno con brusquedad

-Explicación, por favor – pidió blaise

-al morir, el heredero que perece traspasa su poder al próximo; es decir a su primogénito, si es que tiene – dijo harry, mirando con ternura a la rubia – ellos ya no son herederos porque, simplemente, resucitaron sin poder, lo que aún no me explico – termino, refiriéndose a la aparición de los potter´s y los dillon

-¿no pueden ser cadáveres o algo así? – pregunto theo

-No lo creo – contesto anna por el moreno, éste la miro con curiosidad – se siente en el aire su esencia, además, sus emociones son demasiado intensas como para ser un cadáver – resumió tranquilamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto pansy – yo no puedo sentir su esencia

-Cuando naia me abofeteo, percibí todas sus emociones y por un breve momento logre hurgar en sus recuerdos – respondió sencillamente y mirando fríamente a harry agrego – tenias razón, los elfos tuvieron algo de culpa en todo esto, el motivo no lo sé

-Lo sabia –murmuro el moreno – esto me afectara mas adelante, pero en fin, ven – la elfina entrecerró los ojos con ira un instante, pero obedeció parándose a un lado del moreno – lo lamento chicos, pero esto ya no les concierne, _desmaius_ – los cinco inmortales cayeron con un ruido sordo al piso

-¡¿tu puedes usar magia, pero yo no?! – acuso indignada la rubia

-Escucha amor – pidió pacientemente – eres mi novia, mi prometida, y no quiero perderte, me eres demasiado importante – la rubia hizo un ademán de hablar, pero harry prosiguió – el vejete te quiere anna. La heredera de hufflepuff esta muerta, pero pronto el poder elegirá a otro portador y será allí donde dumbledore lo confunda y lo ponga de su lado – explico, anna guardo silencio. Silencio que aprovecho para tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla

-Se interesara en la heredera de hufflepuff, no en mi – dijo con suavidad la rubia

-En eso estas mal, usara a tus padres para cambiar tu decisión de años – contesto separándose y juntando sus frente con la de ella – no dejare que te separe de mi – prometió

-Eso no sucederá – susurro con una media sonrisa

-Además, por muy inestable que sea mi magia, y la tuya, igual puedo protegerte. Yo quiero protegerte – confeso el mayor de los hijos riddle

-Si la situación se pone difícil, prométeme que me dejara intervenir – pidió, harry puso mala cara – no me quedare parada, como una inútil

-Lo prometo – contesto el moreno, luego de pensarlo algunos momentos

-Idiota – susurro la rubia, antes de besarlo con suavidad

Toques en la puerta sacaron a la pareja del trance en el que habían caído. Con un movimiento de mano, un enérvate, un tambaleo y una caída de rodillas por parte de harry, los cinco desmayados muchachos despertaron al instante y con ganas de sacarle la cabeza al pelinegro. Los siete se sentaron en el suelo, mirando hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió dándole paso a los once visitantes indeseados. El anciano director tomo posición frente a los jóvenes

-nos honra con su presencia – comento sarcástico blaise, los demás sonrieron

-¿Qué desea? – pregunto harry sujetándose la cabeza, y tomando la palabra del grupo

-Ya sabemos lo que pasara con ustedes – hablo dumbledore – mi reunión con fudge termino hoy en la mañana – explico

-Al grano anciano, díganos nuestro trágico destino – ordeno theo, frunciendo el ceño

-No tiene problemas de intercambio de escuela, que es por lo que haremos pasar esto, pero lo importante es que no volverán con lord voldemort. Pasaran su último año escolar en hogwarts – contesto sonriendo el pilar de la orden del fénix

Las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa, cambiaron a una de completo enojo. Una aura oscura y negra envolvió al líder de los inmortales. Sin saber cómo o porqué, los once adultos fueron expulsados de la estancia por una fuerza invisible, la puerta se les cerro en la cara. El sonido de cosas quebrándose llenó la casa. Media hora mas tarde reinaba nuevamente el silencio…

-lo tomaron bien – comento sirius.

El director sonreía satisfecho…..

_Un líder que los guiara en cada batalla._

_Uno que luchara, junto a los otros seis escogidos, para cambiar el rumbo de la magia_

_Sólo dos bandos_

_Dos tipos de magia en enfrentamiento_

_Una guerra que se llevara consigo a inocentes corrompidos_

_Una guerra, que hace tiempo, se llevo a los siete inmortales…._

* * *

weno, weno jijijijijij otro capitulo a tiempo jijijijij , ojala les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, al igual que si no les gusta 

en fin... espero que el proximo capitulo sea mas interesante que este, por que, como dije antes, personalmente no me gusto mucho jijijijij

agradecimientos:

ferick: jijijijijij si te respondiera la pregunta, mataria el final ...por lo que esta vez no te respondere jijijijij.ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

shinji kun112: no te preocupes, la escuela nos vuelve loco a todos jijijijjiji, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

lordaeglos : jijijij gracias por tu apoyo. si es posible que tengas razon sobre lo del espia, puede que no sea él posiblemente, y como ya vez, los siete inmortales si entraran a hogwats, pero es probable que eso cambie a ultimo momento jijijijij.

FT.Anderson: tienes razon, el capitulo fue muy corto, ojala este lo compense ... espero que te haya gustado

eso ha sido todo por esta semana, nos vemos la que viene jijijij

bye, bye!!!!!


	8. rescue, escape and sacrifice

**la li ho**!!!! jijijij sorry, quede pegada con gravitation jijijij( shuichi y yuki, son tan lindos!!!)

weno en fin, como siempre digo ...ojala disfruten de este capitulo, si les gusta, o si no, dejen su opinion ...jijiji me encanta recibir review .

no puede faltar : los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling 

dedicado a : esto se esta volviendo demasiado repetitivo... a la vale(como he dicho siempre, parece mi editora jijiji) y a la javilind ( que me amenaza para que suba los capitulos lo antes posible jijijij)

weno, no vemos abajo!!!

* * *

**chapter 8 : rescue, escape and sacrifice**

Los minutos pasaban lentos en el silencio de la habitación. Los segundos parecían horas eternas en el mundo de los vivos. Las horas eran siglos incesantes. Y sin embargo, lo único que esperaban esos siete jóvenes era una hora, una simple y escasa hora, esos sesenta minutos de incansable espera. Una interminable espera que no hacia mas que levantar a flote los nervios ya presentes con anterioridad.

Miradas intensas cargadas de puras e inquietantes emociones, movimientos bruscos, ademanes que quebraban el perfecto equilibrio de esta criatura del silencio. Gotas de sudor que caían de las frentes de los más nerviosos. Ojos cerrados que, buscando relajarse, solo encontraban en lo más hondo un mísero signo de fallo. Y el reloj seguía avanzando prominente.

Media hora. Maldiciones contra el tiempo, brotaban de la boca del más desesperado. Las risas provenían de las inquietas, mas sin embargo las mas ansiosas. El solitario reloj de la habitación era el único receptor de las miradas de nerviosismo palpante. Pestañeos constantes, que luchaban por convencer a los jóvenes que así los minutos pasarían más rápidamente.

-ya vienen, están a tres casas – el dueño de ojos esmeraldas acababa de tener una breve conversación con voldemort – romperán la muralla, nos llevaran a la mansión, en trasladores…el buzón de la casa en frente – informo con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo un jadeo – llamen sus espadas ahora, no importa si dumbledore se da cuenta – ordeno secamente

-"Edoc´sil"(1) – seis voces susurraban al vació y cortaban el silencio prolongado. Seis espadas caían a los pies de sus dueños

-Ven a mi, en nombre del heredero de godric gryffindor – la espada de rubiales resplandecía con fiereza – Reisa iet yawe, un atra eka Ethgrí (2) – recito con confianza el moreno. Siete varitas negras, como el carbón, aparecían delante del ojiverde, quien se tambaleaba y apoyaba en anna

Alarmas y griteríos invadían toda la casa. Los siete inmortales se pusieron con nerviosismo la capa, y guardaron la varita. Siete sonrisas idénticas aparecieron en los rostros de los adolescentes en el momento en que sirius black hacia su ingresó en la estancia con la varita en alto. Una lluvia de piedras lo golpeaba de lleno, polvo era el único rastro de lo que, antes, era una muralla sólida.

Doce encapuchados, con mascara de calavera, se divisaban entre la bruma de media noche. Aun con la sonrisa adornándoles el rostro, los jóvenes se colocaban sus preciadas posesiones de plata. Las mascaras brillaron tenuemente bajo la escasa luz de luna.

Desde el tercer piso de la noble y ancestral casa de los black, saltaban los siete jóvenes. Los inmortales se reunían con los mortífagos, unos cuantos pasos serian suficientes para desaparecer de ese maldito lugar…

-¡stupeffy! – el rayo rojo rozaba la nuca del menor malfoy a mitad de camino.

Parados frente a los inmortales y mortífagos, la orden del fénix, dirigida por albus dumbledore, se mostraba con majestuosidad. Lucius malfoy se adelantaba, con paso firme, hacia el anciano. La varita de los dos, en ningún momento, dejo de apuntar al contrario.

-lamentamos lo de la casa, pero ya ve, debo llevar de vuelta a los predilectos – el rubio aristócrata optaba por una posición de duelo. Remus lupin se paraba, desafiante, delante de él en la misma posición

-no dejaremos que te los lleves – hablo james – no los dejaremos a su merced, nunca mas – con esas simples palabras se desato la pelea.

El círculo interno de lord voldemort manejaba con maestría la situación, mientras que los otros seis mortífagos inferiores peleaban como un nundu furioso

-------------------------------

Avery luchaba contra los gemelos weasley. Los dos pelirrojos formaban un dueto perfecto, mientras uno atacaba, el otro defendía. Simplemente imparables, pero avery era un maestro en observar los detalles problemáticos en un grupo de pelea. Él mismo había pulido cada detalle de los inmortales en cuanto a duelo, por lo que unos niñatos pelirrojos no lo vencerían tan fácilmente

Con la varita alzada, trazo un círculo perfecto en el aire. Si no paraba a los dos, al mismo tiempo, la lucha no terminaría nunca.

-crucio – dos ayos rojos salían de la varita. Con los ojos abiertos en estupefacción, los gemelos weasley recibían la maldición. Esos fueron los primeros gritos de dolor que se escucharon en la tranquilidad de la noche

Arthur y molly weasley corrieron, todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, hacia sus hijos. Narcisa malfoy les interrumpía el paso lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, todas las maldiciones con la intención de matarlos lo antes posible.

-¡Imperius! – el hechizo golpeaba directamente al patriarca weasley, quien, bajo los efectos de la maldición, alzaba la varita contra su esposa. Todo, bajo la atenta y malévola mirada de la rubia aristócrata

-¡avada kedavra! - el rayo verde salía tan repentinamente de la varita de rodolphus lestrange que nadie alcanzo a ver si la maldición asesina cumplía con su cometido

Un grito hizo eco en el aire, el primer mago caía al piso muerto. Un recién llegado a la batalla, mundungus flitcher, caía al suelo sin vida, mientras gotas de las primeras lluvias del año golpeaban su cuerpo en un canto mítico

Lily potter corría hasta el caído, ensuciándose con el barro que salpicaban sus botas al andar. Con un gesto negativo de cabeza le informo a dumbledore de la perdida. El anciano asintió sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante, definitivamente la cabeza de la familia malfoy era un oponente difícil

Era el momento perfecto... los siete adolescentes corrían hacia el traslador, escabulléndose, por primera vez, de una batalla

-----------------------------

Solamente serian unos cuantos pasos y estarían nuevamente en la mansión, solo unos cuantos pasos más…

Un grito saco de sus cavilaciones a los siete, sorprendidos, se veían interrumpidos por la atenta y furiosa mirada de sirius black…

Sacaron las espadas, si no podían utilizar magia, por lo menos repelerían los hechizos con sus preciadas armas. El primer hechizo golpeo fuerte. Black les lanzaba todo el armamento que tenia en el conocimiento de maldiciones, y aunque las espadas aguantaban, no pudieron evitar retroceder en cada nuevo ataque. El moreno de ojos verdes en un inquietante momento de protección, invoco su magia para formar un simple "protego" que rodearía a los siete, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Luego de haber resistido los tres primeros hechizos, la barrera de color azul noche se hacia trizas como un pedazo de vidrio

"_la oportunidad perfecta_", tres cabezas pensaban lo mismo y en igualdad de tiempo. Como si fuese un mutuo acuerdo tácito entre los tres miembros de la orden, black, dillon y clay concentraron su magia interior y la liberaron en un solo hechizo poderoso. La onda expansiva golpeo tanto a los inmortales como a los mortífagos de bajo rango, que caían al suelo vencidos. La neblina y el polvo no dejaban a la vista el destino sufrido por los inmortales.

-¡no! – tres gritos idénticos salieron de la boca de los tres culpables. La preocupación fue creciendo a medida que la humareda que había causado la magia se disipaba lentamente

Los tres corrían en dirección de los jóvenes, bajo la atenta mirada de los mortífagos restantes y la curiosidad de los aurores sobrevivientes. Las miradas de Narcisa y avery se cruzaron, soltando una ultima maldición, corrieron en la misma dirección que los tres hijos del fénix.

La sorpresa fue grande y mayor para todos, allí, en medio de la calle de un barrio muggle, los siete jóvenes, que luchaban por escapar, eran protegidos por una fuerte barrera dorada formada por la magia descontrolada de los herederos de gryffindor y rowena. Ambos con las manos alzadas y jadeantes

Narcisa suspiro internamente al verlos bien. Con la mirada decidida volvió a la batalla, aquella que se había reanudado y esta vez con mucha mas fuerza

La rubia, el castaño y el pelinegro se acercaron con cautela. Maldiciones rebotaron en el escudo para luego devolverse y rozar, por muy poco, a los miembros de la orden. Los tres adultos se daban media vuelta encontrándose con bellatrix lestrange.

-no te acercaras a ellos – comento bella lanzando una variedad de maldiciones

-¡bella!, no esperaba verte – contesto con crueldad el ojiazul

-El sentimiento es mutuo – dijo la pelinegra con voz neutra, y continuando el ataque hacia los tres miembros de la orden

----------------------------------------

Fue en el momento en que remus dejo inconciente a un mortifago, que intentaba levantarse, que vio desaparecer la esfera dorada que cubría a los inmortales. La elfina y harry eran rodeados por sus compañeros de batalla.

Aun con la mirada fija en los inmortales, y con la agilidad característica de un lobo, remus lupin corría en ayuda del director. Con dificultad logro quitarle de encima al mayor de los malfoy. Listo para contarle su plan a dumbledore, lupin se acercaba al anciano. Una cabellera rubia platinada se le tiraba hecho una furia. La maldición cruciatas daba de lleno en el pecho del licantropo, desmayándolo. Lucius malfoy seguía luchando con el anciano, como si la intervención de lupin nunca hubiese pasado

----------------------------------

Por fin la rubia de Narcisa había logrado quitar de la batalla a la elfa, un truco sucio pero efectivo. Justo cuando naia la tenia contra la espada y la pared, la aristócrata le lanzaba barro a los ojos y con una llave maestra la dejaba inconciente. La lluvia fue la encargada de quitar los rastros de barro del blanco rostro de la elfa.

El ex - heredero de ravenclaw, furioso por lo que le habían hecho su mujer, desarmo a la mortífaga con un rápido movimiento de varita y golpeándola en el estómago la dejo tosiendo, mientras él con un "enérvate" despertaba a su mujer para reintegrarse a la batalla.

----------------------------------

Rodolphus había hecho de las suyas para tratar de matar al patriarca weasley, pero era demasiado escurridizo, a parte que debía cuidarse de lo que la esposa del weasley hacia. Con poca paciencia el lestrange alcanzo con un stupeffy al hombre que corría tratando de matar a su mujer. Arthur weasley caía al suelo confundido. Avery se daba cuenta de su error

Justo en el momento en que arthur weasley recobraba las funciones perdidas por el hechizo, un rayo rojo le daba de lleno en el estómago, provocando que tosiera sangre, para luego caer con un ruido sordo al piso, la inconciencia se lo llevo por completo

Molly, convertida en una furia, trataba de aturdir a lestrange, quien la esquivaba con facilidad. Rodolphus, ya aburrido, desmayaba a la matriarca weasley para pelear contra el matrimonio potter, que ayudaban a dumbledore a pelear contra un altivo lucius malfoy, quien no se dejaba vencer por nada

-------------------------------

-si destruimos la varita del vejete tendremos nuestra magia de vuelta – comento harry siendo levantado por draco

-¿y la poción? – pregunto pansy, levantando a anna

-Cuando recuperemos nuestra magia, ésta anulara los rastros de la poción que aún continúan en nosotros – contesto la rubia, jadeando levemente

-¡pero ni siquiera podemos acercarnos al viejo! – exclamo ginny aterrorizada

-Somos los inmortales – le recordó blaise – de situaciones peores hemos salido

-Es un momento de necesidad – le susurro a harry, la rubia ya levantada por su propia fuerza

-Es cierto – el ojiverde miro a la rubia, quien le devolvía la mirada con determinación. Decidió - serás la carnada, le mostraras al vejete un poco del poder de los elementales, en su momento yo haré el resto – ordeno. La rubia asintió

-¿Qué es lo que haremos nosotros?, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados – se quejo draco, los demás lo imitaron

-Cubrirán a anna, estoy seguro que cuando nosotros ataquemos, los que están concientes ayudaran a su líder – contesto el pelinegro. Los inmortales parecían satisfechos

-¿a la cuenta de tres? – pregunto ginny sonriendo malévolamente y con la espada sujetada fuertemente

-A la cuenta de tres – repitió harry en respuesta.

-Uno..dos, tres!!! – grito theo. Los siete corrieron a sus posiciones

---------------------------------

Sirius black se adelanto a paso rápido, hacia poco había logrado dejar desmayada a bellatrix y sabia que no seria por mucho, naia y ralhp lo seguían de cerca. El ojiazul se arrodillo a un lado de un semiconsciente remus que intentaba pararse, con un enérvate, lograba su propósito

James y lily potter, que habían dejado a un moribundo lucius y ahora a su esposa y avery, corrieron para reagruparse. Bellatrix les entorpecía el paso, como si fuera de vuelta de la tumba

-deberían estar muertos – esa palabras, tan iguales a las de su hijo, resonaron en las cabezas del matrimonio potter

-descansa en paz, lestrange – hablo sirius – avada ke

-¡no!!!!! – rodolphus se lanzaba sobre el pelinegro para rodar en el piso, enfrentados en una pelea salvaje

-¡crucio! – el rayo rojo golpeaba la espalda del animago. El ojiazul se retorcía de dolor sin emitir sonido. El lestrange se paraba al lado de su mujer molesto

-¡stupeffy! – grito el mayor potter, los lestrange esquivaron con facilidad el hechizo

-------------------------------

-dumbledore – saludo con asco la rubia elfina, parada frente al anciano director, quien sonreía empuñando la varita

-joven anna – devolvió el saludo el mago -¿ algún motivo en particular para honrarme con tu presencia?

-Agua – murmuro la rubia – quiero mi magia de vuelta, y la quiero ya – contesto la ojinegro. Aprovechando la lluvia, formo varios remolinos de su tan preciado elemento

-Quieres romper mi varita – observo el ojiazul. Los ojos brillaban con emoción contenida – tu poder, aunque sea poco, en este momento es impresionante – comento alabándola

La heredera de ravenclaw no contesto, los remolinos rodearon a ambos magos por completo, mientras se alzaban amenazantes. Saliendo de entre las sombras, los seis inmortales observaban nerviosos

Diez minutos más tarde, las altas torres de agua explotaban, empapando todo a su paso. Las gotas de agua desaparecieron lo suficientemente rápido, para alcanzar a ver como albus dumbledore maldecía a la rubia y la mandaba a volar, chocando con el pilar de concreto en la entrada de la casa black. El grito ahogado de la heredera de ravenclaw llamo la atención de todos, naia y ralhp corrieron hasta su hija en el momento en que ésta rebotaba en el pilar, y caía al piso con sangre brotando desde la sien. Harry grito a draco, mientras que, con la magia que aún le quedaba, quitaba y rompía la varita de un impresionado director

--------------------------------

- No les dejaremos ganar tan fácil - dijo rodolphus lestrange, tratando de maldecir al licantropo, mientras su mujer intentaba lo propio con el matrimonio potter

Dos cabezas pelirrojas aparecían detrás de ellos, los gemelos weasley los sorprendían y desarmaban en un rápido movimiento. James potter los dejaba inconcientes

-¡draco! – se oyó gritar a lo lejos

Los pares de ojos se voltearon a mirar al emisor del grito, un sin fin de emociones los recorrieron por completo, la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus caras cuando un sonoro ¡crack! Resonó en la noche lluviosa. Albus dumbledore, y su elegante túnica verde musgo, yacían en medio de la lluvia con la cara plasmada de un irreconocible temor.

Fred corrió, aprovechando el momento, para curara a sus padres

--------------------------------

Fue en el mismo instante en que el moreno de ojos verdes quebró la varita de dumbledore, y draco se dirigía a revisar a anna, que los siete inmortales se sintieron llenar por aquello que les hacia tanta falta durante los tres días que estuvieron capturados. La magia les recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sonrisas adornaban nuevamente la cara de los adolescentes

-¡relaskio ! – grito draco llegando junto a la rubia y estirando una mano en contra de los padres de anna. Los dos salían expedidos por la onda fresca de poder. El heredero malfoy aprovechaba para apoyar a la elfina en el pilar y curarla

-¡crucio! – una vez más, el rayo rojo cruzaba el aire, impactando en el pecho del director, convulsionándose en el suelo. Los ojos chispeantes estaban cerrados por el dolor de una maldición, que harry no quería cortar

-¡nooo! – reanimada, la matriarca weasley se lanzaba contra el muchacho, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, para ayudar a dumbledore

El ojiverde no pudo contestar. Fred weasley trataba de hechizarlo sin éxito

La batalla empezó entonces. Los aurores de la orden del fénix, combatían contra los legendarios inmortales.

Un rayo verde rozo el brazo de george weasley, quien peleaba contra pansy parkinson sin lograr nada. Theo usaba la magia y su espada contra lily, que contraatacaba cada ataque con uno más fuerte. Blaise jugaba con su presa, Arthur weasley refunfuñaba y maldecía al no poder alcanzar al chico. El primogénito de los malfoy sobrevivía a los ataque de una elfa y su marido, mientras defendía a la elfina. Ginevra riddle hacia uso de todos sus instintos y estrategias para acabar con el hombre lobo, pero sus intentos eran fallidos. Harry lucias divertido ante los vagos intentos de james y fred para capturarlo

Pero siempre había una falla. Los miembros de la orden le dejaban el paso libre a sirius black. El animago aprovecho el momento a la perfección, justo en el instante en que la elfina se levantaba con la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre. El pelinegro la atacaba sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Fue el mismo rayo rojo, que parecía la maldición favorita aquella noche, la que lastimaba a la elfina nuevamente

-¡anna! – grita ginny, deteniendo la batalla por unos instantes. Las otras cinco cabezas adolescentes se voltearon para ver como, nuevamente, la rubia heredera de ravenclaw era lanzada contra la pared, luego de ser torturada

Y aquel fue el momento decisivo. Remus atrapo a ginny, sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda, a pesar de que fueran expertos en la magia sin varita, si no podían canalizar la magia en sus manos, y si estas estaban atrapadas, no podrían hacer mucho. La pelirroja intentaba golpear al hombre lobo, remus simplemente le doblaba más fuertemente los brazos

Poco a poco los de la orden hicieron retroceder a los otros cinco inmortales, alejándolos por completo de las dos adolescentes capturadas. Harry enfureció

Piedras empezaron a volar sin control, tratando de golpear a los de la orden. El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza, que las capas de los inmortales ondulaban con fiereza. La lluvia aumento formando ríos en las calles, y el fuego rodeó, en un circulo gigante, la batalla, quemando todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Sirius sujetaba a la rubia por el cuello, casi con la intención de ahorcarla. La elfina trataba de alejarlo, consiguiendo, solo, que el ojiazul apretara el agarre. Ginny siguió tratando de zafarse del agarre, aún sabiendo que la fuerza de un hombre lobo era superior a la suya

Pero fue cuando sirius clavaba la propia espada de anna justo en el costado derecho de su estómago, que la visión de harry cobraba vida

El grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la calle. Segundos mas tarde el grito de ginny le hacia coro al de la rubia. Remus lupin imitaba a sirius, enterrando la espada de la pelirroja justo debajo de las costillas. Sangre bañaba el piso, para luego ser lavada por la lluvia escurridiza. La magia descontrolada de ambas trataba de detener la hemorragia. Black apretó el agarre en el cuello de la rubia, la heredera de ravenclaw abría la boca tratando de tomar aire.

El licantropo arrastro a la pelirroja cerca de la rubia, ginny susurro algo invendible, los ojos de la rubia se entreabrieron tratando de mirar a su compañera

Dumbledore apuro la decisión de las dos inmortales, el anciano director se levantaba con renovadora fuerza, y empuñando la varita de molly weasley

-¡váyanse! – gritaron como pudieron las dos prisioneras, y aunque los demás no contestaron, por un breve segundo les pareció ver un gesto negativo

-¡Harry, vete¡váyanse! – Grito ginny. Remus aún sujetaba sus muñecas en la espalda

-¡rápido! – el grito de anna era apenas un susurro. Sirius la soltaba y la rubia tosía sujetándose la garganta. Nuevamente, el ojiazul le sujetaba las muñecas imitando a remus. El ojiverde fue invadido por una extraña sensación

-¡no las pienso dejar aquí! – grito harry en contestación, mientras noqueaba desesperado a fred y hechizaba a jemes potter. aquella sensación no le agradaba del todo

-¡es la única oportunidad que tienen! – grito ginny, remus lupin la pateaba en el estomago

-¡o nos vamos todos, o no nos vamos! – theo contestaba hechizando a lily potter

-¡no las dejaremos aquí! – agrego pansy mandando un efectivo cruciatus a george weasley

-¡somos un equipo, recuérdenlo! – blaise grito mientras esquivaba entretenido a arthur

-¡regresaremos todos juntos! – el heredero malfoy se batía a duelo con ralhp dillon y su esposa, haciendo uso de todas sus acrobacias

La pelirroja no aguanto mas, lagrimas silenciosas fueron cayendo una a una, mezclándose con las gotas de sangre y agua. Anna entrecerró los ojos angustiada y adolorida. Si seguían así, dumbledore los capturaría nuevamente, era mejor salvar a los que podían. Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia, miraron la escena con sorpresa, temor y determinación plasmados con un brillo extraño en los ojos

Las dos se miraron en acuerdo mutuo y asintieron en silencio. La elfina cerró los ojos concentrando la magia que aún podía controlar

-lo siento.. – murmuro. Un aura blanca le rodeaba por completo. Harry la miro con el horror plasmado en la cara, eso ya lo conocía, sabia lo que iba a pasar

El ojiverde corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, hacia las dos muchachas. Ginny le advirtió con un movimiento de cabeza que no se acercara más. El moreno no la vio, y si lo hizo, no le presto mayor importancia.

-¡ni se te ocurra! – amenazo el heredero de gryffindor, aún corriendo

-¡maldición, harry! – grito ginny - ¡ahora anna! – ordeno la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando en un vano intento de calmar el dolor

Partes del aura blanca, que envolvía a la rubia, volaban rápidamente, golpeando a todos los mortífagos vivos, inconcientes, y a los inmortales libres. Segundos más tarde, la luz blanca cambiaba a un azul profundo, paralizando todos los movimientos que efectuaban en el momento los cinco adolescentes libres. Naia miro a su hija con sorpresa

-¡detenla sirius! – ordeno dumbledore, corriendo hacia el nombrado

Sin ninguna muestra de compasión, black clavaba repetitivamente la espada de la inmortal en distintas partes del estomago de esta. Sangre corrió libre y escurridiza por los labios de la rubia. Los gritos de la heredera de ravenclaw fueron suficientes para que la magia se descontrolara he hiciera su trabajo

Las, antes, auras envolventes azules, cambiaron a un verde oscuro casi imperceptible en la oscuridad de la noche. Uno a uno los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer, los inmortales siguieron en su lugar. Aquella cantidad de magia no seria suficiente para desaparecerlos. El grito cesó, y el silencio lo invadieron los sollozos y jadeos de las dos muchachas capturadas

-¡que se vayan! – alcanzo a gritar ginny antes de que remus lupin la golpeara en el estomago, y una ola de tos la invadiera escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Theo trato de moverse en busca de poder auxiliarla, pero la magia de anna empezaba a hacer presión

-¡no las dejaremos! – grito draco, siendo observado por ralhp y naia

-¡es una orden! – grito la pelirroja con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La magia se fundió con la orden, el aura blanca, que antes rodeaba a la rubia, apareció ahora en la menor riddle. La magia fuera de control se fundió con la de la elfina, tornándose dorada

-¡deténganlas! – grito naia tratando de agarrar al heredero malfoy, que desaparecía con lentitud

Pero el grito llego tarde, no axial la acción de sirius y remus. Las espadas se clavaban en las adolescentes sin piedad. El grito desgarrador no demoro en escucharse. La magia acelero su efecto. El aura dorada rodeaba lo que quedaba de los inmortales.

"no las voy a dejar aquí" – fueron las palabras que rompieron las barreras mentales de la pelirroja y la rubia. Ambas sollozaron – "no las abandonare aquí, no las voy a perder" – lágrimas cálidas resbalaron por las mejillas de la rubia – "voy a volver a salvarlas" – fue lo ultimo que dijo el ojiverde, sin poder evitar desaparecer

-lo sé… - susurro la heredera de ravenclaw al aire, ira invadía su rostro

Fuego rodeo a ambas muchachas, tambaleantes se levantaron todavía sangrantes. Por lo menos darían batalla antes de desmayase por el dolor…

_y cuando las cuatro lunas se junten_

_y bañen al mundo con tal despampanante brillo_

_Estaremos todos allí para presenciar_

_el destino de la magia…_

* * *

_jujuju ¿les gusto? _

_weno , primero debo una disculpa...estaba subiendo los capitulos cada sabado en la noche y ahora lo subo el domingo, de verdad lo lamento. simplemente no esperaba el imprevisto que se me presento ayer,lo siente de deveritas, no creo que vuelva a pasar..._

_lo segundo, es decirles lo que significan las convocaciones de los inmortales jijiijijij, estan el elfico (es que no sabia que colocar en latín), sacado de un libro, aunque no estoy muy segurita de que la segunda oracion este bien escrita _

_(1)_ Edoc´sil : inconquistable

(2)Reisa iet yawe, un atra eka Ethgrí : alza mi lazo de confianza, dejame invocar

agradecimientos: 

Nadesiko04: weno, weno ...aqui el siguiente capitulo, que espero te haya gustado.jijijijij

danny1989: gracias por tu apoyo, me gusta saber que a la gente le gusta mi fic jijijijiji

MYsweetAngel : fiel lectora al fics, jijijijij, siempre espero con ansias tu review. espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien

lordaeglos: lo mismo, tambien espero con ansias tu review, y weno ... aqui tienes lo que paso con los inmortales. lo del abandono a la orden tenebrosa no es seguro jijijijij, en el proximo capitulo sabras porque.

me despido jijijij, hasta el proximo sabado o domingo!!

bye!!!


	9. I not leave you go, you dream

la li ho!!!! otro capitulo al fin, que genial jijiijijij

weno, weno lo mismo de siempre...**los personjes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling**

dedicado a: sshikaa( vale ijijijij) mi editora oficial, y para la javilind, que, como otra semana mas, me paso amenazando para que subiera pronto el capitulo...

advertencia: no me gusto el capitulo, por lo que si no quieren perder el tiempo y aburrirse, vayanse jijijijijij. para los que se quedan ¿me dejan un review???

jijijijijij( nos vemos abajo)

* * *

**Chapter 9: I not leave you go, you dream is my too, you know…I'll wait**

Sirius y remus soltaron a sus respectivas prisioneras, que se sostenían tambaleantes. Sangre caía de las heridas que profanaban cada una. Los de la orden se reagruparon junto a dumbledore, quien, aún sosteniendo la varita de molly weasley, miro con altivez y hasta diversión la escena que se presentaba delante de él.

El fuego cubrió todo a su alrededor. Las llamas se expandían con fuerza y furia para comerse todo lo vivo que encontrara a su paso. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, pero, aún así, las llamas no cesaban se danzar en un baile legendario alrededor de los presentes. Dos pares de ojos entrecerrados miraban con cansancio la situación.

Las gotas de agua empezaron a caer con mayor énfasis, círculos, que se expandían y desaparecían con resentimiento, se formaban en los pequeños ríos de agua, que recorrían felices la mayor parte de las calles. Los mismos ríos de agua que intentaban, en vano, limpiar la sangre que caía del cuerpo de ambas jóvenes. La misma sangre que dibujaba, en el mojado piso, pequeños charcos que desaparecían al mezclarse con la lluvia.

Truenos adornaron el nefasto cielo nocturno por algunos segundos, las nubes negras se unían al espectáculo con una fuerza devastadora. El viento corría, formando remolinos que se llevaban las hojas mojadas y caídas de los árboles seniles. Era el paraje perfecto que se describiría en alguna novela de acción, aventura e incluso fantasía. Sin embargo, este paisaje no pertenecía a alguna novela.

Ambas figuras, pelirroja y rubia, juntaron las manos dejando ver una bola de energía negra, que se retorcía inquieta al sentirse prisionera. Los aurores de la orden se asustaron. Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho

-entréguense – ordeno james potter con una herida en el brazo

Si hubo respuesta, no la escucho… pero lo ultimo que vio potter, antes de caer desmayado, fueron las manos de ambas jóvenes alzarse y manchas negras que lo acompañaron hasta caer en la inconciencia. Lily corrió a ver a su marido.

Naia, con paso firme, se acercó a su hija y a la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso a las maldiciones que estas le lanzaban. Anna y ginny sacaron las espadas, retrocediendo, casi, involuntariamente. Naia paro en seco su caminar. La orden del fénix las rodeaba por completo. La ojinegro enfureció. Las lluvias siguieron con fuerza y el fuego se extendió hasta alcanzar algunas casas muggles.

-ya lograron lo que querían, ahora entréguense – dijo la elfa con dulzura extraña en la voz, ambas inmortales pararon su paso

-no sin luchar – respondieron automáticamente ambas muchachas

-ya han luchado demasiado – espeto ralhp llegando al lado de su mujer

-nuestra batalla terminara hasta que venzamos o perezcamos – contesto la elfina. La luna, apenas visible entre las nubes negras, ilumino las mascaras de plata. Poco a poco ambas inmortales empezaron, nuevamente, a retroceder

-nunca entendí ese "juramento" suyo – dumbledore se acariciaba la barba pensativamente, recibiendo, a cambio, las miradas de furia de la pelirroja y la rubia

-hija…- dos mujeres pronunciaron lo mismo, en un mismo tono, obteniendo una misma respuesta

-no somos sus hijas – hablo ginny – nunca lo fuimos…

El silencio reinó entonces entre ambos bandos, y fue roto por las mismas personas que lo convocaron. La rubia y la pelirroja caían de rodillas al suelo, presas de un dolor que las hacia encogerse y gemir lastimeramente, ambas presionando las heridas en su estomago tratando de detener la sangre que manchaba sus manos y el suelo, ambas tratando de que la oscuridad no se las llevara en ese momento. Molly y naia intentaron acercarse, las miradas de sus respectivas hijas se los impidió

-que ni se te pase por la cabeza – hablo la rubia mas joven – te dije una vez que ni se te ocurriera acercarte a mi – le recordó

-eres mi hija, me preocupo por ti – respondió la elfa, intentando, nuevamente, acercarse a ella

-ginny – llamo la matriarca weasley

-¡no! – grito la pelirroja, mirándola con odio

-"brissing"(1) – el susurro, salido de los labios, manchados de sangre, de la heredera de ravenclaw, fue lo suficientemente alto para que las dos mujeres mayores retrocedieran al instante. Llamas, de un verde intenso, estallaron donde antes estaban las dos mujeres

Con fueras renovadoras, las dos inmortales se pararon con una mano apretando la herida. Los dillon, los weasley y dumbledore les cerraron el paso en un círculo estrecho. Las espadas cayeron al piso, marcando ondas al caer en el agua. Maldiciones cruciatus cruzaron el escueto espacio que quedaba entre los de la orden y las dos inmortales.

Ginny y anna se mordieron el labio inferior para no gritar, cristales en forma de lagrima se hacían pedazos al contacto dócil del suelo, otras lagrimas calidas caían desde los ojos de la pelirroja. Tanto dillon´s como weasley´s cortaron las maldiciones incapaces de continuar con la tortura. Fue la fracción de segundos perfecta para que las dos muchachas alzaran un protego débil, pero eficaz. Pronto las demás maldiciones se detuvieron.

-esto no las defenderá por siempre – comento sonriendo sirius

-caerán pronto – opino ralhp

-entonces caerán con nosotras – contestaron las inmortales, bajando el escudo y alzando la varita- cruci

-¡crucio! – dumbledore, anticipando las acciones de las dos jóvenes, levantaba la varita y las maldecía. Las jóvenes abrían los ojos de la sorpresa antes de caer de rodillas al piso, por segunda vez.

-Por favor, entréguense – rogó molly weasley, con los ojos nublosos y aguantándose las ganas de llorar

-¿Por qué se resisten? – pregunto ralhp

-Por ellos….- las maldiciones se cortaron de un momento a otro. Liquido carmín adornaba los labios de las dos muchachas

-No volverán – afirmo la elfa – ya los liberaron, no volverán – Naia fruncía el ceño

-no es cierto – el susurro escueto se fue con el viento. Rubia y pelirroja caían al suelo inconcientes. Fred y george se apresuraron a sostenerlas

-eso fue bajo, dumbledore, primera conversación decente que tenemos con nuestras hijas y tu las desmayas – acuso ralhp, con una falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro

-señores dillon, mamá – llamaron los gemelos weasley´s. ambos matrimonios voltearon a ver a los jóvenes – están calientes – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ralhp y naia se acercaron a las heridas quitándoles las mascaras de plata. Las mejillas de las dos inmortales se coloreaban notoriamente de rojo, signo visible de fiebre. Jadeos entrecortados que denotaban cansancio, salían de los labios pintados de rojo carmín de cada una. Sangre goteaba de la sien y el estomago de la rubia, mientras que la pelirroja se retorcía de dolor en la inconciencia.

-hay que curarlas rápido – sentencio la elfa, los demás asintieron

-los planes cambiaron drásticamente – comento remus, sosteniendo a un jadeante sirius

-hablaremos eso mientras poppy las cura a ambas – ordeno dumbledore, devolviéndole la varita a molly weasley y tomando la suya, quebrada, en el piso. Un pequeño brillo de tristeza paso unos segundos por sus risueños ojos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-!!!!!MALDICION!!!!!! – el grito fue emitido en un tono tan alta y tan lleno de cólera, que resonó por varios segundos hasta en el ultimo rincón de la mansión

El chico de pelo azabache, y oscuros ojos verdes, no hacia mas que expulsar ondas de intensa magia, que removían la mansión como si fuese terremoto, mientras golpeaba la pared con los puños. Los otros cuatro inmortales tenían plasmada una mirada de horror en la cara. Lord voldemort se presento ante ellos con extrema seriedad

-harry, cálmate – ordenó el lord mirando al ojiverde con aprensión

-¡es que no es justo! – grito en respuesta el muchacho, haciendo caso omiso a las ordenes del lord oscuro

-Nadie ha dicho que lo fuera – opino el lord con calma

-Ellas deberían estar aquí, con nosotros – murmuro pansy, abrazada a draco. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Son fuertes, podrán soportarlo, fueron bien entrenadas para casos como estos – refuto el lord

-¡ese no es el punto! – grito harry, desordenando su cabello en un gesto de total desesperación – no es el si podrán soportarlo¡es con quién están atrapadas¡y bajo que condiciones! – se explico el moreno

-Dumbledore no les hará nada, harry – afirmo el mayor riddle

-No, solo les lavara el cerebro con sus mentiras – ironizo el ojiverde

-Si ellas son como ustedes piensan, no se dejaran influenciar por las mentiras del viejo – contesto el ojirojo – ahora has el favor de calmarte

-Estoy calmado – dijo de mala manera el heredero de gryffindor

-Igualmente no las dejare allí – la voz de blaise se alzó, voldemort lo miro curioso

-No abandonare a mi novia a manos de un vejete – agrego theo, mirando a harry. El ojiverde asintió en silencio

-Ni se les ocurra cometer una estupidez – siseo, en clara advertencia, lord voldemort. La varita, gemela a la del pelinegro, se alzaba sin remordimiento ni contemplación

-¿llama estupidez a salvar a su hija y a la heredera de ravenclaw, mi lord? – pregunto con la mayor inocencia draco. El señor oscuro lo miraba perplejo. Harry ahogo una risa

-No te pases de listo conmigo, malfoy – advirtió amenazador – sé claramente que debemos planear algo para rescatarlas, pero ustedes no formaran parte del rescate

-¡esto es insólito! – exclamo pansy, soltándose de draco molesta – ninguno de sus idiotas mortífagos puede con dumbledore

-¿y ustedes si? – pregunto el lord con sorna

-No, pero daríamos la suficiente batalla como para completar el rescate – contestó el ojiverde con voz firme

-¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán salir de allí? – cuestiono el mago oscuro con el ceño fruncido

-¿de Grimmauld place? – pregunto blaise con una boba sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-No, de hogwarts, mi querido niño – respondió riddle con cierto tono de burla

-¿hogwarts?- pregunto draco

-No pensaran que las tendrán en un lugar que, para ustedes, es fácil de atacar ¿o si? – rió

-¿ por eso no quieres que vayamos? – pregunto el pelinegro, mirando directamente los rojos ojos de su padre - ¿por las famosas barreras de dumbledore? – el mago mayor asintió en silencio

-Una vez que entren, no podrán salir, las barreras, para desaparecerlas, consumirán la mayoría de su magia – se explico – prefiero perder a dos inmortales, que a todo el equipo – se justifico

-Peo el viejo no tiene varita – reclamo theo – ¿eso no significa que las barreras deberían debilitarse?, por no decir desaparecer

-Lamentablemente, joven theo, dumbledore siempre tiene un "as" bajo la manga, no me extrañaría, que con lo chiflado que esta, tuviera dos varitas mágicas – respondió el lord al ojiceleste

-Entonces no podremos sacarlas de allí¿no? – reflexiono blaise - ¿Qué pasara cuando acabe su año escolar?

-Si están del lado de dumbledore, nada – contesto harry – si por el contrario, continúan con nosotros, Irán a azkaban, o les darán el beso del dementor – agrego

-Ginny aun debe cursar dos años – comento theo

-Tendrá mas tiempo para elegir que anna – contesto el lord, aguantándose las ganas de despedazar al anciano

-¿sabes que no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, cierto? – pregunto el ojiverde al mayor

-Será un año bastante largo – fue la tenue respuesta. El pelinegro sonrió

-Salgan muchachos – ordeno el ojiverde, mirando con aprensión al hombre frente a él

Los cuatro inmortales salieron irradiando júbilo por el camino. Voldemort se acerco al moreno y poso sus manos en los hombros de este, ejerciendo un suave apretón a modo de conforte

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? – pregunto el ojirojo

-Aprendí del mejor – susurro el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa. Voldemort bufo – no nos pasara nada

-Tengo la suficiente confianza en que así será, hijo, pero aún así, será un año bastante largo – aclaro

-No me dejare engañar por el viejo – dijo calmadamente el muchacho

-No te arrepientas de la decisión que tomes – ordeno el señor oscuro

-Pero

-Hijo – interrumpió voldemort – que tu lógica no engañe a tus razones o corazonadas – ordeno finalmente. El ojiverde lo miro con confusión

-No logro entenderte – confesó el muchacho

-Todo será distinto, te mostraran cosas que tú, por voluntad propia, te has negado a ver. De un momento a otro tendrás que decidir, y no me importa que elijas – explico el ojirojo sin dejar de mirar al muchacho

-No me dejare llevar – replico el joven. Tom sonrió

-Por si alguna vez llegara a pasar – objeto el lord – nunca luches del lado de nadie, solo del tuyo propio¿entendido? – el muchacho asintió insatisfecho - ¿ya tienes todo planeado?

-Si, será durante el banquete – contesto el ojiverde, confundido por tan repentino cambio de tema

-Bien, ahora reúnete con tus compañeros – el ojiverde salio rumbo a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada rojiza del lord oscuro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se despertó sobresaltada, un repentino golpe de magia la había llenado de lleno sacándola del profundo sueño en el cual se encontraba. Una mano, que tomaba la suya, la hizo girarse para ver a su opresora. Profundos ojos onix le devolvieron la mirada con cariño y preocupación

-ya era hora – sonrió anna calidamente

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-nos desmayaron, dumbledore mejor dicho – contesto la rubia – me alegro

-¿de que cosa?- pregunto la pelirroja

-tus heridas ya han sanado del todo – informo con una sonrisa

-¿tu magia me curo? – pregunto preocupada la menor riddle

-no te podía dejar herida – respondió simplemente y sin perder la sonrisa – no te preocupes, madame pomfrey curo la mayoría, yo solo termine el trabajo – rió – debo reconocer que aunque snape fuera un traidor, es un excelente pocionista

-¿nos quito nuestra magia otra vez? – pregunto con tristeza la pelirroja

-no, esta vez no – respondió en un murmullo

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono confundida por tal acción

-porque simplemente no era necesario – respondió con cierto tono de sarcasmo - ¿estas conciente de que nos metimos en problemas, cierto? – cuestiono la ojinegro con amargura

-papá debe de estar furioso – fue la simple contestación – aunque peor debe de estar mi hermano – agrego ginny

-no lo dudo "peque" – rió anna. Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de la pelirroja.

-Hace tiempo que no me llaman así – recordó la menor riddle con nostalgia

-Ya no eres tan peque, no hay razón para tal sobrenombre –se explico la heredera de ravenclaw

-Extraño los viejos tiempos – comento ginny

-Yo también – susurro cabizbaja la rubia – éramos libres y famosos

-Aún somos famosos, y por lo de libres..eso podemos arreglarlo – la inocente esperanza de la pelirroja hizo sonreír a la rubia

-Eso creo – fue toda su contestación

-Te vez algo extraña, anna – opino la menor riddle. La rubia rió¿Cómo no estar extraña, cuando hacia dos días que no podía dormir por velar la salud de una moribunda ginevra? La matriarca weasley casi había asesinado a lupin cuando se entero de que, a pesar de las precauciones, la espada alcanzo un punto el estomago, perforándolo, y que si no se atendía pronto podría morir.

-Es solo tu imaginación – contesto toda lo despierta que podía. Después de haber utilizado el poder curativo de agua para curar las heridas de la pelirroja, no había podido pegar un ojo en todas las noches de removida inquietud, por parte de ginny. La única compañera de la rubia, en esas noches de insomnio, fue una enorme taza de café

-Tienes ojeras anna, y luces pálida¿seguro estas bien? – la segunda heredera de voldemort no parecía querer darse por vencida, sin embargo, la rubia no cedió. Ginny estaba bien ahora, y eso era lo único que importaba

-Seguro – respondió dillon, manteniendo, entre sus manos, la frágil mano de su amiga – es solo tu imaginación – agrego con el afán de que eso apagara la curiosidad, lamentablemente, solo la aumento

-No te creo – siseo en un susurro tan amenazador como el del mismísimo voldemort – anna, no me mientas – pidió soltándose de su agarre. Un mareo sacudió su cabeza - ¿Qué

-Reestablezco u magia – interrumpió la rubia, la riddle la miro sin comprender – la calmo, equilibrio y fortalezco. Cuando liberaste el aura blanca, tu magia se descontrolo y desequilibró tratando de detener la hemorragia de tu herida – explicó mirándola – trato de mantenerla a niveles normales – agrego

-¿hemorragia? – pregunto la pelirroja, imágenes la llenaron rápidamente haciéndola comprender - ¿tu estas bien? – pregunto, tratando de descifrar algún sigo de vendaje

-como te dije antes, las pociones del traidor de snape son bastante eficaces. Además mi condición de elfina me permite curar más rápidamente que un mago normal –contesto – ahora solo deben de quedar algunas marcas que se borraran pronto.

-Tu especie es genial – opino ginny

-Solo en algunas cosas – corroboro la rubia – los magos son mas sorprendentes

-Pero eres mitad elfo, igual eres sorprendente – opino nuevamente la pelirroja

-No me enorgullezco de mis orígenes – contesto anna

-Oh – suspiro la pelirroja comprendiendo al fin, la rubia odiaba que le recordaran su parentesco con naia o ralhp

-En pocos segundos te sentirás mejor informo la elemental

-¿tengo una pregunta?- anna alzo una ceja - ¿los elementales no se diferencian entre si, por algún nombre?

-No que yo sepa – respondió – pero si lo averiguo te lo haré saber – prometió. Ginny asintió complacida

El silencio invadió el lugar. Anna soltó las manos de la pelirroja y se sentó a una orilla de la cama, abandonando la silla en la que estaba sentada. Ginny miro con detenimiento la sortija en la mano de la rubia. Sonrió

-Me alegro que se vayan a casar, serás muy buena cuñada – rió ginny

-Opino igual – sonrió anna

-Lamento que tengan que postergar los planes, pero si no te daba la orden ellos..

-Esta bien ginny, nadie te ha pedido disculpas, ni nada por el estilo – la rubia le revolvió los lisos cabellos rojizos, de manera cariñosa

-Pero yo..

-Si por alguno de esas casualidades salimos de aquí, el castigo de voldemort será para ambas¿esta bien? – interrumpió la rubia

-Bien – ginny asintió contenta, bajando la mano de la rubia de su cabeza. La oscuridad invadió su vista al roce de sus dedos, con el resplandor del fénix en la muñeca de anna

* * *

_-¿Qué haremos ahora, albus? – pregunto molly_

_-lo mas recomendable seria trasladarnos de aquí – pino naia, interrumpiendo al anciano – si es cierto que volverán, tendremos mas oportunidades en hogwarts – agrego_

_-estoy completamente de acuerdo – apoyo el director_

_-hay que tener todo listo para un cambio eficaz – opino james_

_-esto haremos – ordeno dumbledore – cuando poppy nos de las condiciones d la muchachas, iremos a hogwarts y terminaremos de curarlas – todos asintieron complacidos_

_Dos horas después, madame pomfrey bajaba secándose el sudor de la frente. Los de la orden la miraron expectantes_

_-la joven riddle tiene una herida interna en el estomago, mis pociones ayudan en su dolor, la joven dillon sorprendentemente esta cerrando todas sus heridas con magia – recito. Lupin abrió los ojos – si no despierta en dos días, no sé que podría pasar – la mirada de furia que mando molly al hombre lobo, no paso desapercibida para nadie_

_-si mi hija muere, ten por seguro que lo pagaras muy caro – amenazó la matriarca weasley a remus_

_-por mucho que ginny no te considere su madre, supongo que igual duele el hecho de perder parte de tu sangre…por un amigo –la elemental de cabello rubio bajaba por las escaleras con las manos ensangrentadas. Molly no pudo responder, simplemente, no sabia que responder_

_-Srta. Dillon¿Qué desea? – pregunto poppy_

_-solo agua – respondió – no tengo suficiente magia como para convocar una batea, y necesito agua para curara a ginny – la medimaga subió con la rubia, llevando por delante un jarrón levitando_

_-anna – llamo dumbleodre. La rubia no se giro para verlo – terminaras de curarla en hogwarts_

_-si no quiere que muera por una hemorragia, le sugiero que espere hasta que termine, de lo contrario usted sufrirá las consecuencias…_

_dumbledore no podía creer lo que escuchaba…_

* * *

-yo..yo – balbuceaba ginny 

-vamos cálmate, no te hará bien, relájate – pidió la rubia

Como impulsada por un resorte, la segunda heredera de voldemort se levantaba de la cama. Recién entonces notaba que no era el mismo cuarto en el que había estado en su estadía en el cuartel de la orden.

Las paredes eran de piedra sólida, dos ventanales era toda la ventilación, a su lado izquierdo, una puerta color marrón daba a un baño de baldosas. A su lado derecho, una puerta de roble parecía conducirla a lo que era una sala de estar. Una esquina repleta de libreros con miles de libros antiguos y nuevos. En el centro, sillones de piel roja y una mini mesa de centro que se apoyaban en la alfombra de pelos blanquecinos, que adornaba toda la habitación.

Las brazas de fuego le llamaron la atención, la esquina contraria a la "biblioteca" era rodeada por sillones individuales que se posaban frente a una gran chimenea de mármol. Cuadros y fotografías, adornaban el frió aspecto de las murallas. Las fotos de slytherin, hufflepuff, ravenclaw y gryffindor, eran del tamaño de una puerta. El último cuadro grande era el de merlín, quien acababa de quiñarle un ojo.

Con la vergüenza subida un poco a las mejillas, ginny giro sobre sus talones para observar a anna. La rubia apoyaba una de sus manos en el vidrio del ventanal con vista al lago. El atardecer llegaba a su fin, la brisa se escabullía traviesa por las ventanas más altas de la torre

-No estamos en Grimmauld place¿verdad? – pregunto con temor la pelirroja

-No

-¿hace cuanto duermo?

-Dos días – la voz de la rubia sonó distante

-¿no has dormido nada? – ginny se preocupo

-tu salud era importante…

-¿no podremos salir de aquí? – un ligero temblor en su labio inferior denotaba nerviosismo

-no

-dime que no es verdad – rogó, sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas

-estamos en hogwarts – fue la única contestación de la rubia.

El anochecer se hizo presente justo en el momento en que la pelirroja se lanzaba a los brazos de la elemental, llorando… mientras la rubia intentaba apaciguarla, acariciándole la cabeza.

Las dos habían perdido su libertad….

_Mascaras distintas, que marcaran la superioridad de cada uno_

_Símbolos de unión absoluta…_

_Entre la magia, será un marca de muerte segura_

_Entre muggles, es solo el principio de un caos más…_

* * *

oli, oli!!!! weno etoo...¿les gusto?jijijiji, esque no se que poner. en fin-... 

casi no publico el capitulo, tuve un cierto problema llamado mamá en la mañana jijijijij, y aparte tengo prueba de quimica( ¿ a quien se le ocurre inventar las leyes de los gases? mm...)

nuevamente puse una palabra en elfico, que si esta bien escrita, o eso espero.( puede que este lenguaje se haga mas frecuente¿quien sabe?)

(1)brissing: fuego

agradecimientos:

danny1989 : me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala este tambien te haya gustado

Nadesiko04: gracias, me encanto tu review, me alegraste el dia jijijijiji. ojala este capitulo tambien te haya gustado

MysweetAngel: jijijijij, nunca falta tu review, y como dije la ultima vez, siempre lo espero con ansias jijijijij. de verdad muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

Lord Grond: gracias por el review, ojala este capitulo haya contestado tu pregunta

lordaeglos: jijijijijij, siempre espero que me atosigues con tus preguntas o suposiciones jijijijij, me alegran el dia, de deveritas jijijij. como siempre te digo, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.

weno, weno... sin nada mas que decir

bye, bye!!! (hasta el proximo domingo)


	10. a little more time for all

**la li ho!!!!!! **weno lo mismo de siempre... espero que les guste el capitulo, y si no...no importa (me dejan review???)

como siempre: todos los personajes le perteneces a J.K.Rowling

dedicados: mmm... a la vale( mi editora personal) y a la javilind( que aunque estemos de vacaciones, me sigue amenazando)

eto...esop!! para los que se uedan, por que les gusta la historia...nos vemos abajo!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: a little more time for all**

Dos malditos días de intenso aburrimiento y preparación habían pasado. Dos malditos días en que ningún miembro de la orden, o algún docente de la escuela, se dignaban a pasarse por la habitación de los herederos, donde dos jóvenes prisioneras no hacían más que maldecir interiormente a su captor.

Según se relataba en la historia de hogwarts, en la época de los fundadores, la primera sala común creada era aquella majestuosa habitación que ahora ocupaban ginny y anna. La misma leyenda explicaba que la sala tenia el fin de unificar las cuatro casas, sin embargo, a pesar de todos los proyectos que los distintos directores de hogwarts pusieron en marcha, ninguno lograba tal misión. La rivalidad era tan latente, que tratar de juntar a un slytherin con un Gryffindor seria, en este momento, un verdadero milagro. La suspicacia de uno y el valor, o orgullo, del otro eran demasiado valoradas en cada casa como para probar juntar estas dos habilidades tan nacientes del corazón de cada uno. Al final, aunque triste verdad, la sala común de los herederos quedo vacía y sin uso, hasta ahora…

La rubia y la pelirroja jugaban snap explosivo frente a la chimenea. Hace mucho que se habían resignado a que alguna persona de la orden apareciera, por ultimo a torturarlas en mera venganza. Dumbledore ni siquiera se digno a aparecerse luego de lo que la heredera de ravenclaw le dijo en el cuartel general

-¡he vuelto a ganar! – grito ginny completamente extasiada – ya van 20 veces¿Qué sucede?, estas en las nubes hoy – comento tomando las cartas y guardándolas en la caja de madera, de donde las había sacado

-Pienso – contesto anna, parándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al balcón con vista al bosque prohibido.

-¿en que? – preguntó ginny, llegando a su lado y apoyándose en el barandal

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo – respondió ella – estar aquí me ha vuelto igual de paranoica que el viejo – rió la rubia

-Se siente en el aire – comento ginny sonriendo – aquí hay algo extraño

-Lo sé, y por eso me preocupo – contesto la ojinegro frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Las gotas de lluvia se congelaban, dando paso a un hermoso nevazón

-Crees que él...

-No lo creo, voldemort no lo dejaría, el lord sabe que no tendremos la oportunidad de salir – interrumpió la elemental, leyendo el pensamiento de la pelirroja

-Pero y si ellos…. – la mas pequeña de los riddle dudó

-Solo queda esperar, confiar, y desearles suerte – corto con voz calma, mientras una de sus blancas manos jugaba con el colgante en forma de ángel – solo esperar – suspiro. Muy en el fondo no quería pensar que pasaría si harry y los demás se arriesgaban a…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dos días mas, "solo un par de días, solo un par de días mas". La oración era repetida por cinco jóvenes de la misma edad.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que lograran escapar, con ayuda de anna y ginny, de las garras de dumbledore. Tres días en que había pasado la conversaron con voldemort, y este les dejara partir, no sin unas cuantas recomendaciones de por medio, y unas cuantas maldiciones al salir del despacho. Luego de discutirlos varias horas, estaban de acuerdo en llegar el primero de septiembre al colegio, justo antes de la ceremonia de selección…

Estaba claro que luego de entrar a los territorios del colegio, no podrían salir, pero nadie negaba que darle un susto de muerte al viejo no seria divertido

No hace falta decir que lo inmortales estaban ansiosos de reunirse nuevamente con sus compañeras, pero la paciencia es una virtud y ellos habían esperado largos periodos de tiempo antes, un poco mas de tiempo no dañaría a nadie

Firex revoloteo por encima de la cabeza de harry, cantando con extremo júbilo. Hace poco el muchacho ojiverde le concedía el permiso para ir con él al colegio de magia y hechicería, acotando, claro, que el poderoso fénix no lo habría dejado en paz si lo hubiese dejado solo. Los dos pares de ojos esmeraldas se habían enfrentado, hasta que el muchacho cedió.

-cálmate firex – pidió harry estirando el brazo, el fénix paraba su vuelo y se posaba en el brazo de su amo – aún faltan algunos días para partir – el ave lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, pidiendo disculpas. Harry rió

Golpeteos en la puerta lo sorprendieron brevemente. Cuatro cabezas se asomaban pidiendo permiso para entrar, el ojiverde cabeceó divertido. Los cuatro inmortales se sentaron en los sillones rojos, frente a la chimenea. El ojiverde se unía a ellos, trayendo chocolate caliente. La nieve hacia tumultos en las entradas, y cubría todo tal cual fuese alfombra

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el heredero de gryffindor, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza

-¿lo sientes? – pregunto theo en contestación – un aura extraña rodea el ambiente, aunque la sensación es agradable – agrego tomando su taza

-La magia en su estado puro – se limito a decir harry

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto pansy curiosa

-Magia que viaja sin rumbo fijo, no pertenece a ningún mago, no conoce lo que es el bien…o el mal, en conclusión es pura inocencia, es solo pureza -explico draco - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – le pregunto al moreno ojiverde

-Se decía que los elementales podían controlar esa magia, pero el mago debía de ser poderoso, y tener sentimientos puros en gran cantidad. Era algo así como la magia que expulsaba el mago para no descontrolarse – se explico blaise, antes de que harry dijese algo

-¿acaso tú o anna…? – empezó a preguntar pansy

-No, no lo creo – respondió el ojiverde con aire pensativo – hay algo que esta descontrolando la magia que nos rodea – trato de explicarse

-¿algo? – cuestiono theo

-Pensándolo bien – empezó harry – no creo que esto sea magia pura, mas bien…pienso que es la magia de hufflepuff, buscando a su próximo depositante- termino

-¿tan pronto? – cuestiono draco algo nervioso

-La niña murió hace no mas de cinco meses, por lo tanto…tienes razón, debería haberse demorado un poco mas – razono – sin embargo, no hay nada de malo con que buque a su portadora ahora – agrego

-¿alguna razón en especifico? – pregunto blaise

-Muchas – respondió el pelinegro – despliegues de magia, parentescos ocultos, herencia – enumero – ninguna con certeza, se los aseguro – concluyo

-¿crees que este en hogwarts? – pregunto theo

-No perderíamos nada con investigar – opino pansy

-A lo mejor blaise encuentras novia – comento con un deje de diversión draco

-Solo será de pasada – respondió el aludido – ninguna va en serio – agrego imitando un puchero

-Pobre de nuestro blaise – murmuro la pelinegra sonriendo – nadie lo quiere por ser lo que es – dijo e too dramático

-Me odian por ser un inmortal – blaise le siguió el juego a la pelinegra – solo quieren pasar un rato – rió

-Como si tu no te negaras – ironizo harry riendo

-Que puedo decir, las mujeres me adoran – cinco carcajadas resonaron en toda la mansión

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Treinta de agosto, faltaban a penas dos días para que todos lo estudiantes de hogwarts volvieran con sus caras sonrientes, y buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Echaba de menos eso. Ninguna de las dos, ni la pelirroja ni la rubia, podrían volver como alumnas normales a beauxbatons, en realidad, nunca volverían.

Una mano blanca apretó fuertemente la pieza de ajedrez negro que sostenía. Una maldición por lo bajo. Un remordimiento de conciencia enorme. Al final, siempre era la misma conclusión, era lo mejor para todos. La mano aflojó el agarre

-lo lamento – murmuro ginny. Anna negó con la cabeza moviendo una pieza blanca

Un peón….se sentía tan identificada con esa pieza en momentos de reflexión…

-no creo que salgas de esta – susurro la rubia

-listo – ginny movió una torre

-nunca puedo vencerte – comento con una media sonrisa – veré la posición de las estrellas

-¿todavía lo sientes? – pregunto ginny ordenando el tablero

-No me deja dormir – confesó – cada día se agranda, y con mayor fuerza se acerca – dijo parándose, y dirigiéndose hacia el cuadro de merlín

-¿puedo? – pregunto con curiosidad la joven riddle

-Claro – contesto la rubia – arget (1) – dijo dirigiéndose al cuadro. Merlín le guiñó un ojo y le dio paso a una habitación completamente negra

La sorpresa hubiera invadido a cualquiera en la posición de la bruja pelirroja.

Las paredes eran de color negro, al igual que el techo y el suelo, forrado con alfombra negra, encargándose de oscurecer toda la habitación. Sin embargo, eso no era lo llamativo. La atención de la pelirroja se reflejaba en un mini universo de estrellas, que flotaban en la mitad de la estancia. La nebulosa se extendía por todo lo largo, ancho y alto, de la alcoba. Ginny cerró la puerta en silencio, maravillada con lo que anna había logrado hacer en tres días.

-realmente hermosa – susurro la pelirroja mirando las estrellas - ¿la utilizaras como sala de adivinación?

-Así es, espero no te moleste – contesto

-Para nada, quedo muy bien – dijo ella – además, aún tenemos dos habitaciones sin uso – agrego - ¿Qué harás?

-Leer las estrellas – murmuro anna, parándose en el centro de la habitación. Tenues brillos dorados la rodearon sutilmente con aire misterioso – inténtalo – susurro nuevamente

-Nunca aserto – contesto negándose – todos los demás aprendieron el arte de la adivinación de los centauros, menos yo y

-No tenías un plano astral adecuado. Tu visión era obligada a no ver mas allá de lo que tus ojos querían mostrarte – interrumpió la rubia. Ginny dudo

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué ves? – le pregunto dillon, interrumpiéndola otra vez

Ginny observo dudosa las constelaciones. Durante meses, a los doce años de la pelirroja, el lord le pidió a unos centauros enseñarles a descifrar las estrellas. Fueron los meses más horribles en la vida de ginny

Algo brillo en una esquina…

-¿lo ves? – pregunto anna – al lobo – susurro

La vos de la rubia le parecía un susurro lejano a la pelirroja. ¿Al lobo? Frente a ella, la majestuosa imagen de un lobo aparecía. Los ojos de la riddle ensombrecieron. Anna sonrió. Ginny por fin entraba en trance. Un tigre blanco, con rayas negras, rozo con su cabeza la mano de la rubia. La heredera de ravenclaw le hizo cariño. Ojos color onix perdían el brillo

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:

Treinta de agosto. Faltaban solo dos días para reunirse nuevamente con sus compañeras.

El lord oscuro se la pasaba encerrado en sus aposentos. En tres días, luego de la conversación con harry, no había cruzado palabras con los inmortales, ni siquiera por casualidad se encontraban en los pasillos.

Harry solo se dedico a ignorara ese comportamiento, sabia que las acciones de su padre no eran mas que demostración por saber que su hijo, y su mejor equipo, se irían pronto para, quizá, nunca volver. Pero dolía. En vez de dedicarse a darle más consejos, o cosas por el estilo, los ignoraba. El moreno sabia que no podría esperar nada más de lord voldemort.

"pero por lo menos podría tener la decencia de mirarme a los ojos, las escasas veces que nos hemos encontrado" pensó con nostalgia. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. El viento helado era cada vez más fuerte

"cada vez esta mas cerca" las palabras eran procesadas por su cerebro sin el haberlas razonado mucho antes. "espero que estén bien", fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de acostarse

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Treinta y uno de agosto. Faltaba solo un días para la entrada de los estudiantes a hogwarts, con sus caras sonrientes, y buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Extrañaba eso

La cabeza de cabellera dorada se apoyo en la pared de baldosa celeste. Las gotas de agua caliente caían desde la ducha al suelo, mojando el cuerpo de la rubia en un proceso totalmente mecánico

Un suspiro. Un lamento. La llave de agua fue cortada con lentitud impropia en ella. Memorias del pasado pasaban frente a sus ojos cerrados mientras se secaba el cabello. Odiaba esto. Odiaba estar a merced de alguien. Odiaba no tener al ojiverde a su lado…

Un sollozo. Unos brazos. La rubia se abrazaba a si misma, en un acto de auto-consuelo. Anhelaba salir de ese lugar. Anhelaba estar en los brazos del moreno

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Treinta y uno de agosto. Faltaba solo un día para la entrada de los estudiantes a las distintas escuelas. Con los ojos brillando en una intensidad totalmente desconocida para ella. Con una sonrisa bailando en todos los labios, suspiros que se escapaban de las enamoradas. Extrañaba aquello, lo extrañaba a él…

La pelirroja apretó inconcientemente el barandal cubierto de nieve. El viento helado golpeo su cara inmutable. Gotas calientes marcaban un camino en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica.

Con orgullo se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar. No se vería vulnerable, pero el vació….

Un gemido corto el aire, ya no importaba. Extrañaba al menor de los nott. Extrañaba a theo, sus abrazos protectores….extrañaba….

A sus amigos… la vida sin ellos no seria lo mismo. Las dos adolescentes pensaban lo mismo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Treinta y uno de agosto. Faltaba un día para reencontrarse con sus amigas.

Los inmortales tenían su última reunión con voldemort. El lord los había mandado a llamar luego de un largo periodo de debatimiento consigo mismo.

Las palabras que les dirigía a los inmortales, parecía haberlas ensayado y las hubiera preparado hace semanas, en noches de insomnio. Ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Ninguno dijo nada luego de que el lord terminara. Sólo cuando salieron de la estancia cruzaron miradas de confusión y aprecio

Esa noche, cada uno empacaba hasta su última pertenencia valiosa en el baúl. Esa misma noche, nadie hablo al respecto, mas sin embargo, en toda la mansión se sentía la atmósfera de luto y lamentos. Esa misma noche, la luna destacaba con un esplendoroso color rojizo en el cielo despejado y entre sus hijas las estrellas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Treinta y uno de agosto, once de la noche. La rubia consolaba a la pelirroja, quien estaba arrodillada en la alfombra sin poder calmar el llanto ardiente. Brillos de rencor, rabia y melancolía, destacaban en cada gota salada botada por esos ojos tristes.

Los sollozos desconsolados, de la menor riddle, revolvieron el corazón de los weasley´s allí presentes, y los dillon, quienes no podían evitar bajar la cabeza al enfrentarse con la desafiante mirada de su hija. El anciano director dio un paso al frene. Murallas de hielo sólido entorpecieron el propósito del anciano. El hielo aislaba a las dos muchachas de todo lo que las rodeaba.

-calma – pidió la rubia, abrazando mas fuerte a la pelirroja

-las estrellas tenían razón – logro decir ginny entre gemidos ahogados

-lo sé – respondió la elemental – ahora cálmate – pidió suavemente. El aura azulosa de anna rodeo a ginny, tranquilizando su magia – duerme "peque" – susurro. La segunda heredera del mago oscuro caía desmayada en los brazos de la heredera de ravenclaw

-¿Qué quiso decir con lo de las estrellas? – las murallas de hielo desaparecían en silencio y sin dejar rastro alguno. Ralhp dillon preguntaba demandante

-No es algo que les interese – respondió la rubia menor .

Los adultos guardaron silencio, la muchacha aprovechaba su mutismo para acomodar a la pelirroja en el sillón más cercano. La brisa helada recorrió la estancia de hito en hito, apagando a su paso la chimenea y las pocas velas. De pronto se encontraban con que lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la tenue luz de luna. Que se colaba escurridiza por las ventanas más altas.

-Ojos tan negros como la noche, les era imposible diferenciar entre tanta oscuridad

-flagrate – susurro la rubia. Líneas de fuego recorrieron la estancia sin dañar ningún mueble, ni quemar la alfombra.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que nos habrás tu corazón? – pregunto naia, totalmente molesta

-Cuando se den cuenta de que, a fuerza o con cariño, no lograran entrar – fue la contestación. La luz rojiza de las llamas, hacia destacar ese extraño brillo asesino en los ojos onix, junto con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-seguirán durmiendo en esta habitación – dumbledore le dirigió una mirada significativa a la rubia menor – mañana en la mañana tendrán tiempo de recorrer los alrededores, así mismo se les repartirán los horarios para sus respectivas clases, con sus respectivas casas – anna frunció el ceño

-espero que representes bien a nuestra casa – dijo ralhp sonriendo

-no sacare buenas notas, solo porque tú a si lo quieras, ralhp – contesto la joven. Los dillon´s enmudecieron en sorpresa

-¿Cómo esta ginny, Srta. dillon? – preguntó molly weasley, quien se daba cuenta que así no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Perfectamente, Sra. weasley – respondió la ravenclaw, con la misma cortesía que le habían mostrado

-¿no necesita nada en especial? – pregunto arthur

-Nada en absoluto – contesto la rubia. Naia la miro curiosa

-¿tu estas bien? – pregunto la elfa, escrutando con la mirada a su hija. La ojinegro solo ladeo la cabeza, en un claro gesto de sarcasmo

-Claro – fría y cortante fue la ultima palabra que pronuncio la elfina, antes de tomar a ginny en brazos, dejarla en su habitación, y desaparecer por el umbral que dejo abierto el cuadro de rowena ravenclaw

Este año seria completamente diferente….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Primero de septiembre, seis de la tarde. Faltaban a penas unas horas para que lo alumnos empezaran a llegar, y los de primer año fueran seleccionados en sus respectivas casas

-reducio - cinco voces se destacaron en el silencio de la mansión

Los baúles de cinco jóvenes se redujeron hasta el tamaño de una caja de fósforos. Cada uno guardo su respectivo baúl en uno de los tantos bolsillos de la túnica de batalla.

Mascaras de plata brillaban bajo los últimos rayos del sol. Voldemort apareció frente a los inmortales, interrumpiendo su paso e interponiéndose entre la puerta de roble negro y ellos.

-no olviden lo que les dije la ultima vez – ordeno. Los cinco inmortales sonrieron tras la mascara y asintieron en silencio

Sumidos en un silencio profundo, lord voldemort se acerco a ellos vacilante. Una caja de madera se abría frente a los inmortales. Cuatro gargantillas de oro blanco y tres collares, del mismo estilo que usualmente usaban las jóvenes, descansaban en una superficie acolchada dentro de la caja

-un último regalo – fue toda la explicación del lord. Sin más y sin menos, pero con un enorme significado para ellos – nunca olviden sus orígenes.

Uno a uno el lord les fue entregando la cadena a los hombres y una diadema a pansy. Cada joya con un animal diferente fabricado en plata y con diamantes de distintos colores.

Un águila con diamantes amarillos para pansy, un perro siberiano con incrustaciones celestes para draco. Blaise miraba fascinado al puma con incrustaciones naranjas, theo sonreía ante el halcón con diamantes negros, y harry le agradeció mentalmente al lord por la pantera con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Tom riddle sonreía satisfecho

Las últimas diademas las guardo harry, encogiendo la caja, tal como había hecho con el baúl. Para ginny un lobo, y para anna un tigre, las dos con diamantes rosados y blancos respectivamente.

Fue una despedida corta y fría, pero, antes de cruzar la negra puerta, lo ultimo que sintió harry, antes de desaparecer, fueron los brazos calidos de voldemort, que lo envolvieron con un sentimiento de total fraternidad y cariño. El ojiverde correspondió al abrazo, con la devoción que un hijo le dedica a su padre…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Primero de septiembre, diez para las ocho de la noche. Tal y como lo habían previsto, los estudiantes llegaban sonriendo y buscando a sus amigos, para luego, al encontrarlos, charlar felizmente

Las dos inmortales sonrieron con nostalgia antes de dirigirse, guías por lupin, detrás de la mesa de los profesores, apartadas hasta que dumbledore las anunciara.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, una mujer de túnica verde, pelo canoso y gran sombrero, iba a la cabecera de una larga fila de estudiantes, que no pasaban los once años y que lucían entusiasmados a más no poder.

Ese era el comienzo de la ceremonia de selección. El sombrero seleccionador, creado por los cuatro fundadores, cantaba la canción de todos los años, relatando la historia de los fundadores. Los alumnos antiguos solo sonreían, mientras que los nuevos miraban con la boca abierta al pedazo de cuero parlante

-esto es divertido – susurro ginny, anna asintió

La selección paso tranquila, la profesora de transformaciones, o sub-directora, como les había informado remus, llamaba a los alumnos y estos avanzaban a la butaca y se colocaban el sombrero, no sin dudar antes. Cuando este gritaba el nombre de la casa, esta aplaudía solemne, mientras el muchacho de once años caminaba contento hacia su mesa.

El ultimo niño paso, y dumbledore se levanto de su asiento haciendo callar a todo el mundo.

-otro nuevo año a empezado – dijo sonriendo – a los nuevos les digo bienvenidos y a los antiguos, bienvenidos nuevamente – su sonrisa se acentuó mas – este año les tengo una noticia, pero antes, como siempre, les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta...prohibido, y que no deben andar en el castillo después de la hora limite – la mesa de los gryffindor´s rió – ahora...

Los vidrios del techo estallaron, cinco figuras encapuchadas, bien reconocidas, estaban pisando el gran comedor con total calma. Las respiraciones pararon por un momento, mientras los trozos de vidrio se elevaban, reconstruyendo nuevamente el techo…

-parece que llegamos tarde, mi lord – comento divertido draco.

El lugar colapso…

_Una vida para todos los mortales_

_Una ilusión para los competentes sin rumbo_

_Una visión para gobernarlos a todos_

_Una esperanza capaz de llevarse todo consigo, sin dejar nada más que las cenizas de un fuego inexistente_

_Siete almas elegidas para llevar en sus hombros la supervivencia de los más débiles_

_Siete almas, que solo blandiendo su espada, pueden evitar el caos_

_Aunque individualmente serán ellos los encargados de provocarlo._

* * *

oli,oli!!!!!!!! para los que se quedaron...etto...que weno!!!. no me gusto este capitulo, le faltaron dialogos mmm...

como siempre les digo, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, por que me dio bastante trabajo y la verdad no pensaba terminarlo asi jijijijij, pero ya ven...

(1)arget: plata (otra vez lenguaje elfico, que si esta bien escrito jijijij)

agradecimientos:

koni-hp: jujujuju etoo...ojala te haya agradado la continuacion. gracias por leer

Nadesiko04: jijijijiji me hubieras avisados, ya me pasaron esa materia jijijijiji es medio complicada la cosa, pero ojala te este llendo bien .ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

lordaeglos: me alegro que t haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y como siempre, espero que este tambien te guste

Lord Grond: la verdad es, aunque me odien, que no me cae muy bien dumbledore, siempre le vi un lado manipulador cuando leia harry potter jijijijij, y aunque en este momento lo este dejando de malo o cosas asi, tal vez mas adelante cambie de parecer jijijijij

danny1989: ojala te haya gustado este capitulo( esa frase se me hace repetitiva jijijiji), y lamento si te desilusionas con respecto a lo que los nmortales hicieron jijijijijij

MysweetAngel : perdonada totalmente jijijijij. no en serio, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien jijijiji.

como no tengo nada mas que decir...me despido

bye, bye!!!!!!!! (nos vemos el proximo domingo)


	11. first of September, the new house appear

**la li ho!!!!!!!** jujujujujuj ettooo...no sé que decir asi que weno

Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling

dedicado a: vale y javilind jijijijijij

**adevertencia: **lo que van a leer a continuacion(si es que lo van a leer) es fruto de inmenso tiempo muerto, por lo que si encuentran que es una locura, por favor no me golpeen jijijijijij

esop!! ojala les guste

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: first of September, the new house appears**

Colapso. No había otra palabra para describir la atmósfera que envolvía en esos momentos al gran comedor. Gritos llenaban la estancia, mientras unas risas macabras les hacían eco.

Los de séptimo curso de las cuatro casas se levantaron con las varitas en alto, en un intento furtivo por defender a los de primero, quienes temblaban de pies a cabeza. Slytherin solo inclino la cabeza hacia los inmortales, ellos devolvieron el saludo. El alumnado parecía indignado. Profesores se levantaron de sus asientos alarmados y con la varita alzada, mas de una cara reflejaba desesperación y miedo. Los ojos azulosos de dumbledore no cabían de la impresión. Anna y ginny no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Las capas negras de los cincos inmortales ondearon con la última escurridiza brisa que entro antes de que el techo del gran comedor se reparara por completo. La pelirroja y la rubia se apoyaron en el pilar más cercano, mientras sus temores se reflejaban con la flaqueza de sus piernas.

Los alumnos de séptimo curso rodearon a los inmortales, algunos valientes de sexto y quinto se les unieron también, impidiéndoles, inconcientemente, la visión completa de las dos muchachas por las que habían venido. Dumbledore avanzo entre la multitud temerosa, quedando frente a los cinco muchachos. Harry lo miraba tras la mascara con ojos sedientos de sangre.

-¡que los prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas, ahora! – grito Mcgonagall, la sub-directora

-¡no irán a ningún lado! – grito devuelta draco, quien, con un movimiento de mano, las frías paredes de piedra se transformaban rápidamente en jaulas del mas fuerte metal

-¡ni te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mis alumnos! – el anciano director levantaba la varita hacia el líder del grupo

-Papá tenia razón – susurro el ojiverde a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron comprendiendo - ¡no eres nadie para impedírmelo! – grito el moreno

-¡expelliarmus! –el hechizo dio directo en el muchacho expulsándolo hasta llegar a la otra punta del salón. El ojiverde no hizo nada para evitarlo. Los estudiantes jadearon en sorpresa.

-Una vez, anciano, ya le había dicho a uno de sus aurores que ese tipo de hechizos no funcionarían conmigo – la voz del heredero de gryffindor estremeció a mas de un estudiante y docente. El pelinegro caminaba a paso lento hasta quedar frente a los inmortales nuevamente

-¡prefectos, los alumnos, lle

Las palabras de dumbledore se cortaron con rapidez. El mas frió de los vientos sacudía todo el salón. Los alumnos eran arrastrados por la corriente hasta las jaulas. Más de uno quedo inconciente por el golpe. Las barras de hierro encerraban a los jóvenes de distintas edades sin piedad.

Anna y ginny se mantuvieron bajo la protección de un _"protego"_ para no ser arrastradas. El viento aún soplaba con fiereza. La heredera de ravenclaw hacia uso del fuego para calmar al muchacho que llamaba a esa ventisca. Funciono. Ginny rompía el campo, las dos inmortales se paraban apoyadas en el pilar con inseguridad

Una inmortal pelinegra se acercaba corriendo a ellas y las abrazaba con efusividad, gesto que era correspondido con la misma emoción y mezclado con miedo. Los espectadores se miraban unos a otros con confusión. Profesores no podían abrir la boca para objetar algo, ninguna pequeña palabra se atrevía a salir de sus labios.

Tomándolas de las manos, la joven de pelo largo llevo a ambas muchachas al centro del salón para reunirlos a todos. Theo en cuanto vio a ginny se abalanzo a ella, envolviéndola en un amoroso y calido abrazo. Harry hizo lo mismo con anna. Ninguno de los impactados profesores se daba cuenta que, a través del abrazo, los chicos les mostraban su plan a las dos adolescentes. Al separarse, ambas sonrieron

-no esperaba verlos de nuevo – comento remus lupin, quien impartía en hogwarts la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras

-no mientan, estaban esperando ansiosos – blaise contesto frió

-¡desmaius! – gritaron al mismo tiempo theo y draco apuntando a las jaulas

Los estudiantes caían uno encima de otro ya sin conciencia. Severus snape, profesor de pociones, bufo con disconformidad e irritación latente

-ahora o nunca – murmuro pansy lo bastante alto como para que algún profesor la escuchara

anna y harry cerraron los ojos concentrando su magia y extendiendo las manos hacia delante y con las palmas abiertas. Su grito se escucho fuerte y claro

-¡serpensortia! – dos basiliscos de color negro se paseaban por el comedor en gesto amenazante, sus ojos amarillos miraron con deleite a sus próximas victimas

Sin ser concientes del acuerdo, snape y dumbledore se lanzaron contra las dos gigantescas serpientes. Cinco minutos después de un jadeante esfuerzo, los basiliscos caían al piso transformándose en una cortina de humo negro. Dumbledore parecía satisfecho, la sonrisa en su cara marcaba mas que una felicidad que no encontraban los presentes en ese momento

--¡se escapan! – la voz de minerva Mcgonagall, profesora de transformaciones, llamo la atención del anciano director

-¿¡que esperas para buscarlos, potter!? – grito snape hecho una furia mientras salía por las puertas del gran comedor

Sirius y james salían siguiéndole el paso en el instante en que los siete inmortales corrían rumbo a la oficina del director. Los profesores no perdieron tiempo en dispersarse por los distintos pisos del castillo, tratando de encontrar a los adolescentes

-¿usaremos red flu? - pregunto a gritos draco. No muy lejos de ahí lily potter oía el grito y corría en dirección contraria para avisarle a dumbledore

-Esto es muy divertido – comento blaise riendo

-Un pequeño susto nunca le viene mal a nadie – agrego theo. El ojiceleste corría tomado de la mano con la pelirroja

-¿les damos ventaja? – pregunto draco sonriendo malignamente

-No les hará mal creerse el cuento un poco mas – contesto el ojiverde, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia – tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo sin mas

-Lo sé – susurro en respuesta la ojinegro, sin mirarlo a la cara

-Hermano, yo...

-Theo hablara contigo, ginny – interrumpió harry mirándola con cariño – luego te regañare yo – rió. La pelirroja bufo molesta

La gárgola de piedra estaba al final del pasillo, a penas doblaban la esquina y la divisaron con rapidez. Unos cuantos metros mas y llegarían, subirían hasta la oficina del director y se irían por red flu….

-¡expelliarmus!

Los siete inmortales saltaron con rapidez, pegándose a las murallas, y esquivando el hechizo. Los siete sacaron la varita con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, pronto, dumbledore les hacia frente, acompañado de james potter. Los dos adultos se paraban con soberbia para hacerle frente a los adolescentes. El ojiverde dio un paso, james retrocedió. Los inmortales se reían a mas no poder.

-¿comité de recibimiento? – le pregunto blaise a theo en tono burlón

- así parece – le contesto el muchacho

- no saldrán de aquí – dijo james potter en tono autoritario, y con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, casi, de manera victoriosa – no lo permitiremos – agrego apretando fuertemente la varita

-¿tú y cuantos más? – pregunto draco con altivez

-Todo el personal docente – contesto dumbledore con ese brillo extraño en los ojos – ríndanse, están rodeados – ordeno

De los pasillos cercanos, todos lo profesores de hogwarts salían para rodearlos, tal y como lo había dicho el director. Las sonrisas en los rostros de los inmortales se ensancharon. Cinco mascaras plateadas dejaron de cubrir el rostro de su portador. Jadeos ahogados, de sorpresa y exclamaciones de horror, llenaron el corredor .el personal docente dio una paso atrás, solo unos pocos valientes se quedaron fijos en su posición. Si unos jóvenes eran capas de hacer esas atrocidades, no se imaginaban lo que podían llegar a hacer en cuanto fuesen mas grandes.

-¡maldito niñatos! – La voz del profesor de pociones había roto el silencio - ¡incendio! – grito con rencor, llamas danzaban exóticas alrededor de los inmortales, aquellas brazas rojas parecían entusiasmase y cobrar fuerza con el solo hecho se estar cerca del ojiverde.

-snape, snape… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado, mi querido traidor? – pregunto harry mientras extendía unas de sus manos al poderoso elemento. Los docentes gimieron en dolor ajeno – severus, tenias tanto futuro por delante como mortifago – el pocionista fruncía el ceño

-¿en serio?, no lo creo – contesto sarcástico

Las llamas se volvieron de un color azul verdoso. Los profesores se alejaron. La rubia heredera de ravenclaw rodeo a sus compañeros con una especie de hilo de agua dorada. Harry quedo fuera de ese circulo protector, junto con la rubia

-te faltaba poco para ser la mano derecha de mi padre – james y lily jadearon – voldemort – continuo, riéndose de los estremecimientos generales a la mención del nombre – te tenia en una gran escala, si yo no hubiese interferido tendrías el control sobre todo los mortífagos de líneas bajas – las llamas ahora ardían en un plateado dominante

-deja de hablar, harry, queremos divertirnos – comento la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos – termina esta conversación pronto – ordeno esta vez. Los inmortales sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-bien – concedió el ojiverde - ¡flagrate!- en vez de poderosas líneas de fuego, paredes de mas de dos metro de altura separaron a los docentes de los inmortales, quienes observaron fijamente la gárgola frente a ellos. La estatua se movió

Director y profesores intentaban apagar las llamas plateadas sin éxito. Theo murmuraba un conjuro invendible mientras una mano, posada en la cabeza de la gárgola, brillaba tenuemente con una luz blanca. La gárgola se movía de nuevo. Profesores caían desmayados presos de algo que no pudieron descifrar. Dumbledore tosía junto con los pocos que quedaban concientes. La gárgola se movió dándoles paso a los adolescentes, una escalera en forma de espiral subía llevando a los jóvenes con ella. Harry felicito a theo por su trabajo.

Las paredes de llamas plateadas desaparecían al instante en que la gárgola cerraba la entrada al despacho del director, dejando en el piso de piedra un polvo plateado casi imperceptible.

Casi desfallecidos, los aún concientes caminaron a paso rápido hacia la gárgola. Dumbledore se apoyo en la muralla descansando, los potter´s lo miraron interrogantes, minerva y severus con enojo. El anciano solo sonrió amablemente

-¡se van a escapar! – grito colérico el profesor de pociones haciendo ademanes desesperados

-¡albus, no los puedes dejar escapar! – chillo Mcgonagall

-Calmaos los dos – pidió dumbledore – ellos no pueden escapar – snape y minerva lo miraron como si estuviese loco

-Pero usaran la chimenea para escapar – dijo lily, repitiendo la información que ya le había dado antes

-¡y quien sabe cuando tendremos una oportunidad como la que se nos presento! – grito james - ¡no los podemos deja escapar! – demando furioso

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con potter – comento snape caminando hacia la gárgola – si no los detienes tú, lo haré yo – agrego mirando al director – no dejare que mi ahijado vuelva a las manos del señor tenebroso – dumbledore lo miro suspicaz a través de los anteojos de media luna

-Sonara increíble, pero apoyo a snivellius – dijo sirius medio tambaleante. El ojiazul se apoyo en remus. Minerva miro al director en forma comprensiva

-"caramelo de limón" – la gárgola se abrió dejando ver las escaleras en forma de espiral – no desesperes ni inquietéis, como ya dije, ellos no podrán salir de aquí- dijo antes de empezar a subir los escalones a paso lento, causando la furia de cada uno de los que le seguía

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-no creo que aquí haya algo que nos ayude a encontrara a la nueva heredera de hufflepuff – comento la pelinegra - ¿será mujer cierto? – pregunto inmediatamente después

-es lo mas probable – contesto anna – pero existe una variante y puede que el poder escoja a un hombre – explico buscando en la estantería de libros en la especie de segundo piso del despacho

-¿crees que el viejo ya se haya dado cuenta de que no nos fuimos? – pregunto theo a draco

-Creo que siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que pansy grito que nos iríamos por red flu – contesto buscando en algunos papeles

-La desesperación hace que se les olvide que solo el director y el ministro pueden entrara y salir del colegio, además que con esta no podríamos llegar a la mansión riddle – agrego blaise divertido y mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque prohibido

-Fue entretenido – opino ginny observando los cuadros de los directores anteriores

-Eso nadie lo niega – dijo pansy – sus caras – rió

-Snape estaba lívido al vernos – rió theo yendo hacia ginny y abrazándola por la cintura

-¡nos llamo niñatos! – exclamo blaise sonriendo

-Los profesores temblaban de pies a cabeza – el heredero malfoy sonreía con su típico porte elegante

-Me divertí bastante – susurro anna acariciando al fénix del director. Harry se acerco a ella y entrelazo sus dedos – me recuerda a firex – le dijo al pelinegro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-Lo traje conmigo – informo el ojiverde – lo llamare mas tarde, cuando terminemos de hablar con el viejo – agrego harry mirando hacia la puerta del despacho con interés

-Tu padrino debe estar furioso, draco, él no tenia idea de que eras un inmortal – comento blaise mirando divertido al ojigris

-Créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa – contento el rubio platinado – consideraría ese pensamiento si él no hubiese sido un maldito traidor – agrego poniendo cara de asco y sentándose en uno de los sillones con pansy en su regazo

-Voldemort nos dio un regalo para ustedes – cambio de tema theo

-¡es cierto!, y están muy bonitos – exclamo la pelinegra a la conversación – se los entrego después – agrego riendo

-¡anna! –grito la pelirroja, sobresaltando a la elfina

-¿Qué sucede? – peguntó la aludida mirando a la ojicastaña

-¡me acabo de dar cuenta de algo importante! – exclamo con voz emocionada – no cabemos todos en la habitación – informo al fin. Los inmortales rieron

-Ya nos arreglaremos – dijo blaise apoyado contra la muralla del despacho – dumbledore viene

Theo y ginny se sentaron en otro sillón cerca de el rubio y la pelinegra, blaise convoco una butaca cerca de la ventana. Anna se apoyo en la muralla detrás del sillón de draco y pansy. Y por ultimo, harry se sentó en el escritorio del director mirando a fawkes. La puerta de madera se abrió de par en par. Albus dumbledore entraba al despacho con total calma, sonriente, y seguido de seis adulos mas que furiosos.

-ven, se los dije – sonrió victorioso el anciano – una broma muy buena, jóvenes inmortales – felicito

-¿!broma¡ja! – exclamo con ironía snape – pelear con dos basiliscos, correr como si nos quitara el alma el diablo, y usted los felicita por una excelente broma – exploto el pocionista

-Cálmate severus – pidió el anciano sonriendo. Draco sonreía burlón

-Estoy calmado – el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, a draco se le escapo una risilla traviesa

-¿Por qué no escaparon? – le pregunto lily a dumbledore

-Solo el director y el ministerio pueden utilizar esta chimenea – interrumpió blaise

-Pero.

-Aunque pudiéramos escapar impregnándonos de la esencia mágica de cualquiera de los dos, hogwarts no nos permite la salida – theo respondió la pregunta no formulada de remus – si saliéramos, no creo que llegásemos vivos

-¿vivos? – repitió sirius - ¿de que hablan?

-La barrera que rodea hogwarts – explico draco – seremos sorprendentes y todo lo que quieran pensar, pero nuestro poder también tiene sus limitaciones – agrego mirando a snape

-¿Por qué vinieron entonces? – pregunto ceñudo sirius black observando a su ahijado, este no pronunciaba palabra

-No dejaríamos a unas amigas merced de este viejo, jamás se les pase por la cabeza tal estupidez – contesto pansy – si se mete con uno, se mete con todos – concluyo

-Se quedaran entonces – afirmo minerva con voz victoriosa

-Tenemos alguna opción de irnos – respondió sarcástico blaise

-Antes de venir ya sabíamos que no podríamos regresar con los nuestros – agregó draco, acariciándole la espalda a la pelinegra

-¿Por qué dañaron a los estudiantes, entonces? – pregunto Mcgonagall volviendo a su compostura severa y estricta

-¿dañarlos? – pregunto con una sonrisa ginny – están todos dormidos en celdas de goma – rió

-¿goma? – la subdirectora ahogo un grito incrédulo – eran de metal sólido

-¿sólido? – pregunto anna imitando a la pelirroja. el ojiverde rió junto con los otros inmortales

-Como profesora de transformaciones, debería poder diferenciar entre una transformación exitosa o una fallida – se burlo theo

-¿fallido? – preguntaba mas que impresionado remus

-A propósito – afirmo dumbledore, tomando la palabra a partir de ahora – muy impresionante, jóvenes – elogio el director

-Ahórrese sus halagos y formalidades – harry hablaba en representación de los inmortales – a partir de este momento piense bien lo que dirá

-Su situación no es la adecuada para decirme tal cosa, joven lord – contesto con seguridad el director

-Las situaciones cambian, dumbledore – comento con pasividad inusual en la voz – sus estudiantes pueden morir por alguna palabra errónea – explico bajándose del escritorio y apoyándose en la muralla junto a anna

-Si viene aquí a salvar a sus amigas, aun sabiendo las consecuencias, he de suponer que se someterán a las ordenes dadas – hablo con voz cansada. Los miembros de la orden sacudieron la cabeza

-¿someternos?,¿ordenes? – pregunto con burla y molestia – el único que me dará órdenes y lograra someterme a ellas será mi padre, no usted – contesto tajantemente. Draco convoco una especie de nube, donde los profesores y aurores miraban la imagen de los estudiantes enjaulados

El moreno de ojos verdes lanzo una llamita de fuego, traspasando la nube y envolviendo la celda sin contemplación. Los gritos de los estudiantes no tardaron en comenzar. Minerva y lily se llevaron una mano a la boca ahogando cualquier grito o reclamo. Severus miro fulminante a su ahijado. Los inmortales sonrieron burlonamente. Dumbledore hablo:

-los estudiantes no tiene nada que ver en esto, déjalos en paz – pidió. Las llamas se apagaron poco a poco, la nube convocada desapareció

-correcto – accedió el moreno – empecemos nuevamente

-supongo que querrán dormir en las mismas habitaciones que la joven dillon y riddle – suspiro cansado, mas sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos azules aún no desaparecía

-supone bien – respondió harry, escrutando con la mirada al anciano frente a él

-no creo que necesiten algo en aquella habitación, tienen de todo – aseguro mirando a la joven pelirroja. Ginny miro a harry y asintió en silencio

-las asignaturas – susurro james potter

-no creo que tenga problemas en conseguir nuestros archivos escolares – contesto el ojiverde, mirando de reojo al adulto potter – cruzaremos las mismas asignaturas que en nuestras anteriores escuelas, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que dejaremos adivinación – los jóvenes asintieron en silencio. A snape y minerva se le curvaron levemente los labios en una sonrisa sincera

-solo queda seleccionarlos entonces –dijo dumbledore tomando un pedazo de cuero que tenia forma de sombrero – el sombrero seleccionador determinara su casa por el resto del año

-perfecto – contesto harry - ¿Quién qu

-¡anna! – gritaron los adolescentes asustando a los miembros de la orden. La rubia negó con la cabeza

-Ya fui seleccionada, soy ravenclaw por descendencia, que vaya otro – explico observando al sombrero por algunos instantes

-Insistimos – dijo ginny – yo también deseo ser seleccionada nuevamente – comento. El ojiverde miro a dumbledore

-No creo que haya problema – contesto con una sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón – minerva, me haces el honor – pidió. La profesora coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de la rubia

"_otra vez por aquí" _– la vos del sombrero invadió su cabeza

"_así parece" _– respondió ella – "decide rápido por favor" – rogó

"_ya dije que podías pertenecer a la casa que tu quisiera, joven inmortal"_ – dijo el sombrero

"_ahora escoge t_ú" – respondió con simpleza

"_como gustes, entonces serás_….!electivo! – grito el sombrero. Los adultos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, dumbledore casi escupe l caramelo, anna suspiro y le coloco el sombrero a draco

-¡electivo! – grito el sombrero a los cinco minutos

La situación no cambio para los otros inmortales. Cuando la profesora Mcgonagall se llevo el sombrero parecía como si le hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones

-es asombroso – murmuro sirius – siglos que no pasaba

-electivos – murmuro para si dumbledore – bien mis muchachos, escojan – pidió el anciano. Harry se reunió en un circulo con sus compañeros

-pedimos hablar con el sombrero – dijo blaise al anciano, luego de diez minutos de discusión

Snape chasco la lengua con molestia, lily y james miraban interesados, remus y sirius escuchaban atentos. Dumbledore miro al ojiverde con la duda cursando toda su cabeza. El líder de los inmortales se arrodillo delante del sombrero

-yo, heredero de gryffindor, en presencia de la heredera de ravenclaw y con el consentimiento de slytherin – empezó el ojiverde – pido la creación de una nueva casa – dumbledore se paro de su asiento incrédulo. La respuesta del sombrero se repitió varias veces en su cabeza

-hogwarts te da la bienvenida, descendiente de godric, y accederá gustoso a tu petición – el moreno sonrió contento. Los miembros de la orden no entendían tales palabras

-agradezco infinitamente su aceptación – dijo harry al sombrero. La pequeña abertura que hacia de boca se curvo en una sonrisa

-creo que lo mas conveniente, dumbledore – la voz del sombrero cambio radicalmente, parecía la de un hombre anciano, aparentando la edad del director – es que borres el recuerdo de la llegada de estos jóvenes, porque se desataría un caos – el anciano asintió estupefacto – una nueva casa ha sido agregada y albus – llamo el viejo trapo de cuero – debes explicarle a los alumnos que serán seleccionados nuevamente

Después de un momento de silencio, minaba los dirigió a todos al gran comedor. Aún con el desconcierto en la cara, llevo el taburete y el sombrero para la reselección. Los alumnos ya despiertos y confundidos observaban la quinta mesa, al lado de la de gryffindor, mientras tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

El caos se desato nuevamente al entrar los siete adolescentes. Varitas los apuntaban con temor, miedo y muy escasamente valor. La venganza llenaba el ambiente

-lamentable que tengan que olvidar el honor de habernos conocido – comento blaise a harry en un susurro. El moreno asintió sonriendo

-mis estudiantes – comenzó dumbledore – esto lo olvidaran para siempre – un suspiro escapó de sus labios – todo sea por la voluntad del colegio¡obliviate!

La onda azul, que salio de la varita de dumbledore, golpeo la cabeza de los estudiantes. Pronto, Mcgonagall empezaba a seleccionar a todos los de primer año, para después seguir con los cursos superiores

-¡Alexandra vantee! – llamo. Una pequeña niña de ojos celestes y cabello castaño avanzo con temor a la butaca y se coloco el sombrero

-¡! Fellacroff!! – el grito resonó en todo el comedor. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras la niña se sentaba en la mesa al lado de los gryffindor

Realmente seria un año interesante….

_Un traje ara identificarlos a todos..._

_Un grupo, siete amigos_

_Una sola misión cumplida con el paso del tiempo_

_Un uniforme para mostrarlos superior..._

_Cuando ya todos están concientes de su grandeza_

* * *

weno, weno...oli, de nuevo... 

como dije anteriormente, por fis no me golpeen...todo esto fue fruto de una inspiracion nula y un cero talenton, aparte que se me acabaron las vacacioones de fiestas patrias mmm..., en fin, no hay escusa jijijijijj

**agradecimientos:**

Lord Grond : jujujujuju, me dejaste en un gran aprieto...que quieres que te diga, nunca fui buena para esas inspiraciones sorprendentes o cosas por el estilo, pero tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y no decepcionarte, empezando con el capitulo de ahora, que espero te haya gustado jijijijij

kony-hp : jijijijiji aqui tienes tu actualizacion, y ojala te siga gustando la historia

lordaeglos : bueno cambios..cambios...se veran mayormente adelante, pero especificamente en el comportamiento de los miembros de la orden del fenix, mayormente en una pelirroja jjijijij, es solo una pistita. ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

danny1989 : jijiji. me alegra saber que no te desilusione, la verdad, tienes razon, tal vez algo mas espectacular escriba mas adelante jijijij. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

Sandokan : me alegro que te guste el fic jijijijijij, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo jijijij

MYsweetAngel : que quieres que te diga jijijijij, la verdad es que el capitulo anterior continuaba hasta cuando aparecian los basiliscos, pero se me ocurrio dejarlo hasta hay jijijij, es que ya me dolian los deditos...

weno, weno ... si les gusta o no ¿me dejan un review?

esop... y nos vemos el proximo domingo

bye, bye!!!!


	12. tell me, because i can´t understand you

la li ho!!! jijijij no me dare muchas vueltas y los dejare leer. las explicaciones de este capitulo y el anterior estaran abajo jijiij

**los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a J.K.Rowling**

comom siempre: capitulo dedicado a javilind(emi-canuta) y a la vale(mi editora personal jijijiji)

disfruten la lectura jijiji!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: tell me, because I can't understand you. Class for all**

Digamos que las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo. En la nueva casa, Fellacroff, quedaron catorce alumnos para primer año, diez y seis para segundo, diez para tercero, doce para quinto y sexto, y quince para séptimo. Los jóvenes inmortales se reían de la cara de incredulidad del viejo dumbledore cuando nombraron a la primera perteneciente de la nueva casa.

La nueva casa, casa que los estudiantes aun no comprendían su existencia, se hizo conocida por aceptar a los alumnos que tuvieran más de una cualidad requerida sobresaliente. Un puma de ojos verdes representaba a la casa, resaltando en los colores negro y verde del escudo. Además, y para sorpresa de todos, el uniforme también variaba un poco, elegido por el propio sombrero seleccionador, la falda verde a cuadros negros, blusa blanca, corbata con los colores de la casa y chaleco negro con la insignia del puma en el pecho, eran el uniforme completo de las niñas. Mientras que pantalones negros, camisa negra y corbata de los colores de la casa, eran el uniforme de los hombres. Ambos sexos portaban la túnica de hogwarts sobre los hombros.

-este año será muy entretenido – comento blaise, que caminaba junto con otros cinco inmortales hacia el gran comedor

-no lo dudo – contesto pansy entusiasmada y agarrada al brazo de Draco

-tengo hambre – dijo Theo, caminando al mismo paso que su pelirroja novia

-por eso vamos al comedor – le tranquilizo Ginny

-por primera vez tengo ganas de que comiencen las clases – murmuro Draco

-lo dices por que sabes que somos los mejores de séptimo curso en fellacroff, además quieres dejar como tontos a los otras casas con quien nos toque clases – opino Harry cruzando la gran puerta del comedor. Los demás rieron. Draco con su particular carácter Malfoy los ignorara con una sonrisa altiva y se fue con Pansy a desayunar siguiéndole el paso a ojijverde.

-Sabes que no participo en clases – le reclamo el rubio al pelinegro en cuanto se sentó frente a él

-Lo sé, y no eres el único, pero me gusta molestarte – respondió harry

-¿y anna? – pregunto pansy tomando una tostada

-Durmiendo – contesto el moreno, bebiendo zumo de naranja

-¿no la despertaste? – pregunto la pelinegra nuevamente

-No la quise molestar, además tenia ojeras, supongo que no durmió mucho antes de que llegáramos - respondió mirando a su hermana

-Supones bien – dijo ginny con simpleza – por mi culpa, y por culpa de snape, viejo tramposo – explico mirando al profesor de reojo

-¿Qué hi

-Deja que mi cuñada te cuente – corto la ojicastaña a su hermano – yo dormía confiada a causa de desmaius – rió. Cuatro pares de ojo la miraron con interrogación

En la mesa alta, cinco profesores se paraban con papeles en las manos. Los jefes de casa les repartían el horario a cada alumno. Remus lupin se acercaba a ellos y les entregaba sus horarios respectivos, sin decir palabra le pasaba el horario de la elfina al ojiverde

-tengo aritmacia con los ravenclaw – dijo ginny, observando al licantropo irse

-nosotros tenemos transformaciones con los gryffindor, Mcgonagall no estará contenta – dijo blaise – pero bueno, eso es lo divertido. Ginny, deja de mirar a nuestro jefe de casa - agrego sonriendo. La pelirroja lo golpeo en la cabeza

Continuaron comiendo como si nada, con risas fugadas de vez en cuando causadas por las mini peleas de draco y pansy. Faltando media hora para el comienzo de las clases el ojiverde se levantaba con la excusa de despertar a su novia

Con paso rápido se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, donde, detrás de un cuadro de un caballero de armadura negra y ojos rojos acariciaba a un puma, se encontraba la sala común de fellacroff.

A decir verdad, la sala común de los pumas era bastante parecida a la sala de los herederos. Con cortinas verde esmeralda y un piso de madera de roble, recubierto en algunas zonas con alfombras de color beige o blanco, combinaban a la perfección con el verde pastel con motivos que adornaban las murallas. Una escalera de piedra subían hasta un descanso que se separaba en tres, hacia la derecha los hombres, a la izquierda las mujeres y por ultimo, en el centro, una escalera de no mas de quince peldaños que daba a la estancia en que las jóvenes inmortales haban pasado tres días. Por "arte de magia", hogwarts había decidido conectar fellacroff con la sala de los herederos, donde los siete neonatos se habían acomodado sin problemas.

En silencio el moreno cruzo la sala común y subió las escaleras saludando a algunos compañeros por mera educación. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la sala y la cerro con el mismo cuidado. Los cuadros de Godric y Slytherin inclinaron la cabeza, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo saludaron informalmente, ambos gestos fueron correspondidos

-se esta duchando – le informo Gryffindor a su joven heredero – despertó hace poco – agrego. Harry le sonrió agradecido por la información.

-Inmortal – godric le concedió el paso y el muchacho atravesó la habitación sentándose en la cama esperando a la rubia - ¡anna! – grito luego de un rato

-Voy – fue la débil respuesta desde el baño. La rubia salía con la muñeca izquierda mal vendada y llena de sangre.

-¿Qué te hiciste? – pregunto inmediatamente el pelinegro, asiendo la muñeca y quitando el mal vendado

-Nada – contesto ella. Harry la miro a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de mentira o culpa. No encontró nada

-¿tiene algo que ver con los días en que no estuvimos presentes? – cuestiono ya sin mirarla y limpiando la herida con un paño convocado

-Algo así – respondió quitando su mano suavemente de entre las fuertes y morenas manos de harry – deja -pidió con suavidad – llegaremos tarde – el ojiverde la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero hizo lo pedido

-Me debes una explicación – dijo harry antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

-"_sufrirás el dolor que veas, como si fuera tuyo"_ - el heredero de gryffindor paro en seco ante el murmullo de la elfina – cuando termine el día – el ojiverde asentía aún con las palabras de la rubia dando vueltas en su cabeza.

El moreno emprendía el paso nuevamente, la elfina lo seguía mientras se colocaba la venda en la muñeca

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

Cinco pares de pies caminaban por el frió piso de piedra con lentitud. Una pelirroja de ojos castaños se separo del grupo para dirigirse a aritmacia con los ravenclaw. Los otros cuatro siguieron caminando con tranquilidad

El camino al aula de transformaciones fue…pasable, con excepción de las miradas de los alumnos de séptimo año de gryffindor

Apartaron seis asientos al final del salón para no llamar la atención y los cuatro adolescentes se sentaron cómodamente a esperar a sus otros dos compañeros de casa. Diez minutos más tarde el moreno y la rubia entraban por entre la manda de gryffindor y se sentaban en los puestos delante de sus compañeros

-tardaron bastante – comento draco , sentado junto a blaise y pansy detrás del ojiverde

-nos perdimos – respondió frió el moreno

-pareces molesto – comento pansy

-lo estoy – contesto mirando de reojo a la rubia

-dragón – llamo la rubia el heredero malfoy – ¿te cambias conmigo, por fis?, aquí sobro – el rubio asistió luego del codazo de la pelinegra y se sentó al lado de harry

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto en un susurro parkinson

-Luego te cuento – respondió la ojinegro sacando pergamino y pluma de su mochila. Su compañera asintió conforme y se dispuso a conversar con blaise un rato

Los fellacroff eran la mitad de los gryffindor, quienes trataban de sentarse lo más lejos posible de los quince jóvenes pumas. Por alguna extraña razón los leones parecían tenerle miedo a los gatitos negros

Los leones empezaron a conversar animosamente mientras que los fellacroff hablaban a susurros, semejando a los slytherin no presentes. Los leones miraban de reojo a los pumas, los pumas sonreían superiores y encantadores a los leones, causando estremecimientos en todos ellos. Un gato atigrado con líneas negras, asimilando lentes, salto hasta el escritorio de la profesora.

El silencio se hizo pronto en la sala. Gryffindor miraban con respeto al pequeño minino, junto con algunos fellacroff. Los seis jóvenes inmortales alzaron una ceja con curiosidad

El gato de transformaba en una anciana profesora de túnica verde ocre, con un sombrero de punta y pequeños anteojos redondos, acentuando sus gatunos ojos.

-buenos días – saludo la profesora – como tenemos nuevos alumnos este año, me presentare debidamente

La clase clavo sus ojos en los seis escondidos adolescentes. Ellos solo suspiraron con fastidio

-soy minerva mcgonagall, profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de gryffindor – dijo con un mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción mirando a los leones – bueno, este año estudiaremos para los EXTASIS – hubo un jadeo general. Los inmortales rieron levemente

Había una chica de pelo castaño, sentada junto a un pelirrojo, que asentía fervientemente a cada palabra de la docente, su pluma se movía al compás de cada palabra. Era algo impresionante

-transformaciones es una de las materias mas difíciles y que necesita de una alta concentración, por ende no permitiré ninguna falta de indisciplina – mcgonagall hablaba como si todo lo hubiese preparado hace siglos

Blaise toco el hombro de theo y, con la cabeza, señalo el lugar donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo, el ojiceleste asintió y le dio un codazo a harry, quien lo miro molesto antes de mirar a donde le pedían.

La cara del moreno cambio a una de sorpresa, rápidamente cambio u semblante a uno mas serio y le asintió a theo. Pronto, los seis jóvenes inmortales sabían de la presencia de un weasley en hogwarts. Eso seria peligroso para sus futuros planes, en especial para ginny

Faltando diez minutos para dar finalizado la clase, mcgonagall se acerco al grupo de los seis adolescentes con cara molesta y el ceño fruncido. Theo fue el primero en levantar la cabeza para observar con su mejor cara de inocencia a la profesora de transformaciones. Minerva mcgonagall apretaba los labios en claro gesto de enojo

-para se nuevos es esta escuela tienen bastantes agallas para hablar en su primera clase – dijo secamente y con rabia palpante. Toda la clase los miraba con miedo y curiosidad – dígame señor nott¿sobre que hablaba? – el pelinegro sonrió con diversión

-animagos – contesto

-dígame Srta. parkinson¿Qué es un animago? – la pelinegra miro a la profesora. Una castaña alzaba la mano desde la otra punta del salón

-magos que tiene la habilidad de transformarse en el cuerpo de un animal – respondió con simpleza. El gesto de enfado de mcgonagall iba desapareciendo

-¿cualquier animal?, señor malfoy - pregunto al rubio con una sonrisa e ignorando a la joven castaña

-En teoría no, se puede decir que se esta predestinado a un animal en especifico, lo influyen distintos factores – contesto audaz

-¿existen animagos no identificados? – cuestiono mirando a blaise. Del otro lado del salón, una castaña resoplaba furiosa mientras su compañero pelirrojo intentaba calmarla

-Por supuesto – respondió sin pensar el moreno. La gryffindor sonrió superior y mcgonagall miro sorprendida al fellacroff

-Señor zabbini¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro de su respuesta?

-El ministerio no los puede rastrear a todos, además hay magos incontrables que son animagos, y el ministerio no puede saber a ciencia cierta quienes serán animagos y quienes no, por lo que si pueden existir animagos ilícitos – por un momento un brillo extraño adorno los ojos de la docente

-Bien, señor riddle – llamo luego, harry la miro con ansiedad y molestia - ¿tendría el honor de mostrarnos el hechizo para revelar a un animago? –pregunto sonriendo

-Claro – respondió el ojiverde secamente - ¿en mi mismo? – cuestiono avanzando a paso lento al centro del salón. La docente percibió un reto en la vos del moreno

-No, veamos – miro a todos los estudiantes para elegir, ojos castaños la miraban centellantes y suplicantes desde los gryffindor – hoy no señorita granger

"_granger….sangre sucia debe ser, weasley no tiene muy buena junta_" – el pensamiento de harry les llego a todos los inmortales

-Srta. Dillon¿participa? – pregunto la animaga

La rubia se levanto de mala gana y paro delante del moreno a una distancia de tres metros. Esmeraldas chocaron contra onixs, la heredera de ravenclaw corría la mirada.

-adelante señor potter – el ojiverde la miro con odio – lo lamento – se disculpo con una sonrisa – adelante señor riddle

-¡revelio!(1) – exclamo el moreno apuntando con la varita a la rubia

Sin siquiera pensarlo, un escudo rodeo por un momento a la elfina y reboto el hechizo del ojiverde. Fellacroff y gryffindor jadearon, muestra de confusión y sorpresa

-vamos señorita dillon, pronto, en otra clase, demuestre sus habilidades de duelo, ahora, por favor, coopere con la clase – indico la docente en tono severo

La rubia suspiro resignada y clavo sus ojos negros en las gemas esmeraldas esperando una orden, consentimiento o quizás, incluso, un leve afirmación. Harry no hizo nada. Un "hazlo" rotundo resonó en su cabeza, muy en el fondo esperaba que fuera una orden mental del mayor hijo riddle

-adelante, sr. Riddle – ordeno mcgonagall, el moreno asintió silencioso

-revelio – un as de luz blanca dio directo en el pecho de la fellacroff. Ante el asombro de todos, y el enojo de cuatro inmortales, la heredera de ravenclaw se transformó rápidamente en un encantador tigre blanco que meneaba la cola amenazante, mientras miraba con ira al ojiverde

Minerva mcgonagall quedo sin habla…

Los cuatro espectadores inmortales enmudecieron siendo presa de la rabia, no esperaban que harry revelara ante media clase a una animaga ilícita. Un escalofrió los recorrió por completo, los ojos negro de anna los miraban como pidiendo una explicación. Pansy se llevo las manos a la boca y negó con la cabeza hacia el tigre. El blanco animal bajo la cabeza

-finite incantamen – el tigre volvía a ser anna. La muchacha seguía con la cabeza gacha. Fellacroff y gryffindor murmuraban sorprendidos por el espectáculo

-la clase ha terminado por hoy – la experta en transformaciones parecía animada – señorita dillon quédese – extasiados, todos os alumnos abandonaron el salón. Los cinco inmortales esperaban fuera de la estancia – bien, supongo que naia y ralh no saben de esto ¿no? – la rubia guardo silencio. Seria una larga conversación

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:

-¡¿en que pensabas?! – recrimino blaise a harry

-Fue…

-Una estupidez – draco interrumpió la respuesta del ojiverde – tu razón de enojo no era para con ella. Mi padrino tiene la culpa y lo sabes. No debiste descargarte en ella – el rubio miro con enfado y comprensión al moreno. Este lo miro interrogante

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, lo de tu padrino – pregunto

-Ella nos contó anoche. Dijo que hablaría contigo hoy en la mañana, parece que no te lo tomaste bien – contesto. Harry agacho la cabeza

-¿crees que este bien? – pregunto temerosa la pelinegra

-Mcgonagall solo hará lo correcto – interrumpió una voz autoritaria pero joven. Atrás de los inmortales aparecía una cabellera castaña, seguida de una pelirroja y otra castaña

-Granger¿no? – pregunto theo, mirando mas al pelirrojo que a la castaña

-Nott – respondió ella – muy sospechosa su llegada, en especial siendo hijos de mortífagos importantes – la adolescente siguió hablando con firmeza y ahora pasando si vista por los cinco inmortales

-Pareces estar bien informada, granger – comento con asco blaise – para se gryffindor, claro – el pelirrojo y el castaño enrojecieron hasta las orejas, granger permaneció apacible, pero un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas

-No tiene nada de malo ser gryffindor – hablo el pelinegro. Harry levanto la vista para mirarlo

-No creo que seas un buen representante como para defender tu casa, longbotton – la frialdad en la voz del moreno se le hizo conocida al muchacho, quien retrocedió un paso asustado y bajo la cabeza. Harry rió frió

-¡neville no te ha hacho nada, ridlle! – protesto el pelirrojo poniéndose frente al mencionado y granger

-¡un weasley con valor¡nunca creí ver a una comadreja defendiendo a una sangre sucia y un cobarde! –exclamo draco divertido

-¡no te metas malfoy! – grito la castaña – un mortífago como tú no debería estar aquí, además...

-Soy mas que un mortífago, granger – interrumpió con furia el rubio platinado

-¡¿lo admites?! – pregunto el trío de gryffindor impresionados. En contestación solo recibieron una sonrisa arrogante

-Dumbledore sabrá esto, no puede, hogwarts esta en peligro, yo..

-Tú nada – una rubia de ojos negros salía del aula de transformaciones con ojos furiosos. Granger sonrió triunfadora

-Vas por tus cosas supongo – dijo la castaña. Weasley y longbotton la miraban incrédulos

-Mas quisieras, sangre sucia – respondió ella en tono venenoso. La gryffindor parpadeo confundida – lárgate –pidió con firmeza

-Dumbledore sabrá esto – amenazo weasley apuntando con su varita a la rubia, el ojiverde dio un paso al frente – un animago ilícito por lo menos merece una sentencia – neville se puso a un lado de la castaña

-¡vaya¿lees tus libros?, y pensar que una sangre sucia hace todas tus tareas – comento divertida pansy. La castaña enrojeció

-Eso no es verdad – contesto furioso weasley

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar con nosotros solo, por que ha eso viniste ¿no? – la cara del pelirrojo parecía un tomate. Anna sonrió aún molesta

-¿tu madre ya hablo contigo? – pregunto theo si apartar la vista del pecoso

-No creo que eso te importe – granger miro curiosa al pelirrojo

-Con mayor razón no te acerques a nosotros – ordeno el ojiverde

-No te creas importante riddle – dijo la castaña molesta

-Soy importante, sangre sucia – contesto el moreno

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana? – cuestiono el pelirrojo a los seis adolescentes

-Tu no tienes hermana, weasley – respondió la rubia, mirándolo con asco

-Si la tengo, y esta con ustedes - el par gryffindor parecía sorprendido

-Si te refieres a Ginevra, déjame decirte que hace mucho tiempo que los weasley dejaron de ser su familia. La abandonaron – dijo theo con indiferencia

-Eso no es verdad –contesto de inmediato el león

-Cesaron su búsqueda – dijo Draco

-Dumbledore dijo...

-¡ja!, le crees al viejote – rió irónica pansy

-Pero él...

-Lárguense ahora, nos hacen perder el tiempo con escorias como dumbledore – ordeno blaise

-El profesor dumble…

-¡!vete!! – grito anna alzando una mano en contra de granger y desmayándola

-El director sa..

El rugido de un tigre paro al pelirrojo, observo con miedo como el hermoso tigre blanco le mostraba los colmillos amenazantes, y retrocedió. Longbotton y weasley se fueron con la cara blanca del miedo y una desmayada granger en brazos

-bien hecho, aprenderán a no molestarnos mas – felicito pansy, colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia

-esa granger es una entrometida – contesto la fellacroff. La elfina sacudió el hombro con fuerza quitando, en el proceso, la mano le la pelinegra. Pansy miro a sus compañeros con preocupación

-anna

-nos vemos en la cena – interrumpió la rubia a blaise, antes de empezar a caminar en el sentido contrario al de los inmortales

-¿no vas a pociones con los slytherin? – pregunto harry deteniéndola por el antebrazo, pero sin mirarla – es antes de la cena – agrego

-Ni siquiera espero llegar a cenar – respondió soltándose – no vamos mas rato – se despidió secamente

"que te vaya bien con dumbledore" – el mensaje de buena suerte llego a la cabeza de la rubia con la voz de harry

"pagaras por esto, riddle" – respondió dillon con ira, para luego desaparecer en una curva

-¿A dónde va? – pregunto Draco

-Dumbledore – respondió el moreno, partiendo hacia el aula de aritmacia

-La metiste en un buen lío – opino theo siguiéndolo

-Sabrá salir de el, y si no le daré una mano – contesto con simpleza y restándole importancia

Un suspiro de resignación salio de la boca de los cuatro inmortales presentes

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:

-entonces, luego de la revolución de los duendes, magos especializados en artes oscuras toman el control de la comunidad mágica bajo el mandato de un mago desconocido, aurores, contratados especialmente por el ministerio, acorralan a las fuerzas oscuras mandándolas al poco tiempo a…

La voz de Cuthembert Binns se perdió en la cabeza de Ginevra riddle. Por primera vez en su vida historia de la magia le daba lo mismo. El profesor fantasma daba vueltas alrededor del salón sin ser conciente de que alumnos de hufflepuff y fellacroff dormían, sin pudor, sobre el escritorio. Ginny cabeceo por undécima vez en una hora

Luego de aritmacia con la profesora Vector Séptima, le tocaban dos horas de historia de la magia, donde, luego de diez minutos de escuchar atentamente al profesor, cabeceaba como la mayoría de la clase.

Muy en su interior no hallaba la hora en que llegara la hora del almuerzo y juntarse con sus amigos. Solo le faltaban dos horas de encantamientos para su deseo y, para su tormento, serias las horas mas largas que tendría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

-heredera, elemental y animaga – enumero el director sentado tras su escritorio - ¿algún otro secreto que quieras compartir? – pregunto con las manos entrelazadas delante de sus ojos azules

-con usted no – respondió evasiva la rubia

-ha estado seis horas sentada en este despacho, srta. Dillon, en las cinco primeras no ha hecho mas que gesticulaciones escasas y en la ultima casi me responde con monosílabos¿Qué ocultas heredera de ravenclaw¿Qué mas tiene guardado? – pregunto parándose de su asiento

-nada que le interese – contesto mirándolo con indiferente. El anciano suspiro cansado

-no llegaremos a ningún lado, albus – hablo una mujer rubia – Elizabeth no te dirá nada- agrego

-no me llames Elizabeth – pidió la elemental con el mismo tono calmo que antes

-tu segundo nombre es Elizabeth – respondió la elfa mirándola con detenimiento – además soy tu madre y te llamare como yo desee – concluyo en tono severo

-no eres mi madre, y si piensas que a la fuerza te ganaras aunque sea un poco de mi respeto, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada – soltó fría - ¿ya termino, dumbledore?. Porque ya he faltado a mas de tres clases y no me ha dejado comer en todo el día¿puedo? – pregunto al fin

Ojos azules resplandecieron detrás de los lentes de media luna

-adelante – contesto el anciano mientras la rubia mas joven se paraba de cómodo sillón caoba, para luego desaparecer por la puerta del despacho

-¿albus...? – pregunto la elfa confundida

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:

-entonces snape enfureció y le quito 120 puntos a fellacroff – contaba indignado theo, sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala de los herederos

-aún debe de estar resentido – opino blaise, jugando snap explosivo con Draco

-quien no después de lo que hicieron – comento pansy que también estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea

-solo fue un poco de veritaserum – se justifico harry junto a Theo

-además la clase era un asco, las del lord eran mas interesantes, estas son un fiasco, sin ofender a tu padrino draco – opino blaise, ganándole por quinta vez al rubio

-sabes que él no me importa – contesto el rubio sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón ocupado por la pelinegra

Blaise sonrió antes de sentarse en posición india, mirando hacia la chimenea. Por extraño que pareciese, las noches se estaban volviendo realmente frías en hogwarts

Una pelirroja melena apareció tras el retrato de Helga hufflefuff, para luego tomar la forma de una adolescente de diez y seis años, que camino sonriente hasta sentarse al lado de blaise. Una conversación amena junto al fuego. Risas provenientes de esos despreocupados jóvenes

Aunque hubiesen pasado un día mejor que en sus antiguas academias, no era completamente cierto. Pareciera que no aprenderían nada durante ese año por que, como había dicho blaise, ningún clase que les había tocado se comparaba con las que les impartía el lord

Transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, herbologia, aritmacia y por ultimo pociones. Donde severus snape, jefe de la casa de slytherin, fue victima de un pequeño duelo con un alumno de fellacroff

No es que hubiese sido algo malo en realidad. Como cada clase, según antiguos alumnos, el profesor snape daba una charla de la poción que prepararían ese día, para luego anotar los ingredientes y por ultimo poner a los alumnos en parejas para que empezaran a trabajar. Esta vez, y para desagrado de muchos, realizarían la poción veritaserum. Si era cierta que necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de que la poción estuviese lista, eso a snape no le importaba. Solo pidió que fueran lo suficientemente competentes para dejar la poción a media fase.

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de la clase no alanzo a dejar a media fase la pócima. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna explosión o descenso de puntos para fellacroff.

Al parecer algo de ese buen comportamiento no le gusto al experto en pociones, y menos que dentro de su clase estuvieran cinco de las siete personas que arruinaron su cubierta y estuvieron a cargo de su tortura antes de dejarlo medio moribundo en el despacho del director.

Talvez por eso, justo antes de que terminara la clase, le lanzaba insolencias a theo por cortar mal unos narcisos picantes y echarlos antes de que la poción estuviese en fase venenosa. Theo, si poder contenerse, le contestó e hirió donde mas le dolía, su orgullo.

Mientras los fellacroff se reían de las burlas al docente, los slytherin se debatían entre defender a su jefe de casa o reírse disimuladamente, para odio de snape, la segunda opción era más tentadora

Humillación. No sabía cuantas veces había sentido eso, pero no volvería a sentirlo. La ira pudo más que la razón. Con la varita alzada, no supo cuando la saco, y apuntando justo el entrecejo del muchacho, murmuro la maldición asesina

El rayo verde dio directo en uno de los cuantos estantes de pociones

-¡expelliarmus! – la varita de snape voló por los aires, luego de que harry invocara el hechizo

-¡riddle, detención en mi oficina! – rugió el pocionista con la mirada furiosa

-¡no¡lo iba a matar! – grito en contestación el moreno -¡lo único que hice fue defenderlo! – grito justificándose

-¡todos fuera, ya! El alumnado salio al instante, asustado a más no poder. Nott se quedo junto al ojiverde he hizo una seña a sus otro tres amigos para que los esperaran afuera - ¡no eres el mejor riddle!

-No, solo soy mejor que usted y eso le molesta – contesto el moreno con mas clama

-¿mejor?, eso lo dudo – respondió el profesor de pociones, tomando su varita nuevamente – aquí no eres mas que otro estudiante a quien castigar

-Aquí, snape, eres solo un profesor al cual humillar como muchos otros – contesto el muchacho con arrogancia

-¡¿humillar!? – grito snape fuera de si - ¡ahora veras lo que es sentirse humillado¡crucio!

-¡protego! – el rayo rojo impacto contra la puerta del salón

-¡cobarde, eso es lo que eres¡al igual que tu padre, james potter! – grito realizando un complicado movimiento con la varita - ¡eres la copia barata de potter¡ sectumsempra!

-¡incendio! – fuego salio de la varita de acebo y fénix, chocando contra la maldición - ¡no soy un potter¡stupeffy!

-¡¿entonces porque llevas su apellido, potter?! – grito nuevamente snape - ¡solo eres el peón de voldemort¡impedimenta!

-¡finite incantamen¡incarceus! – el moreno vio como el profesor de pociones lo evadía fácilmente - ¡crucio¡no soy, y nunca seré, un peón! – se defendió el ojiverde mas que molesto. Theo se escondió tras un escudo

-¡expelo¡convénceme entonces, potter! – el muchacho había salido volando hasta chocar con unas de las estanterías. Frascos de pociones cayeron al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos - ¡sempensortia! – de la varita de snape salía una cobra negra

Siseos fue lo que escucho con terror el pocionista. Cada uno de esos siseos malditos que controlaban a la serpiente, pronto tenia a esas tenebrosas orbes amarillasmirándolo con amenaza. Retrocedió un paso pese a todo su valor. Eso fue todo lo que necesito harry para atacar

-¡jierda!(2) – pronuncio en elfico y apuntando con su mano hacia el brazo izquierdo del profesor.

El sonido del un hueso roto y el grito ahogado del profesor de pociones fue todo lo que necesito el ojiverde para aumentar su sed de matanza.

"_muérdelo"_ – susurro en parsel a la serpiente

Severus snape retrocedió asustado por primera vez. Sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, el docente se paro a escuchar los siseos del muchacho mientras veía como la cobra se acercaba a él.

"_acércate, muérdelo hasta que pida clemencia"_ – animaba el moreno. Destellos rojos empezaban a aparecer en las oscuras orbes verdes. Fue cuando theo interrumpió

-¡!harry!! – grito zarandeando al muchacho, el heredero de godric parpadeaba confundido – no puedes matar a snape, no aún – la recordó

-Evanesco – murmuro el pelinegro desapareciendo a la cobra. Una mirada de odio fue lanzada al profesor de pociones – le recomiendo que no vuelva a llamarme potter, o las consecuencias serán peores. Además…tome esto en venganza de lo que le hizo a anna – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del despacho

-Lamento lo de su estante de veritaseum – dijo theo antes de seguir al moreno

Severus snape miro lívido hacia el estante..

-¡120 puntos menos, riddle! – rugió hecho una furia y tratando de tomar los pedazos de vidrio

El líquido espeso bañaba el suelo de la habitación. Snape había perdido meses de preparación en veritaserum por culpa de un ojiverde arrogante.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:

Caminaba bajo la luz de la antorcha luego de salir del despacho del director. La gárgola a su espalda parecía tener los ojos puestos en ella. Más pasos se sumaron a su caminata silenciosa. Murmullos, casi imperceptibles, llenaron sus oídos

-pero dumbledore debe saberlo, querida – esa voz. Era demasiado familiar, la había escuchado durante años

-¿Por qué nos arriesgas tanto?, severus fue descubierto y tú fuiste uno de los espectadores de su castigo – pero esa… se supone que ellos no deberían estar aquí¿seria posible que aquellas personas…? – si él supiera esto se enfadaría bastante con nosotros, severus es su padrino y no tuvo contemplación…

-Lo sé, cariño – interrumpió la voz masculina – pero eso solo será hasta que se de cuenta de lo que hace – las voces se acercaban demasiado. La heredera de ravenclaw empezó a correr hacia su sala común

Dos cabelleras platinadas daban vuelta en la esquina y desaparecían en la entrada en forma de gárgola…

_Pensamientos ocultos bajo la atenta mirada del muerto_

_Charcos carmines que brillan bajo la luz de la luna_

_Miradas suplicantes_

_Perteneciente a los que rogan a sus asesino_

_Por una salvación inaudita_

* * *

_oli,oli!!!! jijijiji me duelen los deditos, tuve que escribir todo este capitulo hoy en la tarde...ayer no pude, digamos que tuvimos fiesta jijijiji, pero weno espero que este pasable y no hubiese escrito alguna tontera como derepente me suele pasar jijiiji_

_(1) : la verdad no sé si el hechizo, o encantamiento, esta bien utilizado.(si alguien lo sabe ¿me podria corregit, por fis?)_

_(2)jierda: significa quebrar en elfico _

_**explicaciones:** primero que nada...he de decir que me sorprende, a los que me dejaron review, que le gustara el capitulo jijijij_

_1.- Fellacroff : principalmente los inmortales iban a quedar separaos( pansy,theo,raco y blaise en sytherin, anna en ravenclaw y harry y ginny en gryffindor) pero la idea aparecio de repente y fue demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, y la verdad buscar el nombre fue toda una odisea y un dolor de cabeza por toda una semana jijijj. en fin..la verdad es que se iba a llamar Vellacroff, por que mi hermana dijo que sonaba bien, luego la vale ( mi editora)y la javilid (emi-canuta) dijo que parecia vela y que lo cambiara...hay empezo mi dolor de cabeza. luego de intentos fallidos...y un dia que estaba comiendo hamburquesas jijiji, se me vino a la mente fellacroff, hasta el momento la unica explicacion coherente que les puedo dar(para los que leen esto) es que trate de convinar los elementos de las otras cuatro casas dato dire que lo escribi en una servilleta junto con los colores y el uniforme...la pobre hoja de papel murio en la lavadora jijijijiji. mas adelnte les contare la historia de fellacroff, eso no lo dude...es otra de esas ideas que se me vinieron de repete y estoy trabajando en eso._

_2.- **antes de que me pregunten que paso entre snape y anna **(por que se que me lo preguntarian) digamos que hay datos que pasaron durante los tres dias de encerramiento de las inmortales, y yo no se los dije...¿por que? pues hasta el momento es para tener material para los proximos capitulos jijijijiijij_

_**agradecimientos:**_

Lord Grond: no sabes el alivio que me dio escuchar que te gusto el capitulo jijijij en realidad esperaba amenazas y cosas por el estilo. respecto a ron y a hermy jijijij pues aqui estan y seguiran apareciendo...

lordaeglos: gracias, de deveritas muchas gracias... y como ya vez y esta la explicacion posible. tratare de aclarar el nombre mas adelante.

Sandokan: gracias, ojala este capitulo tambien te guste

danny1989: uuyyy...no se si los colores quedaron al estilo inmortal, aunque me preocupe de ello, respecto al simbolo mmm...¿deberia decirte? naaa... todo tiene una explicacion jijijiji, pero esta me la dejare reservada para mi

MYsweetAngel : la explicacion del nombre ya la di jijijiji, aunque quedo un poco larga, espero que no se latosa, gracias por reocuparte por mis deditos, mis deditos te lo agradecen jiijijijij espero verte en el proximo capitulo

emi-canuta: la li ho!!!! ijijijij como dejaste review, te contestare ijijijij, pero no hay nada que no te diga o comente en clase, pero en fin...(para los que leyeron el review que me dejo, no tomen en cuenta lo que dijo sobre un capitulo 14, ese todavia no existe jijijiji)¿sabes cuantas veces visite el diccio para buscar una informacion y tu se lo revelas a todo el mundo, mala no ves que le revelas el punto secreto de la historia jijijijij no bromi...lo demas no te lorespondo por que ya te lo sabes, te lo ije la semana pasada jijijijij...esop!!! besos!!

como no tengo nada mas que decir, y ahora voy a leer fics jijijijijij me voy

nos vemos el proximo domingo...

bye, bye!!!


	13. a forgotten conversation

olissss...

los personajes de harry potter no me pertencen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling 

para : emi-canuta jijijji y la vale

no tengo nada mas que decir así que los dejo leyendo jijijiji

* * *

**Chapter 13: a forgotten conversation**

A pesar de que la sala de los herederos estuviera vacía y oscura por la proximidad de la noche, una rubia no corrió la misma suerte al entrar por el cuadro de godric gryffindor. La tenue luz de las velas aún sobrevivía a las constantes corrientes de aire que penetraban intrusas en la habitación , danzando en compañía de las cortinas rojas y jugando a apagar esa calida fuente de luz mezcla de colores tal vez irreconocibles…

Un moreno de pelo azabache y profundos ojos verdes estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados en una posición bastante imponente. A la cercanía se notaba que solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro, el pecho desnudo no se inmutaba en el presencia del frió clima

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la elfina, el juzgar por la cara seria del muchacho y los parpados entrecerrados, harry debía de estarla esperando hace bastante tiempo. Se sentó delante de él tocándole la mejilla, la calidez y la sensación de un lento respirar la hizo sonreír. Sin ser conciente, un alivio enorme la recorrió casi al instante. El muchacho dormía profundamente…

En silencio se fue al baño a cambiarse ropa. Un corto camisón negro con un dragón plateado adornaba, ahora, su delgada figura…

Se sentó nuevamente frente al moreno, ojos esmeraldas la miraban furiosos. Fueron milímetros de separación entre la cama y el cuerpo de la rubia los que salto al encontrarse con esas orbes verde oscuras y llenas de ¿ira? Por unos segundos, una macabra sonrisa adorno el rostro del ojiverde, desapareciendo rápidamente al ser notada

_-parece que dumbledore te entretuvo bastante_ – comento en tono seco el moreno - ¿_su charla duro mas de lo que tenias planeado, dillon?_ – ojos negros brillaron con tristeza al escuchar su apellido saliendo de la boca de su amante

_-¿Qué el lo que insinúas, harry_? – pregunto mirándolo

_-Nada_ – contesto molesto – _solo digo que debes de llevarte demasiado bien con el_ _anciano como para aguantarlo, por cuanto..¿seis horas¿Qué le dijiste, dillon?_ – pregunto con los ojos verdes endurecidos

_-¿Tratas de decir que lo estoy traicionando?_ – preguntó indignada y retorciéndose inquieta ante la escrutante mirada del moreno

_-¿Qué mas explicaría tu comportamiento?_ – contesto en una pregunta el muchacho

_-¿crees que soy aliada del viejo?_ – cuestiono entendiendo las conclusiones del heredero de gryffindor - _¿Qué he hecho para que pienses asi?_

_-Ocultas demasiadas cosas, dillon_ – contesto el fellacroff con ira reprimida

_-No por eso significa que los este traicionando_ - replico la rubia luchando contra las lagrimas

_-No¡significa que te esta convirtiendo!_ – exclamo el joven moreno perdiendo la paciencia - _¡y todo es tu culpa_!

_-¡¿mi culpa?!_ – preguntó la elfina con lo ojos vidriosos - _¡por ti saben que soy animaga¡! Por tu culpa fui con dumbledore la primera vez!_

_-¡y tú no te resististe, traidora!_ – grito harry. Anna abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra. Incomprensión, miedo, dolor y furia se apoderaron de su ser - _¡tienes poder, por merlín!!pudiste lanzarle un imperios!_

_-¡estamos hablando del mismo viejo al que voldemort respeta¡además la ultima vez que me enfrente a él, yo Salí perdiendo¿lo recuerdas?_ – el labio inferior empezó a temblar con ligereza

_-¡apuesto q que tú eres la maldita espía_! – grito el moreno ya sin control. Un cristal se rompió en pedazos al contacto con el suelo. La rubia solo agacho la cabeza. Harry enfureció al no tener algún tipo de contestación por parte de la ojinegro

_-No sabes lo que dices_ – afirmo la heredera de ravenclaw luego de un silencio repentino – _mide bien tus palabras, por favor _– rogó

_-No tengo nada que medir_ – respondió el moreno cortante

_-¿Quién te metió esas estupideces en la cabeza?_ – pregunto. Los ojos cerrados no dejaban ver el dolor de la rubia

_-¿acaso importa_? – aire se arremolinaba a los lados del moreno. Fuego destellaba en sus ojos

_-¿Quién trata de convencerte de algo así?_ – la elfina no hallaba otra manera de traspasar la coraza que había creado harry, envolviendo su corazón de cualquier razonamiento – _por merlín, amor…_

_-No soy tu amor_ – corto el moreno. Anna retrocedió asustada. Los ojos del heredero de gryffindor la mataban con un parpadeo - _¡una maldita traidora como tú no merece que hayamos sacrificado nuestra libertad por estar contigo!_ – el oxigeno alrededor de la rubia desaparecía. El ojiverde le impedía la respiración de tal vital elemento.

_-No soy… la espía_ – logro decir a falta de aire

_-La segunda vez tú te cortaste la muñeca por que snape necesitaba tu sangre para la poción en mi contra, de otra manera yo no hubiese caído_ – el agarre cedió, la elfina retrocedió tambaleándose. Con la punta de los dedos abrió la puerta y corrió, justo antes de que harry intentara ahorcarla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-snape intento envenenarte_ – ginny asintió ante la afirmación de pansy

_-al fallar entro directo a mi habitación_ – conto la pelirroja – _anna me defendió de nuevo_

Pocos minutos antes de que todos se fueran a acostar, cinco inmortales se reunieron en la habitación de helga hufflepuff comentando el repentino mal humor de su moreno líder

Estaban concientes de que esa noche el ojiverde hablaría con la elfina, y se esperaba que terminaran bien, después de todo, solo era un mal entendido de parte del heredero de gryffindor. Si en buena cuenta la rubia aún no le decía la verdad a harry sobre lo ocurrido con snape, no era por que se lo estuviese ocultando, solo era para proteger a una persona. Las noches de insomnio, los encantamientos para dormir, el silencio duradero y el extraño comportamiento de los últimos meses eran solo para encubrir a otra persona…

¿_Quién te metió esas estupideces en la cabeza?_

Eso no era lo que esperaban, o sea si, serian algunos gritos pero no esto

El cuadro de gryffindor se abrió dándole paso a una atemorizada heredera de ravenclaw, quien se tocaba la garganta tratando de tranquilizarse y respirar. Los cinco inmortales salieron del cuadro de helga hufflepuff mirando con horror a su líder.

El ojiverde ahorcaba a la elfina, mientras esta intentaba zafarse del agarre. Pero lo inevitable paso, de un momento a otro, la rubia dejo de moverse, los brazos cayeron fláccidos a los costados y la cabeza de la elfina cayo con negligencia hacia atrás..

Un anillo de oro con incrustaciones esmeraldas caía al piso, dando vueltas sobre si mismo y perdiéndose entre los gritos de cinco adolescentes…

:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

-¡ginny despierta! –grito theo sacudiendo a su novia. Gotas de sudor bañaban el rostro de la pelirroja

-Por merlín – murmuro acongojada la muchacha. El ojiceleste se acerco a ella abrazandola

-¿pesadilla? – pregunto acariciando la lisa cabellera roja

-Una horrible pesadilla – corroboro la fellacroff acurrucada en el pecho del pelinegro - ¿anna esta bien, verdad? – pregunto inconcientemente, invadida por una sensación de desconsuelo

-Por supuesto, ginny, llego después de que nos fuéramos a costar. Harry la espero despierto – contesto, los ojos azul claro del muchacho miraban fijamente las orbes castañas brillantes de su novia

-¿Que mas? – pregunto. Demasiado familiar para ser cierta le resultaba la escena que le contaba theo

-Harry se quedo hablando con Ely – agrego con cariño y utilizando el apodo de la rubia – al parecer terminaron bien

-¿terminar? – pregunto la pelirroja

-La conversación, tu sabes que esos dos son el uno para el otro – se explico al ver la cara de nerviosismo de su novia

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Una cabellera rubia y otra negra descansaban placidamente en la cama con doseles plateados, las sabanas de seda verde se enredaban tapando a los dos cuerpos entrelazados e iluminados por las luces del alba.

La figura femenina abandono con suavidad la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo de su acompañante, se levanto con sigilo y abandono la alcoba para entrar al baño. Cinco minutos mas tarde, el rubio entraba a bañarse con su novia.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Harry abandono la sala común de fellacroff con la cabeza baja. Reflexiones invadían su mente. La última conversación con la rubia lo había dejado un poco...Descolocado, por no decir molesto.

La orden del fénix había osado intentar matar a su hermana la noche antes de la ceremonia de selección. El traidor de snape era capaz de entrar a la habitación de la castaña a mano armada, alzar la varita en contra de la pelirroja y torturarla en una muerte lenta y dolorosa. El muy orgulloso tuvo la desfachatez de pensar que lograría su objetivo…

El idiota tuvo la suerte de solo salir con un corte en la muñeca…

Corte que se reflejo en la pálida piel de la rubia por culpa de esas estúpidas visiones (1), por culpa del traidor de snape….por culpa del idiota de dumbledore

-ese viejo de... – su frase paraba por un abrupto golpe que lo mando al suelo con el peso del culpable sobre él. Cabello pelirrojo tapo los ojos verdes de harry – weasley… - murmuro molesto

-riddle – contesto parándose rápidamente – deberías mirar por donde vas – comento molesto y recogiendo las cosas caidas por el choque

-eso deberia decirte yo, comadreja – contesto el pelinegro imitando al gryffindor y recogiendo sus cosas – de seguro ibas al comedor a desayunar, por tercera vez – agrego burlon

-no te metas con mi estomago, riddle, saldras perdiendo – amenazo el weasley , apuntandolo con la varita de sauce y pelo de cola de unicornio – envenenaste la mente de mi hermana, lo pagaras

-ya hablamos de esto, weasley – harry entecerro lo ojos, estudiandolo – ademas te recuerdo que no tienes hermana

-¡por que tú te la llevaste! – grito el pelirrojo

-¡y tú no la fuiste a buscar, weasel! – contesto de vuelta el pelinegro. La varita de acebo y pluma de fénix se enfrento retante a la varita de ron

-¡si la busque¡expelliarmus!

-Protego¡pero te rendiste! – grito para luego alzar la varita nuevamente - ¡mimblewinble!- Ron retrocedio confundido, sacudio la cabeza intentando concentrarse, levanto la varita aún medio aturdido y encaro al heredero de voldemort

-¡snape tenia razon, tú no quieres ser salvado! - el moreno fruncio los labios ante el repentino grito del pelirrojo, por segunda vez molesto…. Reacciono

-¡crucio! – el rayo rojo dio directo en el pecho de ron. Weasley se retorcia mientras gritaba dolorosamente – snape no tiene derecho a meterse conmigo, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho! Sectumsempra!

El pelirrojo gimio para luego gritar. Ron weasley se ahogaba en gritos con su propia sangre. Cortes prfundos y dolorosos se abrian en cada milimitro de su piel. El triste piso de piedra se alegraba con el recibimiento de aquel vital líquido carmin. Una niña de ravenclaw grito pidiendo ayuda. Harry se detuvo, ron colapsaba en el piso…

-no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, weasel – advirtió el pelinegro – esto no es nada comparado a lo que te podria llegar a pasar – el ojiverde desapreció en la curva de algun pasillo. Ron se desvanecia en las sombras

-¡ron! – grito hermione llegando al lado de su amigo en la compañía de mcgonagall, severus snape y dumbledore – vamos, despierta – suplicaba con los ojos brillantes

-Srta granger, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería – ordeno dumbledore, indicaldole a minerva que acompañara a la castaña y al inconciente pelirrojo.

-Esto es obra del chico riddle – dijo con asco y disgusto el profesor de pociones

-Es solo una posibilidad, severus – contesto con calma el anciano – una suposición

-No lo es, su libro de aritmacia esta en el piso – replico como si fuese lo mas obvio

Dumbledore suspiro con cansancio al tiempo que recogia el libro del piso. Por un momento a snape le parecio ver al director un poco mas viejo.

-hablare con riddle – fue un murmuro, un murmuro suficiente para hacer reir al pocionista

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto con resentimiento una voz

- hace dos años, cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad de redimirme – contesto otra voz. Los ojos de aquella persona miraban fijamente a su acusante

- eras de quien menos me esperaba tal cosa – los ojos esntre las sombras de aquel oscuro pasillo aguardaban acechantes

- me pude reunir con mi familia – murmuro la persona acusada

- nos estas traicionando a todos – dijo en reproche

- no tuve opcion – lagrimas bajamban por las mejillas calidas de esa persona

- le haras mucho daño, lo sabes, en especial a él. Escogiste mal. Y aunque no me parece lo que voy a hacer, no dire nada, no me corresponde – una de las figuras abandonaba el pasillo

Los rayos del sol dieron directo en un cabello rubio. Con un suspiro de resignacion, la figura siguió su paso…

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Las vendas vagaban por la mayor parte de su cuerpo. En estado dormido, tal vez inconciente, un pelirrojo descansaba entre las sabanas blancas, de unas de las tantas camas de la enfermería. Madame pomfrey se movía de un lado a otro, examinando con cuidado a su joven paciente

Mientras tanto, una mano femenina se cerraba sobre las fuertes manos del muchacho. Una por una, gotas silenciosas se deslizaban por las mejillas sonrosadas de la castaña. Madame pomfrey desaparecía por la puerta de su despacho.

-vamos ron, no me puedes dejar – murmuro la chica, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo – eres mas fuerte que una maldición, vamos

Los parpados se abrían con pereza. Hermione sonrió, presa de la incertidumbre

-mione -murmuro le adolescente, apretando con cariño la mano de la muchacha

-ya era hora de que despertaras, dormilón – ron solo sonrió

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

-entonces fue por eso que las colonias de vampiros se trasladaron al sur, donde se fue construyendo su imperio. Todo esto fue escrito por el único sobreviviente de un ataque vampiro hace cuarenta años - estaban en defensa contra las artes oscuras. No fue sorpresa para los inmortales encontrarse con su jefe de casa, remus lupin, impartiendo tal clase.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre los brazos por tercera vez en el día. Las lecciones, a pesar de ser buenas, seguían siendo incomparables con las del lord. No era el único en darse cuenta, cinco inmortales mas estaban en la misma posición que él. Cada uno pensando en sus cosas

El moreno miro desolado hacia la ventana. Las nubes tapaban el poco sol que quedaba por los cambios climáticos de otoño. Una mano blanca y delicada apretó la suya, el ojiverde correspondía al gesto sin importar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de clase y el profesor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la cruces con lo vampiros? – la pregunta saco al moreno de su ensoñamiento. Ni hufflepuff ni fellacroff levantaron la mano

El profesor de defensa suspiro con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, talvez era hora de comprobar los conocimientos de los inmortales…

-sr. Malfoy¿puede contestar la pregunta? – cuestiono mirando al ojigris. El rubio bostezo antes de contestar

-es una leyenda muggle, se cree que mostrando una cruz "bendita" al vampiro, este huiría o desaparecería – contestó sin animo. El docente asintió y draco se recostó e el pupitre nuevamente

-¿algo que desea agregar, Srta. parkinson? – la aludida levanto, por segunda vez, la cabeza sobre el hombro de draco, con sueño reflejado en las orbes café contesto

-También esta la creencia de clavarle una estaca en el corazón para eliminarlo, pero aunque puede llegar a ser una buena idea, no funciona con los "verdaderos vampiros" – el docente volvió a asentir mientras paseaba su vista por el salón

-¿algún hechizo o encantamiento que los espante, Sr. nott? – el ojiceleste se golpeo contra la mesa cuando se le resbalo la cabeza de la mano en que la apoyaba

-Si es un vampiro normal la luz los espantaría, un "lumus solem" bastaría – contesto reprimiendo un bostezo

-Excelente, veinte puntos para fellacroff – la campana dio por finalizada la clase – sr. Riddle – llamo. Harry se dio vuelta – el director desea verlo en su despacho, y si no tiene apuro por llegar tarde, me encantaría conversar sobre algunas cosas con usted – harry lo miro de arriba abajo. Se despidió de sus amigos con la indicación de que no lo esperaran y, luego de darle un ultimo beso a anna, se sentó en el banco frente al escritorio del docente.

-Usted dirá – dijo el moreno

-Lo que le hiciste al señor weasley no estuvo bien, harry – comento el licano

-Nadie le ha pedido su opinión, hombre lobo – contesto con desprecio el muchacho – ahórrese el sermón, ese me lo dará dumbledore, al punto

-Eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch, tus compañeros de casa te escogieron, han escuchado maravillas de tu otra escuela. Debes formar un equipo y estar listo en un mes – dijo sin rodeos, luego rió por la pequeña fracción de segundos en que pudo ver una mueca de emoción adornando la cara del ojiverde

-¿Cuándo es el primer partido? – pregunto en forma mecánica

-El ocho de octubre – respondió lupin – fellacroff contra gryffindor abrirán la temporada, espero que nos hagas ganar la primera copa – agrego

-Por supuesto – contesto con una curva bailándole en los labios

-Ya puedes irte – dijo remus – y harry…

El moreno lo miro con un sentimiento confuso llenándolo. Por alguna extraña razón, este sentimiento era lejano al enfado…

-No te vuelvas a meter en problemas – pidió el licano. Harry, sin saber porque, le sonrió en respuesta antes de abandonar el salón.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

-no me eches la culpa después de que te atrasas con las materias, mione – dijo el pelirrojo herido ahora sentado en la cama y mirando a la castaña a su lado

-te la echare de todas maneras, ron – respondió ella sonriendo y manteniendo firme la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. En ningún momento la incomodidad paso por la mente de ambos – no vuelvas a enfrentarte a riddle, por favor

-el se cruzo en mi camino – se defendió ron molesto

-en realidad chocaste con él y empezaste una discusión – corrigió la muchacha sentándose a un lado de él en la cama – nos ordenaron no hacer nada en contra de los siete alumnos nuevos, ron, y aunque no sepa quienes son cumpliré la orden de dumbledore

-lo sé…pero él es diferente…

-solo será hasta que dumbledore logre su objetivo con todos lo herederos – interrumpió la castaña haciendo caso omiso al comentario del pelirrojo – tendremos que aguantar, riddle será el mas difícil de convencer, lo sabes

-no sé si podré aguantar – comento ron

-si podrás – animo la castaña – tienes razones importantes para aguantar, yo soy una de esas razones – hermione agrego en apenas un susurro. Ron abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-¿y por que tú? – pregunto ron sonriendo. Las posiciones cambiaron, el pelirroja mantenía las manos de la chica entre las suyas

-Pues porque me importas, me preocupas, yo…

-Hermy - interrumpió weasley – yo te quiero – un tenue rozado adorno las mejillas de la chica

-Yo también, ron – contesto ella bajando la cabeza

Aún con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios, el pelirrojo levanto la cabeza de su mejor amiga por la barbilla y la besó. Un mínimo roce entre labios inexpertos, pero un beso cargado de cariño a fin de cuentas

Eran siete años de conocerse, siete años de amistad entre dos gryffindor´s, siete años en que los escasos abrazos que se daban cargados de cariño, se compensaban ahora con un beso cargado de amor.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

-Veo que tuviste un accidente con el joven weasley – empezó a decir dumbledore

-Si a eso le puedo llamar accidente, pues si – contesto el moreno

-Sentado frente a la mesa del director, harry riddle se debatía entre la risa y la calma. Diez minutos atrás había llegado al despacho del director encontrándolo vació, cinco minutos mas tarde había llegado el director y cinco minutos mas se demoraba en comenzar la conversación…

-¿Por qué atacaste al joven weasley? – pregunto el ojiazul escrutándolo con detenimiento tras las gafas de media luna

-El que sea heredero de voldemort, anciano – comenzó a decir harry – no significa que sea yo, siempre, quien comience estas peleas

-Pero significa que puedes ser el causante – opino el anciano director, sentado en el escritorio frente al muchacho con la voz calma y el rostro sereno – tendrás tu castigo por atacar a un estudiante y se te descontaran setenta puntos por tus acciones – sentencio

-Buscaba el momento perfecto¿no es verdad? – el anciano sonrió – como quiera¿ya puedo irme? – pregunto parándose y con las manos en los bolsillos

-Todos los viernes, a las diez y media de la noche te presentaras en mi despacho – harry lo miro ceñudo – es hora de que veas el lado de la luz

-Si a esto le puede llamar luz – contesto el moreno yéndose

Dumbledore suspiro observando el paisaje. Allí, entre las sombras del bosque prohibido, una persona de cabello rubio hacia su desaparición…

_Nacidos de luz_

_Criados por lo oscuro_

_El señor tenebroso los escogerá entre montones_

_Marcados desde la infancia…_

_Los hijos perdidos…_

* * *

_weno, weno jijijijiji oli de nuevo ... primero que nada una explicacion: publico el capitulo 13 hoy, sabado, porque mañanita tengo que estudiar para una disertacion y unas pruebitas para el marte y el miercole..(odio el colegio) en fin, esa es la explicacion..._

_(1) : para los que no enienden la parte esa jijijiji, si recuerdan el capitulo dos van a ver que la elfa le dice a anna que en un principio sufrira el mismo dolor que lo que ve en sus visiones jijijijijij asi que hay saquen concluciones _

_mmm...agregue un momento ron y hermy...aunque no sé si quedo muy bien, ojala les agradara jijijijij_

_agradecimientos: _

danny1989: gracias por tu reviews, no tengo nada mas que decir que ojala te guste este capitulo tambien

Lord Grond: jijijijiji me encantan las conclusiones que sacas, de verdad jijijij, y puede que estes en lo cierto...pero este capitulo te dira mas cosillas, ojala te guste

lordaeglos: sobre snape y anna...mmm...digamos que no te lo dire todo de golpe jijijijiji, pero iran a pareciendo detalles importantes eso si jijijijij

Andrea316: jijijijijiji a pesar de que el tiempo me pilla en contra cuando voy a subir los capitulos, no espero dejar de lado el fics jijijijij(ya me paso una vez, si revisas mis fics veras que tengo dos, este y uno con cuatro capitulos, ese fue el que deje de lado por razones personales jjjijijij) la verdad es que, aunque me demore, tratare lo mas posible de, como dije antes, tenerles un capitulo cada domingo, o sabado jijijijij

MYsweetAngel: jijijijijij espero que te gustara este capitulo tambien

emi-canuta: mmmm... no sabria contestarte eso jijijijijij, no enserio no sé por que...mm...cuando lo sepa te lo dire en clases, no vemos el lunes jijijijiji!!!

eso es todo por ahorita jijijiji

no vemos el proximo domingo

bye, bye!!!!


	14. the fellacroff´s legend

**oli, oli!!!!!**

mm... el capitulo no me ha gustado, para nada, si lo leen entenderan por que(o tal vez no¿quien sabe?) jijijijiji

en fin, los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**dedicados a:** como siempre para emi-canuta(aqui esta tu super capitulo jijijiji), y para la vale ( quien dio la idea original para este)

advertencia: todos los parentesco, lazos de sangre y caracteristicas fisicas que se mencionen en los personajes que salgan ahora, son de mi invension, si de verdad se parecen a como los descibe JK dejenme decirle que es pura suerte.( la verdad no tengo idea de como son los fundadores, no visito el sitio de JK jijijijijiji, la pereza me gana)

esop!! nos leemos abajo jijijijij

* * *

**chapter 14: the fellacroff´s legend**

Ojos azules centellaban en la oscuridad. La noche reinaba apacible y serena con sus súbditas las estrellas, puntos brillantes que, en la soledad de lo oscuro, alumbraban a los viajeros errantes, a los aventureros codiciados, a los enemigos triviales, a los heridos prófugos…

Un muchacho caía al suelo jadeante, las rodillas contra el pasto, las manos sucias por el lodo apretaban el césped de manera vacía, casi dándose fuerza para ponerse de pie, fracasando en la sola batalla interna por ejecutar la acción. El pelo negro azabache tapaba los ojos azul claro que no reflejaban nada más que cansancio. Su cuerpo no lo podía soportar por más tiempo, cayó al pasto sin poder evitarlo. La luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de cómo las sombras recibían gustosas y satisfechas a Félix Fellacroff.

Con prisa y con aflicción llenándoles el pecho en un sobresalto súbito y constante, cuatro jóvenes, dos mujeres y dos hombres, se apresuraron hacia el cuerpo caído de su pariente. Cargando, los dos muchachos lo llevaron hacia el interior del castillo que se observaba apenas entre la niebla que, de un momento a otro, bajaba cubriendo todo a su paso, impidiendo la visión del entorno mágico…

-semanas buscándolo y aparece en las peores condiciones desde el bosque prohibido- murmuros asustados provenientes de la mujer mayor, quien no hacia mas que buscar pociones

-vamos Helga, debes calmarte o no lo curaremos apropiadamente – comentó el menor de los cuatro magos

-ese niñato, no debió salir así – siguió murmurando la mujer, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del pelinegro

Una curva en los labios se formó en la cara de los otros tres habitantes del castillo antes de volver a concentrarse en curar el cuerpo del desmayado Fellacroff

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :

Dos días más tarde, el pelinegro de ojos azules despertaba mas desorientado de los que nunca estuvo en su vida, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya presente desde antes.

Mirando con confusión alrededor de él, se movió para sentir sus músculos tensarse, mínimo, pero sólo logró sentir sus miembros entumecidos por completo. Con dificultad y con tropezones torpes sus piernas colgaron de la cama al sentarse, mientras los pies intentaban palpar el piso de piedra con júbilo oculto.

Trastabilló cuando su pie izquierdo se apoyó con inseguridad en el piso. Unos brazos femeninos lo sujetaron antes de caer. El ojiazul se enfrentaba con una mirada parecida a la suya y que lo observaba con preocupación.

Sin decir nada, se dejó llevar hasta que la mujer lo sentó nuevamente en la cama de sabanas verdes…

-por fin te dignaste a aparecer, Félix – dijo con reproche en la voz la mujer dueña de un hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Vamos Helga, lo lamento, pero era importante - se defendió el pelinegro, tratando de distraerse mirando algún punto fijo en la lejanía

-Sus razones habrá tenido Helga¿no es así, hermano? – en la habitación entraba un muchacho de no mas de dieciocho años, de cabello castaño claro alborotado y ojos café claro, casi brillando como si fuesen dorados.

La mujer resopló molesta, el ojiazul sonreía agradecido a su medio hermano, Godric Gryffindor, y éste, a su vez, se sentaba en la cama a un lado del pelinegro.

Un adolescente de quince años, cabello negro azabache y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, entraba corriendo a la estancia para luego saltar encima del ojiazul y abrazarlo con efusividad. Fellacroff sonreía contento mientras correspondía al gesto con la misma intensidad.

-¡Salazar!, todavía esta lastimado – regaño una jovencita de escasos diecisiete años, con el cabello negro y ojos color pardo, entrando en la estancia. El mencionado se levanto apenado.

-Lo lamento tío – susurro el ojiverde al separarse

-No hay problema sly - respondió él aún con la sonrisa e invitándolo a sentarse el otro lado de la cama, el pequeño slytherin aceptaba contento.

-¿nos dirás a donde fuiste? – pregunto la joven de ojos pardo Rowena Ravenclaw

-Es un secreto – respondió Félix acariciando el cabello negro de su sobrino

-No puedes ser tan desconsiderado, nos tenias preocupados a todos, por lo menos te deberías dignar a decir el motivo de tu desaparición – dijo con reproche la mayor de los cinco jóvenes

-Vamos prima, no es para molestarse tanto – contesto el vendado muchacho – además sabes porque fui – la mirada de helga se relajó

-Por eso mismo me preocupabas, idiota – le dijo ella suavemente. Godric miró a su medio hermano con los ojos ardiendo en llamas vengativas

-No mereces que papá trate así – opinó Godric apretando los puños fuertemente – un día de estos te matará – agrego furioso

-Sabes que él haría cualquier cosa por deshacerse de su hijo bastardo – le recordó el ojiazul al castaño – además, el día en que muera será el día en que no me quede nada mas que hacer aquí…

-Eso puede ser pronto, primo – murmuró una acongojada pelinegra

-Lo sé, Rowen – contesto cariñosamente él – pero para ese entonces hogwarts estará listo para abrir, tal y como era el deseo de nuestro maestro

-No puedes hablar de tu muerte con tanta soltura – regañó el pequeño Salazar – o os puedes dejar – el pelinegro mayor miró a su sobrino por algunos momentos

-No los dejare – contesto al fin. Salazar Slytherin se abrazó a Félix nuevamente. Fellacroff sonreía bajo la atenta mirada desaprobatoria que le dedicaban sus otros parientes.

No quería mentirle, de verdad que no. Aún era demasiado inocente para que Félix le contase que su muerte estaba prevista desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Merlín lo había nombrado uno de sus herederos, luego de enseñarle todo lo que necesitase. Pero no correspondía tampoco contarle lo que se avecinaba, los sucesos futuros deberían pasar tal cual. Sus palabras no debían de interferir en el destino escrito de sus cuatro parientes.

Meses pasaron luego de ese acontecimiento, las heridas del pelinegro se recuperaron rápidamente. Los cuatro elegidos de Merlín se dedicaron todo el tiempo a observarlo, a vigilarlo, a nunca dejarlo solo.

_Miedo._

Era el miedo a que matasen a un ser querido, a perder a ese ser importante para ellos, de perder a su guardián…

Desde que Gerald Gryffindor se hubiese enterado que, en una de sus tantas aventuras amorosas, había dejado preñada a Flora Fellacroff, su vida se volvió un caos.

La belleza de esa mujer de pronunciadas caderas, largo cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules, lo hipnotizó en el primer instante en que fijó su vista en ella. Para él era un tesoro prohibido que a pesar de los obstáculos, como su matrimonio, merecía ser encontrado para disfrutar de él.

Su deseo tardo en cumplirse, pero luego de algunos meses de incesante coqueteo furtivo el manejador de la fortuna gryffindor cumplió su tan ansiada ambición. El cuerpo de la mujer le supo a dioses, y al estar su deseo saciado al fin pudo sacar las imágenes de la pelinegra de su mente.

Poco tardo en presentarse en la puerta de la mansión Flora Fellacroff, quien, extrañándose por la presencia de una mujer que parecía ser la esposa de su amante, asevero el paso y se enfrentó firmemente con el castaño. La noticia puso de cabeza al patriarca Gryffindor.

La heredera de la fortuna Fellacroff estaba embarazada…. Flora Fllacroff había quedado preñada luego del encuentro con el Gryffindor…

El mundo del hombre se vino abajo. Gritándole, culpándole y humillándole, Gerald Gryffindor hecho a patadas a la mujer que lo había hipnotizado por completo. La mujer sólo se llevo las manos al vientre plano llorando y con un hijo "bastardo" en las entrañas, desapareció de los ojos curiosos de la oscura y maldita ciudad.

Meses mas tarde, en las sombras de la noche y con la luna reflejada en los charcos de agua causados por la lluvia, nacía Félix Fellacroff, un pequeño bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules. El alivio de su madre era palpante, ningún rasgo asemejaba al niño, aunque fuese minimamente, con el padre. Pero por mas pesar que le causase, esos ojos azules tenían el brillo del hombre del que ella si se llego a enamorar.

Nueve meses más tarde, en la tranquilidad de la capital y con el sol colándose entre las ventanillas de las mansiones que se amontonaban en la ciudad, nacía Godric Gryffindor, el único heredero de la estirpe y poseedor de todos los rasgos del padre. El orgullo de la familia, el portador del emblema de los leones. El hijo "legitimo" de la prestigiada familia…

Quince años después, Samantha Beils, esposa de Godric, le contaba sobre la existencia de su hermanastro a godric. Una semana mas tarde la mujer, poseedora de una larga cabellera dorada, se encontraba muerta en la terraza de su habitación. El heredero gryffindor celebraba su cumpleaños numero dieciséis con el luto puesto. La muerte no fue llorada por el esposo…

Días más tarde, Godric Gryffindor partía en la búsqueda de su hermanastro. Siete meses de aventuras, incontables por el momento, lo encontraba con éxito y bajo la tutela de un mago llamado Merlín. Con insistencia, Gryffindor logró que el mago le enseñase también a él. Luego de dos meses de arduo entrenamiento eran enviados en la búsqueda de tres nuevos aprendices. Félix y Godric se llevaban tan bien como si se conociesen de siempre…

Sorprendentemente, los tres elegidos fueron parientes de ambos. El sobrino de Fellacroff, Salazar Slytherin, era uno, nacido de la unión de su hermanastra, Alyssa Maxim, y el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Slytherin. Alyssa había dado a luz al bebé con dificultad, muriendo después del parto. Slytherin se había hecho cargo del bebé hasta que este cumplió seis años. El patriarca Slytherin era asesinado, y Salazar era dejado en un orfanato…

Rowena Ravenclaw, prima por parte materna de Félix, y Helga Hufflepuff, prima por parte materna de Godric. Ambas aisladas de las luces de la ciudad por decisión propia…

Los aprendices de Merlín eran enviados a hogwarts como los primeros estudiantes de magia y hechicería. En años futuros, ese castillo seria una escuela de magia por órdenes del anciano mago…

Dos años después, Merlín moría consumido por su propia magia, magia que se repartió entre los _cuatro_ herederos elegidos por el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…

Hogwarts fue el último deseo del "padre" de los magos.

Y como era de esperarse, Félix Fellacroff quedo inerme ante las garras de Gerald Gryffindor. El adolescente de dieciocho años quedaba indefenso ante la mirada castaña de su padre, indefenso ante un padre que lo quería ver muerto, muerto por haber traído desgracias a su vida. Padre que lo llamaba cada noche entre sueños, incitándole un encuentro para batirse en duelo, para darle la oportunidad de matarle, y Félix, incapaz de dañar a su progenitor, siempre salía herido…

Godric soltó un suspiro quedo. Si en buen punto la vida de su hermanastro no era fácil, no lo seguiría siendo nunca, y lo peor de todo era…que su muerte ya había sido anunciada con anterioridad, que su alma desaparecería para no volver nunca…

Sus pasos lo llevaron a las afueras del castillo, el castaño de ojos café seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. La vida del pelinegro poseedor de ojos azules, era demasiado importante para desaparecer de una forma tan cruel. Simplemente no lo merecía, nadie merecía algo así. El bosque prohibido le dio la bienvenida a uno de los herederos de Merlín. Una espada se clavaba de lleno en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Godric…

El grito de dolor recorrió por completo las áreas del castillo hasta el último rincón. El grito de iba apagando poco a poco. Godric Gryffindor caía al suelo inconciente…

Entre las murallas protectoras del castillo, Salazar Slytherin y Félix Fellacroff corrían al lugar de donde provenía el grito de dolor, el último grito de Godric. Rowena y Helga se quedaron en el castillo por órdenes de Félix, en espera a que volvieran con el joven castaño. Helga, angustiada, no se preocupo en replicar.

La niebla se hizo espesa y, a mitad del bosque prohibido, ya era imposible ver algo. Pisadas y sombras borrosas alertaron a los dos jóvenes herederos. Sin ninguna razón aparente, el campo visible de los muchachos se aclaraba. El castaño al que buscaban se hallaba tumbado boca arriba, con un costado izquierdo sangrante y vagando en la inconciencia. Félix y Salazar corrieron a su encuentro.

-enérvate – susurro Salazar con la mano puesta en el pecho del herido. Ojos café claro se abrieron con confusión, un gemido involuntario escapo de sus labios.

-Carguémoslo y vámonos de aquí – ordeno el ojiazul – él responsable de esto aún debe de andar por aquí – se explicó

-Ya es demasiado tarde para que se vayan – la voz cansada y senil los hizo darse vuelta. Frente a ellos, Gerald Gryffindor se postraba altivo. Fellacroff se interpuso entre su padre y sus dos parientes – ya te recuperaste, "hijo" – observó con asco el mayor

-Así es, "padre" – respondió el pelinegro. Involuntariamente, los dos hombres sacaban las espadas mirándose con odio.

"_la magia utilízala contra aquel que sabe defenderse de la magia, si no, ni pienses usarla contra un mortal, o frente a uno"_

-Esta es la ultima vez que tentaras tu suerte – informó el hombre mayor con repulsión

-Salazar, llévate a Godric al castillo, por favor – pidió sonriéndole a su sobrino

-No te vamos a dejar aquí – las palabras salieron entre jadeos entrecortados de la boca del menor Gryffindor. Un escalofrió recorrió al castaño

-Mi deber es vigilar por su seguridad – le recordó el pelinegro – vuelvan al castillo- ordenó duramente. Salazar Slytherin lo miró con lo ojos llorosos. La mirada del Fellacroff se suavizó – lleva a tu tío al castillo, sly – pidió cariñosamente. El ojiverde no se movió. Godric abrió mucho los ojos

-¡Félix, vampiros¡nos rodean! – grito abrazando al ojiverde de forma protectora contra su pecho - ¡protego! – la cúpula dorada los rodeo completamente - ¡Félix! – gritó nuevamente con desesperación

Los labios del pelinegro, señor de ojos azules, se movieron formando una palabra, mas sin emitir sonido. El castaño entendió perfectamente, agua salada empezó a empañar las orbes café claro. Una sonrisa formaba la curva en los labios de Félix. El quinceañero de ojos verde comenzó a sollozar.

Vampiros rodeaban al ojiazul. Gerald Gryffindor reía con malicia.

"_en la desesperación recuerda que la calma no es tu aliada, pero siempre ten presente que si te envuelve por completo morirás al instante"_

-¡debemos ayudarlo! – gritó el pelinegro menor, mirando con asombro y miedo como su tío combatía a las de perder con las nocturnas bestias

-No puedo deshacer el hechizo – murmuró asustado el castaño. Miles de ideas sacudieron su cabeza – Félix no me deja deshacer el hechizo – se explicó asustado

-No, no, no…!mentira¡vamos, haz algo! – le grito a Godric el ojiverde - ¡va a morir! – las lagrimas caían libremente por la mejillas del Slytherin

-¡Félix! – grito el de ojos cafés. El ojiazul no los miraba, y por mas que eso intentaba tranquilizarlo, sólo lograba preocuparlo mas

-¡avada kedavra!, tranquilízate hermano – Fellacroff intentaba vagamente matar a los vampiros – váyanse los dos de aquí – ordenó alejándose de los colmillos de otro ser de la noche.

-¡maldito seas, Félix! – grito Gerald pateando al fruto de una ventura amorosa y lanzándose sobre el con la intención de ahorcarlo

-Recuerda que la presa es mía, Gryffindor – hablo el vampiro que parecía ser el mas anciano

Con la fuerza sobre natural que los caracterizaba, lanzó al mayor de los Gryffindor contra un árbol. La espalda se arqueo de dolor, acompañado de un grito sordo. Las rodillas de Gerald Gryffindor eran las primeras en tocar las hojas secas que cubrían la tierra, seguida prontamente de su cuerpo.

El vampiro levanto a Félix por el cabello, y acerco su boca justo en la curva que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro. Los fríos colmillos le dieron escalofríos al ojiazul. Haciendo uso de todo su valor, Félix Fellacroff alzó la varita entre él y el vampiro.

-¡lumus solem! – pronuncio fuerte y claro. La luz dio directo en la cara del ser de la noche.

Félix cayó de rodillas al suelo al ser soltado por el vampiro, quien se restregaba los ojos confundido. La cabeza de Gerald Gryffindor se movió al despertarse. Salazar Slytherin grito tratando de advertir a su tío.

Pero fue demasiado tarde…

El cabecilla de los Gryffindor tomaba la espada de rubiales y, con una rapidez que no debería de poseer en el estado de sus heridas, clavó la espada a un costado del pecho del joven Fellacroff, demasiado ceca del corazón. La sangre no se hizo esperar. El vital líquido carmín estaba bañando el piso, luego de recorrer un escueto trecho por el filo de la espada.

Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire. El vampiro mordía, con total rencor, el cuello del mayor Gryffindor. Los intentos por separarse fueron en vanos. Pequeñas gotas de sangre fue lo único que quedó cuando Gerald Gryffindor casi al suelo…muerto.

El joven Godric fruncía el entrecejo molesto. Sólo una gota pura de agua salada cayó al piso, dispersándose al contacto con las hojas. Su preocupación seguía siendo su hermano

La criatura de la noche miro directo a los ojos azules de Félix. El muchacho, aún con su costado herido y sangrante, alzo la varita en posición de defensa. Salazar se aferro más fuerte al pecho de su tío castaño. Las orbes verde se oscurecían, inclusive bajo los rayos de la luna y el brillo del dorado escudo protector.

El vampiro se lanzo al ataque. Félix no reacciono. Las garras del vampiro se clavaron con devoción en la misma herida que había producido la espada de rubiales.

El ojiazul tosió sangre…

es un total desperdicio de alimento – los oídos le zumbaban invitándolo a morir. El pelinegro escuchaba las palabras del vampiro con total repulsión

Un jalón de cabello, y el cuello del guardián quedaba expuesto. El aliento de la criatura de la noche rozaba en son de caricia la curva entre el cuello y el hombro. Los brazos del pelinegro caían sin energía a cada lado de su cuerpo. Los colmillos se clavaron sin compasión en la morena piel, succionando con deleite cada gota de sangre, hasta la más mínima, solo para dejar un cuerpo vació.

-de ti todo sale, en mi todo queda, que los lazos que tenemos de magia perezcan en este momento, consumiéndonos a ambos – fue a penas un susurro pronunciado sin aliento y con la voz rocosa. La misma sensación que sientes cuando la vida se te va entre los dedos, para no volver

Luz blanquecina rodeo a ambos enemigos. Con el sabor a sangre en la boca, el vampiro se apartaba mostrando los comillos teñidos al más puro rojo carmín. Fellacroff miro a sus dos parientes. Slytherin y Gryffindor lloraban, pero las orbes esmeraldas del pequeño Salazar no brillaban como lo hacían las de su hermanastro castaño, no resplandecían como cuando te dejas llevar por la fuerte emoción de una perdida.

Y lo lamentaba, lamentaba que a su pequeño sobrino lo llenara el deseo de la venganza. Pero por otro lado se enorgullecía, su sobrino llegaría a ser grande y reconocido, un poderoso mago oscuro. Era algo que siempre había sabido, que trato de evitar a toda costa, pero que simplemente pasaría de todos modos, el mismo Merlín se lo había dicho antes de morir…

Con una sonrisa adornándole el ostro, Félix Fellacroff caía encima del muerto vampiro. Seria un triste y desagradable final morir igual que Merlín, consumido por su propia magia. Tal vez si cerrase los ojo y se dejase llevar…

Jamás le hizo caso a su conciencia y esta no seria la excepción, por ello no cerró los ojos. La valentía y la lealtad, enseñados por Godric y Helga, lo impulsaron a no hacerlo. La inteligencia, fruto de sus noche de estudio con Rowena, le recordó que después de todo, aunque fuera en un tiempo mas lejano, no podría evitar consumirse. La ambición y la astucia, característica mas notable de su sobrino, lo hicieron sonreír con mas ímpetu. Su mayor ambición seria ahora, permanecer con sus cuatro parientes, con sus cuatro amigos, con sus cuatro hermanos…

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la hora estaba cerca…

El protego dorado desapareció quebrándose en mil pedazos, llevándoselos la brisa de la noche, que produjo, por última vez, un escalofrió en el cuerpo inerte de Félix Fellacroff. El pelinegro de ojos azules cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa y una nueva aventura por delante, para luego, no volver a despertar.

El pequeño Salazar se abrazaba sollozando al muerto guardián de hogwarts, por un segundo, a Godric le pareció ver un destello rojo en las esmeraldas opacas sumergidas por el dolor…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Qué paso después? – harry acababa de salir del pensadero y le preguntaba, aunque pareciese increíble, al anciano director

-Su alma salio de su cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado el beso del dementor – respondió dumbledore mirando con curiosidad detrás de los lentes de media luna

-¿Dónde quedo su alma? – su rostro no lo expresaba, pero la inquietud y curiosidad lo removían por saber el pasado del fundador de su casa

-Su ambición se cumplió, hogwarts atrajo hacia si el alma de Félix, y la deposito donde siempre pudiese tener alguna relación con los otro cuatro fundadores, después de todo, los conocía demasiado bien – contestó mirando hacia algún rincón del despacho

-El sombrero seleccionador posee el alma de Félix Fellacroff, es por eso que sabe a donde irán los estudiantes – afirmo harry. El anciano sonrió - ¿Por qué otra casa entonces¿no deberían haber sido cinco desde el principio? – dumbledore sacudió la cabeza en negación

-El nunca fue un fundador, a pesar de ser heredero de Merlín y de haber recibido parte de su poder – explico él – Fellacroff fue enseñado para proteger a los verdaderos fundadores

-Merlín lo utilizo – opino harry acomodándose en el sillón y juntando las manos en pose pensativa

-En cierta manera si, pero Félix sabia que seria usado, que moriría de aquella manera y que Salazar se convertiría en el primer mago oscuro en la historia de la magia – contestó el anciano ojiazul con una sonrisa

-Explíquese – harry entrecerró los ojos molesto. Era el primer castigo que debía de cumplir con el director y al senil mago se le ocurría contar la historia del nombre de su casa.

-Merlín era un mago poderoso, harry – dijo con simple obviedad – antes de morir tuvo demasiadas visiones con respecto al futuro. Una de ellas fue la muerte de Félix y la elección de Salazar – agrego

-¿Por qué le contó?

-A pesar de todo, Merlín quería como a un hijo al joven Fellacroff. Pensó que tal vez contándole podría cambiar su destino – contestó – pero siempre, de alguna u otra forma, las visiones del futuro se cumplen – el moreno alzo la vista ante la ultima frase

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto? – a dumbledore le pareció que por un instante, los ojos esmeralda oscurecidos se mostraban brillantes y en su total pureza

-Las memorias de los fundadores van pasando de generación en generación, james potter fue el ultimo en darme parte de los recuerdos de Godric – contesto el anciano – pero los recuerdos de Helga nunca los he visto – agrego con algo de pena

-Una lastima – opino sarcástico el moreno – pero eso aún no contesta mi pregunta¿Por qué otra casa?

-La conciencia de Félix Fellacroff vio en ti a su sobrino, Salazar Slytherin, físicamente se parecen bastante a decir verdad – dumbledore seguía sonriendo con aparente calma

-Pero no solo yo quedo en esa casa – le recordó el ojiverde cruzado de brazos y mirándolo profundamente

-Muchos magos tienen mas de una cualidad sobresaliente – contesto simplemente el anciano – Félix creyó que era el momento de crear otra casa y hogwarts, con la magia de los cuatro fundadores, le dio la razón

-¿Por qué me cuanta todo esto, anciano? – cuestionó interesado el ojiverde y parándose para encarara al director del colegio de magia y hechicería

-Tienes que conocer bien el pasado para poder predecir el presente y alcanzar el futuro – fue la simple contestación – espero que algún día logres comprenderlo, joven lord, sin importar el lado en el que te encuentres – se permitió agregar. Harry alzo una ceja ante el llamado de "joven lord"

-Su lado nunca me ha gustado, lo sabe – dumbledore asintió con los ojos cerrados – insisto, usted no tiene razón para tratar de cambiar mi mentalidad

-Me has repetido eso desde que entraste aquí, no quiero cambiar tu mentalidad, quiero que entres en razón – respondió el anciano a la acusación

-Usted es igual a papá – el director ladeo la cabeza – siempre cambian sus palabras para que el otro caiga en la red, es tan malditamente manipulador como voldemort – parecía que las palabras las escupía con repulsión – ya es tarde me voy a dormir – el ojiverde abandono el despacho sin mirar al ojiazul

Albus dumbledore sonrió. De entre las sombras, otra figura se unió a hacerle compañía. El director de hogwarts se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio. La figura se paraba a un lado de la ventana. La brisa jugo con los cabellos medio largos…

-no cederá tan fácil, quiero ayudarlo pero…

-se dará cuenta por si mismo – interrumpió dumbledore – harry potter aún no desaparece del todo, solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para ayudarlo – la figura asintió en silenciosa aceptación

Pronto, muy pronto, la batalla comenzaría a cambiar a favor del lado de la luz.

_En medio de la batalla…_

_El conflicto perece…_

_El rayo ilumina el amanecer errante…_

_La lluvia cesa en la victoria…_

* * *

mmmm... ¿que quieren que les diga?por alguna parte tenian que empezar las reuniones con dumbledore no jijijiijiji

como sea,por fis no me pregunten de donde salieron los nombres como gerald o flora o alyssa, la verdad po tengo idea, dejemoslo en que fue un momento de inspiracion...

otra cosilla: lamento la hora en que subi el capittulo, tuve que ir a la casa de mi abuela y llevarme el el compu para escribirlo jijijiji pero eso, sorry...

agradecimientos:

Kaito Seishiro: guau gracias, ojala te gustase este capitilo tambien

Sandokan: no, no es verdad, no la ha matado...a lo mejor mas adelante, quien sabe jijijijij, sorry eso sono cruel, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

danny1989: jijijijij gracias por desearme suerte, la verdad espero que me haya ido bien, en fin con respecto al fic jijijijijij... no crei que la pesadilla asustara tanto, cuando la lei no me gusto para nada, pero weno...ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

Lord Grond: mmm...demasiadas conjeturas, parece que doy demasiadas pistas en los capitulos, en fin. puede que con lo de anna tengas razon y con lo de ginny tambien, pero lo que si te aseguro es que no es seguro al cien por ciento jijijiji solo eso, y que aqui tienes la primera reunion con dumby jijijijij. espero tu review...

lordaeglos: como siempre tienes razon jijijijiij, no esperaba nada menos de ti... espero que gustase este capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo

MYsweetAngel: me alegro que te gustara el otro capitulo, y como siempre te digo, ojala te gustase este tambien. nos vemos en el proximo...

emi-canuta: era necesario lo del mejor colegio de chile???? jijijijijijij no broma, como te dije en clase, lo de flaccido es culpa de la profe ullo, ella tiene toda la culpa, la palabra original era otra cosa...ron y hermy, sabes por que lo puse, a menos que me quieras ver muerta por culpa de la valentina mmm..., sobre el chico "b" ¿quieres que me golpee?, con solo mencionarlo ya me mira feito, un dia de esto amanecere muerta en mi puesto, literalmente. ¿que otra cosa? mmm...perdonada por lo de la disertacion, aunque un dia de esto me voy a vengar!por tu culpa se me olvido lo de los hidrocarburos!...como sea¿la pesadilla daba miedo?, esque la mayoria dice cosas parecidas... en fin, hace la tarea, pag 179 por si se te olvido ijijijijijijij

esop!!!1 nos vemos en el proxio capitulo

bye, bye!!!


	15. shinning eyes

**olisss!!!!** lamento la hora..sorryyy...

jijijiii perdon. como siempre el capitulo va dedicado a emi-canuta jijijij, a la vale y a todos los lectores que espero no de hayan aburrido de este fic

los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

esop, no leemos abajo-...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: shinning eyes**

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. A pesar de llevar ya un mes en ese castillo todavía no se acostumbraba a las constantes corrientes de magia, mezcladas con la brisa fría de la estación, que deambulaban por el lugar, a la alegría de los estudiantes y a las constantes sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros. Él no era así. Le llamaba la atención no lo dudaba, pero sin embargo no podían esperara a que se acostumbrase a ver esas infantiles y alegres sonrisas, simplemente no venia con él, nunca lo habían acostumbrado a vivir en ese tipo de mundo…

Cada viernes después de clases el director del colegio lo esperaba en su despacho para mostrarle otro recuerdo. Cada vez más la imagen que le mostraba se acercaba con prontitud a su presente, y por raro que pareciese lo estaba empezando a afectar, aunque levemente, se estaba empezando a dejar llevar por los comentarios del viejo. Suspiró. Hoy era viernes después de todo y acababa de salir del despacho del director.

Las negras nubes tapaban con pereza la luna llena, el fresco de la noche animó al moreno. Mínima e imperceptible, una curva se formo en sus labios, dejando escapar, además, una leve risilla. Las esmeraldas centellaron. Las nubes se despedían ansiosas mostrando a su amiga la luna llena. La blanca y pura luz baño a harry por completo. El moreno sonreía nuevamente.

Siguió su paso con la firme idea de que no era necesario pensar tantas cosas en este momento, después de todo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de algo. Solo tenia que seguir avanzando, dejar esas confusiones y miedos a un lado, convenciéndose a si mismo de que tarde o temprano explotaría…

No tenia opción y eso le molestaba, al igual que a sus compañeros.

Los siete sabían que no debían dejarse llevar por las influencias del anciano, pero sus corazones y mentes habían quedado expuestos desde el momento en que habían caído en las garras de la orden del fénix. Y ahora, a un mes de haber entrado en el colegio de magia y hechicería bajo la completa vigilancia de su captor, el líder de los inmortales comenzaba a flaquear por todos sus demás compañeros. Solo por simple debilidad. Todo esto lo estaba molestando de sobremanera

Un puño golpeo fuertemente la muralla de piedra, algunos cuadros despertaron. Pequeñas gotitas de sangre mancharon la pared. El joven lord se rompía los nudillos en el primer impulso que se le venia a la cabeza para alejar todos los pensamientos que lo acosaban día y noche. Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió su camino ignorando los reclamos de los cuadros, ignorando las gotitas de sangre que caían marcando su camino sombrío, ignorando el par de ojos que lo miraban desde las sombras…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La sala común de fellacroff estaba en penumbras. Con apenas algunas velas alumbrando el camino, el ojiverde camino con lentitud hacia la sala de los herederos. Las piernas parecían pesarle más de lo normal, los ojos se entrecerraban con cansancio. El último escalón marcó su fin. Con un suspiro entrecortado abrió la puerta hacia la calmante estancia. Su mirada cansada cambió radicalmente a la seria esmeralda de siempre.

No podio mostrarse vulnerable, no correspondía. Sabia que si él caía, empezarían a caer todos sus demás compañeros detrás de él, uno tras otro el viejo dumbledore los tendría a su merced, por eso no tenia permitido flaquear…

Una cabellera rojiza se abalanzaba hacia él abrazándolo con cariño. El ojiverde agradecía el gesto silenciosamente.

-llegas tarde – susurro la ojicastaña al separarse

-dumbledore me entretuvo mas de lo previsto – se explico el muchacho calmadamente – ya sabes lo molesto que se puede llegar a poner – agrego

-ve a dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos un partido y no puedo permitir que mi capitán se quede dormido en la escoba, no corresponde – ordeno medio riendo y caminando con el moreno hacia el cuadro de godric gryffindor

-inmortal – susurro el ojiverde. Con un buenas noches murmurado apenas desapareció de la vista de la muchacha

Parte del cabello rojizo cubrió los ojos de ginny, un suspiro escapo de los labios, una sonrisa cursaba su rostro. Con un aire casi macabro se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Theo.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-

-entonces¿crees que este cediendo? – pregunto una mujer poseedora de unos ojos verde esmeralda

-no lo creo, lo sé – afirmo el anciano director acariciándose la barba pensativamente

-no muestra indicios de cambio – comento james potter

-esta dudando, james, confía en mi – contesto el ojiazul sonriendo

-siempre he confiado en ti, albus, pero hay cosas que un padre nota, y yo no percibo ningún cambio en mi hijo – se explico el anterior heredero de godric

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-

-¿estas seguro de que podrás montarte en la escoba mañana?, aún puedes reemplazarte y..

-Déjalo ya mione – interrumpió el pelirrojo – riddle sabrá lo que es perder mañana, por eso no me puedo permitir faltar

-Pero estas débil – reclamo a su lado la castaña – esta bien que desees vengarte pero..

-¡no es venganza! – volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo – es orgullo, mione. Si no le puedo hacer nada al heredero de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado con una varita, entonces lo derrotare en un partido de quidditch

-Parece que fellacroff se suma a la lista enemiga de los leones – rió divertida la muchacha - ¿las serpientes pasaron a segundo plano? – pregunto desordenando los cabellos rojos de su novio

-No, pero el capitán de los fellacroff es riddle… y no perderé con riddle – contesto – las serpientes son diferentes, son solo una plaga mal dirigida – describió el ojiazul con tono soberbio

-Es por ginevra¿verdad? – cuestiono seria. Los dedos blancos que jugaban con el cabello rojo fuego se detuvieron provocando que ron enfrentara la mirada a la de su novia – es por tu hermana que sientes tanto recelo hacia riddle – afirmo

-Se la llevo de un día para otro – los puños se cerraron apretando la suave piel del sillón. Hermione lo miro con tristeza – mi pequeña hermana, la única mujer weasley de sangre era..

-Pero ron – objeto hermione – tu hermana esta..

-Lo sé – interrumpió el pelirrojo – y me alegra, pero eso no quita que por culpa de ese riddle no viviese mi hermana su infancia como debió ser – se explico. La castaña suspiro comprendiendo

-Recuerda que él, en realidad, no fue el culpable – dijo la muchacha reanudando la caricia en el cabello del gryffindor

-No me importa – contesto el pelirrojo tomándola por la cintura. Hermione cerró los ojos

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-

La noche paso rápidamente. La luz del alba baño con todo su esplendor las paredes del castillo. Casi la mayor parte del alumnado dio vuelta sobre su propio eje en la cama. Murmullos, casi inaudibles, llenabas las habitaciones. Reclamos y palabras intendibles susurraban las paredes del castillo.

Era día sábado y los estudiantes no querían más que dormir. La torre de gryffindor estallaba en vítores. Era el primer juego de la temporada. Leones contra, sus nuevos enemigos, los pumas. Donde los gryffindor, ronald weasley repasaba una a una las jugadas posibles para ganar el partido que se llevaría a cabo después del desayuno. Mientras tanto, en la torre de los fellacroff, harry riddle se levantaba recién de la cama dejando a una adormilada rubia acostada.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-

-¡vamos padfoot, el partido va a comenzar! – exclamaba entusiasmado un adulto pelinegro

-Calma, prongs – pidió el animago

Remus, que venia detrás de ellos, se quedo perplejo. Por lo general era james quien tenia que calmar a sirius. Sonrió. La verdad es que no esperaba que los cambios por la presencia de harry se manifestaran tan pronto.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-

Se colocó el equipo de quidditch. Acababa de llegar a los camarines para reunirse con su equipo. Los pumas salían al campo con la capa negra con bordes verdes ondeando detrás de ellos, la polera verde con el logotipo de su casa estampado en el pecho, y los pantalones negros con dos franjas verticales verdes a los lados completaban a la perfección el conjunto…

Harry salía encabezado al equipo de fellacroff y tomando su saeta de fuego con firmeza. Sus otros seis compañeros lo siguieron con entusiasmo. La rubia y la pelinegra lucían incomodas pero emocionadas. Apenas una semana atrás, los cinco jóvenes conocedores del deporte habían logrado convencer a las otras dos muchachas de integrarse al equipo de quidditch de fellacroff. Por lo que los últimos siete días antes del partido los habían pasado entrenando hasta morir.

Una cabellera rojiza encabezaba al equipo de gryffindor´s. ronald weasley sujetaba con firmeza su nimbus 2001. Los fellacroff sonrieron burlonamente. Los gryffindor enrojecieron avergonzados

Madame hooch se acercó al campo con el silbato en mano

Los capitanes se acercaron en silencio. Las miradas se enfrentaron con dureza. Azul contra esmeralda batallaban en un destello profundo. El líder de los leones estrechaba la mano con el líder de los pumas. Ambos se reagrupaban con su equipo nuevamente

-¡y los jugadores montan en sus escobas esperando el silbato¡madame hooch les recuerda las reglas¡se aleja mientras los capitanes se miran retadoramente¡abriendo el primer partido de la temporada se enfrentan los gryffindor contra los fellacroff! – la voz de una mujer llenaba el estadio seguido, inmediatamente, de los gritos y aplausos de la multitud.

Pancartas, banderas y gorros, con cabeza de león, predominaban en la ovalada cancha. Los colores verde y negro, representante de los fellacroff, parecían lagunas comparadas contra el gran océano de rojo y dorado

Los catorce jugadores en el campo apretaron con fuerza el mango de la escoba. El ojiverde le sonrió malévolamente al pelirrojo antes de mirar hacia el cielo. El ojiazul bufo indignado

-¡y suena el silbato dando comienzo al partido! – catorce escobas se elevaron en el aire dispersándose, casi, al instante - ¡y gryffindor toma posesión de la quaffle¡ dean thomas avanza rápidamente hacia el arco de los pumas¡ seamus le pide el pase¡ dean le lanza la pelota! Y…! ginevra riddle la intersecta!

La pelirroja avanzaba al aro contrario con la quaffle en las manos. Detrás de ella, anna y pansy la seguían de cerca. Una bola pesada y de color café oscuro le rozo el brazo. Se tambaleo levemente. La ojicastaña le paso la pelota a la pelinegra. Pansy y la rubia siguieron avanzando, seguidas de ginny. Theo y blaise las rodearon, defendiéndolas

-¡y fellacroff avanza rápidamente!!las tres cazadoras se acercan al aro!!ronald weasley se prepara!!parkinson se acerca!!la bludger la golpea!!parkinson se cae de la escoba!!zabbini la ataja!!nott golpea la bludger contra longbotton!!el golpeador de gryffindor cae!!pero esperen un segundo¿Dónde esta la quaffle? – pregunto la animadora mirando para todos lados

El ojiverde sonrió desde lo alto. Como era su costumbre, desde que había empezado el partido el voló por encima de las gradas buscando la snicht, dejándoles todo el juego interesante al resto del equipo. Lavender brown, buscadora de los leones, no le quitaba el ojote encima. Con indiferencia y diversión acelero la saeta con el fin de despistarla

-¡dillon tiene la quaffle!!ron busca defender la portería!!los gryffindor animan a su capitán y guardián!!colin le lanza la bludger¡dillon lanza la pelota!¿pero?!ginevra toma la pelota!!se acerca al aro ¡y…..!anota!!10-0 a favor de los pumas!

Los fellacroff enloquecieron en griteríos. Las cazadoras, responsables de la anotación, se reunieron en celebración para luego dispersarse rápidamente y volver a sus posiciones. La quaffle quedaba nuevamente en las manos de los leones.

-¡y gryffindor se lanza al ataque nuevamente!!las cazadoras de fellacroff rodean a los leones!!gryffindor pierde el control de la quaffle por segunda vez! – la animadora parecía emocionada. La multitud que apoyaba a los gryffindor callaba como si se tratase de un funeral. Los colores negro y verde resaltaban ahora con el bullicio de la expectante multitud

-¡dean! – grito ron con todas sus fuerzas tratando de hacerse escuchar

El mencionado giró la escoba justo en le momento en que la bludger le rozaba el hombro izquierdo. Tambaleante, dean thomas siguió volando para obtener la quaffle. Seamus finnigan le seguía de cerca junto con pavarti, la otra cazadora.

-¡20-0 a favor de fellacroff! – gritaba emocionada la locutora imparcial – ¡la bludger golpea a dillon!!la cazadora de los pumas cae de la escoba!!gryffindor aprovecha la oportunidad!!los leones se lanzan al aro de los pumas!!el buscador de fellacroff se lanza a salvar a la cazadora caída!

-¡harry!- grito Draco sin ser conciente de que el enemigo se acercaba

-¡20-10 a favor de fellacroff!!los leones enloquecen!!el guardián de los pumas no puede creerlo!!dillon vuelve al partido!!los pumas se lanzan al ataque!!los leones no reaccionan!!30-10 a favor de fellacroff! – la multitud estallaba en vítores por tercera vez

El ojiverde dio una vuelta en el aire y se lanzo en picada

-¡riddle ve la snicht!!el buscador de los pumas se lanza en picada seguido de brown!!los buscadores van a la par!!lavender detiene la escoba, riddle continua con su camino!!el suelo esta demasiado cerca, merlín!!

Los profesores se pararon asustados. James y sirius miraba entre el miedo y el orgullo al muchacho por la acrobacia, estaban seguros, que realizaría

En efecto, el césped estaba demasiado cerca para los ojos del moreno, pero la esfera dorada con alitas estaba allí, esperando ser cogida, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Alargo el brazo, solo unos centímetros mas y la pelota dorada estaría entre sus dedos, la pelota se elevo en el aire, los dedos del moreno por un segundo pudieron tocar la superficie verde y dura que esperaba con ansias recibir al ojiverde.

-¡y harry riddle realiza un perfecto amago de wronski!!Señoras y señores, esto es un verdadero espectáculo! – exclamaba mas que emocionada la alumna de gryffindor

Subió en línea recta, de reojo pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de los espectadores y la mirada orgullosa de sus compañeros. Sonrió. Prono tendría la snicht en las manos y ganarían el partido. Lavender brown aparecía de la nada y se le adelantaba. Sujetó con fuerza el mango de la saeta de fuego y acelero. Brown paraba, por segunda vez, en seco. La snicht se dirigid rápida y silenciosa hacia las gradas de los profesores

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios del ojiverde. Se inclino hacia delante, el mentón casi rozando el palo de la escoba, ganando mayor velocidad. La snicht curvaba en un ángulo de 90 grados bajando a una mayor velocidad. El moreno lo imitaba, laverder se unía a la persecución y lo seguía de cerca.

-¡30-30¡Los leones y os pumas no pierden el tiempo!!Parece que la única solución es atrapar la snicht!!Gryffindor toma posesión de la quaffle y..

Los comentarios sobre el partido se perdían a la largo y ancho del estadio. Para los oídos del moreno no era más que un agregado al zumbido del viento que arremetía con fuerza hacia él. Estaba emocionado, la adrenalina lo embargaba por completo. Hacia años que un partido de quiddicht no lo llenaba de tantas emociones…

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron placidamente, perdiendo esa oscuridad que los caracterizaba hace dieciséis años. El verde esmeralda brillaba igual a como lo hacían los ojos de su progenitora. Desde la lejanía, dumbledore sonrió complacido. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la elfina al percibir esa sonrisa…

La snicht curvaba nuevamente, rozando el césped con sus delgadas alas. El heredero de gryffindor la seguía sin pensarlo, emborrachado en las tantas emociones que se acumulaban en su interior. Lavender se acercaba a la snicht en el sentido contrario. Los pares de ojos de ambos buscadores se miraron con desafío. De frente y con un mismo objetivo, ambos buscadores soltaron una mano de la escoba y la alzaron a la altura de la pelota.

La esfera dorada se elevaba nuevamente al sentirse perseguida. La leona y el puma la siguieron paralelamente. Harry aceleraba la saeta de fuego mientras lavender hacia lo propio con la nimbus 2000.

La bludger aparecía de la nada. Los buscadores de abrían formando un circulo invisible para esquivar la bola café. Fue el instante perfecto, la multitud lo sabia… su silencio otorgaba tal aseveración.

Los fellacroff rompían en aplausos. El buscador ojiverde subía girando sobre su propio eje en completa sincronización con la snicht. Estiró el brazo. La mano morena se cerraba entorno a la bola dorada. Elevándose con el brazo alzado y una sonrisa orgullosa bailándole en el rostro, dio a conocer la victoria de los pumas. Los gryffindor estaban mudos. El equipo de fellacroff se paseaba por el campo bajo los vítores de su casa. James potter y sirius black se unían al vitoreo de los pumas. Dumbledore seguía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¡y fellacroff gana el partido en contra de todo pronóstico!!Los gryffindor parecen pasmados!!Parece que este será el año en que, al fin, los leones no obtendrán la copa tan fácilmente!

-stra. Garried – exclamó minerva mcgonagall consternada

-lo lamento profesora – se disculpaba la gryffindor con una sonrisa - ¡y así termina el primer partido de la temporada!

Eso era todo, simplemente lo era. El pelirrojo de weasley no cabía en la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. El maldito de riddle lo había humillado nuevamente¡y frente a toda la escuela!. No se quedaría así, pronto obtendría venganza, la más dulce de las venganzas.

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡eso fue simplemente genial, harry! – felicitaba pansy emocionada

-Había que hacer algo espectacular siendo el primer partido – se justifico el ojiverde – por cierto¿estas bien? – preguntó

-Hay veces que blaise llega justo a tiempo – contesto riendo

-Para ser su primer partido lo hicieron bastante bien – elogio Theo a la rubia y a la pelinegra

-No podrías esperara menos si casi nos mataban en los entrenamientos – contesto fríamente la rubia

-¿Por qué tan molesta? – pregunto blaise – deberíamos estar celebrando

-Dumbledore sonreía – respondió la elfina – siempre me a molestado su sonrisa de..satisfacción, no me da buena espina es todo – harry la miro. La heredera de ravenclaw rehuía la mirada. Le gustaba ese esmeralda brillante que aún resplandecía en los ojos de su novio, pero al mismo tiempo, le intimidaba de sobre manera saberse objeto de escrutamiento de parte de esas esmeraldas tan…vivas

-De seguro no es nada importante – opino Draco. Anna asintió aún no convencida en su totalidad

-¡ahora celebremos!!me muero de ganas por tomarme un vaso de firewhiskey! - grito blaise saliendo de los camerinos. Los otro seis inmortales lo siguieron riendo

Los siete desaparecían en el sendero camino al castillo mientras los pocos árboles del lugar les hacían sombra. Dos cabelleras doradas abandonaban el lugar en dirección contraria, siendo guiados por un sonriente y senil director.

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡juega mejor que james! – exclamaba entusiasmado sirius haciendo graciosas poses

-Pero tiene un estilo levemente similar – comento remus riendo disimuladamente por las bromas de su amigo

-No puedes esperar menos. No nos guerra como sus padres, pero aún lleva parte de nosotros en él – respondió lily. La pelirroja parecía perderse en recuerdos vagos

-¿Qué harán cuando el se entere? – pregunto sirius poniéndose serio

-Lo veremos en ese momento – contesto james abrazando a su esposa

-Dudo mucho que se entere ahora – opino la ojiverde – no se acerca a nosotros

-Es imposible que se acerque a ustedes, si ustedes tampoco han querido acercarse a él – comento en tono casi reprobatorio remus

-Él no nos permite acercarnos – se justifico james

-¿y desde cuando te ha importado eso?, que yo recuerde, siempre ha sido tu deseo estar con harry sin importar los obstáculos – dijo sirius cruzado de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos. Una chispa de cólera figuraba en esos peligrosos ojos azules

-No podemos obligarlo a querernos, no después de..

-Fue un error, lily, y ya lo pagaron caro – interrumpió el hombre lobo –además, dudo que voldemort le haya dicho "eso" a harry, mientras él no se entere aún tiene posibilidad

-Son sus padres, por lo tanto, son los únicos que puedes revivir a ese niño que vive en el interior del muchacho – agrego sirius. Remus lo miro con una ceja alzada. El ojiazul se alzo de hombros

Los potter´s sonrieron con sincera gratitud

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces¿Qué dijeron los mayores? – preguntaba un hombre castaño

-les darán un año mas, el tiempo suficiente, según ellos, para convencer a los siete – respondió la rubia mujer de orejas puntiagudas

-ojala sea el tiempo suficiente porque, la verdad, no nos hemos acercado a ellos ni un poco, ni siquiera a anna – comento el hombre caminando hacia el despacho del director seguido de su esposa

-sabíamos que tomaría tiempo – respondió en un murmullo – no la puedes culpar de odiarnos, es lo menos que merecemos

-pero no tu, amor, yo soy el responsable de su odio, pero tú

-no deba dejarla en primer lugar, tenia que haberme enfrentado a mis superiores, era mi hija yo..

-sigue siendo tu hija, nuestra hija – interrumpió ralhp mirando a su esposa tiernamente – volverá a querernos, cariño

-es lo único que deseo ahora – susurro la elfa

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La sala común de los fellacroff era una completa algarabía. Todos los miembros de la casa celebraban con entusiasmo la primera victoria de los pumas, pero por sobre todo, la victoria sobre los leones…

-¿y bien¿estas contento, no? Humillaste a la comadreja en su propio juego – preguntaba Draco el ojiverde

Los siete inmortales se habían olvidado de la fiesta y se iban a la habitación de los herederos para charlar libremente

-se podría decir que satisfecho – contesto harry con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde esta blaise Theo?

-Lo deje en su cama, el alcohol se le termino por subir a la cabeza – respondió riendo el ojiceleste – mañana tendrá jaqueca

-Era de esperarse – opino Draco – casi siempre termina igual

-¿casi siempre? – pregunto irónicamente Theo

-Suena mejor que siempre – se justifico el rubio, los presentes rieron

-¿Y las chicas? – pregunto Theo

-Hablando – contesto harry

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿desde cuando lo sabes? – pregunto pansy apoyada al reverso del cuadro de helga hufflepuff

-Me entere hace poco, un mes mas o menos – contesto anna recostándose sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. El viento jugaba con los cabellos de la tres muchachas

-Pan…

-¿harry lo sabe? – pregunto la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Ginny

-Ninguno de ellos lo sabe, solo nosotras dos – volvió a contestar la rubia sin mirara a los ojos a los otras dos inmortales

-Pan – llamo ginny. Sentada en la cama con sabanas de seda amarilla – yo..

-Ginny, peque – interrumpió la pelinegra nuevamente – no conozco los motivos, no voy a preguntarlos. Pero espero por el bien de todos nosotros que lo que hayas hecho, y haces, no sea una estupidez de la que luego te vayas a arrepentir – dijo con sinceridad

-Si no, vamos a sufrir todos, pero en especial él y lo sabes – agrego la heredera de ravenclaw – mientras tanto, dejémoslo en que nadie sabe nada¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien pero..¿que pasara cuando se enteren? – pregunto pansy. Tanto ella como la pelirroja miraron a la rubia entre el miedo y la preocupación

-Yo me haré responsable – contesto mirándolas con seriedad

-Pero ¡anna! – reclamo Ginny – es mi responsabilidad, yo

-No, no lo es – interrumpió la rubia – aceptaste en un momento de confusión, todos pasamos por lo mismo, pero yo lo pude haber evitado. Yo soy responsable

-¡¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que estas diciendo?! – pregunto en un grito desesperado Ginny

-Si

-Pero

-Si es como dices¿no pomos haber ayudado todos? – pregunto pansy, tratando furtivamente de calmar a la menor riddle

-Fue el día en que voldemort los mando a una misio, Ginny estaba enferma y me dejaron cuidándola – respondió la rubia

-Pero eso fue…

-Hace cuatro años

-¿en que pensabas, Ginny? – pregunto con reproche la inmortal dejando su posición en la puerta y acercándose a la pelirroja

-En demasiadas cosas – respondió la fellacroff – yo no

-Si no te arrepentiste entonces, no lo hagas ahora. No vale la pena – dijo la rubia en tono frío

-Las dudas me asaltaron demasiada veces – comento Ginny – siempre pensé que lo que hacia era lo correcto…..me sentía vacía…

-No pienses en eso ahora – pansy la abrazaba. La pelirroja se aferro a ella comenzando a llorar

-No me creería esto si no lo hubiese escuchado de su propia boca – dijo anna mirando el paisaje

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces quedamos en eso – sonrió el director

-no me gusta lo que hace, dumbledore, pero haré lo que se a por no dejar a Draco en las manos de voldemort – comento la mujer vestida refinadamente

-entiendo querida Narcisa, no tienes de que preocuparte – contesto el anciano

-eso es lo que nos molesta, no confiamos en usted. Si algo les llegase a pasar, dumbledore, le aseguro que sufrirá las consecuencias – amenazo en su pose orgullosa lucius malfoy

-una ultima cosa… vendremos a hacerles una visita en cualquier momento – informó la matriarca de la familia malfoy saliendo con toda gala de la estancia junto a su esposo

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿ya se durmió? – pregunto anna

-Así es – contesto pansy acomodando a su pelirroja amiga en la cama. La rubia se dio vuelta, encarándola - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hufflepuff encontró a su nueva portadora – informo con seriedad y en tono frió que asusto a la pelinegra

-¿eso es malo¿esta en hogwarts? – pregunto nerviosa

-Así es

-Entonces…

-Las malas noticias nos persiguen, pan….- fue la contestación de la heredera de ravenclaw. La pelinegra guardo silencio

* * *

wuau...quede en shock... en fin, lamento la hora en subi este capitulo peor estuve preparando una disertacion todo el dia jijijijijij

un partido de quiddicht, solo he de decir que fue un vago intento que ojala les haya agradado, nada mas

agardecimientos:

danny1989: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. era un proyecto que se concreto gracias a la valentina y que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible

Saiyury11: aqui esta tu continuacion, espero que te haya gustado

Kaito Seishiro: gracias por el review, ojala este capitulo tambien te gustase

shinji kun112: tanto tiempo en que no aparecias jijijijij, no enserio de verdad eche de menos tus comentarios, espero que ahora los pueda leer mas seguido

MYsweetAngel: como dije antes, felix nacio espontaneamente, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y como siempre te digo, espero que este tambien te gustara

Lord Grond: jujujujujuju no se que poner, en fin gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo

lordaeglos: jujujujujuj weno aqui tienes un capitulo mas para hacer conjeturas jijijijij, espero no haber dejado las pistas tan facil pero weno esop...

emi-canuta: jijijij olisss...ya sabes todo lo que te digo a si que no se que mas decirte, como sea, ni se te ocurra mañana reirte cuando te mire en la disertacion porque si no te cortare la cabeza esop jijijijiji y hace la tarea de lenguaje nada mas jijijijijiji

esperando que les haya gustado y sin nada mas que decir

me voy jijijiji

nos vemos el proximo domingo

bye, bye!!! 


	16. spicy game, the begginning

olisss!!!! la hora, la hora jijijijij sorry...

los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

para vale, emi-canuta, y a todos lo seguidores de este fics

noticia: para todos auellos fieles lectores de este fic, les pediria el favor de leer abajo, tengo un peticion que me gustaria que la mayoria de ustedes me pudiera contestar, plissss

esop!! no leemos abajo

* * *

**chapter 16: spicy game, the begginning**

-¿eso estará bien? – preguntaba una joven de larga cabellera negra ondulada, ojos castaños demasiados brillantes y portadora del uniforme de los leones. Ojos azules centellaron por la pregunta de la joven - ¿es todo lo que necesitas, abuelo?

-Si, Cassandra, pero recuerda que no será fácil – respondió dumbledore con un semblante divertido – se trata de un muchacho peligroso aunque no lo aparente

-Era de esperarse, nunca me das un trabajo fácil – comentó la pelinegra sonriendo – además no esperaba menos de un inmortal – agregó

-Si te diera un trabajo sencillo no disfrutarías la misión – opinó el director acomodándose las gafas en forma de media luna, apoyando los codos en el amplio escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos en una pose completamente pensativa – tómalo con seriedad¿si?, y cúbrete las espaldas, son muy perceptivos en cuanto a mentiras se trate, en especial los dos elementales

-Ya me diste toda la información que pudiese necesitar, abuelo, no te preocupes, mi disfraz es perfecto – le dijo con seguridad – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrarme casualmente con zabbini

Dumbledore asintió. La muchacha salió del despacho dejando al director sumido en sus cavilaciones

"el exceso de confianza no es bueno" se recordó a si mismo

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces¿crees que es una mala noticia? – pregunto una joven rubia mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Con infinita paciencia desataba las trenzas y se desenredó el pelo. Pequeñas ondulaciones se formaron en las largas hebras doradas

-no es ni buena, ni mala, solo creo que no era el mejor tiempo para que las memorias de hufflepuff comenzaran a despertar – respondió un joven ojiverde revolviéndose los cabellos

-ella todavía no esta conciente de sus poderes – replico la ojinegro cortando el largo cabello dorado que formaban las trenzas - ¿harás algo al respecto? – pregunto al fin

-sabes que no, amor – respondió el pelinegro sonriendo – cada cual debe darse cuenta por si mismo. Los descendientes no podemos ayudar al nuevo heredero a despertar – se explico – yo o te ayude a ti

-eso era porque no tenías idea que era descendiente de ravenclaw – rió la elfina. Harry hizo una mueca de molestia fingida

-bueno, eso no cuenta. Entonces tómame a mí como ejemplo, a mi nadie me dijo que era heredero de gryffindor. Me entere solo – anna lo miro divertida

-le llamas enterarse solo a que te lo contara Voldemort, interesante – rió. Harry suspiro derrotado – entonces¿harás algo al respecto? – cuestiono al momento en que pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho

-tal vez, puede ser, mientras mas rápido se de cuenta será mejor – respondió juntando su frente con la de la rubia

-¿seguro? – preguntó la heredera de rowena ravenclaw

-Seguro – repitió afirmativamente el pelinegro antes de besar a la elfina

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Me duele la cabeza – murmuraba blaise al tiempo que apoyaba la parte adolorida en la mesa de madera del gran comedor. Las manos del pelinegro enredaban sus dedos en las hebras de cabello. Sus compañeros de casa lo miraban divertidos

-Nadie te mando a beber tanto – regaño pansy sentándose a su lado

-¡pero había que celebrar! – exclamo ofendido, arrepintiéndose rápidamente el haber alzado la voz. Un zumbido le invadía los oídos, incrementándose a cada minuto

-Pero no era necesario que te emborracharas – discutió Draco palmeándole la espalda en un gesto de consolación. El pelinegro solo sonrió inocentemente - ¿Dónde esta harry? – blaise se estremeció agarrándose mas fuerte la cabeza

-¿podrías hablar mas bajo? – pidió en un susurro apenas audible. Theo, frente a él, rió – oh merlín – murmuro rodando los ojos

-¿harry no tenia pociones para la jaqueca? – pregunto pansy empezando a sentir lastima por su amigo

-Así es, una reserva especial para blaise – contesto Ginny a un lado de Theo – pero no creo que quieras pedírselas ahora – agrego divertida. La pelinegra la miro cómplice

-Aguanta un poco mas, blay – pidió Draco con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios

-Solo hablen mas bajo y estaré bien – respondió el pelinegro. Sus compañeros rieron - ¿Qué podría ser mas importante que mi dolor de cabeza?

-Mmm…¿lo que tu hacías todas la noches con tu amante de turno? – pregunto con diversión Ginny. Los chicos rieron. Blaise suspiro resignado

-Supongo que es un buen motivo – respondió al fin cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Al abrirlos, un par de pastillas pequeñas lo saludaban desde una palma blanca. El pelinegro alzo los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos azules. El color escarlata de la túnica del colegio llamo la atención del Fellacroff

-Son aspirinas, te ayudaran un poco con tu dolor de cabeza – la joven de cabellera negra le hablaba con suavidad. Sin ser conciente de qué o por qué lo hacia, tomó esas dos pastillitas blancas con un "gracias" escueto de por medio – cassandra garried, de gryffindor –se presento la muchacha

-Blaise zabbini – contesto él tomándose las pastillas - ¿Por qué una leona estaría ayudando a un puma?

-Simplemente porque a esta leona el puma le cae bien – contesto sonriendo la muchacha. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcho de allí

-Eso fue extraño – comento Theo

-¡picaron, picaron! – exclamo burlonamente pansy

-Cállate pan – ordeno el aludido molesto mirando a la muchacha perderse entre la multitud de gryffindor. La pelinegra de ojos azules sonrió al sentarse…

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿hiciste la tarea de herbología? – pregunto mientras caminaba al gran comedor hermione

- si mione, no te preocupes – respondió el joven pelirrojo al lado de ella. La castaña le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto deteniendo el paso y mirándola

- No lo hagas – pidió en un susurro

- es algo inevitable, hermy – respondió el pelirrojo – soy el mejor alumno en duelo, y dumbledore quiere probar las habilidades de riddle – agrego

- Pero no tienes porque ser tú el que luche contra él – reclamo la castaña

- ¿no cofias en mis habilidades? – pregunto con un mohín de molestia

- ya viste lo que puede hacer, no creo que esta vez se contenga, te hará picadillo, literalmente – contesto la gryffindor

- no me batiré a duelo con "ese" riddle, peleare con Ginny – se explico, hermione abrió los ojos

- Solo ten cuidado, aunque no creo que ella te haga demasiado daño, ya sabes ella…

- no me hará nada, confía en dumbledore – interrumpió el weasley

- hemos confiado demasiado tiempo en él – susurro la castaña reanudado la caminata

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡Expilliarmus! – el rayo blanco era esquivado por la figura femenina

-¡desmaius!

-¡Protego!, vamos, ríndete annita – rió divertido el ojiverde

-¡sectumsempra!, guarda silencio riddle. Esta es mi venganza por lo que ocurrió en la primera clase de transformaciones – respondió la rubia

-Cuando me disculpe no oí que te quejaras – comento divertido el moreno. El rojo cubrió toda la cara de la rubia – expello

-¿Qué..

La chica era expelida hasta que chocara con algo o cayera presa de la fuerza de gravedad. Para lamentación de ella, y diversión de harry, el estar cerca del agua no era demasiado favorable, por lo tanto, lo que tenia que suceder, sucedió. La rubia elfina cayó por completo al agua, empapándose y de paso chapoteando agua para todos lados. El ojiverde rió agarrándose el estómago. La heredera de ravenclaw salía estilando agua y quitándose los mechones mojados de pelo rubio que se habían pegado en la frente.

-pagaras por esto – murmuró la elfina alzando los brazos, harry era rodeado por el agua del lago

-sabes que no me vencerás con algo así. el moreno movió las manos restándole importancia y de paso desaparecer el agua. Frente al ojiverde no había nada

-¿a quién buscas, amor? – pregunto en un susurro la fellacroff. El pelinegro se dio vuelta. La mano izquierda de la rubia quedó apoyada en el pecho del moreno

Sin ser conciente, harry le toma la muñeca…

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_dime que no es verdad – rogó Ginny comenzando a llorar_

_hogwarts – fue la contestación de la rubia_

_La pelirroja se echaba a llorar en los brazos de la elfina…_

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-yo… - intento decir anna. El ojiverde la abrazo contra si. Imágenes los envolvían nuevamente, cayendo presas e la oscuridad

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Dumbledore, el matrimonio weasley y la unión dillon abandonaban la sala de los herederos_

_La rubia elfina abandonaba la habitación tras el recuerdo de rowena ravenclaw y se sentaba frente a la chimenea sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos, mientras los finos dedos se enredaban en las hebras doradas de cabello_

_La puerta de entrada caoba se abrió sin emitir sonido, una figura de negro entraba en la estancia. Severus snape se escabullía ocultándose entre la sombras hasta el cuadro de helga hufflepuff. Anna le interrumpía el camino furiosa. El pocionista retrocedió un paso debido a la impresión_

_Los ojos color onix de la rubia brillaron en advertencia. Snape la apunto con la varita_

_-¿Qué es lo que tramas? – pregunto cruzada de brazos_

_-Apártate – ordeno el profesor_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Ginny? – pregunto con dureza_

_-Córrete – fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro – son ordenes de dumbledore_

_-Eso nunca lo dude – contesto la elfina dejando caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Los puños se apretaron con fuerza_

_-Media hora más tarde se escucho el grito de snape…_

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Qué…

-¡anna!!harry! – el grito de llamado interrumpió la pregunta del ojiverde. Ambos inmortales se dieron vuelta

Blaise junto con pansy y Draco corrían colina abajo en dirección al moreno. Los elementales intercambiaron miradas confusas. Los dos pelinegros y el rubio corrían a todo lo que les daban sus piernas.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el ojiverde viendo como sus tres amigos jadeaban pesadamente

-Ginny – susurro pansy en un jadeo entrecortado y bajando la cabeza. Los mechones de largo cabello negro cubrieron su cara. La elfina aprovechaba su silencio para secar su ropa. Blaise tomo la palabra.

-Ron weasley la reto a un duelo

-Ginny acepto – informo Draco al fin. Harry lo miraba incrédulo – en el gran comedor, ahora – agrego el rubio antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección dicha. Los otros cuatro inmortales corrieron detrás de él

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡Ginny! – grito Theo entre la multitud. La pelirroja yacía en el suelo sin varita, jadeando y con una herida en el bazo derecho. El ojiceleste hizo un ademán de acercarse, gryffindor´s de todas las edades le impidieron el paso. Theo saco la varita

-¡sempensortia! La serpiente roja convocada por ron rondaba cerca de la inmortal, buscado la mejor oportunidad para atacar. Los ojos amarillos se retorcían en la devoción al sentir el temor de la victima – ríndete riddle, soy el mejor duelista de la escuela

-Yo…

-Aléjate de ella, weasley – ordeno una voz a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo vio lívido como sus compañeros de casa eran desmayados al interponerse en el paso del mayor riddle - ¿puedes levantarte? – pregunto cortante a la menor. Ginny asintió en silencio bajo la mirada gélida que le era dirigida

Theo fue por la inmortal, para que ésta se apoyara en él. La ojicastaña bajaba la cabeza derrotada

-te he advertido mas de una vez que no te metas con nosotros – comenzó a decir el moreno. Ron retrocedía. La verde mirada se clavo en la amarilla de la serpiente. La serpiente inclinaba la cabeza

-si es un duelo lo que quieres, eso tendrás riddle – fue la contestación del pelirrojo. Harry rió aún sin mirar al león

-aunque respeto el valor que los gryffindor´s demuestran, te recuerdo que la ultima vez no saliste bien parado – sonrió - ¿crees que una mordida de serpiente te haga comprender?, porque francamente este jueguito que se traen ustedes, lo de la orden, me esta empezando a molestar – la respiración de weasley se detuvo algunos segundos, los mismos segundos en que las orbes verde oscuro cambiaban a un rojo escarlata escalofriante y hambriento de venganza

-harry…- el nombre susurrado murió en los labios de la heredera de ravenclaw

-mañana, riddle, será un duelo oficial y con profesores de testigos – declaro el pelirrojo. El heredero de voldemort continuaba con sus sonrisa

-como quieras, comadreja – respondió al fin – así todo el mundo sabrá que no eres mas que un fraude – ron enrojeció. Los inmortales desaparecieron del comedor dejando atrás el orgullo herido del menor varón weasley

-te haré picadillo, riddle – murmuro el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer también

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las sombras rozaban cada rincón de la habitación. Antorchas posadas en la pared brillaban al más puro esplendor de las llamas verdes, las que se alzaban inquietas para hacerse notar en tan lúgubre estancia. En las murallas, la sombra de los dos seres que predominaban en la estancia se proyectaba altiva, mas sin embargo ambas se removían inquietas, ya fuese por que las llamas se movían regocijándose con el visitante o porque, naturalmente, una de las dos figuras temblaba con disimulo…

-¿alguna noticia, lucius? – pregunto la figura sentada en un trono

-Ninguna, mi señor – respondió el mortífago lentamente y utilizando todo su autocontrol para mantener sus barreras mentales

-¿estas seguro, lucius? – preguntó nuevamente y cambiando de tono a uno mas frió

-Si mi señor - las palabras flaquearon en el último momento. Lord voldemort se levantaba de su silla sonriendo. El patriarca malfoy bajaba la cabeza, mechones rubios platinados hicieron sombra en los ojos impidiendo al lord ver las emociones contenidas.

El señor tenebroso continuaba sonriendo en pose altiva, causando estremecimientos en el malfoy

-¿sabias que si no hubiese pedido mis poderes elementales al convertirme en inmortal, ya estarías muerto?, definitivamente eso es mucho mas entretenido que matarte con un simple "avada" – lucius abrió los ojos en sorpresa aún sin mirar al lord – no me agradan los mentirosos, lo sabes

-Mi señor, le digo la verdad, lo juro yo….

-¡silencio! – siseo paseándose alrededor del rubio con la varita en la mano – me ocultas algo, lo sé, todo el circulo interno me oculta algo, un detalle importante…una información privilegiada solo para traidores – la varita gemela de harry se enredo en los cabellos rubios buscando el punto exacto para realizar su amenaza – tienes dos opciones, malfoy ,hablar o morir en este instante, aunque si hablas sabes perfectamente que no saldrás de esta habitación sin un castigo

-Dumbledore le muestra cosas al joven lord – hablo el rubio. Tom riddle entrecerraba los ojos

-Explícate – demando. La varita ejerció presión en el punto elegido para atacar. Malfoy sudaba frió para sus adentros

-Cosas del pasado, sobre Félix fellacroff, sobre los potter´s, hasta el momento cosas sin importancia, solo recuerdos recolectados por años – contesto

-¿Cuándo es eso? – pregunto con molestia

-Todos los viernes, mi señor – respondió- es un castigo, el joven lord atacó al menor weasley – se apresuro a agregar. Con las primeros suposiciones llegando a su cabeza, voldemort se permitió una sonrisa

-¿algo mas que quieras agregar?, tu castigo dependerá de lo que me digas

-Dumbledore nos permitió visitar al Draco, mi señor, y de paso a todos los inmortales – un temblor le recorría los labios cada cierto tiempo

-Excelente movimiento, lucius, no esperaba menos de un mortífago de gran status – rió complacido, pero el toque macabro no paso desapercibido para malfoy – entrégale esto a harry por mi cuando lo veas – ordeno luego pasando un objeto cuadrado cubierto por tela negra – no le digas nada, el sabrá lo que es

-Si mi señor – en la cabeza del rubio pasaron mil y una ideas sobre el contenido

-Nadie mas que él puede usarlo, por lo que si se lo pasas a dumbledore no sabrá que es – malfoy se quedo como piedra en su lugar mientras el lord se sentaba nuevamente en el trono

-Me encargare personalmente de que llegue a sus manos – prometió rápidamente

-No espero otra cosa – contesto el señor oscuro satisfecho – aún así lucius, te mantendré vigilado, tu papel de doble espía ayuda bastante, así como también entorpece mis planes… - el patriarca malfoy trago en seco

-Por supuesto, mi señor, -fue lo único que atino a decir. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir del tenebroso lugar

-Lucius – llamo el lord. El rubio detuvo su caminar y miro atrás con el temor reflejado en los ojos – la traición se paga caro y lo sabes – comento divertido. La mueca macabra le dio escalofríos…

-Si mi señor – cabeceo. El señor tenebroso gesticulo para que se fuera. Malfoy se dispuso a salir. La puerta se abría dándole escapatoria

Un rayo rojo le impacto en la espalda. Los gritos se escucharon en toda la mansión

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-eres mejor que él¿que fue lo que te impulso a perder? – la pregunta era directa. Ginny se removió en el sillón frente al crepitar de las llamas. Los otros cinco inmortales se paraban tapándole la vista del fuego con los brazos cruzados. El ojiverde yacía sentado a su costado derecho en un sillón individual

-yo…no pensé que me fuera a atacar – contesto en un susurro. Anna y pansy intercambiaron miradas preocupadas

-¿Qué te hizo pensar algo así?, estamos en su territorio, él esta bajo el mando de dumbledore, pertenece a la orden¿podías esperar algo menos de él? – pregunto el moreno

-Yo…no lo sé – murmuro

-¿Por qué no lo atacaste¿Por qué no te defendiste¡maldita sea Ginny¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense de tu comportamiento?, hace algunos meses odiabas a los weasley,¿ahora me tratas de decir que los quieres¿eso es lo que me quiere dar a entender tu silencio?

-No lo sé – sollozó

-Ginny – siseo el ojiverde en amenaza. La pelirroja se estremeció ante el tono frío. Theo hizo un ademán de acercarse. Harry lo detuvo – no te repetiré la pregunta

-Eran mi familia a fin de cuentas – contesto con los ojos empañados en lagrimas contenidas. El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos con furia, destellos rojos aparecían casi al instante. Cinco inmortales veían la discusión entre hermanos con temor

-Perfecto – solo una palabra en tono cortante, pero que le dio en el fondo a la pelirroja – una vez te dije que si querías regresar con tu familia eras libre de hacerlo, al fin de cuentas no hay ningún lazo sanguíneo entre nosotros – la ojicastaña lo miró con miedo – decidiste quedarte, tus razones habrás tenido, en su momento no me importaron….aún no me importan – el ojiverde bajo la cabeza, apoyo los codos en las rodillas, junto sus manos entrelazando los dedos y dejo que su frente se apoyara en ellas. Los mechones de cabello azabache cubrieron los ojos. A Ginny se le partía el corazos el verlo así

La primera lagrima de la pelirroja viajo feliz por la sonrosada mejilla. Más gotas saladas siguieron el camino trazada por su líder. Sin poder resistirse, Theo abrazo a la menor riddle contra si. La segunda heredera de voldemort siguió mirando a su hermano

-tienes la oportunidad de conocer a tu familia y quedarte con ella, si es lo que deseas – el moreno no levantó la vista – pese a todo lo que decidas, siempre tendrás un nosotros. Pero si crees que tu lugar permanente son los weasley, ni se te ocurra volver a aparecerte en frente de mi – el moreno se levanto del sillón y paso frente a la pelirroja con la vista baja. Ginny ahogaba un sollozo próximo, el segundo de la tarde – sin embargo, y que nunca se te olvide, la traición se paga caro y aunque seas mi hermana, una inmortal, la segunda al mando, no tendré clemencia a la hora de matarte o cuando pidas perdón –la pelirroja lo miraba con miedo. Harry desapareció tras el cuadro de godric Gryffindor

-yo….

-Lo dejaste sin razón para luchar mañana – la elfina interrumpió a la menor riddle mientras la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrable – no tiene razón para atacar a weasley, no tiene motivación para ganar

-Nunca fue mi intención – murmuro mirándola. Anna soltó una risa sarcástica. Los inmortales la miraron impresionados

-Pronto se le pasara – los ojos onix no mentían, pero había algo, en el fondo, que le decía que el daño era profundo – y lo es – susurro la rubia – antes de que pudiera procesar las palabras, la elfina entraba a la habitación vigilada por godric

-Después habla con él – pidió pansy acercándose a su amiga. Ginny asintió en silencio – no dejes que las palabras dichas por ambos te dañen demasiado, es solo producto de su molestia – la pelirroja volvió a asentir

-Pero anna….

-Su aura sintió emociones muy fuerte rodeándola, se dejo llevar por el enojo que llenaba a harry, pronto se le pasara, no te preocupes – la ojicastaño ladeo la cabeza al no entender

-Mide bien tus palabras, Ginny, no vaya a ser cosa que se enoje más de lo que esta – aconsejo Draco. La pelirroja sintió como Theo la apretaba mas contra si

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces¿Qué es lo que planeas, albus? – la orden del fénix se reunía en el despacho del director con apacible tranquilidad

-por el momento, nada – respondió sonriendo – pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcan "la segunda" – los presentes lo miraron como si estuviese loco

-¿Por qué? Es decir, es comprensible, pero…

-Mi querida tonks, este es solo un pequeño paso para lo que vendrá mas adelante – la morpho asintió confusa – si todo sale como esperamos que salga, conocer su contenido, un poquitín cambiado, los hará vulnerables, y allí será cuando entren ustedes – explicó mirando a los potter, weasley y dillon. Los tres matrimonios asintieron – harry será el mas difícil de convencer – declaro serio. Lily asentía con tristeza

-Que hay de los herederos, aún no caen en la trampa – comento ralhp dillon – no pienso que ninguno quiera cooperar

-Si cae el pilar de ellos, caerán los otros dos – declaro dumbledore

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto james

-Ravenclaw y hufflepuff no han caído, porque gryffindor no ha perecido ante nuestros intentos; en otras palabras, si harry cae, caerán los otros dos herederos – respondió. Los potter´s se miraron preocupados

-¿la heredera de hufflepuff está aquí? – pregunto impresionado remus

-No sabe de su condición todavía, pero se dará cuenta pronto – respondió

-¿harry y anna están al tanto de esto? – pregunto sirius con una ceja alzada y guiñándole un ojo a tonks

-Así es – dumbledore miro a naia – y al parecer también esta al tanto de otras cosas

-¿quieres decir que lo sabe? – ralhp no parecía sorprendido

-Tendremos que ser precavidos – fue toda su contestación. La elfa rubia sonreía satisfecha mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Qué harás con potter? – pregunto severus. La mayoría de los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo llamas por su segundo apellido? – pregunto tonks

-De riddle no tiene nada, excepto el carácter explosivo – contesto el pocionista – y bien

-Necesitamos la sangre de ravenclaw – los dillon lo miraron con detenimiento – severus, harás un poción para confundir la esencia de la señorita dillon con la de cassandra, ella hará el resto – se explico con un brillo especial en las orbes azules

-Debilitar los lazos entre gryffindor y ravenclaw no te ayudara demasiado, lo sabes, siempre han estado muy juntos – comento mcgonagall seriamente

-Pero nos dará un mínimo de control sobre los herederos a nuestro alcance – objeto dumbledore apoyando los codos en el escritorio y juntando sus manos frente a fu faz – ravenclaw será la primera en caer, sus sentimientos son fuerte y ella también, pero, tal como en su pasado, la obligación de cargar con la culpa ajena la esta consumiendo poco a poco, la historia se esta repitiendo – declaro casi con un gesto negativo de cabeza

-Hazle daño a mi hija y te juro que los elfos cavaremos tu tumba luego de que ralhp te corte la cabeza – advirtió la elfa. Ralhp dillon tomaba la mano de su esposa y abandonaba el despacho

-Te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo, albus mcgonagall. Sirius rió por el comentario

-¿Cómo conseguirán la sangre de una inmortal? – pregunto remus sonriendo

-Bueno eso….

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-sabíamos que en algún momento esto pasaría, harry – comento anna con voz suave y acariciando la cabeza del ojiverde apoyada en su regazo

-la verdad, siempre tuve en mí la esperanza de que eso no ocurriera. Ginny siempre será mi pequeña hermana – la elfina entrecerró los ojos con aprensión, e ignorando la luz que se ocultaba dándole paso al ocaso, se concentro única y exclusivamente a jugar con los cabellos negros entre sus dedos mientras tarareaba una canción élfica casi en un susurro….

* * *

weno, weno... otro capitulo mas jijijijij

bien, primero, antes de contestar los review, tengo un peticion super importante, y por la cual mas de alguno me querra cortar la cabeza. quiero una semana; es decir, un domingo sin publicar el capitulo. mis razones: este mes comienzan mis pruebas globales ( o examenes, como prefieran llamarles) y me gustaria escribir varios capitulos para dejar bien adelantada la historia, los capitulos suficientes para tener un domingo asegurado de publicacion, y preocuparme unicamente de estudiar. dejemos en claro que esto lo hago a favor de no dejar de lado la historia, no dejarlos estancados aqui...ya que para mas adelante tenia proyectado varios sucesos y no me gustaria dejarles a mitad de camino.

esop!! si estan de acuerdo por favor haganmelo saber, tambien si no lo estan. si la mayoria cree que no debo tomarme la semana continuare publicando , pero no aseguro que los capitulos esten cada domingo. ( el capitulo 17 esta apenas en la mitad jijijijiji). esperare ansiosa su respuesta, asi como la opinion sobre este capitulo...

agradecimientos:

Kaito Seishiro: jijijijij gracias por tu review, ojala te gustara este capitulo tambien

Lord Grond: jujujujuj el secreto de ginny...mmm...¿deberia decirtelo? no...sobre los traidores, no es todo lo que se aparenta, es todo lo que te dire al respecto jijijijij. ojala te guste este capitulo. espero tu respuesta sobre mi peticion

lordaeglos: elfos vejetes jajajajaj, me dio tant risa eso, en fin, de la heredera de hufflepuff no te dire nadonga jijijijij, sobre lo demas tienes razon, quizas todo el mundo guarde un secreto jijijijij¿quien sabe?. espero tu review y tu contestacion a mi peticion jijijijij

danny1989: gracias por el review, en realidad no esperaba que alguien se emocionara con el partido, pero me dio alegria saber que te gusto jijijijij. espro tu opinion y la contestacion a mi peticion de tu parte jijijijij

Saiyury11: jujujujuju, review nuevo, que genial, gracias por tu opinion y ojala tambien me puedas contestar mi peticion y te vea mas seguido por aqui jijijijijij

MYsweetAngel: a ceder, ceder..mmm...digamos que no mucho jijijijij, no..mejor te lo dejo leyendo para que sepas mejor. en fin, espero que te gustara este capitulo tambien y espero tu contestacion a mi peticion con ansias

emi-canuta: uno de los review mas esperados, es cierto, jijijijijij...como no voy el lunes a clasees espero tu contestacion por review a mi super peticion, se que el martes me mataras por lo que puse, o te reiras en mi cara, pero necesito el tiempo, en verdad, para escribir mas capitulos, tu me has visto lo apurada que estoy. sobre gravitation...no estaba triste el final, a la naya tambien le dio pena, dijo que se iba a poner a llorar. !no estaba triste!!!fue lo mas sensato que pude haber hecho...creo...

weno...me despido hasta algun domingo(si es que me contestan que si) y si no, hasta la proxima semana...creo

jijijij bye, bye!!!!


	17. lies in the light

olisss!!!!! volvi otra vez jijijijiji

hay una aviso importante abjito asi pporfis dense el tiempo para leerlo jijijiji

los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling

dedicado a vale y a emi-canuta

sin mas los dejo leyendo jijijiji**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: lies in the Light**

Esperar…. A pesar de lo ajetreado de la acción y la fuerte voluntad de cumplirla, no podía contener las ganas que lo azotaban abrasadoramente y lo quemaban por dentro para no realizar su cometido. Con lo años había odiado cada vez mas esperar por algún suceso que él considerase importante. Simplemente ese tipo de cosas no era algo que alzara con entusiasmo su anhelo y le gustase el resultado. Sólo eran estos momentos los que odiaba por hacerlo reflexionar, por dejarlo sumido en sus cavilaciones, para luego caer en la duda inmutable e imperceptible al mirarlo en primer plano.

El almuerzo se le hacia eterno con el solo hecho de rememorar las ansias, la exultación y la sed que sentía por el próximo acontecimiento a ocurrir. Ojos onix no le quitaban la vista de encima. Esmeraldas le devolvían la mirada con ternura y hasta cierto punto alegría. Orbes castañas lo miraban con preocupación y lamento. Harry solo le sonrió con tranquilidad a su hermana, pero esos ojos fríos y la mirada indiferente le dieron a entender a la pelirroja que el daño causado por sus palabras no sanaría tan fácilmente. La culpa la removía por completo, Theo la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron. Albus dumbledore y todo el personal docente de la escuela, hacían su aparición de la forma mas silenciosa y soberbia, mas aún incomparable con la de los jóvenes inmortales.

Las mesas fueron desaparecidas. Los estudiantes, invitados a quedarse, no hacían mas que murmurar ansiosos un espectáculo a comenzar. Siete adolescentes yacían detrás del tumulto de gente, las espaldas apoyadas en la muralla de piedra y la cabeza gacha, el cabello haciéndole sombra en los ojos y manteniendo los brazos cruzados. La espera se hacia larga y odiaban esperar…

Los gryffindor´s abrieron el paso, una cabellera rojiza aparecía entre la manada de leones. Ron era vitoreado por sus compañeros de casa mientras avanzaba a paso lento y seguro por el área asignada para el duelo. Weasley avanzaba con la cabeza en alto y las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su varita yacía guardada en uno de los tantos bolsillos del pantalón escarlata. La musculatura, acentuada por loa arduos entrenamientos de quiddicht, se veía opacada por una sudadera amarilla, casi al extremo del dorado. El león, símbolo de la casa de gryffindor, adornaba la espalda. Ron weasley esperaba pacientemente en la plataforma de duelo.

Fellacroff´s abrieron el paso imitando, inconcientemente, a lo leones. Los pumas admiraban en silencio el caminar seguro del que se había convertido en su líder. El pantalón negro con miles de bolsillos y la sudadera verde oscuro con un puma estampado en la espalda vestían su figura. La morena piel llamaba la atención bajo los rayos de sol coladas por entre los vitrales del techo.

Dumbledore miro al heredero de gryffindor con los ojos entrecerrados. Los fellacroff guardaron silencio al darse cuenta del detalle. Seis inmortales sonrieron con franqueza. En el brazo derecho y viéndose completamente hermoso, un puma de ojos esmeraldas brillantes se enroscaba por casi todo el brazo, terminando la cabeza del animal en el omoplato del pelinegro. Las garras y los colmillos parecían una clara amenaza a cualquiera que lo viese por primera vez. Los potter´s simplemente abrieron los ojos junto a sirius y remus. Un tatuaje no eran algo que esperasen ver como una de las sorpresas de harry. En especial si el tatuaje era reciente.

El moreno paraba su caminar frente al pelirrojo y a unos metros de distancia de éste. Ron weasley levantaba la varita en contra del ojiverde. El heredero de gryffindor solo entrecerró los ojos en clara amenaza.

-perderás riddle – el ojiverde sonrió

-pareces demasiad confiado, weasley – respondió. Ron enrojeció. Los fellacroff rieron – demasiada confianza hace mal – agregó

-eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo – harry rió colocándose de lado en posición de ataque. Inconciente paseo su vista por el público. Blaise, Draco, Theo y Pansy le sonreían. Ginny no lo miraba a los ojos y Anna…. Anna no estaba por ninguna parte. Cinco inmortales negaron con la cabeza al recibir la pregunta mentalmente

Albus dumbledore se acerco hasta los duelistas

-no podrán utilizar imperdonables – harry suspiro entretenido – no hay limite de tiempo, como tampoco limitaciones en estrategias y técnicas, el duelo terminara cuando alguno de los dos caiga inconciente o no pueda continuar – ron asintió satisfecho. El ojiverde miro a su contrincante con una ceja alzada. Dumbledore bajo de la plataforma. Ron y Harry se acercaron a penas unos pasos. El pelinegro empuñó la varita con ligereza. El pelirrojo rozó el pecho del puma con su varita. El moreno volvía a alzar una ceja mientras se metía las manos al bolsillo del pantalón

Ambos contrincantes dieron media vuelta dándose la espalda. El conteo empezó. A la cuenta de tres debían empezar el duelo. La multitud estaba expectante.

Los pasos de ron formaban un eco decidido que se acompasaba con la mirada aprobatoria que le dedicaban sus compañeros leones. Harry era todo lo contrario. Con los entrenamientos del lord, los años de practica y los asesinatos ocultos en secreto por la luna, sus pasos no eran mas que un agregado amistoso a la atmósfera, un agregado lúgubre que pasaba inadvertido entre todo lo que complementaba el lugar.

_Uno…_

Lily y james observaron a su hijo con preocupación. El ojiverde seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Dos…_

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron. Harry alzo la vista enfrentando a ese par de ojos onix que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez. La rubia elfina asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía con malicia y los ojos le brillaban con algo parecido a cariño encontrado. El ojiverde devolvió el gesto y sonrió con ternura. La heredera de ravenclaw se sonrojó y camino hasta quedar apoyada en la pared tras la multitud y cerca de sus compañeros. Los chicos se acercaron a ella. Pansy se quedó con Ginny.

_Tres…_

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras se daba vuelta, pudo ver como su rubia novia se alzaba de hombros, le indicaba a los demás que miraran el duelo y cerraba los ojos.

-¡everte statum! – el moreno cayó de espaldas aún con las manos en los bolsillos. Ron rió. El pelinegro se paró lentamente mientras sacaba la varita y se pasaba la mano izquierda por el cabello azabache, revolviéndolo.

-Descendo – el pelirrojo cayó sentado. Los gryffindor acallaban las aclamaciones hacia el león mientras los fellacroff aplaudían – expeliarmus – la varita de ron voló lejos. El gryffindor se estiró para alcanzarla. Harry rió – accio varita

Weasley miro al heredero de voldemort con enojo. La varita de sauce era sostenida por la morena mano de su rival, quien con una sonrisa inocente le extendía la varita a su verdadero dueño.

-si caes así de fácil, esto no será entretenido –respondió a la pregunta no formulada y por la cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo

-esto no es un juego, riddle – ron se puso de pie tomando su varita. El moreno seguía sonriendo

-tómalo como quieras, león – dijo burlonamente el fellacroff. El gryffindor enrojeció – yo no tengo nada que perder, ni nada que ganar si me llevo la victoria de este duelo – weasley abrió los ojos en sorpresa – eso no significa que no busque derrotarte, daré todo lo que tengo

-no esperaba otra cosa de un puma – el ojiverde rió junto con el pelirrojo. Ambos alzaron la varita

Dumbledore miraba maravillado el intercambio de palabras entre duelistas. Los potter´s no podían creer que si hijo riera junto con un weasley, después de todo había dejado en claro que los odiaba. Los inmortales volvieron a cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. Ginny observaba entre la sorpresa y la confusión a sus dos hermanos. Ron fue el primero en actuar

-"levicorpus" – harry quedo de cabeza. Una fuerza invisible lo sostenía por los tobillos.

-Locomotor mortis – el león cayo con las piernas juntas al piso, liberando al moreno del maleficio no verbal al que lo había sometido – impresionante, weasley, nada mal

-Tomare eso como un cumplido¡avis! – la bandada de aves voló con intenciones atacantes hacia harry. La multitud cerro los ojos

-¡avifors!!duro!!descendo!

-¡!ron!! – grito una castaña leona desde la multitud de Gryffindor que retrocedían atemorizados

Dumbledore se paro de su asiento junto con todos los demás profesores. Mcgonagall parecía…orgullosa y satisfecha.

Las aves se habían convertido en mesas, las mesas pasaron a ser piedra mas de por si pesadas y ahora caían sobre ron, aplastándolo

-¡depulso!

-¡harry! – los inmortales miraron a su líder ser aplastado contra la pared por una roca que no alcanzo a esquivar. El alumnado entero gimió en dolor ajeno. Lily potter se tapaba la boca con las manos. La roca cayó al suelo. Un ojiverde que sangraba por la sien parecía incrustado contra las piedras que formaban la muralla

-¡el señor riddle…

-¡everte statum!!expellirmus! – el director fue interrumpido por la voz del herido. Casi con emoción, albus dumbledore vio como la figura del pelinegro en la muralla desaparecía como si se hubiese hecho polvo. Ron yacía en el suelo y desarmado, el ojiverde frente a él.

-Párate – ordeno harry dándose vuelta. Pequeños destellos rojos se divisaban entre el color esmeralda opaco – llevas dos caídas, en la siguiente acabare contigo – la heredera de ravenclaw miro al ojiverde con preocupación, sangre manchaba parte de la sien del moreno, gotas de rojo carmín teñían un poco del pelo azabache.

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Los brazos descansaron con pesadez en la mesa delante de él, su vista fija en el muchacho herido, quien parecía molesto y debatiente entre la venganza y la calma fingida. Ron se coloco de pie.

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-un día de estos de descontrolara y ya no se podrá hacer nada para evitarlo – la rubia elfa estaba sentada en el despacho del director, una especie de nube flotaba entre ella y su marido mostrando el duelo.

-Pero anna…

-Nuestra hija hace tiempo que dejo de ser el apoyo del descendiente de gryffindor – interrumpió la elfa

-Aún así¿estuvo bien? – pregunto ralhp

-¿te arrepientes? – respondió en pregunta la rubia. Un destello de preocupación ensombreció sus ojos

-No y lo sabes, es mejor haber actuado antes que dumbledore cambiara el contenido de la segunda profecía – contesto manteniendo la vista fija en el duelo de harry

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?, aún no lo saben todo, les ocultamos demasiadas cosas – la rubia bajo la mirada. El ex-heredero de ravenclaw la miraba por el rabillo del ojo

-¿es miedo lo que percibo en tu voz? – le pregunto con cierto tono burlesco - ¿Qué paso con la seguridad de antes?

-Se la llevo las intenciones de dumbledore, te esto siendo sincera, creo que es un error seguir a su lado, solo nos quiere por la alianza con los elfos y porque somos su puente a la descendiente de ravenclaw – contesto

-Por eso actuamos como actuamos ahora – afirmo el castaño

-Si pero…

-Si queremos seguir defendiendo a nuestra hija debemos saber los planes de dumbledore – la rubia asintió en silencio

-¿y que hay de harry?, el anciano lo esta provocando, ambos sabemos que no quiere ayudarlo, lo hará caer, ralhp, y el descendiente de gryffindor, por mas fuerza que demuestre, no tiene la voluntad ni el incentivo para defenderse – los ojos azules se clavaron en los onix de su marido

-Trataremos de atrasar lo ,mas posible aquello – propuso

-¡mírale los ojos, ralhp!!todo esto se esta saliendo de control y no podemos hacer nada! – el castaño la miro impresionado, su mujer nunca había perdido así la calma – tiene la profecía, tiene secretamente nuestra ayuda, pero estamos solos en esto y así….así no conseguiremos nada – termino en un susurro

-Las recompensas no llegaran al instante, amor – la elfa fue rodeada por los brazos de su marido – tienes que pensar que por lo menos conseguimos una mínima cosa hoy

-Una sonrisa sincera de anna era todo lo que necesitaba – recordó

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡protego!!desmaius!, dijiste que ibas a vencerme – ron frunció el ceño mientras se tambaleaba. Frente a él, la figura imponente y amenazante del moreno lo miraba con unas profundas orbes rojizas

-¡confundus! – riddle esquivaba el hechizo. Ron retrocedió

-¡finite incantatom! – el suelo bajo los pies de weasley exploto. El pelirrojo volvió a retroceder algunos metros - ¡incarcerus!

Cuerdas aparecían desde el suelo aprisionando al menor varón weasley. Obstinadamente el pelirrojo seguía sin soltar la varita. El moreno se acerco a él con la varita alzada

-¡ince

-¡inmobilus! – Harry lo miro molesto y sin poder moverse – nunca pensé que usaría esto – el heredero de gryffindor encaro una ceja - ¡sectumsempra! – uno a uno los cortes fueron apareciendo en el inmovilizado muchacho

Los fellacroff miraban a su líder con preocupación y miedo. Los gryffindor aplaudían alabando a weasley. El senil director sonreía satisfecho. Los potter continuaban mirando a su hijo con ¿lastima?.

Ningún grito, ninguna queja. Los cortes seguían apareciendo en el cuerpo del ojirrojo manchando las ropas con el líquido carmín que ya empezaba a manchar el piso. El descendiente de la casa del león solo entrecerró los ojos mientras la varita se le resbalaba de los dedos cayendo en el charco de sangre a sus pies. Weasley aún estando bajo el hechizo no soltó la maldición. Los alumnos comenzaron a asustarse. Harry levanto el brazo derecho hacia ron. Un gemido involuntario escapo de sus labios

-¡reducto! – el pelirrojo lo esquivo a tiempo. La mayor parte del alumnado se quedo sin palabras al observar magia sin varita. - ¡petrificus totales! – weasley sudo frío. Harry se acercaba más que furioso - relaskio – el pelirrojo se dio contra la pared detrás de la mesa de los profesores. La cabeza de weasley se inclino hacia delante con pesadez. El ojirrojo abandonaba la plataforma y caminaba con paso lento hacia el nuevo herido. Estudiantes se apartaban de su camino

-¡serpensortia! – ron se levantaba luego de caer. Su rival solo sonreía

-Sin duda tu mayor error weasley – desde el publico, una pelirroja se agarraba la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_-sin duda un gran error, gryffindor – rió un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos. La cobra amarilla frente al muchacho lo miraba curiosa. Con miedo, godric gryffindor vio como la serpiente inclinaba la cabeza hacia slytherin y luego lo observaba a él amenazantemente_

_El portador del escudo del león hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando escucho a Salazar empezar a silbar igual que una serpiente…_

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡mimblewimble! – harry sacudió la cabeza varias veces, quitando su vista de la amarillenta cobra en el proceso - ¡vipera evanesca!

-¡stupef

-¡silencius! – los profesores se pararon por segunda vez de su asiento. Fellacroff miraron a su líder con terror. Los leones tenían sonrisas plasmadas en la cara. – ya no te vez tan amenazante, riddle – rió el pelirrojo al verse con la ventaja. El ojirrojo camino hasta recoger su varita del suelo y guardándola en uno de los tantos bolsillos del pantalón encaró a su oponente

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Salazar slytherin lucia molesto, ningún sonido podía salir de su boca por más intentos tratados. Con la sangre hirviéndolo en coraje guardo la varita en su funda. Godric lo miraba sorprendido y sin saber el porqué de su acción. El ojirrojo alzo las manos. Las llamas verdes envolvieron el entorno del gryffindor dejándolo sin escapatoria._

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Decir que ese color verde no era hermoso seria una mentira, pero saber que ese mismo color danzaba alrededor tuyo con un calor sofocante de por medio y una fuerza abrasadora era…..terrorífico. En especial si las llamas verdes eran convocadas por el moreno ojirrojo sin emitir ninguna palabra. Ron temblaba…

Gotas de sudor caían de la frente del pelirrojo. El espacio entre las llamas y ron se hacia cada vez mas pequeño.

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_-¡glacius! – las llamas no se apagaron. __Godric gryffindor sudaba a mares. Slytherin reia ya sin los efesctos del hechizo_

_-Fuiste mi maestro, fuiste mi tío, fuiste mi amigo…_

_-Lo sigo siendo – la ropa de gryffindor comenzaba a quemarse. El protector del símbolo del león lucia triste – no te dejes hundir, sly, por favor – rogó_

_-No eres nadie para llamarme sly, el único con ese derecho murió hace tres años. ahora su alma quedo atrapada en un pedazo de cuero viejo, pero "él" no está – las orbes rojas recobraron el color esmeralda oscuro. Las llamas desaparecieron por completo dejando un polvillo blanco en el piso_

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡glacius!!glacius!!glacius!!glacius! – convocaba desesperado ron sin tener mayor éxito. Harry abrió la boca riendo casi en un murmullo. La buena estrategia de weasley caía ante sus poderes de elemental. Bajo la desesperación el hechizo perdía efecto

-No esperaba que fuera buen rival, comadreja, pero has sobrepasado mis expectativas, eso te lo aseguro – el fuego cambio de color. El verde cambiaba por azul y se alzaba con toda la intención de matar a ron

-¿Qué es lo que estas esperando para matarme? – pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de recuperara la tranquilidad y confianza

-No puedo matarte, pero si divertirme contigo un rato…

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_-eras el medio hermano de mi tío, no puedo matarte, pero si puedo divertirme contigo un rato – susurro con una sonrisa macabra slytherin. El ojicastaño perdió el brillo dorado que caracterizaba a los herederos gryffindor_

_Un rayo rojo le dio directo al corazón…_

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡sectumsempra! – ron cayo entre las llamas mientras sentía, por segunda vez, como los cortes e iban desgarrando la piel sin clemencia. El liquido rojo comenzaba a esparcirse por el piso mientras se metía por los diminutos espacios entre piedra y piedra.

Las llamas azules se cerraron entorno al pelirrojo…

-¡no!!por favor, no!

- ¡ron!

Los gritos desgarradores lo detuvieron por completo. El segundo emitido por la novia del pelirrojo, pero el primero…. El primero, por Ginny, descoloco por completo al heredero riddle. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y decepción. Las llamas desaparecieron, la maldición fue cortada. Ronald weasley yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Anna soltó a su amiga impresionada y …dolida. Los otros cuatro inmortales la miraron con sorpresa y rabia. La pelirroja solo agacho la cabeza sintiendo la mirada dolida y profunda de harry.

El moreno volteo la cabeza, pestañeo y dejo que sus ojos recobraran el color verde oscuro de siempre. Tomo la varita de ron, bañada de sangre y la alzo para un conciente ron que miraba de reojo a su hermana. El heredero de gryffindor se hinco frente al pelirrojo.

-debes de estar sorprendido, yo tampoco esperaba que ginevra intentara ayudarte. Me descoloco por completo. Por primera vez tu hermana me deja en shock – comento harry. Ron lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿ahora es mi hermana?¿la odias tan pronto? – pregunto con burla el león

-Mi equipo y yo estamos decepcionados, esperábamos que nos escogiera por sobre su familia, pero era previsible que los lazos de sangre fueran mas importantes y fuertes – el ojiverde bajo la mirada. El pelo azabache le hizo sombra en los ojos – solo cuídala ¿si?, las cosas empezaran a cambiar bastante a partir de ahora. Lo único que te pido es que mantengas viva la llama en ella, que no se te pase por la cabeza abandonarla o yo mismo te cortare la cabeza – amenazo. Ron sonreía

-No eres tan cruel como le haces ver a todos, podrías mostrar ese lado blanco mas a menudo – rió entre gemidos adoloridos

-Los lados no son siempre blancos y negros, Ron – el ojiverde sonrió un poco – lamento todo esto, pero tú me retaste, atente a las consecuencias – el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo. Harry se paro. Ron le tomo el pantalón impidiendo que comenzara a caminar - ¿Qué…

-Ten cuidado con dumbledore, harry, hace tiempo que tiene sus ojos puestos en ustedes – se desvaneció. Las conclusiones de harry con respecto a esas palabras pasaron a mil por hora

-¡ron! – dos muchachas corrieron al ver el cuerpo desplomarse. El ojiverde vio con tristeza como una de ellas era Ginny. La pelirroja paso a un lado del moreno sin mirarlo. Harry suspiro indignado y camino hacia la salida

Dumbledore reviso al joven weasley antes de dar el veredicto

-¡ el ganador, y nuevo duelista del colegio, es harry riddle! – el ojiverde siguió caminando hacia la gran puerta del comedor. Fellacroff y gryffindor le abrían el paso con respeto y miedo respectivamente. La rubia elfina le dedico una mirada reprobatoria a la pelirroja inmortal antes de correr para alcanzar a su novio.

Los cuatro inmortales restantes observaban a su líder y a la pelirroja con aprensión. Tres de ellos corrieron siguiendo los pasos de la elfina. Theo se quedó mirando a la ojicastaña. Ginny le devolvió la mirada. El ojiceleste negó con la cabeza para luego desaparecer por la gran puerta siguiendo a sus compañeros. La inmortal bajo la cabeza y aguanto las lagrimas mientras veía como ron era llevado en una camilla flotante hacia la enfermería

-¿ginevra? – la mencionada se dio vuelta encontrándose de frente con hermione granger

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-harry, amor, calma – pidió la rubia elfina mirando al ojiverde con preocupación

El moreno en cuanto habían llegado a la sala de los herederos había optado por irse directamente a la habitación de gryffindor. Sentado en la cama, dejando sus pies tocar el suelo, juntando las manos en pose pensativa y apoyando la frente en ellas, ocultando su cara de cualquiera que quisiese verle.

Así lo había encontrado la elfina hace diez minutos. La rubia la verle así no pudo hacer mas que sentarse a su lado, abrazarlo por la cintura y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Los otros cuatro inmortales se quedaron en la sala a la espera de cualquier signo positivo, en espera de cualquier señal alentadora. Pero lo que vieron, en vez de tranquilizarlos, los atemorizo por completo. El lord formaría parte de esta discusión, de eso estaban seguros.

Después de dos horas que llevaban esperando, firex volaba por los exteriores de hogwarts y desaparecía envuelto en llamas negras. Al mismo tiempo, anna salía del cuadro de godric gryffindor con la cabeza gacha, los puños fuertemente apretados y una muñeca sangrante. Los inmortales se pararon de su asiento al verla, ella simplemente salio de la habitación con destino desconocido.

Draco asomo la cara hacia la habitación vigilada por godric y observó con detenimiento la estancia. Las sabanas escarlatas estaban esparcidas por el piso y en algunas zonas se podía notar el contraste de un rojo mas oscuro manchando las sabanas. La espada de rubiales estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, sangre aún caía de la punta. Las velas de la alcoba estaban apagadas, mas sin embargo la silueta de harry sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana era iluminado por la sutil y lenta aparición de la luna. El brazo izquierdo colgaba hacia el lado de la habitación, el brazo derecho colgaba mirando el paisaje. La mirada por completo roja observaba un punto indefinido a la altura de las primeras estrellas.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio

-Un descuido – respondió el moreno

-Tu le hiciste eso a anna, por eso estas molesto – afirmo el heredero malfoy. Harry no supo que decir – pensé que estabas enojado por lo de Ginny – comento ladeando la cabeza. El moreno negó

-Era algo que pasaria de todas maneras, aunque a voldemort no le gustara nada todo esto, que te lo diga tan calmadamente ahora no significa que no este molesto – Draco solo suspiró

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, no puedes atacar a Ely así – el rubio platinado esperaba la reacción molestia de su líder

-Hay algo que no me quiere decir – mintió en parte. Los ojos rojos volvieron al verde natural

-¿y por eso le cortaste la muñeca? – pregunto enojado el primogénito malfoy

-Fue un accidente intencional – el rubio entrecerró los ojos – dumbledore juega demasiado bien sus cartas…

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces era cierto, eres la hermana de ron y una inmortal – murmuraba la castaña que velaba le sueño de un pelirrojo

-lo sabes todo¿no es verdad? – pregunto Ginny al otro lado del pelirrojo

-ron me había comentado algo al respecto de su hermana hace años, y de los inmortales recientemente – contesto hermione mirándola – le causaste un gran dolor a riddle, se notaba en la mirada perdida que tenia al salir del gran comedor

-de alguna manera pasaría, esto era algo inevitable – respondió la ojicastaño – pero sus ojos, jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan molesto

-no es para menos – Ginny salto en su asiento. Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa – a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre él te quiere como si fueses su verdadera hermana – la pelirroja se dio vuelta para encarara a la heredera de ravenclaw

Anna avanzo hasta una estantería y saco unos vendajes para luego comenzar a ponérselos en la muñeca lastimada. Ninguna de las otras dos muchachas en la sala le quitaba los ojos de encima

-la próxima vez que tengas un impulso procura no cometer la estupidez que cometiste hoy – ordeno fría. Ginny se congelo en su asiento – hoy no solo lastimaste a harry. Dejaste a Theo sumiéndose en la duda de tus actos.

-Él…

-No ha dejado de quererte, esas no fueron mis palabras – interrumpió la rubia ajustando el vendaje - pero tu mero acto de traición nos descolocó a todos

-¡ella solo defendió a su hermano! – grito la castaña

-¡no te metas en esto, sangre sucia! – contesto la elfina

-Anna yo…

-No empecemos con excusas de nuevo – interrumpió otra vez la fellacroff – eres mi amiga, mi igual, eres una inmortal mas. Pero tu acto causo problemas – el vendaje estaba listo. La rubia se paro a los pies de la cama de ron – prometí cubrirte y eso haré, pero no dudare en decir todo cuando vea que no haces nada para cubrirte – amenazo

-¿Qué le paso a tu muñeca? – pregunto Ginny sudando frío

-Dumbledore tiene la culpa

-Pero deberías poder curarte sola ¿no? –pregunto hermione. La heredera de ravenclaw entrecerró los ojos – sé que eres una elfina, pero no por culpa de Ginny

-Entonces sabrás porque no puedo curarme –respondió molesta y abandonó la estancia

Hermione la miró impactada….

* * *

jujujujujuj y los dejo hay y sin saber la razon, me siento genial... en fin

antes de los agradecimientos ijijijijijij un **aviso: **por motivos de pruebas y trabajos empezare a actulizar semana por medio hasta el doce de diciembre, lo que significa que lo dias 25 y 9 se subiran los proximos capitulos jijijijij, despues del doce todo continuara normalmente; es decir todos los domingos. antes de que me golpeen, digo con una sonrisa orgullosa que gracias a la semana que me dieron tengo adelantados dos capitulos. solo pido que no me maten, por favor no me maten

agradecimientos:

Kaito Seishiro: gracias por el review, ojala te gustara este capitulo

Lord Grond: weno volvi tal y como dije jijijijij, por fis no me mates es todo lo que pido

lordaeglos: dumby tiene muchos planes jujujujujuju. ojala te gustara el capitulo y porfis no me mates

danny1989: me alegra que te guste la pareja de anna con harry. al empezar el fic no estaba segura de si era lo mejor, pero weno. y aqui esta el otro capitulo que espero tambien te haya gustado. insisto, no me mates, por fis no me mates

Saiyury11: como diej antes, la semana me ayud bastante, y por lo de la actualizacion, no te preocupes, no tengo intencion de dejarlo abandonado jijijij. ojala te gustara este capitulo

MYsweetAngel: gracias, de verdad gracias. ojala te gustara este capitulo tambien. por fis no me mates

emi-canuta: la unica que me extraña cuando falto, que genial, me siento importante. weno...no tengo mucho que decir aqui asi que hablaremos mañanonga jijijijijij

pidiendo otra vez que no me maten, me despido..

bye, bye!!! 


	18. the hufflepuff memories

jijijijij volvi , no tengo mucho que decir asi que los dejo leyendo

los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling

esop!!!!

* * *

Chapter 18: the hufflepuff memories 

_Una rubia de ojos azules corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas .eran a penas las tres de la tarde y el sol parecía quemarla al asomarse entre las nubes .un terremoto azoto el castillo. Helga hufflepuff se apoyaba en la pared mas cercana para no caer. El movimiento cesaba. La rubia continuaba corriendo hacia los causantes del terremoto_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Ginny se recostó en la muralla más cercana con la respiración entrecortada en un jadeo acelerado. Anna la observaba de reojo unos pasos más adelante. Ambas habían salido juntas de la enfermería para dirigirse a la sala común de fellacroff. La pelirroja caminaba con la cabeza gacha siguiendo a la rubia. De un momento a otro, la segunda heredera riddle se apoyo en la pared mas cercana mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

La heredera de ravenclaw le dio la espalda aguantando las ganas de ayudarla a comprender o consolarla en esos momentos de dolor. La elfina continuo su paso luego de algunos segundos de espera silenciosa. Ginny la miro por entre los cabellos rojos que caían ocultando parte de las orbes castañas. Camino en silencio aún apoyada en la muralla. La mano derecha temblaba al contacto con las frías piedras…

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_Abrió las grandes puertas del comedor y observo con horror como su primo y su sobrino se batían en un duelo a muerte. Rayos verdes y mortales imperaban en la lucha. Se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito cuando la maldición asesina estuvo a punto de darle al joven gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff busco con la mirada a su prima rowena. La pobre adolescente se abrazaba a si misma siendo presa de todos los sentimientos de odio emitidos por Salazar. La magia negra que emanaba del cuerpo del señor de las serpientes era sorprendente. La empata de ravenclaw no podía soportar tal concentración de magia oscura. El grito del portador del símbolo del león saco a helga de sus pensamientos_

_-¡sempensortia!_ – _de la varita de gryffindor apareció una cobra amarilla_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Ginny se estremeció. Anna le daba la contraseña al cuadro con el puma. La rubia miraba de reojo a la muchacha mientras simulaba ignorarla. La heredera de ravenclaw se removió inquieta a un nuevo estremecimiento de la pelirroja. La magia elemental la empezaba a afectar, y no era precisamente su magia la que la estremecía.

El cuadro les dejo el paso libre. Ambas muchachas pasaron y caminaron hacia la sala de los herederos.

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_-sin duda un gran error, gryffindor – rió el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos. La cobra amarilla frente al muchacho lo miraba curiosa. Con miedo, godric gryffindor vio como la serpiente inclinaba la cabeza hacia slytherin y luego miraba amenazante al castaño._

_El potador del escudo del león alzo la varita al primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente al escuchar a Salazar comenzar a silbar igual que una serpiente. Slytherin parecía demasiado concentrado en la víbora…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

La pelirroja cayo de rodillas al piso siendo observada por anna y los cuatro cuadros de los fundadores. Gryffindor le abría el paso al heredero riddle, quien, en su hombro derecho, llevaba consigo a firex

El ojiverde cruzo la mirada con la ojicastaña por algunos minutos, para luego correr la vista y comenzar a hablar con la rubia. Ginny gimió agarrándose el estomago…el heredero de gryffindor fijo su vista nuevamente en ella…

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_-¡mimbewimble! – Salazar sacudía la cabeza confundido y quitando la vista del par de ojos amarillentos - ¡vipera evanesca! – eso era todo, godric gryffindor le arrebataba la poca ventaja que había conseguido en su momento. Contraataco_

_-stupe_

_-¡silencius! – helga miraba su sobrino con preocupación. Godric lucia satisfecho por lo sucedido_

_Salazar slytherin estaba molesto. Ningún sonido salía de su boca por mas intentos que cometiese. Con la sangre hirviéndole a mil por hora, gurdo la varita en su funda. Gryffindor lo miraba debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y el orgullo. Las pequeñas chispas rojas en los ojos cubrieron por completo el hermoso color esmeralda. Godric retrocedió inconcientemente_

_El ojirrojo levanto las manos. Llamas verdes envolvieron el entorno del gryffindor dejándolo sin escapatoria. El maravilloso color crispaba los nervios del gryffindor. Rowena…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Se abrazo a si misma siendo presa de un miedo no perteneciente a ella . Los cuatro inmortales restantes salieron de su escondite sin despegar la vista del cuerpo tembloroso de la pelirroja. Theo dio un paso al frente con un clara intención. Harry detuvo los intentos del muchacho por acercarse a su novia.

El ojiceleste retrocedió aún con el deseo de abrazar a la fellacroff

Ginny grito

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_Gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer de la frente del ojicastaño. Helga abrazaba a rowena, quien temblaba presa del odio que recorría de pies a cabeza al slytherin_

_-¡glacius! – las llamas no se apagaron. Godric gryffindor sudaba a mares. Salazar reía ya sin los efectos del hechizo_

_-fuiste mi maestro, fuiste mi amigo, fuiste mi tío…_

_-lo sigo siendo – la ropa del gryffindor comenzaba a quemarse. El protector del símbolo del león lucia por demás triste. Una amarga sonrisa cruzo por el rostro del ahora ojirrojo – no te dejes hundir, sly, por favor – el castaño rogaba dándose cuenta del espacio entre las llamas y él mismo._

_-No eres nadie para llamarme sly, el único con ese derecho murió hace tres años. su alma quedó atrapada en un pedazo de cuero viejo, pero él no está… - los ojos rojos recobraron el color esmeralda oscuro_

_Las llamas desaparecieron por completo, dejando un polvillo blanco en el piso…_

_Hufflepuff intento pararse pero sus piernas no le respondían. Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que la magia negra de Salazar la afectaba de sobremanera. Llamo a su magia elemental, con un poco de esfuerzo lograría, por lo menos, colocarse de pie…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Corrientes de aire comenzaban a azotar la sala de los herederos. Libros, papeles, plumas….cada cosa imaginable dando vueltas alrededor de la pelirroja. Los herederos de ravenclaw y gryffindor reaccionaron, ambos se separaban un metro de la Ginny. La magia elemental descontrolada sobrepasaba los límites previstos, provocando que cuatro inmortales se alejaran lo más posible de la pelirroja. Theo miraba a su novia con preocupación.

Harry quedó frente a Ginny. La fellacroff le daba la espalda a la ojinegro. Los dos herederos alzaron los brazos con las palmas abiertas. El ojiverde intentaba calmar las corrientes de aire mientras que la rubia desaparecía los objetos que volaban alrededor de su amiga con una clara amenaza de ataque…

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_-eras el medio hermano de mi tío. En honor a su memoria no puedo matarte, pero si divertirme contigo un rato – susurro con una macabra sonrisa el slytherin. El ojicastaño perdió el brillo dorado que caracterizaba a los de su clan - ¡crucio!_

_-¡rowen!_

_-¡no!_

_El rayo rojo dio directo en el corazón de la ravenclaw. La protectora del_ _símbolo del águila caía al suelo gritando de dolor. Helga abrió los ojos…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

-¡nooo! – el grito de ginny se ahogaba el sollozos y lamentaciones murmuradas con un dolor ajeno a ella

Harry y anna cerraron los ojos concentrándose. Un aura dorada cubrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. La segunda heredera de voldemort volteo a ver a la rubia. Los ojos castaños se clavaron en las orbes onix de la heredera de ravenclaw rememorando viejos recuerdos. La rubia corrió la mirada dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que afloraron los recuerdos secretos de ravenclaw. El aura dorada desapareció. Las corrientes de aire azotaban nuevamente la estancia

-¡anna! – grito harry molesto

-¡lo sé¡lo siento! – se volvió a concentrar tratando de olvidar los ojos llenos de dolor de la pelirroja. El aura dorada volvía a aparecer

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_-¡desmaius! – slytherin cayo desmayado en el piso de piedra. La maldición cruciatas se cortaba. Ravenclaw caía en los brazos de gryffindor_

_Helga corrió a ver a su prima. Godric removía a la muchacha con la esperanza de ver aquel par de ojos que le encantaban en secreto. Silencioso y sagaz, un hilo de sangre broto de la comisura de los labios de rowena. La rubia ojiazul grito siendo presa de la impotencia. Gryffindor abrazo contra si el cuerpo inerte mientras miraba con odio el cuerpo desmayado de su sobrino. Helga lloraba en silencio, gotas tras gota caían sobre el rostro pálido de rowena ravenclaw_

_La maldición le había dado en el corazón demasiado tiempo…._

_La maldición la había matado…_

_Rowena ravenclaw yacía muerta entre los brazos de godric. Rowena ravenclaw murió a manos de Salazar por defender la vida del gryffindor…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Paso lo que tenia que pasar, la magia elemental de Ginny estalló. Los herederos de gryffindor y ravenclaw desaparecieron en una nube de humo. La pelirroja cegada por las memorias de hufflepuff observo con horror la desaparición de ambos herederos

Desde la otra esquina del salón, un puma de ojos verdes se acercaba meneando la cola en son de paz. Cuatro inmortales corrieron a ver al tigre blanco tirado en el suelo…

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_-¿esto es necesario? – pregunto una joven rubia_

_-Mato a rowen, jamás voy a perdonarlo – godric cargaba con el cuerpo del desmayado Salazar_

_-¡es nuestro sobrino! – grito una helga llorosa_

-"_era" mi sobrino, el Salazar que yo conocía jamás hubiese utilizado una maldición contra su igual – contesto el castaño depositando el cuerpo de slytherin afueras del casillo_

_-Esto esta mal, felix no lo hubiese querido así – murmuro la ojiazul_

_-Felix esta muerto, helga, al igual que rowena – respondió frió el protector del león_

_-Su memoria sigue aquí. Salazar se dejo llevar por la venganza, no volverá a pasar – hufflepuff intentaba excusar a su sobrino_

_-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer – godric tomo a la rubia por el antebrazo y la alejo del slytherin – no volverá a entrar a este castillo, su recuerdo permanecerá, pero él no formara parte de estas murallas – una barrera mágica cubría todas las hectáreas de hogwarts_

_Salazar slytherin era abandonado por sus iguales…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Harry volvió a su forma humana mientras miraba con ternura a su hermana. Ginny se hecho a llorar en sus brazos murmurando una y mil cosas intendibles, el moreno acariciaba el cabello rojizo mirando de reojo como el tigre blanco volvía a ser anna y sus amigos la observaban temerosos

Theo se acerco al ojiverde y rodeo a Ginny con sus brazos, indicándole a harry que fuera a ver a la rubia. El moreno obedeció en silencio

Camino lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a su novia. La rubia jadeaba con las mejillas coloradas, las vendas que teñían su muñeca izquierda se cubrían nuevamente de carmín. Harry suspiro antes de tomar a la heredera de ravenclaw en brazos.

-me traes unas vendas, blaise – pidió el moreno sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea y con la rubia desmayada en su regazo. El ojiverde apoyo la cabeza de la elfina en su hombro mientras quitaba las vendas manchadas – Theo, trae a Ginny aquí – el ojiceleste obedeció. Al cabo de unos minutos, la pelirroja se sentaba en un sillón individual al lado del pelinegro

-¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Draco viendo a anna

-Ravenclaw siempre protegió a gryffindor, era una relación extraña – susurro Ginny cobijándose en los brazos de Theo

-Fue mi culpa, no esperaba que hufflepuff tuviera tanto poder – se apresuro a agregar harry – como dijo Ginny, ravenclaw protegió a gryffindor en el pasado y lo sigue haciendo. yo debería estar así, no ella – concluyo al fin

-Anna te saco del estallido – afirmo blaise. El ojiverde asintió

-Parte de la magia nueva de Ginny le dio a ella. Las memorias de ravenclaw y hufflepuff se mezclaron, son demasiado para una sola persona –explico – mejorara pronto, pero mientras…!ginny!

La pelirroja levanto la vista, ojos castaños chocaron con esmeraldas opacas. El moreno lucia serio ante su hermana. Ginny se estremeció temerosa. Cuatro inmortales se miraban entre si nerviosos. Mechones de cabello rubia cayeron cubriendo el rostro de la inconciente

-debes aprender a controlar tu poder elemental – ordeno. La pelirroja parpadeo confundida

-¿de que estas..

-Tu misión como heredera de hufflepuff ya se activo – interrumpió el moreno – y a menos que quieras dañar a alguien mas, te sugiero que controles tu elemento – agrego mirando a anna – tus clases comenzaran mañana

-¿Qué…

-Yo te enseñare a controlar tu elemento –interrumpió nuevamente

-A pesar de que hufflepuff era mayor, gryffindor siempre supo mas que todos juntos, por eso le llamaban maestro – murmuro Ginny. El ojiverde asintió en silencio – la historia se repite

-Correcto. Sin embargo, esta vez, no permitiré que ravenclaw muera por protegerme – harry se levanto con la rubia en brazos – duerme bien, tendrás un entrenamiento duro mañana – la pelirroja asintió mientras veía a su hermano perderse tras el cuadro de godric

-¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? – pregunto sarcásticamente Draco

-Felicidades Ginny. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy – blaise se paso la mano por los cabellos despeinándolo

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunto pansy

-Tengo una cita – respondió guiñándole un ojo

-¿Con una leona? – el pelinegro asintió sonriendo y salio de la estancia – me alegro por él, tal vez la gryffindor sea capaz de hacerle sentar cabeza – el rubio rió

-Ve a la cama Ginny, tienes mal aspecto – comento Theo, la pelirroja asintió

Al poco rato ya estaban todos acostados. Blaise llego a las tres de la mañana. Ginny abandono la seguridad de la habitación de helga hufflepuff a las cinco de la mañana.

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_-¿eso es lo que deseas? – pregunto la heredera de ravenclaw_

_-Es la mejor solución, puede que Ginny lo haya dicho solo para protegerte – contesto el ojiverde_

_-Estaban en el centro de la sala de los herederos. Gryffindor y ravenclaw se miraban fijamente. Por las mejillas de la rubia corrian tibias lagrimas salads.. Harry no se inmutaba ante tal muestra de tristeza_

_-¿Por qué, mi lord? – pregunto la ojinegro con un nudo en la garganta_

_-Siempre he dicho que ocultas demasiadas cosas – respondió_

_-Cassandra te metió esas ideas extrañas en la cabeza – afirmo abrazándose a si misma_

_-Cassandra es el amor de mi vida – declaro sin mas. Decepción, ira, humillación… no sabia describir el sentimiento_

_Solo dolía, era una daga profunda y dolorosa clavada tanto en su orgullo como en su corazón. Bajó la cabeza, no volvería a llorar por él, ahora tenia una razón mas importante por la cual preocuparse. Se limpio las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos. Debía ser un pilar, tanto para ella como para…_

_-moveré mis cosas¿no le incomoda, verdad? – harry sonrió con malicia_

_-mientras mas rápido saques tus cosas de mi alcoba, dillon, mas rápido podré traer a cassi – anna asintió en silencio. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y jugueteó con un pequeño paquete. Desde una esquina, los inmortales veían todo sin poder creérselo_

_-me has dado un maravilloso regalo de navidad¿lo sabias? – pregunto con ironía la rubia_

_-un mortífago no puede esperar nada mas como regalo. Tu libertad es el mejor regalo – pansy se llevó una mano a la boca. La heredera de ravenclaw miro directamente los ojos verde oscuro_

_-¿ahora soy una simple mortifaga? –harry asintió – acepte estar a tus ordenes, no a dejar mi vida a las manos de tu padre. Si la libertad de la que tanto me hablas significa llevar la marca de voldemort, espera ansioso a que tu deseo contigo – el moreno frunció el ceño – mírame como una traidora, después de todo esto ya no me importa_

_La elfina entro por el cuadro de gryffindor y diez minutos después salio para entrar en el cuarto de merlín. Antes de que pansy pudiera tocar el cuadro del mago, este se abrió dando paso a una rubia decidida. La heredera de ravenclaw se paro frente al moreno, tomo su mano derecha y deposito el pequeño paquete con brusquedad_

_-ojala te haga abrir los ojos. Feliz navidad – la rubia se volvió a encerrar…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

En la solitaria y oscura noche un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa. Ladeo la cabeza para asegurarse que su compañera seguía a su lado. Suspiro al ver la rubia cabellera esparcida por la almohada. Acaricio con cariño la mejilla de la elfina. Gotas de sudor frió recorrían cada poro de la blanca piel

La preocupación se reflejo en sus ojos. Rápidamente trato de despertarla…

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

_Estaban en la tranquilidad de la habitación vigilada por godric. Una rubia abrazaba a un pelinegro por la cintura mientras le susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído con la intención de calmarlo_

_-estabas preparado para esto. Vamos harry, no te quiero ver hundido - la ojinegro se separo del moreno_

_-y no veras así solo…. Estoy decepcionado – contesto al fin. El silencio invadió la estancia. Anna abrazo al ojiverde nuevamente_

_La tarde caía lenta. Ambos amantes seguían abrazados. El contorno de la luna llena se podía observar a lo lejos. La primera luna llena que veían en hogwarts_

_Frió_

_La habitación se congelaba a la vez que se oscurecía con prontitud. Sombras negras entraban a la estancia rodeando a los dos herederos. La capucha no dejaba ver sus rostros. Harry se separo de la elfina. Gryffindor y rowena miraron a los encapuchados con desafió_

_-queremos la sangre de la chica – la voz ronca no le era conocido a ninguno de ellos dos. Todos lo sujetos alzaban la varita en contra de ellos_

_-¿dumbledore ordeno esto? – pregunto mas que molesto el ojiverde_

_-Eso no es de tu importancia, niño – una voz mas áspera contesto_

_-¿para que? – harry sonreía_

_-No es importante – hablo nuevamente el de voz áspera_

_El primer hechizo lo lanzo un encapuchado. Anna yacía en el suelo inmovilizada diez minutos mas tarde. Harry luchaba con la espada de gryffindor. Un rayo rojo impacto en su espalda. La espada de rubiales cayo cerca de la elfina. Harry era ahorcado en contra de todo pronóstico. Con toda fuerza de voluntad, la elfina alcanzo la espada y se corto la muñeca. El liquido rojo baño el piso. El ojiverde fue librado. Los encapuchados se apresuraron a tomar la sangre de la heredera de ravenclaw, mechones de cabello rubio se dejaron ver en una de las tantas figuras. Los dos inmortales abrieron los ojos al reconocer al adulto._

_Firex desapareció con destino a la mansión riddle. Un traidor no seria perdonado nunca._

_Las figuras se apresuraron a salir al verse descubiertas. Los ojos del ojiverde brillaron con deleite, el carmín predomino sobre el escarlata. Harry alzo el brazo. El rayo verde impacto en el que seria el ultimo ser en salir_

_La capucha cayó al suelo…_

_Ante los pies del heredero riddle, rodolphus lestrange yacía muerto…_

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

Despertó, una mano moreno la sacudía por el hombro

-¿te encuentras bien? – cuestiono harry

-Si, no te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla – contesto sonriendo. Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ayer – ordeno – no eres rowena ravenclaw, tu deber no es protegerme

-Lo lamento – susurro. Harry sonrió con ternura antes de besarla

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

-¿Cómo van las cosas? – pregunto el director

-Todo normal – contesto cortante la pelinegra

-El asunto del señor zabbini – los ojos azules de la muchacha sonreían con malicia

-Bastante bien, aún no se da cuenta – respondió. La ojicastaña a su lado bajo la cabeza con aflicción

-¿no tienes nada que decir, samantha? – frente al director del colegio se postraban dos muchachas. Las gemelas garried, alumnas de gryffindor conversaban con el director. Cassandra, pelo negro y ojos azules, sonreía con malicia. Samantha, pelo negro y ojos castaños, lucia preocupada

-No creo que esto este bien – hablo al fin

La ojiazul miro a su hermana gemela con molestia. Samantha garried hizo uso de todo su valor para encararla

-al principio no te quejaste – comento el director

-no lo conocía, ahora no quiero jugar con sus ceñimientos, no es correcto – contesto – no participare mas en esto – decidió al fin – le contare a blaise la verdad acerca de nosotras dos – dijo mirando a su hermana. La ojicastaña salio del despacho bajo las miradas anonadas de cassandra y dumbledore

-hazte cargo de harry entonces – ordeno dumbledore

-¿Qué hay de…

-No podrá decir nada, un encantamiento sobre ella se lo prohíbe – la muchacha asintió complacida

:-:-:-:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-

-¡concéntrate! – ordeno el moreno

Se encontraban cerca del lago. Cinco inmortales descansaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras observaban el entrenamiento de harry y Ginny

La pelirroja estaba frente al moreno con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras extendía lo brazos hacia delante.

-se uno con tu elemento, Ginny, la tierra y tu nacieron para estar juntas. Las piedra susurran su nombre para que las llames – harry se paseaba alrededor de la heredera de hufflepuff, alentándola a dejar salir su poder

Las rocas comenzaron a moverse

-esta haciendo un gran trabajo ¿no creen?. Harry es un excelente maestro – comento pansy abrazada a Draco. Sus compañeros asintieron

-gryffindor fue el maestro de todos luego de la muerte de merlín y fellacroff – informo la elfina sujetándose la muñeca vendada

-¿ravenclaw también aprendió de él? – pregunto Theo

-Ravenclaw tenia gran conocimiento, pero nada de practica. Gryffindor le enseño a usar en combate lo que ella ya sabia – respondió con la cabeza dándole vueltas

-Ginny dijo que su relación era extraña – recordó Draco

-Godric y rowena eran amantes – dijo fría. Un quejido escapo de sus labios

-¡pero eran primos! – exclamo sorprendida pansy

-Eso no les importaba – contesto la rubia con calma

-¡blaise! – el pelinegro alzo la cabeza. Colina abaja corría la gryffindor de ojos castaños

-Si me disculpan – el inmortal se paro en dirección a la leona

-¡eso es todo!!descansa! – segundos mas tarde, Ginny y harry se sentaban bajo la sombra del árbol. Theo abrazo a la jadeante pelirroja. El ojiverde apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – la pregunta había salido espontáneamente de la boca de Draco

-Descansemos – sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos – en un mes Ginny controlara sus poderes, pasado ese tiempo actuaremos nuevamente

Sus compañeros asintieron en conformidad…

* * *

weno, el capitulo 18 linto uyyyyy... 

no tengo mucho que decir, ademas de que es tardisimo, ya sé porque duermo poco, en fin

agradecimientos:

Lord Grond: llevar a harry a ser mas oscuro mmmm...eso siempre me ha gustado, un harry bien malo... no te dire mucho, pero digamos que puede ser. ojala te gustara este capitulo

Kaito Seishiro: jijijiji ojala te gusta este capitulo

lordaeglos: otra actualizacion...todo el mundo piensa que volvere a harry mas oscuro jijijij, no les vasta con lo malo que ya esta, en fin tal vez lo haga mas oscuro quien sabe. ojala te gustara este capitulo

Saiyury11: aqui la continuacion, ojala te guste

danny1989: gracias por desearme buena suerte, la verdad es que la necesitaba. el lunes, miercoles y viernes tengo las demas pruebas y espero, de verdad espero, que me vaya bien o si no morire a manos de mi madre jijijijij como sea. ajala te gustara este capitulo y gracias por todo tu apoyo

MYsweetAngel: gracias por tu apoyo jijijijij, aqui esta la explicacion de que fue lo que paso con anna. ojala te haya gustado el capiyulo

emi-canuta: jujujujujuju aqui la continuacion de lo que no te deje leer jijijijijij...no te digo mucho por que todo me lo preguntas en clase aqi que te digo eso no mas

weno, esperando que les gustara el capitulo, los dejo

bye, bye!!!!


	19. the second profecy

**jojojojojojoj** volvi mmmm... mejor los dejo leyendojijijijijiji ...

los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son todos prpiedad de J.K.Rowling

emi-canuta: si estas por alli...y lees esto, lamentono haberte avisado jijijijijij

ahora si los dejo leyendo...

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: the second profecy. The problems begginning**

Había pasado un mes. Las noches pasaban frías al igual que la mayor parte del día. El invierno hacia algunas semanas reclamaba ser bienvenido por los habitantes del vasto mundo

Los copos de nieve eran un adorno del paisaje, un elemento primordial en los días pasantes. Las brazas de fuego rugían alzando al aire sus colores

Siete adolescentes se reunían en un circulo en el centro de la sala de los herederos. Era de noche, por lo que los rayos de luna se colaban por entre las cortinas. Una esfera de vidrio con niebla removiéndose en su interior, descansaba en la morena mano del ojiverde líder

-¿están todos listos? – pregunto harry mirando a sus compañeros. Los seis inmortales asintieron conformes - ¿Qué hora es?

-La una y media de la mañana – contesto Draco, quien estaba al lado derecho de moreno -¿por?

-Haremos esto rápido, dumbledore puede haberse enterado de nuestros planes

-¿Cómo? – cuestiono Theo

-Tengo una serie de dudas en la cabeza. El viejote de alguna manera siempre sabe lo que hacemos, cuando, donde….todo. en fin, creo que con el tiempo se resolverán – contesto el ojiverde

La bola de cristal cayó al suelo intencionalmente. La niebla se elevo con parsimonia mientras una voz trémula se dejaba escuchar por toda la habitación. Los siete inmortales guardaron silencio.

Nacidos de luz, criados por lo oscuro

El señor tenebroso los escogerá entre montones

Marcados desde la infancia

Los hijos perdidos renacen con nuevas metas

Tres herederos de una magia milenaria

El cuarto se une al morir las tiniebla

Que empezara a envenenar al mundo

Entrenados para servir, educados para matar

Son los sobrevivientes de un castigo cruel y bienaventurado

Símbolos de unión absoluta

Adolescentes de un duro pasado

Son una visión para gobernarlos a todos

Son la recompensa de un lord sumergido en las tinieblas

Una esperanza capaz de llevarse todo consigo

Sin dejar nada mas que las cenizas de un fuego inexistente y vasto

Son siete almas elegidas

Para llevar en sus hombros la supervivencia de los mas débiles

Siete almas que blandiendo su espada pueden evitar el caos

Mas no así la guerra

Aunque individualmente serán ellos los encargados de provocarlo

Por muchos años

Ello no serán mas que sufrimiento

Entre la magia

Serán una marca de muerte segura

Entre muggles

Serán solo el principio de un caos mas

Solo dos bandos, dos tipos de magia en enfrentamiento

Los siete adolescente sucumbirán ante los trucos blancos

Las mascaras que marcan la superioridad de cada uno

Serán olvidadas con el pasar de los meses

Tres parejas que se prometen amor eterno

Una visitante que robara el corazón de un inmortal

Dos joyas para los amantes prometidos

Descendientes de magos que en el pasado no pudieron estar juntos

Dos símbolos de amor eterno

Y unas vidas juntas que duraran por siempre

Un grupo creado para matar

Un grupo que a pesar de los años, tendrá una sola misión cumplida

Un juramento silencioso de cuidado mutuo

Un recuerdo que perdurara por el resto de sus vidas

Esperan por mas de mil años antes de querer separarse

Pero las situaciones se adelantan a paso rápido

Caminos forzados a tomarlos separados

Un recuerdo del pasado les ayuda en el futuro

Un historia reveladora sobre la vida de los elegidos

Un libro que en el ultimo momento

Les hará pensar…les hará dudar

Y finalmente

Cuando el poder oscuro comience a alzarse con majestuosidad

Cambiara la elección de los inmortales

Un líder que los guiara en cada batalla

Uno que luchara para cambiar el rumbo de la magia

Tres espadas que se blanden con la gracia de la dama que las posee

Tres espadas para las damiselas de la noche

Que guardaran un secreto para proteger a su hermana

Un significado ardiente

Y un mismo destino para las tres inmortales

Pensamientos ocultos bajo la atenta mirada del muerto

Charcos carmines que brillan

Siendo recordados bajo la luz de la luna

Miradas suplicantes de los que rogan a sus asesinos

Una vida segura para todos los mortales

Una ilusión para competentes sin rumbo

Una guerra que se llevara consigo a inocentes corrompidos

Una guerra que se llevara a los inmortales

Esperando a que las cuatro lunas se junten y bañen al mundo con su brillo

Liberado por el poder de los herederos vengativos

Aquellos que una vez se arrodillaron ante los deseos de un lord

Se estremecerán cuando la duda los invada

Cuando el corazón pueda mas que la razón.

El conflicto perece en medio de la batalla

La lluvia cesa en la victoria

El rayo ilumina un amanecer olvidado y errante

En l recuerdo de los años venideros y sumergidos en el bando ganador

El dibujo que paraliza a cualquiera que lace la vista para contemplarlo

Un recuerdo de la leyenda de los inmortales

Un signo de esperanza al terminar la guerra

Adolescentes que se mostraran para revivir la leyenda de los inmortales…

La voz ronca y atemorizante se fue apagando poco a poco. La niebla desapareció por completo al hacer contacto con el techo blanco. Los trozos de vidrio yacían solitarios en la alfombra. Los siete inmortales habían desaparecido de la habitación al escuchar la ultima palabra, ahora caminaban por los pasillos desolados en busca de un razonamiento que no tardaría en llegar.

En silencio, casi como si lamentasen la muerte de alguien, caminaron hasta llegar a las orillas del lago. Últimamente ese se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Se sentaron debajo de aquel árbol que ahora les protegía de los rayos lunares. El primer suspiro escapo de los labios de la heredera de hufflepuff.

-no me esperaba algo así – comento blaise rompiendo la atmósfera

-nadie lo esperaba – contesto Draco

-pero hay cosas bastante claras en su contenido – Theo murmuro casi lastimeramente – pero hay cosas que…no sé

-su significado es extraño – termino pansy

-"el cuarto se une al morir la tiniebla que empezara a envenenar al mundo" – recito Ginny – si se refiere a los herederos, eso significa que….

-Voldemort morirá, pero eso no es posible y todos sabemos la razón – interrumpió el ojiverde – slytherin es el cuarto y ultimo heredero

-Alguien matara a papá – harry miro a la pelirroja con asombro. Ginny corrió la mirada abochornada – el me crió, hermano, nunca dejara de ser mi papá – el moreno sonrió

-"nacidos de luz, criados por lo oscuro"¿estas seguro que habla de nosotros? – pregunto blaise

-Ginny, anna y yo venimos de familias de luz, seria comprensible – contesto harry

-Pero nosotros no; es decir, nuestros padre nunca han sido familias de luz a menos que…

-¿traidores? – pregunto Theo al escuchar las conjeturas de Draco

-No es creíble – respondió pansy un poco asustada

-Rodolphus lestrange murió por traidor – informo harry. Sus amigos lo miraron impresionados – el junto con otros, entro al cuarto de godric y nos ataco, a anna y a mi, buscaban su sangre – explico de inmediato y mirando a la rubia

-Eran mortífagos entrenados, eso lo puedo asegurar – la elfina miro a sus compañeros con aprensión

-¿la consiguieron? – pregunto Ginny pálida como el papel

-Yo misma se las di – respondió la heredera de ravenclaw señalando las vendas en su mano izquierda

-¡por eso no te has curado! – grito la pelirroja angustiada. La rubia asintió en silencio

-Entonces¿tenemos traidores entre nosotros? – pregunto blaise mirándolos a todos

-Eso creo, pero pueden ser solo supersticiones – contesto Theo. Pansy y anna intercambiaron miradas preocupadas

-Ningún mortífago se atrevería a engañar al lord, el circulo interno tampoco y nosotros no tenemos motivo – afirmo la pelinegra mirando seriamente al ojiverde

-Creeré en la fe que profesas, Pan, pero eso no significa que no tenga mis dudas – harry entrecerró los ojos. Anna suspiro con cansancio

-¿a que nivel va el poder de papá, harry? – pregunto Ginny

-Doblegando a Francia¿Por qué preguntas?

-"cuando el poder oscuro comience a alzarse con majestuosidad, cambiara la elección de los inmortales" – recito la pelirroja

-No hemos tomada ninguna decisión importante – observo Draco

-Pero el poder de voldemort empezó a alzarse – objeto Theo

-Pareciera que hubiera recitado toda nuestras vidas – opino irónicamente blaise

-No hay otra manera de decirlo, blay – rió harry. Sus compañeros lo acompañaron gustosos de que la atmósfera pesada desapareciera – vayamos a la cama, en pocas horas comenzaran las clases, y si nos quedamos dormidos, dumbledore preguntara

El ojiverde se paro seguido de sus compañeros. La elfina apoyo la espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y entrecerraba los ojos emitiendo un doloroso gemido. Los seis inmortales se dieron vuelta observándola con preocupación. Pansy, Ginny y harry se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto el moreno con cariño

-Es solo un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes – respondió. Harry hizo caso omiso y la tomo en brazos. La rubia se aferro a él al instante. Pansy y Ginny se miraron.

-Puede ser la falta de sueño, no estas durmiendo muy bien últimamente – la pelirroja le coloco una mano en la frente – no tienes fiebre

-Ya dije que es solo un dolor de cabeza – murmuro cerrando los ojos por completo

-Un dolor de cabeza no te hace apoyarte sobre algo para no caer, deberías ver a madame pomfrey – harry la abrazo mas contra si

-¿con madame pomfrey? – pregunto pansy – pero ella…

-No le dirá nada a dumbledore, no es miembro de la orden y su carrera esta por sobre su deber con el director – interrumpió el ojiverde – mañana después del almuerzo la iras a ver- ordeno. El inmortal no recibió respuesta. La elfina dormía ocultando su cara en el pecho del muchacho

-Le dije que era una falta de sueño – regaño la heredera de hufflepuff

-Igualmente mándala a que la revise –opino Draco llegando a su lado junto con los demás

-Eso no tienes ni porque decirlo – sonrió harry

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces merlín busco a los que serian sus herederos. En la ciudad encontró a Salazar slytherin y a godric gryffindor. Alejadas de las luces resplandecientes por cuenta propia dio con hela hufflepuff y rowena ravenclaw. Tomo a los cuatro adolescente como aprendices. Los cuatro contaban con dieciocho años cuando el entrenamiento al fin concluyo. Cada heredero se especializo en un elemento de la naturaleza. Por ello también se les llama elementales. Hoy en día se conocen muy pocos elementales. Se espera que los descendientes de los fundadores sean elementales, aunque muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de conocer sus nombres. De por si, los herederos son muy escurridizos – el profesor fantasma, binns, continuaba hablando mientras se paseaba alrededor de su escritorio.

Los de séptimo grado, tanto de gryffindor como de fellacroff lo escuchaban interesados. Esa era una de las pocas clases que les llamaba la atención. Seis inmortales lo escuchaban entre divertidos e indignados. Las imágenes de los ocurrido a fellacroff volvían a los pensamientos del heredero de gryffindor. A su lado, una muchacha se debatía entre dejarse llevar por la oscuridad que la llamaba o ganar su batalla contra Morfeo.

-la salud de merlín fue decayendo cada vez mas, los cuatro fundadores ya no percibían su aura. Toda la magia de merlín se acumulaba en su interior y esperaba el momento preciso para ser liberada y convertirse en magia natural. Una noche de luna llena, la cuarta del año para ser precisos, merlín despertó con un dolor en el pecho. Los fundadores lo llevaron cerca del lago, por petición de él mismo. En segundos, una aura dorada lo envolvió por completo y luego desapareció. El interior de merlín se estaba tragando toda la magia para evitar cualquier tipo de catástrofe. Pero su cuerpo estaba débil y anciano, la magia blanca se volvió en su contra y lo comenzó a consumir – el profesor binns hizo una pausa al momento que dejaba de flotar alrededor de su escritorio – los fundadores gritaron su nombre cuando lo vieron desaparecer entre una niebla de magia. Dicen que la tristeza y el poder de merlín provocaron que, por algunos instantes, la magia de los herederos se fundiera con la de merlín para dar forma a tres lunas brillando al mas puro plateado. Cuentan que representaban a los cuatro herederos, aunque eso es otra historia – rió – el final de esto es…

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo interrumpió al profesor. Leones y pumas se dieron vuelta para observar el cuerpo desmayado de una fellacroff.

-anna… - el ojiverde se paro rápidamente y apoyo l cuerpo de la rubia contra su pecho. La respiración lenta y pausada le confirmaba al moreno que solo era un desmayo, mas no por eso dejo de preocuparse

Los cuatro inmortales se miraron entre ellos con preocupación.

-señor riddle, lleve a la srta. Dillon a la enfermería – ordeno el fantasma. Una mueca de preocupación se asomaba por la cara fantasmal del profesor de historia. Harry tomo a la elfina en brazos y desapareció del salón

Desde una esquina contraria del salón. Un pelirrojo y una castaña observaban la escena con atención y preocupación

-bueno, como les iba diciendo. El final de todo esto fue que las tres lunas restantes desaparecieron y la magia de merlín se repartió en los cuatro herederos

-¿Qué hay de las lunas profesor? – pregunto Draco. El salón entero se volteo a mirarle

-Se cree que podrían volver a juntarse las cuatro, pero para ello deberían juntarse también los cuatro herederos – contesto el fantasma – además debe ser en un fecha especial, mas precisamente el veinte de febrero y a media noche

-¿Por qué esa fecha? –pregunto pansy

-Ese día se consumió merlín, por lo menos así se cree – contesto – aunque debería de haber sentimientos muy fuertes de por medio. En esa ocasión fue la tristeza por perder a un ser querido como lo era merlín

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-entonces¿te desmayaste? – volvió a pregunta Ginny

-así es, no tienes por que preocuparte –contesto la elfina

-pero ayer, estoy seguro que también caíste desmayada en los brazos de harry, y no dormida como creímos todos – opino Draco a un lado de la rubia

-eso no te lo negare – contesto la elfina. La mano blanca de ella que se encontraba entre las del moreno fue apretada con firmeza y cariño

-insisto, creo que es falta de sueño – la pelirroja era abrasada por Theo

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí? –pregunto blaise

-Madame pomfrey dijo que me quedara esta noche por las dudas – sonrió. Harry entrecerró los ojos

-Entonces podría…

-Como heredera de ravenclaw, le permito l ingreso a samantha garried a la habitación de rowena – interrumpió – así ella no tendrá que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros leones – samantha sonrió agradecida

Los inmortales se despidieron de la rubia. Harry le dio un casto beso en los labios

- ¡Ginny, pansy, samantha! – llamo la elfina. Las tres se acercaron a la heredera de ravenclaw…

* * *

jojojojoj los dejo hasta hay no mas...no dare explicaciones a mi demora, simplemente no tengo y lo lamento mucho...ademas la señora inspiracion me abandona en lo que se trata de este fic( el capitulo veinte tiene solo una hoja de las diez acostumbradas)

antes de que digan algo por la pofecia, en realidad no tenia que quedar asi, parece mas una historia aparte pero weno, hice todo lo que pude jijijijijij

en fin jojojojojojojoj:

Kaito Seishiro: gracias por seguir leyendo!pasa unas muy felices fiertas jijijijij!

Saiyury11:no puedo decir que lo continue pronto jujujujujuj, cmo dije antes el capitulo veinte tiene solo una hoja...ojala este capitulo te haya gustado. !pasa felices fiestas! jijijiij

danny1989: jojojojojojojojo otro capitulo mas, espero que te haya gustado. no respondere tus preguntas por que mataria la trama jijijijijijijij. !pasa unas muy felices fiestas!

emi-canuta: jujujujujujujuj si lees esto, es por que no te avise y lo siento jujujuju( muy en el fondo, pero lo lamento) jijijijij. si no me equivoco este cap tampoco te lo deje leer antes jujujujujuj, hacerte sufrir es tan histoso como molestar a la valentina. en fin eso po, a lo mejor nos vemos la primerra semana de enero jujujujuju !felices fiestas jujujujuju!

!!!para todos jijijijij que pasan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!!!

bye bye!! 


End file.
